Daddy's Little Princess
by Sweeney.Sparrow.Joker.Love
Summary: The Creepy Clown's Daughter Sequel.Rainee Sparrow, Rainee Napier, Rainee Wayne... The Jokers Daughter. Rated T for strong languge and other reasons. No Flames please. Must read Creepy Clowns Daughter first
1. Welcome To The Family

_I think you know_  
_ I'm damn precious_  
_ And hell yeah_  
_ I'm the mother f***ing princess_

_**Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**  
_

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was supposed to be Rory's last day of work before he finally got married to his beautiful fiancé and went to live in England. He was supposed to be a dad in a few months.

Now he wondered whether he'd even make it out of work alive. He worked in a large shop in Gotham mall. They sold nearly everything and they were usually full of customers.

But on this day all the customers were backed against the wall while men in clown masks pointed guns at them. There was one person still shopping though but Rory highly doubted she was about to pay for her things.

A young girl in clown make up was running up and down the aisles with a shopping cart full of clothes and a bunch of other items.

She was wearing a purple tutu, a green tank top, a green sock, a purple sock, black converse and sunglasses. Her hair was sprayed purple and tied in two ponytails at the top of her head.

The Joker's daughter. Rainee.

But she wasn't here alone. It was well known that Rainee was never out on her own. Wherever she went the Joker went.

Rory looked over at the Joker. He gasped when he saw who he had a hold of. His friend McCartney. She looked terrified as the Joker talked to her, saying words Rory couldn't hear.

He must of said something that made McCartney angry because she punched the Joker in the face earning a gasp and scream from everyone. Even Rainee stopped dead in her tracks and watched.

"That's sick! You don't deserve a kid." McCartney screamed. Rainee instantly looked at her feet and carried on walking around the shop.

The Joker had his knife in his hand as he glared at the blood red haired girl but she kicked it out of his hand before he could get it near her skin.

Rory smirked, McCartney could kick ass.

The knife skidded across the floor and under a clothes rack. The Joker smacked his lips together and grabbed the girl's neck. He slammed her back into the wall and shook his head.

"Ray!" He barked. Rainee stopped and looked over at her father. Her sunglasses slipped down her nose and revealed her heavily outlined brown eyes.

"Joker." She replied.

"Give daddy a knife." He said with a grin. Rainee looked over at the girl he had hold of and bit her lip.

"Can't we just leave? I'm finished now any way." She said, hopping from one foot to the enough.

"Do as daddy says Ray." The Joker hissed.

"Fine." Rainee spat. She lifted up her large tutu and revealed denim shorts. Just below her shorts was a holster. The felt it for a couple seconds and then pulled out a knife with a purple handle.

"Don't break it." She hissed as she stormed over to The Joker. "Don't get it too dirty either."

The Joker rolled his eyes and snatched the switch blade out of the girl's hand. Rainee sighed and turned back around. She went back to her shopping cart which was almost over flowing. She lazily walked down another aisle and threw things into her cart.

"You're sick." A voice said.

"I'm perfectly healthy." Rainee muttered as she spun to see a man pointing a carving knife at her. "I'm not scared of knives." She sighed.

"Y-Y-your scum." The man stuttered. There was sweat gathering on his forehead. "I-I-I'm not a-afraid of you." Rainee let her sunglasses fall down her nose again. She looked the man in the eyes and giggled.

"Your body language says different." She laughed. The man began to charge at her. Rainee's hand instantly went to the holster on her leg and she whipped out a gun.

She dodged the man and laughed. She pointed the gun at his head and rested her free hand on her hip.

"Want another try?" She asked. The man began running towards her again but before he could even get 5 foot in front of her she shot him straight in the head.

She shoved the gun back in its holster and continued to shop.

"I win." She mumbled. She saw a young boy standing at the end of the aisle looking horrified. "And that is how we play shoot the hero!" She said to the boy with the biggest smile she could muster. The boy burst out crying and ran away.

"Done making children cry?" The Joker asked. Rainee spun around and smiled.

"I'm great with kids." She said. The Joker grabbed the front of the shopping cart and began to pull in. Rainee smirked and leaped in. She reached into the pile of things she was now robbing from the shop and pulled out a 2 litre bottle of Pepsi.

"Having fun?" The Joker asked. Rainee took a gulp of the drink.

"Pretty much." She said with a grin. The Joker spun the cart around so he was holding onto the handle. Rainee screamed happily and clutched onto the side with her free hand so she wouldn't fall out.

"This is the life." Rainee laughed as the cart was pushed out of the shop and down the road towards the van.

"I'm_ too_ nice to you." The Joker muttered as he looked at everything Rainee had taken.

She lifted up her arm and looked at the long straight scar that ran down from her elbow to her wrist. She had gotten that off of the Joker a couple weeks ago. She couldn't remember how she earned it but she remembered how much it hurt and how much it bled. And how the Joker said if she screamed in pain he would do the exact same to the other arm.

"You're so kind to me." She muttered sarcastically. The Joker angrily slammed the cart into the brick wall next to where the van was parked and Rainee toppled out of it and her Pepsi spilled all over the side walk. She groaned and looked up. The Joker's goons began throwing her things into the back of the van. Once they were done Rainee climbed in as well.

"What took you so long?" Ruby moaned as Rainee sat in the front of the car next to the Joker. There had been a big argument that morning about who got to sit in the front of the van. Rainee had won. Ruby was now sitting in the back of the van with the other goons.

"We didn't take that long." Rainee replied. "You're such an over reactor."

"Don't talk to me like that." Ruby snapped. "I'll be your step mom some day."

"You wish." Rainee grinned. The Joker came into the van and sat down in the driver's seat. Rainee reached back and grabbed a magazine from the pile of her things in the back of the van. She flicked through it until she got to her desired page.

"Plus… she's going to be my step mom." Rainee smirked as she held up a page that had a large photo on of the red haired singer who performed at her birthday party. "Dad has a thing for her… don't you."

"Let it _go _Ray." The Joker hissed. Ruby batted the magazine away with her tanned hand.

"She's not even pretty." She spat. The Joker began to drive down the street quickly.

"Prettier than you." Rainee mumbled. Ruby smacked the back of Rainee's head.

"If you two don't stop it then you're both going to Arkham." The Joker yelled. Rainee sunk lower in her seat and tried to hide the fact she was laughing.

* * *

When they finally got into their hide out Rainee ran up into her room. Her room now had an en suite bathroom since she had convinced the Joker it would be better for her than sharing a bathroom with every one else. She only had to use the words 'growing up', 'young woman', 'changes' and 'personal space' and the Joker would agree to anything if it got her to stop talking.

Unfortunately the only room left with an en suite in was right next to the Jokers.

When she got into her room she ran over to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of track suit bottoms (which used to be Ruby's until they didn't fit her and the Joker _made_ her give them to Rainee) and large t shirt. She then ran into the bathroom and switched the shower on.

She could hear music playing from down stairs. She guessed it was the goons, they seemed to be getting younger and younger.

She let her hair down and threw the ribbons on the floor. Her hair looked terrible in her opinion. She hated the temporary spray on purple hair dye. It was never put on properly and there were always patches of her natural dark blond hair showing through. If she didn't wear it the Joker would get angry. Once he even held her down while he sprayed it on himself and some how it ended up going in her mouth.

She took off her sweaty clothes and threw them into the corner. She climbed into the shower and smiled.

The grease paint was washed away creating swirls of black, red and white on the floor of the shower. That stuff really clogged up your pores and gave you terrible skin.

Once Rainee was convinced all the grease paint was gone and her hair was back to her natural colour she got out of the shower and dried herself off.

She got dressed and looked in the mirror. Apart from a few new scars she still looked like Rainee Wayne… didn't she?

She sighed and walked out of the room.

She let out a startled scream when she saw the Joker sitting on her bed.

"You can't do that!" She screamed. "You scared me half to death."

"What happens if I scare you half to death twice?" The Joker asked.

"Very funny." Rainee muttered. "What do you want?"

"Now that's not very, uh, polite." The Joker said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Neither is scaring me half to death." Rainee shot back. The Joker ignored her and looked down at her.

"You're going to have to stay in here for a while." He said.

"Why?" Rainee asked.

"Surprise." The Joker said.

"Oh, I don't like your surprises." Rainee moaned.

"You'll _love _this one." The Joker laughed as he walked out of her room.

"I probably won't." She yelled as he slammed the door. She frowned and followed and tried to open the door. It was locked from the outside.

"How long has there been a lock on here?" She screamed.

"Since my men put it on while we were out." The Joker said. Rainee gave the door a kick and then walked back over to her bed.

She closed her eyes and let memories from about a week after the Joker took her from the hotel come back.

_She had been watching television first, and then Bruce came on, he was saying about how much he wanted her back and then Rainee cracked. She screamed and cried and tried to escape. That was a mistake. A big mistake. _

_Of course the Joker found her before she even got out of the building. _

_3 hours later and she was a bloody heap on the floor with a bone sticking out of her ribs, 2 toenails missing, a clump of hair missing and a lot of other injuries. _

_The only reason the Joker went that hard on her was because she fought back. She screamed at him and said things about Jack Napier and how much of a crap dad The Joker was. _

_He knelt down next to her bloodied body and stroked her hair which was matted and also covered in blood. _

"_When will you learn?" He asked. "You're mine. My little princess." _

_Rainee didn't even have enough strength to cry at this moment in time. She just closed her eyes and listened to the Joker_

"_**Daddy's little princess**__." He said with a smile. _

"RAINEE!" The Joker yelled. Rainee sat up and looked at her clock. She had been lying on her bed for an hour. Wow.

"What?" She asked as he walked through the door.

"Daddy's going away for a couple days so I got you a surprise… to keep you company." The Joker said slowly.

"You've kidnapped some one haven't you?" Rainee groaned as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Not… exactly." He said. He stopped outside his room and clasped his gloved hands over Rainee's eyes.

"AH!" She gasped as he led her into the room. He stopped her and grinned.

"1…2…3." He said before taking his hands off of her eyes.

On the floor in front of her was a small Siberian husky puppy.

"OH MY GOSH!" She squealed as she knelt next to it. "It's so cute!"

"It's a he." The Joker pointed out.

"Oh he's adorable." Rainee squealed as she hugged the puppy. "Where did you get him?"

"I went down the dog shelter." The Joker said.

"It's not a dog. It's a big ball of fluff!" Rainee smiled. The dog was happily licking her face, enjoying the attention.

"What are you naming him?" The Joker asked as he sat down on his bed.

"I get to keep him?" Rainee asked. The Joker nodded and Rainee leapt up and attacked the Joker in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She screamed. The puppy leapt up on the bed and decided he also wanted to join in the hug. Rainee pulled back and began to pet the dog some more.

"Ranger… Rover… Copper… Kilimanjaro… I don't know." Rainee said happily as she tried to figure out a name for the puppy.

"Chaos." The Joker said. "Anarchy, Dynamite, Gasoline, Clown, Fear, Satan, Gotham… _Elvis_."

"Here's an idea, you can get you own dog and name it one of those names, and I'll name my dog a… nice name. Elvis is a nice name though." Rainee said.

"They are all perfectly expectable names for a dog." The Joker shot back.

"Clyro!" Rainee shouted. "That's his name now!"

"Clyro." The Joker repeated.

"It's a great name!" Rainee grinned.

"Well then _Clyro_, welcome to the family." The Joker muttered as he stood up.

"You're not going now are you?" Rainee asked sadly.

"I've got to." The Joker said. "_Clyro's_ food is in the closet and so is yours."

"Mine?" Rainee asked.

"Yes. Junk food. A lot of junk food." The Joker said.

"You know me so well." Rainee smiled. The Joker grinned and walked over to her.

"I'll be back in about… 3 days." He said. "Be a good girl."

"I'm always a good girl." Rainee joked.

"Sure you are." The Joker laughed. He kissed her on the forehead and went to walk out of the room.

"I love you, dad." Rainee said. The Joker looked over his shoulder at her with a confused expression.

"Yeah." He mumbled, nodding before he left the room. Rainee looked down and Clyro and stroked his fluffy body.

"Yeah." She sighed.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well there you go! The start of Daddy's Little Princess! Woooo ;)

**Review Review Review or I'll push Clyro off a cliff…just kidding ;) but I would love you to review **

H t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / h o m e . p h p ? # ! / p a g e s / C r e e p y – C l o w n s – D a u g h t e r / 1 3 4 5 9 8 3 2 6 5 6 0 1 5 5 ? v = w a l l & r e f = t s


	2. Sunny Kerr

_I'm bored and alone, it's been far too long.  
Why don't you come home, it's where you belong._

_**Keep on Walking- Scouting for Girls.

* * *

**_

"So that's the Jokers daughter?" A man asked as he watched the young girl who was looking through the fridge.

"She's fine." The young man smiled.

"You're new here right?" Another man asked him. The young man nodded. "She's off limits. Boss will slit open your stomach if you even look at her in the wrong way." Rainee smirked as she listened to there conversation. She was only down stairs because she had the suddenly urge to drink chocolate milk and the last time she had a bottle of it she left it in the fridge. Clyro was still in the Joker's room waiting for her.

"Joker's not here." The young man pointed out. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"It's not just him you should be worried about." The other man said. "The kid herself is pretty evil."

"Evil?" The man scoffed. "Look, I saw the videos the Joker sent to the news. The kid's weak." He walked over to Rainee and stood behind her. She slammed the fridge shut and spun around.

"Get out my way." She said. The man smiled and stroked her arm.

"You're gorgeous." He said.

"And you're a pervert." She growled as she tried to push him out of her way.

"Now that's not nice." The man said happily. He smashed his lips down on Rainee's. She quickly crashed her knee into his groin and he stumbled back.

"Don't touch me." She yelled as she punched him in the face. There was a sickening crack before the man let out a scream.

"My face!" He cried. "My beautiful face. You fucking bitch!"

"You're not beautiful." Rainee laughed. The man ran towards her and she leapt out of the way. Her hand pulled open the draw which held a bunch on knives. She looked down for a couple seconds at the knives but when she looked out the man was right in front of her. He punched her in the face and she stumbled back.

He grabbed a handful of her hair in each fist and kissed her again. He stumbled back after a few seconds and looked down at his chest. There was a large kitchen knife sticking out of it.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as he body fell to the floor. She leant down and pulled the knife out of his chest. She wiped to blood off of the blade on the guys jeans and stormed out of the room.

The older man stared at the younger mans lifeless body.

"I told you so." He said before giving the body a kick and walking away.

Rainee ran back up to her father's room and fell on the bed. Clyro instantly ran over to her and licked her face.

"God damn idiots." She muttered. "I'm not going back out there. Not until dad comes back. We'll be OK in here won't we? We got food, drink, TV, bathroom. I don't have clothes." She sat up and stared at the dog. "Stay."

She walked into her room and pulled all of her clothes out of the closet and managed to carry them all into The Jokers room. She threw them into the corner and jumped back on the bed.

"You are the cutest thing ever." She told the puppy as she stroked its fluffy body.

She fell asleep with her arm draped over her new pet.

The next day at around 11pm Rainee sat on the Joker's bed with Clyro on her lap. She was watching the television which was currently playing the news.

The reported suddenly look straight into the camera with a serious face.

"Why so serious." Rainee muttered quietly. She smiled when she saw a picture of the Joker come on screen.

_"The criminal know as 'The Joker' has yet again caused chaos in Gotham city. The man who escaped Arkham earlier this year broke into Gotham High School earlier today. The school were his daughter Rainee Wayne used to attend as a pupil before the Joker kidnapped her and mentally and physically abused her._" A photograph of Rainee came on the screen causing her to smile more.

"Hey look it's me!" She said to Clyro.

_"The criminal gathered the pupils and staff of the school into a hall before demanding to know who dated 'Natalie Williams'. A former student at Gotham High School who was shot to death earlier this year by the Joker's daughter Rainee Wayne._

_When no one admitted to have been in a relationship with the girl the Joker shot three teachers and four pupils. After that a 16 year old boy named 'Gabriel Gray' informed the Joker that another boy named 'Oliver Lewis' had once been in a relationship with 'Natalie Williams'._

_The Joker then tortured Oliver Lewis for half an hour before carving his face and leaving him to bleed to death. The Joker escaped and once again Gotham City police failed to catch him._

_Oliver Lewis died on the way to hospital along with the staff and students who had been shot, the names of these people were…."_

Rainee smiled and lifted up Clyro so he was opposite her.

"That bastard got what he deserved and now dad is on his way home!" She giggled.

But her dad didn't come home that night, or the night after that, or the night after that.

In fact, Rainee and Clyro stayed in that room for a whole week before they had any human contact.

Rainee was missing the Joker too much. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared. The goons down stairs had been getting drunk and there had been gun shots and screaming and yelling. Rainee had one of the Joker's switchblades in her hand just in case.

She fell asleep with the television on and Clyro lying on her stomach.

_The door flung open and The Joker stormed into the room. Rainee smiled and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist but he just pushed her back and she fell onto her back._

"_Don't touch me." He spat._

"_What? Dad, what's a matter?" Rainee asked as she sat up._

"_I'm not your dad." The Joker laughed. _

"_What?" Rainee asked. Her breathing began to get heavier and she began to shake. The Joker came closer to her, licking his lips and pulling his knife out of his pocket._

"_There was a, uh, mix up at the adoption centre. Rainee Sparrow isn't my daughter. Another Rainee is. You're not even related to me at all." _

"_No. I am. I remembered it!" Rainee screamed. _

"_You remembered what you wanted to remember." The Joker said. "Your parents died in a car crash!" _

"_No. No. No." Rainee screamed. "No. You're wrong!" _

"_Nope." The Joker chuckled. "I broke you and made you crazy but now it doesn't really matter. I'm going to find my real daughter and do the same." _

"_You can't just throw me away." Rainee sobbed. The Joker laughed and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a brick wall that wasn't there a second ago._

"_I'm not throwing you away." He laughed. He drove his knife into her stomach and leant forward. "I'm killing you." _

Rainee woke up with a gasp. Her body was covered in sweat and Clyro was at the end of the bed staring at her. She looked down at her stomach to check that it was all just a dream. Luckily she wasn't injured at all. She looked up at Clyro who had began growling.

"What is it?" She asked as she switched the bedside lamp on. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw a masked man standing in the doorway.

He was wearing a grumpy clown mask.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled as her hand fumbled about for the knife. The man just cocked his head to the side and took two long steps towards her. Rainee pointed the switch blade at him.

"If you touch me I swear to god I'll kill you just like I killed your pathetic little friend!" She screamed. She leapt forward, the blade just missing the mans stomach. He put his arms in the air like a surrender.

"_Don't give in to a surrender." _The Joker had said to her once when he made her point a gun at a man who was crying in the corner screaming 'give in. _"Right when you turn around they stab you in the back so you can't breathe." _

Rainee pushed the man by the neck so his back slammed into the wall. She held the knife to his chest.

"Oh I've taught you well." The man laughed. Rainee stepped back when she recognised that laugh.

"I didn't know it was you." She said when the man took off his mask and revealed he was in fact the Joker. She stumbled back and sat on the bed. Clyro jumped onto her lap and Rainee petted him.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Did you miss me?" The Joker teased.

"Not at all." Rainee lied. She reached for the remote to the television and turned the volume up.

"Wha**t** are you still doing in my room?" The Joker asked.

"I didn't want to leave in case your goons tried to rape me again." Rainee said. She let out a yawn at the end and curled up at the end of the bed.

"Rape?" The Joker muttered.

"One guy kissed me and stuff so I killed him." Rainee mumbled.

"Good girl." The Joker laughed. Rainee muttered something tiredly. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Hey Ray."

"Hmm." She muttered. He stroked her hair and grinned.

"You're going to school tomorrow." He said as he looked over at the Gotham City Private school uniform that he had put in the corner when Rainee was asleep.

"Oh." She muttered obviously half asleep and not paying attention to what he was saying.

* * *

"Wake up." The Joker whispered in his daughter's ear. Rainee groaned and rolled over.

"Go away." She muttered.

"WAKE UP!" The Joker yelled. Rainee screamed and sat up. The Joker erupted into a fit of laughter. Rainee sat up and looked around the room. She was back into her own room the Joker must have carried or dragged her back into her room last night.

"It's too early!" Rainee moaned.

"It's a school day." The Joker said as he pulled her to her feet. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're going back to school."

"What?" Rainee muttered.

"Gotham City Private." The Joker said.

"If I got there, then I'll be in Arkham before in a matter of minutes." Rainee pointed out as the Joker steered her out of her room.

"New school, new Rainee." The Joker said as he pushed her into his room.

"I'm confused." Rainee said as the Joker pushed her down onto his bed.

"You're going to Gotham Private in a couple of hours. Your name will be Sunny Kerr and you'll be a good little girl who gets very high grades and has tons of friends." The Joker said happily as he threw the school uniform on Rainee's lap. It was a Grey plaid skirt, white shirt, black tie and a grey cardigan.

"You're kidding?" She laughed. "I'm not doing this." The Joker lunged forward and grabbed her hair. He pulled her up so her face was inches away from his.

"Did I say you had a choice?" He asked. Rainee shook her head, no. He smacked the back of her head before letting go of her.

"What do you plan to gain from this?" Rainee snapped.

"When you make a nice little friend you will invite her for a sleep over and then Gotham will see how much chaos you can truly cause." The Joker said.

"How long do I have?" Rainee muttered, finally giving in.

"How ever long it takes." The Joker said happily. "I'll cover up your scars now and Ruby will make you look like… Sunny… when I'm done."

**000**

"What have you done?" Rainee at Ruby once she looked in the mirror. Her once dark blonde hair was now completely straight and bleach blonde. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were bright blue.

"Made you look gorgeous." Ruby replied. She leant forward in an attempt to put some lip gloss on her.

"Get that gunk away from me." Rainee snapped as she walked out of the room. She stormed into her room and got dressed into her new school uniform. She looked into her mirror and bit her lip. She was scared.

"You look good." The Joker said. Rainee spun around and saw the Joker standing in the doorway.

"No ones going to like me." She muttered. "I'll be sent back to Arkham."

"You won't be sent back to Arkham if you're a good girl and play along." The Joker said. He saw Rainee's worried look and sighed. "If you take your knife you'll be fine."

* * *

Rainee walked into the main office. She was shaking and she felt as if she would throw up any second. The main office wasn't as big as she had expected. It had a couple of red padded chairs and fancy awards covering the walls. There was a counter with a few women behind it. Rainee took a deep breathe and walked over.

"May I help you?" The woman who sat behind the counter asked.

"I'm Sunny Kerr. It's my first day." Rainee said quietly. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Oh Miss Kerr, yes. I have your time table here." She said. She reached across the counter and grabbed a couple sheets of paper. Rainee bit the inside of her now covered up scars. The woman happily shown Rainee the best way to get to her classes and explained the schedule even though she had handed her a sheet telling her all this.

"I hope you like it here at our school." The woman said. Rainee smiled and looked at the school map the woman had given her and then at her schedule.

'_First lesson: English. English room 5.' _Simple enough.

Rainee stumbled in to her English class late. A tall woman with shoulder length straight hair looked down at Rainee who stood in the doorway looking terrified.

"Who are you?" The woman snapped. "And why are you late for my class?" Rainee looked around the class room. Some people had begun whispering to each other while staring at her.

"I'm Sunny." Rainee said. "I'm new. I'm sorry I got lost on my way here."

"Oh, the new girl. There's a spare seat at the back. Quick now child you've wasted enough of my time." The woman said. Rainee almost ran to the only chair left. It was on its own at a table in the corner. She threw her bag under the table and sunk low into her seat.

The teacher began to talk about today's work. Then she left the room. Rainee kept her head down looking at the sheet in front of her. Poetry. She hated poetry. The teacher always found deeper meaning to the poem then the poet did.

"Hey." A female voice whispered. Rainee looked up and saw a blonde haired girl and a brunette girl smiling at her.

"Hello." She muttered.

"We were just wondering…." The brunette girl said with a fake smile.

"Are you like anorexic?" The blonde girl asked. The rest of the room was having there own conversations.

"I don't think so." Rainee said looking down at her body.

"You are like really skinny." The blonde girl said.

"Erm... thanks." Rainee muttered. She looked back down at the sheet in front of her. Then the teacher came back in and ordered every one to complete there work.

The rest of the lesson went well.

For the rest of the day Rainee was on her own. At lunch she sat in a cubicle in the girl's bathroom. The joker had 'forgotten' to give her any lunch or any money for lunch so she just sat on her own.

The last lesson of the day was maths. Rainee sighed as she read this. She absolutely hated maths. At least it was the last lesson of the day.

She wasn't late for this lesson. She walked in and saw that only half of the class was there.

"Excuse me." Rainee said to the teacher. He looked panicked and scared, like he was expecting one of the students to stab him at any moment. Rainee grinned at the thought. "I'm new."

"Oh yes, Sunny, isn't it?" The man said. He seemed more scared then any of the joker's goons that Rainee had met.

"Yes." Rainee said with a small smile. The man looked at a piece of paper that lay on his desk. Rainee looked around and saw that now most of the class were there now.

"There's a spare seat next there." He said pointing at a chair at the back of the class next to a boy who was talking to a girl with blood red hair and a lip ring. The boy had neat parted brown hair and he sat up straight with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you." Rainee muttered to the teacher. As she walked to her seat the teacher told every one to sit down. The girl with blood red hair spun around and walked to the front of the class. When she passed Rainee she smiled and said hello. Rainee smiled and muttered 'hey' back.

"Today we're studying algebra." The teacher said as Rainee sat down. Half of the class groaned. Rainee didn't exactly pay attention to the teacher as he began talking. She looked around the room. The girl with blood red hair was sitting in the front next to a girl with short brown hair. Apart from her every one in the room looked like normal school children. If only they knew who 'Sunny' really was.

"Now you can work in pairs with who ever is next to you." The teacher said as he handed out pieces of paper. Rainee bit her lip she knew was going to happen next. The boy sitting next to her would look over at some of him friends and roll his eyes and then ask Rainee some perverted question while all of his friends laughed.

"I like your shoes." The boy next to her said. Rainee looked at him. He was smiling at her. Then she looked down at her shoes, black ballet pumps with a little black bow on each.

"Thank you." Rainee said with a small smile even though she was expecting him to make some nasty comment on how cheap they must be.

"So you like maths." The boy asked tapping his pen on the sheet in front of them.

"Absolutely not." Rainee sighed. "Every time I have to do maths a little part of me dies." The boy laughed.

"I'm Matt by the way." He said.

"I'm Sunny." Rainee said with a smile.

"Sunny's a nice name." Matt said. He began filling in the sheet.

"It seems a bit too happy. It was my dad's idea to name me it." Rainee mumbled. "He thinks he's a comedian. Is Matt short for anything?"

"Nope." Matt said. "Just Matt. We couldn't afford a longer name." Rainee laughed.

"Do you want any help with that?" She asked pointing to the sheet that Matt had nearly completed.

"No it's OK." Matt said he finished the paper and pushed in front of him. "Done."

"Wow." Rainee muttered.

"Oh it's easy." Matt said as he leant back in his chair. He saw Rainee's worried look as she stared at the sheet. "Well I'm a big nerd so…" He added. Rainee laughed.

"So how do you like our wonderful school so far, Sunshine?" Matt asked. Rainee raised an eyebrow at her new nickname but smiled anyway.

"It's OK." She said.

"What school were you at before?" Matt asked.

"Gotham high." Rainee said before she could stop herself.

"Oh my god that's the school that Rainee girl went to. The joker's daughter." Matt gasped. He leant forward towards Rainee.

"Y-yeah." Rainee muttered.

"Did you know her?" Matt asked.

"No. She was in different classes to me." Rainee said. "That's why I'm here. My dad's scared that the joker will blow the school up or something."

"Where you there when he came in and shot those people?" Matt asked.

"No, I was off ill." Rainee lied.

"OK pens down." The teacher yelled. Rainee was happily quiet for the rest of the lesson which was just the teacher speaking.

The bell rang and people began pouring out of the class.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Matt said. Rainee smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She said. Then she stopped. "This is very embarrassing but could you tell me how to… get out the school."

"Sure. I'll show you." He said. They walked to the student exit which was actually very close to the classroom. "I'm going to the library now. I got to study." Matt said.

"Oh OK. So I'll see you around." Rainee said.

"Bye." Matt said. He smiled and then walked in the other direction. Rainee smiled and left the school.

An hour later and Rainee was still sitting on the wall in front of the school. She defiantly remembered the joker saying '_I'll pick you up outside the school.'_ Rainee sighed and kicked her shoes against the floor.

"Still here?" Matt asked suddenly standing next to her.

"My dad was meant to pick me up." Rainee sighed.

"I'll wait with you." Matt said.

"You don't have to." Rainee said as Matt sat on the wall next to her.

"Where's you time table?" Matt asked holding out a hand. Rainee smiled and grabbed the papers out of her bag. Matt smiled and took them off of her. He flicked through them until he got to her time table.

"Look at that we have most of our lessons together." He said with a smile.

"Cool." Rainee said with a smile.

"Ah I see you've met the English teacher." Matt laughed as he handed back her timetable.

"Is she always like that?" Rainee asked.

"Oh yes." Matt laughed. "But she's the worst don't worry." Rainee smiled.

"You should hang out with us tomorrow." Matt said.

"Really?" Rainee asked.

"Yeah." Matt said. "I'm sure Tallulah won't mind. She's my friend. She wasn't in today because she had a therapy session or something. Poor girl." Rainee remembered when she was in the hotel with Bruce. When she was eating ice cream with her friend Tallulah she had said:

'_I have like one friend back at school. You'd love him his name is Matt. He's lovely.' _

Rainee smiled. Then stopped when she realised what Matt has actually said.

"Therapy?" She asked. "Oh gosh, I don't to be nosy or anything."

"It's OK. I didn't tell you this but she was at a hotel just out of town for a weekend because her auntie was getting married or something and she met Rainee Wayne. Tallulah said she's really nice. She was there when the Joker came for her. The Joker held a gun to her and ever since she's been blaming herself for the Joker's daughters… mental state. Every time she see's that Rainee Wayne killed some one she breaks down. Poor girl."

"Oh my god that's terrible." Rainee muttered. She felt very guilty.

She opened her mouth to say something else but saw a car pull up in front of them. She saw Derek wave at them.

"That's my ride." She said. She stood up off the wall and offered her hand for Matt to shake.

"Is that you're dad?" Matt whispered as he looked at Derek.

"No he's a family friend. He works for my dad." Rainee laughed.

"Oh… he is hot." Matt said. Rainee laughed and shifted her hand.

"I don't do hand shakes I do hugs." Matt said. Rainee laughed as he pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back and then pulled back.

"Bye." She said as she climbed into the back of the car. The joker was in the passenger seat with no face paint on. He was looking out of the window so Matt couldn't see his face.

"Bye." Matt said. He gave her a wave and then Derek began to drive.

"First day and you've already got a boyfriend." The joker laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend." Rainee growled. "I don't even think he's attracted to girls."

0000

_**A/N: **_Wow longest chapter ever!

**Lee: **He He He! Thank yoooooooooou! X

**Riddle: **Yaaaaayyyyyyyy thank you! If Rainee was real you'd so be dead right now ;) x

**CrossmoonChic7459****: **Yayyyy for the first ever review of this story… YAY!

**Review Review Review!**

**:D  
**


	3. We both have shiny happy fits of rage

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage._

_**Anyone Else But You- The Moldy Peaches

* * *

**_

Rainee sat at the opposite side of the table to her Joker. He had demanded they had a 'family meal' together. He had muttered something about Rainee not eating properly and people noticing.

He was hunched over a piece of paper and scribbling on it with a pen.

"What's that?" Rainee asked before she took a bite out of her food. Chicken, very good chicken at that. She reminded herself to thank Pete for making such good food when she saw him.

The Joker looked up and then pushed the paper over to her. She wiped her hands on her jeans and looked at the piece of paper.

'_After school activities.' _ She read. There was a list of activities that you could do in Gotham Private and nearly half of them were ticked.

"Ballet?" Rainee scoffed. "There's no way I'm doing ballet."

"Yes you are." The Joker said.

"Drama?" Rainee growled.

"That will do you good!" The Joker said. He pointed his fork at her and grinned. "Being theatrical is in your blood."

"Cheerleading? Gymnastics? Art? " Rainee groaned. The Joker nodded happily. Rainee threw the sheet across the table and crossed her arms.

"Remember when you used to say you wanted to be normal?" The Joker asked. He leant his elbows on the table and looked over at her.

"That was ages ago." She pointed out. She then looked down at his elbows and smirked. "Having your elbows on the table is very bad manners."

He chuckled and threw the knife he was using to eat with at her. She ducked and it hit the wall.

"Boss, I think you should turn the television on." Derek said as he walked into the room and sat on the arm of the sofa. The Joker sighed and switched on the television by the remote.

'_Doctor Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow and his partner Blade Riddle have been captured today. They're hide out was found when a member of the public saw the two walking into it.' _The news reporter said.

"Ha!" Rainee yelled.

"Better get going then." The Joker said with a grin.

"Wait what?" Rainee asked as he began walking out of the room. She followed him.

"You don't want Crane and Riddle to rot in Arkham do you?" The Joker asked.

"I don't want Blade to…" Rainee muttered. He pulled her out of the hide out and towards the van. "It's a school night!"

"Well sleep in the van then." The Joker said.

"Maybe I will." Rainee snapped as she climbed in the passenger seat. She propped her feet up on the dashboard and slumped in her seat. The Joker began to drive when all of his goons got into the back.

"Did even pass your driving test?" Rainee hissed as she grabbed onto the seat. The Joker didn't respond so she turned on the radio.

When the Joker got to the MCU all of his goons climbed out of the van first. He looked over at Rainee and expected her to be getting out also but to his surprise she was actually fast asleep. He muttered something and then left her there while he went to break out Crane.

10 minutes later and Rainee woke up when some one shook her. She groaned and opened her eyes. She screamed and tried to get away when she saw Batman glaring down at her.

No matter how many times the Joker tried to make her fearless. No matter how many times she got sprayed with Crane's fear toxin. She was still terrified of Batman.

"Where's the Joker?" He growled. Rainee gasped and tried to stop tears falling down her cheeks. If the Joker came back and saw she had been crying she would be in trouble.

"I-I-I…" She cried. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Tell me were the Joker is." Batman roared. Rainee opened the car door in an attempt to get away. She managed to tumble out of the car and run before Batman caught her and pinned her to the hood of the car.

"What is the Joker doing?" He roared.

"Time travelling." Rainee joked. "What do you think he's doing bats?"

There was a loud bang from the MCU and as batman fell to the floor he took Rainee with him. In his panic he accidently pushed the button which made the blades fly from his wrist.

Rainee let out a scream and trashed about under Batman.

"You freaking idiot!" She screamed. Batman leapt up off of her and saw there was a blade sticking out of her arm.

The Bruce part of Batman instantly leapt down next to her.

"Let me help you." He said still in his Batman voice.

"Don't touch me! If I had my knife you'd be dead by now!" She yelled. There was another loud bang from the MCU. Batman ran over to the building and left Rainee on the floor by the van.

Half an hour later and the Joker stormed over to the van. Blade and Crane followed a few steps behind. The Joker looked angry.

He grabbed Rainee by the sleeve and threw her into the back of the van. She groaned and sat in the corner.

"Stupid bat." The Joker muttered to himself. Crane and Blade sat on the passenger seats in front of Rainee and the Joker. The Joker knelt down next to Rainee and grabbed her chin.

"Wha_t_ are you crying about?" He asked. He wasn't asking out of concern. No. He was angry and he needed a reason to take his anger out on Rainee.

She pointed to her arm were there was a blade sticking out. The Joker glared at her and then pulled it out. She screamed and clutched her arm again. Her hand was covered in blood quickly. It hurt too much and she began to cry.

"It's not that bad." The Joker hissed. He grabbed her hair and pulled her onto her feet. "Do you want me to give you something to cry about?"

"N-No." Rainee stuttered. He threw her against the wall. She hissed and fell to the floor.

"Tough." The Joker spat as he kicked her in the stomach. Rainee curled up in a ball and didn't fight back. She knew not to. When the Joker was angry you had to just take it because if you fought back it would only get worse.

"Pathetic." He yelled when he saw her body shake with heavy sobs. He lifted her up by her shoulders and slammed her into the vans wall.

"Did you fight the Batman back?" He asked his tone low.

"Y-Yes." Rainee lied.

"YOU'RE LYING!" The Joker roared. He punched her in the stomach three times before pulling her head forward so there faces where centimetres apart.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever wasted my time with you." He hissed.

"Sorry for being born." She growled. He slammed the back of her head into the van which made everything go blurry for a second. He kneed her in the stomach again which sent her to her knees coughing. She thought she was about to throw up.

"You look ill." The Joker said in a fake caring tone. He knelt next to her and rubbed the side of her face. "Maybe you should vomit it all out."

With that he jabbed his finger in her mouth and down her throat. He pulled his hand back as he head flew forward and she vomited all over the vans floor.

When she finished her kicked her over so she lay on her back. She looked up at the Joker sadly. She could feel the vomit burning at the back of her throat.

He knelt on her stomach and leant closer to her. Rainee groaned and closed her eyes.

"Dad, stop, please." She sobbed.

"Begging is worse than crying." He spat. He leapt off of her and kicked the side of her face. She sobbed and clutched it. He climbed over the seat and stared out of the window for the rest of the journey back.

When the van pulled up outside of the hide out Rainee walked ahead into the building. She needed to get the vomit out of her hair and got to bed. She didn't want to fall asleep in lesson on her second day of this new school.

"Show me where the big bad bat hurt you." The Joker said as he grabbed her wrist. He was acting as if nothing had happened. She tried to ignore him and walk back to her room but his grip on her wrist got tighter.

"Don't ignore me." He growled. Rainee sighed and raised her arm. There was a rather large wound pouring blood. She hissed.

"You have to choose the one day Harry is not here to go and injure yourself." The Joker sighed. "Guess I have to do it myself!" He sounded rather excited.

"No." Rainee groaned as he pulled her into the kitchen. He grabbed the first aid kit from the top of the fridge and carried it into the living room with him. He still had hold of Rainee's wrist all the way. He sat on a chair and patted the table, signalling for Rainee to sit on it. As she climbed up she noticed Crane and Riddle were sitting on the sofa.

"It's not _that_ bad." He muttered as he pulled a rag out of the first aid kit and began cleaning the blood off of her.

"It is." Rainee said. He began to stitch it up. Rainee watched and bit her lip.

"Are you sure you're medically trained enough to do that?" Crane asked.

"Nope." The Joker muttered.

"Oh god." Rainee groaned. The door flew open and Derek skipped in with about 6 men behind him.

"I have new goons." He said happily. He leant in to Rainee and grinned. "And some of them are hot!" He whispered. The Joker spun around in his chair and looked at the men.

They weren't too young but one stood out as younger than the rest. He looked about 18. He had shoulder length mousy brown hair and blue eyes which were heavily outlined with eyeliner.

In Rainee's opinion he was gorgeous.

"Oh you've got a girl." The Joker laughed. Derek frowned.

"He's my favourite." He said. It took a lot of self restraint to keep Rainee from screaming 'ME TOO'.

The Joker grinned and looked at the men and nodded.

"Good group." He said. "Quick lesson." He grabbed Rainee's upper arm. "Who's this?"

The men stared at him. The Joker raised an eyebrow. The boy with the long hair and eyeliner spoke up.

"Your daughter." He said.

"Corr_ect_." The Joker said. "Any one touches her or harms her. If you do I will pull out your insides, cut off your… male parts, turn you into mince meat and feed you to a bunch of hungry lions."

Rainee chuckled.

"Where are you going to get lions from?" She asked. Blade giggled as well.

"Gotham city zoo." The Joker hissed.

"Fair enough." Rainee muttered. She saw the good looking boy grinning at her. She felt her cheeks burn and she looked at the floor.

"Show us to our rooms then Joker." Crane said. The Joker muttered something under his breath and left the room. Crane, Blade and most of the goons followed.

Derek stood next to the table were Rainee was sitting and looked at the three men who didn't move. Two bald men and the good looking one.

"I'm Derek." Derek said sticking out his hand to the boy. The boy walked closer and grinned.

"Hey." He said. "I'm Derren."

"That's a nice name." Derek said.

"I'm Rainee." Rainee said.

"Oh I know." Derren said with a grin.

"Really?" Rainee asked.

"It's hard not to. You're on the news a lot." Derren said. Rainee smirked and nodded.

"I try my best." Rainee joked. She leapt to her feet and smiled. "I should hit the hay." She said.

* * *

Rainee got into school early. When she saw her first lesson she laughed out loud.

'_Psychology_'.

She sat in the classroom drumming her fingers against the desk and staring out of the window. She was so tired. She wanted to sleep right there. She rolled her sleeves up and closed her eyes.

"SUNNY!" A voice called. Rainee looked up and saw Matt running towards her.

"Matt." She said happily. She came and sat next to her in the empty class room.

"God, what happened to your arm?" Matt gasped. Rainee looked down at the badly stitched cut on her arm.

"Nothing." She muttered as she pulled the sleeve down.

"It's not nothing." Matt said. "I know you've only known me for a say but you can trust me."

"I fell down the stairs… with a knife." Rainee lied.

"You clumsy girl." Matt laughed. "Tallulah will be here soon." Rainee grinned. A few minutes later Tallulah walked into the class room which was now filling up with students.

"Tallulah, Sunny. Sunny, Tallulah." Matt said happily.

"You look familiar." Tallulah said when she sat down on the seat in front of them.

"I get that a lot." Rainee lied.

"Hello class!" A man said as he walked into the class room. He had dark brown spiky hair and facial hair. He didn't look like a teacher at all, more like a British actor.

"We have a new girl I see." He said happily. Rainee sunk down in her seat and avoided the stares from every one else.

The rest of the lesson went pretty well. Then before the lesson was over the teacher clapped his hands together.

"We have a new project." He said happily. Half of the class groaned. "No. No. No. It's fun! Each one of you is going to study a real criminally insane person from Arkham." Rainee smirked and looked around the class room.

"Now I know half of you are going to pick the Joker." The teacher said. "But don't get to… interested in _any_ of these criminals. That means no weekly visits to Arkham, no stalking them…."

"Is batman criminally insane?" Some one asked.

"I suppose so yes." The teacher said. "Now any one know who they want to study."

"Joker!" Some one called out.

"Batman!" A girl screamed. Once half of the class was done yelling out the teacher turned to the few people who haven't answered.

"James, who do you pick?" He asked a quiet boy who sat at the back with two others next to him.

"Rainee Wayne." The boy said. The teacher nodded. Rainee tried not to burst out laughing.

"Sunny who do you want to study?" He asked.

"Dr Jonathan Crane." Rainee said with a grin.

"Scarecrow." The teacher nodded. Rainee figured this would help annoy Crane. Plus she couldn't do the Joker other wise he would just rip the work up.

As class was dismissed she grinned and stood up. The other lessons were fine if not slightly boring. At lunch Matt linked her arm with one arm and Tallulah's with the other. They queued up for the lunch line but when it came to Rainee's turn to get a tray and pile food on it she took a step back.

"What's a matter?" Tallulah asked.

"I don't have any money." She muttered.

"I'll buy you something." Matt said as he piled a ton of food on his tray.

"No. You don't have to." Rainee said.

"You don't look as if you eat enough any way. It's no problem." Matt said happily. Rainee smiled and gave Matt a hug.

* * *

"CRANE!" Rainee called as she walked through the door.

"Yes." Jonathan Crane said as Rainee walked into the same room as him. Blade sat on the floor stroking Clyro. The Joker walked past them and went up to talk to his goons or something.

"Will you help me with my homework?" She asked in a sweet voice. She sat opposite him on the big wooden table. Crane nodded.

"Great." Rainee said. "Now what mental illnesses do you have?"

"What?" Crane snapped.

"For my homework I have to study a crazy person. I picked you." Rainee said happily.

"You're dead." Crane growled. Rainee leapt from her seat and ran out of the room laughing.

* * *

A/N: YAY! So I will introduce the... friend soon.

**Riddle: **Yayyy facebook group! YAY! XD ;) Hope you liked this chapter!

**DressedToKillx: **You're review seriously made my day! You're reviews always make me smileeeeeeee! I hope you like this chapter! Review again ;) x


	4. Nightmares

_I put one foot forward and ended up 30 yards back,_

_And am I loosing touch or am I just completely off the track?_

_And I don't know why I want to voice this out loud,_

_It's therapeutic some how_

**_Moving To New York- The Wombats.

* * *

_**

_Jack Napier walked up the drive way towards his happy little home. After a long day at work he was glad he was finally getting home to his teenage daughter Rainee and his wife Kate. He opened the door and frowned at the quietness. _

_Then out of now where Rainee came down the cold dusty hallway. She clutched her toy clown in her hand and stared up at her father with big eyes._

"_What's a matter Ray?" Jack asked. _

"_Mommy won't wake up." She said staring at him blankly. _

"_What?" Jack asked._

"_Mommy's in the kitchen. Mommy's wrists are bleeding. Mommy said it's all Daddy's fault." She said. It was almost as if she was staring right through him. "Mommy's dead. Mommy's dead. Mommy's dead."_

_Jack quickly ran towards the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and let out a sigh a relief when he saw Kate standing by the back door. Her wrists were bleeding down onto the floor but she wasn't dead._

"_Thank god you're OK." He said. "Rainee thinks you're dead." Kate grinned and lifted a finger and pressed it against her lips. She shushed him before sliding out of the back door. He was about to chase her when he heard crying. _

_He ran into the back room where he saw Rainee curled up in the corner of the large empty room. _

"_Rainee what's a matter?" Jack asked as he crouched in front of her. She looked up at him and he gasped when he saw his daughter face was carved into a Glasgow smile and covered in bruises._

"_Who did that?" Jack asked._

"_You did, Daddy." She said as she stood up. Her shaky form stumbled over to a beat up purple sofa._

"_No. I'd never hurt you." Jack said. He had begun crying as he tried to grab his daughter. "I love you. I couldn't hurt you." _

"_Daddy hurts me. Daddy is the Joker. Daddy hates me." She said as she stared at a large television which wasn't there a second ago._

"_No. Daddy isn't the Joker." Jack sobbed. He looked at the mirror which had appeared in front if himself and stared at his reflection. He was dressed in a purple and green suit with clown make up and a Glasgow grin. He let out an angry yell and punched the mirror. _

"_Daddy won't hurt you again, Ray." Jack cried as he fell next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "The Joker is gone. The Joker is never coming back I promise." _

_The television suddenly switched on and Rainee pulled away from Jacks hug. Bruce Wayne was on the television grinning at them. He put his arm out and Rainee did the same. _

_She crawled towards the screen before slowly touching the screen. Bruce's hand jumped out of the screen and grabbed Rainee's wrist._

"_NO!" Jack yelled as the man pulled **his **little girl threw the screen. He tried to grab the television but suddenly he was in a straight jacket._

_He yelled and cried and screamed as he watched his daughter on the television. She began laughing and waving at him._

"_Come back Rainee." He yelled. She carried on waving and laughing. All Jack could do was cry as he realised every one he had ever loved had just left._

"DAD!" Some one yelled. The joker's eyes snapped open as he woke from his nightmare. He wasn't the one to get scared easily but that dream was weird. He had the feeling you get when you've had a nightmare that was more disturbing then scary.

"Are you crying?" Rainee asked. She was standing by the Joker's bed with her 'Joker' clown in her hands. Before the Joker could answer there was a loud clap of thunder. Rainee screamed and jumped onto his bed.

"I'm scared of thunder and lighting." She admitted. The Joker groaned and sat up. She leant her head on his chest and clutched onto to his t shirt.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. "I had a nightmare."

"You always have nightmare." The Joker grunted.

"What do you have nightmares about?" She asked quietly.

"You…" The Joker answered honestly. Then he grinned and looked down at her. "…getting married." She gave him a small punch to the chest and smiled. There was another clap of thunder and the room was filled with light for a quick moment.

"I can't sleep." Rainee sighed. The Joker leapt off of the bed causing Rainee to fall off the other side.

"Where are you going?" She asked as the Joker yawned and stretched his arms.

"You can't sleep." He simply said. He walked out of the room and Rainee followed. She grabbed his wrist when they went into the dark hallway.

Clyro ran out of Rainee's room and jumped up at the Joker. Rainee grinned and picked him up.

She kept hold of the Joker until they got down stairs and he switched the light on. She put Clyro down and skipped towards the television room.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked.

"Depends." The Joker said as he followed her in and sat on the sofa. Rainee sat in front of the television and looked through the pile of DVDs.

"I want to watch this one!" Rainee called as she held a DVD up.

"Red eye." The Joker read. "Fine."

Half way thought the movie Rainee looked over at the Joker.

"Does he remind you of some one?" Rainee asked as the main character came onto screen. "He looks like Jonathan Crane." The Joker chuckled.

* * *

"Class dismissed." Mrs Clayton, Rainee's art teacher called. The next lesson was the last lesson of the day. It was a Friday so that meant the last lesson of the week.

"Sunny, may I talk to you?" Mrs Clayton called. Rainee sunk into her chair as the rest of the class left.

Mrs Clayton was a young woman and most of her students adored her. She had black hair that draped over her shoulders and her eyes were a bright blue.

"I'm worried about you Sunny." She admitted as she sat opposite Rainee. "I know you don't really know me and you're new here but you know you can talk to any of these teachers in this school."

"I'm fine." Rainee muttered as she looked down.

"Is everything fine at home?" Mrs Clayton asked. She looked at the poorly stitched up wound on Rainee's arm and then at the large bruise on the side of her face from when the Joker had kicked her in the face when they broke Crane out of Arkham.

"Yes." Rainee replied a bit too quickly. She stood up and was about to make a run for the door.

"I know it's not my area to say but I think you should go to the doctors about your weight." The teacher said.

"There's nothing wrong with my weight." Rainee snapped.

"I know it's cool to be skinny now days but some times you can be too skinny. If you go the doctors they can help you get fit and be just right." Mrs Clayton said.

"I'm not trying to be cool." Rainee growled.

"Sunny please sit down." Mrs Clayton said. Rainee sighed and sat opposite her. "OK let's just talk. I would like to get to know you more."

"Fine." Rainee muttered.

"Have you made any friends here yet?" She asked

"Yes. Matt and Tallulah." Rainee said.

"Ah, good kids." She said with a smile. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." Rainee said.

"So it's just you and your parents at home?" Mrs Clayton asked.

"My mums dead." Rainee said with no emotion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mrs Clayton said.

"Don't be. I never new her." Rainee mumbled.

"So it's just you and your dad at home?" Mrs Clayton asked. Rainee nodded.

"That must be nice." Mrs Clayton said with a smile. "Nice and small. Nice and quiet."

"My dad's friend's house has just been robbed so he's now living with us for a while with his girl friend." Rainee said. "He's not nice, he's not small, he's not quiet."

"Oh. Is there enough room in your house?" Mrs Clayton asked.

"It's a big house." Rainee muttered.

It was the end of school by the time Mrs Clayton had finished asking questions. There was a knock at the door and Matt and Tallulah stumbled in.

"We were just waiting for Sunny, Miss." Matt said happily.

"Oh, it's the end of the day already? Well Sunny, could you give this to your father?" Mrs Clayton said as she handed Sunny a strip of paper. It said something about having a meeting with her on Monday.

"It's just about how you're settling in and your health." She said.

"What ever." Rainee muttered as she shoved it in her bag and stormed out of the room.

"So we were thinking about going to town tomorrow." Tallulah said as they sat on the wall outside waiting for there parents to collect them.

"Want to come with us?" Matt asked.

"Wow really?" Rainee asked.

"Yeah! Look here's my number." Matt said as he pulled out a pen and began writing a number down in his notebook. He ripped it out and gave it to Rainee. "Call me tonight and we can arrange it all."

"I'll ask my dad." Rainee grinned.

Two hours later and Matt and Tallulah had gone. Rainee was on her own and it had begun to rain. She wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to warm herself up.

"Your lift not here yet?" A voice asked. Rainee looked over and saw Mrs Clayton looking at her. Rainee shook her head and stared at the road.

"Do you want me to call your dad?" She asked.

"No. He'll be on his way. Work probably ran over or something." Rainee muttered. _'Or he's fucking Ruby'_ Rainee thought angrily. She wiped away a drop of rain that dropped on her face. It was now pouring with rain.

"Here's some money for a bus home or the phone box." Mrs Clayton said as she gave Rainee some money.

"I don't need your money. I'm perfectly fine waiting here." She snapped. Mrs Clayton placed it on Rainee's lap any way. She walked away.

Ten minutes later and the Joker pulled up in a white van.

"Rainy Rainee." The Joker laughed as she climbed in and shook herself off.

"You're late." Rainee snapped.

"At least I showed up." The Joker muttered as he began driving.

When they got back to the hide out Rainee looked over at the Joker and bit her lip.

"Can I go to town tomorrow? With a boy, no girls." Rainee asked.

"Sure." The Joker said with a grin. Rainee pulled the note out of her bag and passed it to the Joker.

"I told you this was a bad idea." She whispered. "They're getting suspicious."

"You've got to be more careful." The joker said, his voice starting off quietly and then ending up screaming.

"You're the one who beats me so hard I can't cover it up." Rainee screamed. The Joker leapt forward. He grabbed her by the lapels of her cardigan and slammed her against the car door. She let out a yelp as her head smashed against the window.

"Don't blame all your problems on me." The Joker laughed.

"You're all my problems." Rainee spat. The Joker got his knife out of his pocket and pressed it under her chin.

"That wasn't nice." He growled. "Maybe one day I won't pick you up from school and you can live on the streets. What are your chances of ending up in Arkham then?" He slammed her into the window again and she felt everything go blurry.

"You need me." The Joker growled.

"_You_ need _me_." Rainee laughed as she slowly fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:**To all of you who don't know Red Eye is an **(amazing)** movie with the **(beautiful) **actor Cillian Murphy in who also play Dr Jonthan Crane in Batman Begins ;) x

**Riddle: **Yeah go you! Yay for sugar! You should comment on the facebook group's wall saying 'I AM RIDDLE HEAR ME ROAR!' or something along those lines XD

**Laura: **Oh don't worry! I'm going away soon as well… but I will still have internet access!

**h t t p : / /w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / C r e e p y - C l o w n s - D a u g h t e r / 1 3 4 5 9 8 3 2 6 5 6 0 1 5 5 ? v = w a l l & r e f = t s**

**_ 3 _  
**


	5. Sunny Napier

"OK so I'll see you tomorrow." Rainee said down Blade's mobile phone. She had been talking to Matt for hours now. Clyro sat on her lap and was happily being petted by Rainee.

"Yeah!" Matt said happily. "I can't wait to see you." There was a loud bang from downstairs and Rainee froze.

"Woah what was that?" Matt asked.

"My dad has friends over." Rainee muttered. "They're probably all getting drunk."

"Oh that's not good." Matt sighed.

"I know." Rainee agreed. "Last time they played poker and my dad betted me off." Matt laughed. He thought it was a joke. "Well, I better go make sure nobodies dead."

"See you tomorrow then." Matt said.

"OK! Bye." Rainee said. She hung up and then ran out of her room. Clyro stayed on the bed.

"Rainee!" A voice called happily. Blade was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking extremely happy. Rainee smiled and gave her back her phone. "Harvey's here!" Blade announced happily. "You've met Harvey! I like Harvey. He's a good kid!"

"You're drunk." Rainee pointed out.

"No I'm not!" Blade laughed. "Maybe just a little bit."

"Is every one drunk?" Rainee sighed. She rubbed her forehead as she figured that if every one was drunk she was the adult of the house.

"Hell yeah!" Blade laughed. Rainee nodded and went to walk past Blade but the woman grabbed her wrist. "I think you're cute." Blade announced. "I thought you'd be a brat when I first met you but now… I love you… like a little sister!" Rainee nodded and pulled herself from her grasp.

She walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. At the bottom of the kitchen was a group of goons. Rainee listened into their conversation while she looked through the fridge.

"Derren?" A man laughed. "Like the magician? Can you do magic tricks?" Rainee smirked and went over to the cupboard. She pulled out a big bag of Doritos and carried on listening into their conversation.

"Do a magic trick kid! DO IT!" Another guy laughed.

"Oh my god, you guys are idiots!" Rainee laughed. They snapped around to look at her. She grinned at them and sat on the counter near to where they were standing.

"First, Derren Brown isn't a magician, he's an illusionist. At the start of every show he say's there is no such thing as magic!" She said as she started eating. She was beginning to sound angry.

"Big boy's like you don't still believe in magic do you?" She laughed. Derren was smiling and leaning against the wall.

"Secondly, just because you have the same name as some one doesn't mean you act like them. Jesus, you guys are stupid! Now get out of my kitchen!" The men quickly got out of the kitchen. Rainee smirked.

"I could have gotten ridden of them myself." Derren said. He reached over and grabbed a Dorito from Rainee.

"Sure." Rainee laughed. "You had them scared alright."

"So… you're not with your dad and all the other… criminals today?" He asked.

"They're all drunk." Rainee muttered.

"So? Go have a drink with them? Don't tell me the only law you stick to is the under age drinking one." Derren laughed.

"The Joker doesn't like me drinking." Rainee said. "Plus I'm not staying in there with them while they're all pissed. Last time I got betted off." Derren laughed. There was another loud crash and Crane stumbled into the kitchen.

"You should come and get your dad, Ray." He laughed before stumbling off. Rainee rolled her eyes and leapt down from the counter.

"I'll see you later." She muttered to Derren.

000

Half an hour later and she was sitting opposite the Joker on his bed. He was still drunk. Clyro sat in front of Rainee and happily snuggled into her legs.

"You know… I was the only person to _ever_ want you!" The Joker said. Rainee nodded and tried not to show him that what he was saying was hurting her.

"When we told your Mom's parents she was pregnant… they cried!" He laughed. "They cried the first time as well."

"First time?" Rainee asked. She stroked Clyro and pretended she wasn't that bothered but she really was.

"Your Mummy got pregnant once…" He slurred. Rainee looked up and saw him pointing a finger at her. "But your Mummy was on drugs. And the baby was born too soon." Rainee stared at him.

"Honestly?" She asked.

"Honestly." The Joker said. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Her name was Sunny and she was beautiful." Rainee bit her lip. "Your Mommy said you were _never_ going to be as _beautiful _or as _precious_ as Sunny. You were never loved as much as her."

"That's nice." Rainee mumbled. She looked down at her lap and tried to hide the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" The Joker asked. Rainee shook her head but he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "Poor little Ray."

"You're drunk." She cried.

"No one wanted you." The Joker laughed. "Every one wanted Sunny. I wanted you. My little princess."

Rainee laid her head against the Joker's chest as he began to tell her a story about when she was younger and how they tried to save up for her collage fund.

"One night I came home… and it was all gone. Mommy said some one had broken in and taken it all. No. No. No. _She_ had taken it. She bought alcohol and drugs for herself. She said she never wanted another baby any way. She said no one could replace her little Sunny."

He looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. He let out a laugh before falling asleep himself.

0000

Rainee stood next to Tallulah and Matt. They were looking through racks of clothes but Rainee couldn't really be bothered. Every time some one looked her at she would panic and think they knew who she really was. Plus she was still deep in thought about what her dad had told her last night.

"Matt, Tallulah!" A voice said. Rainee looked around and saw a blonde haired girl smiling at her friends. She had bleach blonde hair and a fake tan. Her perfectly pink lips were spread into a fake smile. She was wearing way to much make up but despite all of this she was absolutely beautiful. Rainee instantly disliked her.

"Hello Abigail." Matt said. His voice sounded so fake it made Rainee smile. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm great." She said grinning and showing all her perfect teeth. "Daddy's taking me shopping because I got a high score on last weeks test. He's the best dad in the world I swear."

Yes, Rainee loathed this 'Abigail' girl.

"Oh that's nice." Tallulah said. She then looked at Rainee. "This is Sunny." She said.

"Hey." Rainee said.

"Sunny! What a pretty name." She beamed. Then her face dropped. "Where you tortured or something?"

"What the hell?" Rainee gasped.

"You're really skinny and you're all bruised." Abigail said as if it was nothing.

"No I haven't been tortured." Rainee said. "That's a very rude thing to ask. If I had been tortured what would you of said then?"

"Sorry. It was only a question." Abigail said even though it was clear she wasn't sorry at all.

"Yeah well it wasn't a very good question." Rainee snapped.

"Look, what ever." Abigail sighed as she turned around and walked away.

"Oh dear." Matt said.

"You just offended the most popular girl in all of Gotham Private." Tallulah pointed out.

"You may have just committed social suicide, my friend." Matt said.

"I'll have to make it up to her in some way." Rainee said with a smirk. She had just found her 'friend' to take home for a sleep over.

000

Half an hour later and Rainee was slowly walking up the narrows towards the hideout. She had her knife in her pocket just in case. She had her headphones in and didn't hear the foot steps behind her getting closer.

Suddenly some one clamped a rag over Rainee's mouth. She tried to scream and kick but what ever the rag was covered in made her go weak and then eventually pass out.

00

When she came to and opened her eyes the first thing that struck her was the fact the room she was in was spotless. This wasn't a normal kidnapping. She groaned and struggled against the rope which tied her wrists behind a wooden chair.

"Now I like a guessing game as much as the next man but I've been having a hard time with this one." A man said. Rainee looked up and saw a tall man with a green suit looking down at her. He was handsome, she had to give him that. Brown hair poked out from underneath the mans green bowler hat.

"What are you talking about?" Rainee asked.

"I've been following the Joker for some time now." The man said. He walked around her slowly. "And I've been having a hard time figuring out why he's been picking up a teenage girl from her school."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rainee muttered as she realised she was still Sunny. "Who the hell are you?"

The man grinned and stood in front of her.

"I'm the Riddler!" He announced. Rainee stared at him trying to figure out whether she knew him. She shook her head.

"No idea." She said. The man rolled his eyes.

"Look kid, I was meant to be the one breaking Scarecrow out of the MCU. Then there would be a chain of events which would lead to all of Gotham fearing my higher level of intelligence. Now I want to find your good friend Joker and see where he's put Scarecrow and Blade."

"That's nice." Rainee said with a smile. The man grinned.

"I know who you are." The Riddler said in a sing-song voice.

"No you don't." Rainee said back in the same tone of voice.

"Little girl gets kidnapped. Little girl is brave in the face of her kidnapper. This probably means the little girl has been kidnapped before and has faced more fearful and dangerous men." The Riddler said.

"Or maybe I'm just being really brave." Rainee said.

"Take me to see your father Rainee." The Riddler said deadly serious.

"Rainee?" Rainee laughed, enjoying playing dumb. "Who's this Rainee child you speak of? Plus my fathers a children's entertainer. Why would you want to see him?"

"Give it up." The Riddler growled.

"Fine." Rainee sighed.

"So are you going to be a good little girl and take me to your daddy?" He said. Rainee glared at him.

"What ever." She snapped.

00

"I'm back!" Rainee screamed as she walked through the door. The Riddler still had hold of her. She was oddly calm considering there was a gun pressed to her head.

"Did you have fun?" The Joker asked before he came out of the room he was in.

"Oh yeah tonnes!" Rainee replied. "I got kidnapped on the way home by some guy in a stupid hat." The Riddler hit her with the gun and she laughed.

"I can't let you go out any where." The Joker muttered as he walked into the hallway. He grinned when he saw the man.

"Ah, Riddler." He said. "I've heard about you."

"I've heard about you." The Riddler said back. "Where is Jonathan Crane?"

"_Very_ bad manners." The Joker muttered. "Coming into _my_ house with a gun to _my_daughters head and then demanding to know where my friend is."

Then a door opened and Jonathan Crane walked out with Blade on his arm. The Joker looked pretty angry when he saw this.

"You _ruined _the joke." He hissed.

"EDWARD!" Blade screamed happily. She ran away from Crane and crashed into the Riddler's arms.

"So this is the famous Edward." Crane said. Rainee quickly walked away from the man and stood next to the Joker.

"You know him?" She asked.

"He's my big brother!" Blade squealed.

"Riddler… Blade Riddle…" Rainee muttered. "That makes sense."

"Still got that silly nickname, eh sis?" Riddler smirked. Blade playfully punched him in the chest.

"He just kidnapped me." Rainee pointed out.

"Can he stay, Joker? Please." Blade begged.

"Why not?" The Joker muttered.

"Let's invite him to live with us as well!" Rainee growled sarcastically. "We did with the last man who kidnapped me."

"Don't be rude, Ray." The Joker said as he walked out of the hallway with the rest of them. Rainee glared at him but followed any way.

"One Crane is bad enough." She spat as she sat down on the sofa. Crane glared at her but Rainee wasn't really bothered. The Joker sat next to her and grinned.

After a long talk Rainee finally heard Riddler say to Crane and Blade:

"Why don't you two come and stay with me?"

"YES!" Rainee yelled with out thinking. The Joker grabbed her hair and pulled her head onto his chest.

"Shut up." He hissed. "Daddy needs Crane to make some more magic potions from his chemistry set."

000

"Wake up kid." A voice hissed, dragging Rainee out of her sleep.

"Go away." She murmured as the person pulled her into a sitting position.

"I have one last thing to do before I leave tomorrow." The man whispered.

"Wait…Crane?" Rainee muttered. "Go away or I'll scream." When the lamp was snapped on she saw he was in his scarecrow mask. She opened her mouth to scream but Scarecrow clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Keep quiet and do as I say." Scarecrow growled. Rainee shook her head but he dragged her out of the room any way.

He dragged her across the hallway and down the stairs. All Rainee could do was try to dig her bare feet into the floor but that didn't work.

Scarecrow pulled her into a room and then threw her down on a wooden chair.

"What are you doing? My dad's going to kill you!" Rainee hissed as Scarecrow took his hand off of her mouth. He ignored her and sprayed her in the face with, what Rainee presumed, was fear toxin. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

"Breathe Rainee." Scarecrow hissed. He punched her in the stomach with one of his bony fist and she gasped in pain.

He watched as the young girl struggled and then scream. He clasped his hand over her mouth.

He watched her being taken over by fear for a few seconds before letting her fall to the floor. He took the antidote out of his pocket before placing it on the table and leaving the building.

"What did you need to do?" Blade asked. She had been waiting by the road the whole time.

"Oh nothing." Crane said happily.

000

A/N: The First EVER chapter of this fanfciton to be beta'd YAY FOR SKITZO-VAMP being back!

Boo for me being on holiday!  
Yay for having internet acsess.  
Boo for the fact I'm slowly going insane.  
Yay for the fact I'm half insane any way.  
YAY FOR DRIVING 4 HOURS TO GO TO A DOCTOR WHO MUSUEM! Cant wait XD

**JulieAKAweirdo: **(Nice name btw) Why thank you. There are a few things in there that are hints for a major part in this fanfic! ;)

**Riddle: **I'm taking a wild guess and saying are you...Ashleigh? Jeez I hope you are otherwise theres a girl reading this some where just going 'WTF THATS MY NAME!' Ha Ha you should cut down on the sugar... ;)

h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / C r e e p y - C l o w n s - D a u g h t e r / 1 3 4 5 9 8 3 2 6 5 6 0 1 5 5 ? v = w a l l & r e f = t s


	6. Bursts of Sanity

_I loose my way and its not to long before you point it out,_

_ I can not cry because I know that's weekness in your eyes,_

_ I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh every day of my life _

_**Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**_

The Joker was woken up by a loud smashing noise. He made a noise in the back of his throat as he hauled himself out of his bed. He grabbed his switch blade off his bedside table, ready to kill who over woke him up.

He slowly trudged down the stairs and across the hallway. There was another crashing noise which came from the room which his goons usually stayed in.

He threw the door open and switched the light on. He was expecting to see a bunch of drunken hench men but instead he saw room which looked as if it had been tipped upside down and his daughter curled up in a ball on the sofa.

"What happened here?" He asked as he walked over to where Rainee was. She snapped her head up and began breathing heavily. The Joker raised an eyebrow and shot a hand out to grab her. She pushed herself back into the sofa and began screaming something about clowns.

"Calm down." The Joker yelled. He grabbed her by the shoulders. She cried and tried to get free. "Tell me what's a matter!" The Joker demanded.

"Scarecrow." Rainee sobbed. The Joker rolled his eyes and got up off of the sofa. Rainee scurried behind it to hide from him.

His eyes darted across the room and soon enough he noticed the syringe that lay on the table. He picked it up and held it to the light. He figured it was the antidote to the fear toxin. If it wasn't he was about to inject his daughter with god knows what, possibly risking her life. It was worth a try.

"Oh, Ray!" The Joker called happily. He heard a sob from behind the sofa. "Come out, come out where ever you are."

He reached behind the beat up sofa and grabbed her wrist. She screamed and bit down on his arm. He growled and instantly slapped her on the face. She began to cry harder until her body was shaking. The Joker pushed her down on the sofa and knelt on her arm.

"No! No! No!" Rainee cried as he jabbed the needle into the inside of her elbow. She let out a groan and then went limp.

* * *

When Rainee came to, she was still lying on the beat up sofa. She groaned and rolled over. Her head was pounding and she silently cursed Crane for spraying her with fear toxin. She let another groan escape her lips as she threw her legs over the sofa and sat up. The Joker came into the room a couple minutes later. He was now dressed in his purple suit and his face was covered in his usual Joker grease paint.

Rainee suddenly felt terrified. She knew it wasn't the fear toxin still. It couldn't be. She was scared of the Joker again. She felt like she used to when she first met the Joker. She felt sane.

"Any… advances on the kidnapping?" The Joker asked Rainee. He was talking about the plan to kidnap some one from her new school. It suddenly sounded horrific.

"Kidnapping?" She gasped. "No. No. I can't do that."

"You can't back out now." The Joker said darkly.

"I should have never agreed to that. This is sick! You can't kill some one who has done nothing wrong!" She screamed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but just a few days ago you stabbed a guy in the chest." The Joker laughed.

"It's not funny!" Rainee screamed as she leapt to her feet. "I need help." The Joker licked his lips and looked at her as if she was some giant puzzle he needed to figure out. She shifted under his gaze and looked around the room for an escape. Then she looked up at him.

She bit her lip and looked as if she would burst out crying.

"Why am I here with you? You're a murderer! You killed my Mum and my Dad and my brother!" She said. "I hate you! I'm leaving."

She went to walk out the door when the Joker grabbed her wrist.

"What's with the sudden burst of sanity?" He asked with a creepy smile. She tried to escape from his grip but he just gripped her harder.

She took a deep breath and punched the Joker in the face. He stumbled back a bit, surprised. She kicked him in the stomach and ran off.

She needed to hide. She ran into the living room and threw herself under the table. She got carpet burn on her arm as she skidded across the floor.

She cried in pain and clutched her now bleeding arm. She heard footsteps in the hallway and tried to make her crying silent.

The Joker rolled his eyes as he slowly walked down the corridor. It was obvious where Rainee was hiding because she left the door open and he could hear her crying. He walked into the room and heard her try to muffle a sob.

"Really Ray?" He asked as he stood in front of the table. "Never hide in the same place twice."

He leapt down and pulled her out by her ankle. She didn't scream like he expected. She began crying harder.

"I'm so scared." She cried as he slammed her against the wall. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm scared I'm going to go sane again." She cried. She couldn't remember when she last cried so hard. Her body was shaking and she was almost screaming. The Joker just stared at her and licked his scarred lips.

She wanted to scream at him and tell him to hug her. She wanted him to act like a dad for once.

She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He awkwardly patted her on the head as she cried into his chest.

"I don't hate you." She cried. He tried to hush her but she just cried louder. He let out a frustrated sigh and began to pull her out of the room.

Some of the Hench men began to stare as they saw their boss drag a hysterical teenager, still in her pyjamas, through the hide out.

He pulled her out of the building and across to a van. The sharp stones that covered the ground cut into her bare feet.

The Joker threw her into the passenger seat of the van and then climbed into the driver's seat. He began driving and Rainee was still screaming and crying.

"If you don't shut up I will crash this car into that brick wall causing your little skull to smash into the windscreen and I don't want blood in my van today." The Joker said slowly. Rainee clasped her hands over her mouth and sunk to the floor of the van. She stared out of the window in an attempt to calm herself down.

Soon she had stopped crying.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she climbed up onto her seat.

"No where." The Joker replied.

"What?" Rainee asked.

"Driving around calms kids down." The Joker stated.

"Have you been reading parenting books?" Rainee asked.

"I write the parenting books." The Joker replied with a smirk. Rainee smiled and rested her head on the window.

"Tell me more about Sunny." She said quietly.

"Who?" The Joker asked.

"Sunny Napier. You told me about her when you were drunk." Rainee said.

"Nothing to say." The Joker said happily. Rainee frowned as she stared out of the window.

"Any more dead siblings I haven't been told about?" She asked. The Joker suddenly swerved the car so quickly Rainee's head smashed against the window. She let out a surprised scream as she grabbed her now cut forehead. She looked over at her father but he carried on driving as if nothing had even happened.

* * *

The next morning Rainee was covered in double the make up she was usually in for school.

"It won't go away!" She growled as the Joker stood back. There was a large lump and cut that wouldn't be covered up properly. "What will I say? They're getting suspicious already."

"Car crash." The Joker shrugged.

"If I was in a car crash I wouldn't be in school." Rainee pointed out.

"Say you fell down the stairs." The Joker said.

Then a ringtone rang through the room. Odd, Rainee didn't even know they owned a mobile phone.

The Joker pulled a phone out of his pocket. The name on the screen said 'Sunny's School.'

"You gave them your mobile number?" Rainee asked.

"I had to." The Joker muttered. He pressed answer and then speaker phone.

"Hello?" He asked in a cheery voice. Rainee winced at his fake voice.

"Hello is this Mr Kerr? Sunny's father?" A voice asked.

"Yes it is." The Joker replied.

"Oh, good. This is Sunny's Art teacher Mrs Clayton." The voice said. Rainee's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh hello Mrs Clayton." The Joker said. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh not at all Mr Kerr." Mrs Clayton's voice said. "I was just ringing up to ask if Sunny told you about the meeting I would like to have with you today."

"Oh yes, Sunny told me about that. I'll be able to make it. I took some time off of work." The Joker said. Rainee shook her head and leapt to her feet. She mouthed the word 'No' over and over again.

"Oh that's great." Mrs Clayton said happily. "So at about eleven o'clock. When Sunny has her break time. I expect she'll be with us as well."

"Of course." The Joker grinned as he looked at Rainee. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll see you then Mr Kerr."

"Please call me Joe." The Joker said.

"OK then Joe. I'll see you later." Mrs Clayton said.

"Yes. See you then." The Joker said before he hung up.

"She fancies you and she hasn't even met you." Rainee grumbled as she sat down on the bed. "You could tell by her voice. She hasn't even seen your face!"

"I'm ir-_resist_-ible." The Joker grinned.

"Oh yeah. That's what every girl wants in a man." Rainee muttered. "Mass murdering clowns."

* * *

"Let's get our stories straight." The Joker said as Derek drove them to Rainee's school.

"My mum's dead. I live with my dad." Rainee said.

"Your Mum got killed by the Joker and his daughter. Your mother beat you but you still blame yourself for her death. You've self harmed. You're a very clumsy girl." The Joker said.

"Fine." Rainee said. It was quiet for a moment while The Joker stared ahead and Rainee glanced out of the window.

"I want a new outfit." She said. "I'm bored of the tutu. It's too… child like. You get to wear a suit. It's not fair."

"I'll sort it out." The Joker said as they pulled up outside her school.

"Good." She grinned before leaping out of the van.

* * *

The lesson before break was Art. Rainee sat next to Matt and glared at the teacher.

She had instructed them to paint anything they like. Rainee had no idea what to do so she just looked around the class room.

"Who's that?" She asked as she walked over to a painting of a clown and a young girl in a tutu.

"That is the Joker and Rainee Wayne." Mrs Clayton said, suddenly behind her.

"Why do you have a painting of them up?" Rainee asked. The rest of the class were working apart from her. "They're not exactly idols are they?"

In her head she was thinking _'Yay! I inspired art!'_

"A couple of weeks ago we had the subject 'our city'. These two are a big part of our city at the moment no matter how much we hate it." Mrs Clayton said. Rainee tried to hide the smirk that threatened to come.

"You came from the same school as Rainee Wayne didn't you?" The art teacher asked.

"Yes." Rainee replied.

"Did you know her at all?" Mrs Clayton asked.

"No." Rainee snapped.

"Oh. OK then. Do you know what you're going to draw?" The teacher asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Not really." Rainee said.

"Why don't you draw yourself?" Mrs Clayton asked.

"I thought you said we couldn't draw stickmen." A voice said. There was a girl sitting at her table with a group of friends.

"I'm not a man actually." Rainee said, she was ready to punch this girl in the face.

"Ha!" The girl snorted. "Prove it."

"Unlike you, I don't flash my tits to every boy I meet." Rainee said with a smirk.

"OK! That's enough!" Mrs Clayton yelled. Rainee smirked and skipped back over to her seat.

"Her dad is a cage fighter!" Tallulah laughed quietly. Rainee smirked.

"Oh, scary." She muttered sarcastically.

"You are amazing." Tallulah grinned.

A few minutes later and Rainee was aimlessly splattering paint across her canvas.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" A voice said. Rainee looked up and saw the girl who insulted her staring down at her.

"I don't what you're talking about." She said.

"You can't just turn up at this school and act as if you own the place. Freak!" The girl hissed. The teacher had obviously left the room. Why did they do that?

Rainee leapt to her feet and grabbed the girl by the neck. She slammed her into the wall making numerous art works clatter to the floor.

"Look bitch, you don't _ever_ want to say things like that to me." Rainee spat. "The last girl who was like that with me is now six feet under. So unless you want your pathetic little parents to be picking out their fat ass daughters coffin then I suggest you back off. I'm not a freak I'm just cleverer than you. UNDERSTOOD?"

The girl nodded quickly, her eyes wide with terror. Rainee grinned and let go of her neck.

"Good." She said calmly. The fear drained from the girls eyes and she slapped Rainee in the face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mrs Clayton yelled as she walked into the room.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said?" Rainee asked the girl coolly before leaping on the girl and sending her to the floor. She sent hard punches to the girls face before the girl grabbed her hair.

"LET GO OF EACH OTHER THIS ISTANT!" Mrs Clayton yelled angrily. The girl let their hands fall to the floor. Rainee also let go of the girl, but slammed her head against the floor first.

"I will be having a word with BOTH of your parents." The teacher said as the two girls stood up. "And you're both in detention."

"My mom's going to ground me!" The girl panicked.

"My dad's going to kill me!" Rainee said with more panic in her voice. "Literally."

"Class dismissed." Mrs Clayton called. The whole class ran out of the room apart from Rainee who stood on the spot frozen with fear.

The Joker was going to beat her so hard when he found out about this. She felt a tear running down her cheek.

"Sunny, are you OK? Are you hurt?" Mrs Clayton asked.

"You can't tell my dad." She said as she burst out crying. That moment of sanity had made her weak.

"What will happen if I tell your dad?" Mrs Clayton asked putting a hand on her back.

"You can't tell him." She repeated.

"I'm going to have to Sunny. I'm so sorry." Mrs Clayton said.

There was the noise of a phone ringing. Mrs Clayton answered her mobile.

"Hello… yes… OK… send him down." She said. Rainee quickly wiped her tears away when she figured her dad was coming down.

"That little moment never happened." Rainee growled dangerously. "I don't cry."

"Mrs Clayton." A chubby woman said as she opened the door. There was a tall man behind her. It took Rainee a moment to realise it was her father. "Mr Kerr is here."

He looked so weak with out his grease paint and scars. Who would have guessed this man was a mass murderer.

"Mr Kerr!" Mrs Clayton said with a smile.

"Hello." The Joker said in a normal voice. He almost looked scared as he was lead into the room.

"Hey." Rainee said. The Joker grinned at her.

"Please take a seat." Mrs Clayton said gesturing to two chairs which were in front of her desk. Rainee sat down first. She was angry. Did this woman even have the right to do this? Who died and made her protector of troubled kids?

"I've called you here today because I'm concerned with your daughter's health." Mrs Clayton said as she sat in her seat.

"It's good to know there are people looking out for the kids here." The Joker said with a small smile. "We've been having a few problems recently."

He grabbed Rainee's hand and for a moment she forgot he was _pretending_ to be a real dad.

"Oh and what would they be." Mrs Clayton asked. Rainee wanted to tell her to stop being nosy.

"Sunny's mother was an abusive parent." The Joker said quietly. "I only found this out after she was killed. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and the Joker's daughter shot her dead."

Rainee gave him a small kick under the desk. Why did she have to be the one who shot her imaginary Mother? He gave her a sharp kick back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Mrs Clayton gasped handing the Joker a box of tissues. She thought he was crying? He was a good actor.

"No. No. Don't be. Since that incident Sunny hasn't been eating properly, she's been self harming." The Joker sighed.

"I'm a mess." Rainee agreed.

"Would you like me to arrange meetings with the school therapist? She could really help." Mrs Clayton asked.

"Oh that won't be necessary." The Joker said. "Sunny has already had 5 therapists in the past. She's got one at the moment as well."

"I can't imagine what you're going through." Mrs Clayton said. "But I'm sorry to say that today hasn't been so great."

"I beat a girl up." Rainee said quickly. "And I have detention."

"Oh Sunny." The Joker sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "Why?"

"She called me a stickman. She called me a man. She called me a freak. She slapped me." Rainee said.

"Violence isn't the answer." The Joker sighed. "I thought we've been through this."

"Yes, I know." Rainee said. "I'm really sorry."

"You're grounded." He said.

"OK." Rainee said quietly even though she knew she couldn't be grounded seeing as she never left the hide out.

"Are you OK?" He asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so." Rainee muttered.

"Well that's all I really wanted to talk about." Mrs Clayton said with a grin. Rainee wanted to stop the Joker from standing up. She wanted him to pretend to be a concerned parent for ever.

He leant down and gave Rainee a hug goodbye.

"You're in trouble." He hissed in her ear quietly.

"That grease paint is killing your skin." Rainee hissed back.

* * *

As lunch rolled up Rainee was walking to the cafeteria with Tallulah and Matt. She stopped by the notice board when a sign caught her eye.

"Hey, do you want to try out for cheerleading?" Rainee asked. Even though she hated herself for even suggesting it.

"YAY!" Matt cheered. Tallulah was less enthusiastic.

"Do we have to?" She groaned.

"Please Tally!" Rainee begged. "My dad is so angry about the fight in art, if I become a cheerleader maybe he won't hate me so much!"

"Fine!" Tallulah groaned.

"I love you!" Rainee laughed as she gave Tallulah a hug.

Surprisingly there was hardly any one trying out for cheerleading. It wasn't full of bitchy popular people like Rainee had expected either.

After following the routine the other cheerleaders shown them it was certain Rainee, Matt and Tallulah would get a place.

"So why do you want to be a cheerleader?" An overly happy brunette asked Rainee.

"I've got years of happiness buried deep inside me waiting to be set free!" Rainee lied.

"YAY, I think you are going to be a good cheerleader! Plus you're going to look super cute in the uniform."

"Can't wait." Rainee grinned.

* * *

"You're going to ruin everything!" The Joker roared as he kicked Rainee in the shins making her fall to the floor again. Her elbows smashed against the concrete floor and a large drop of blood fell from her cut head onto the floor.

"I couldn't help it." She screamed. "I thought you loved violence, chaos and all that crap."

The Joker didn't reply. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. He walked out of the room with her stumbling behind him. He dragged her into another room which had about ten goons sitting around inside. Rainee was in too much pain to notice this.

"Get out." The Joker said calmly to the men. They almost ran out of the room as the Joker threw Rainee down into an arm chair.

"I'm a cheerleader now." She said as if that would make him stop. He punched her in the face.

"Did I say you could speak?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Now after that little fight they'll be watching you closer than before." The Joker stated. He walked around the arm chair and tugged on a piece of Rainee's hair. "Are you going to be a good little girl in school now?"

She weakly nodded her head. The Joker didn't seem to notice this though.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled down Rainee's ear as he yanked her head back.

"Yes." She gasped. "I'll be good. Please don't hurt me!"

The Joker came and stood in front of her.

"Go to Harry and get stitched up. We're going to Crane's new hide out." He said.

"Why?" Rainee asked.

"House warming party." The Joker said.

"You're going to get drunk?" Rainee asked. "If you don't end up betting me off I'll be the one looking after you again. If you don't get all violent and kill me that is."

The Joker licked his lips and then smacked her on the back of the head.

"Why can't I just stay here?" She asked. "The blood loss is making me feel light headed. I can't be assed with Crane's clever little arguments tonight."

"You're coming with me." The Joker said simply as he walked out of the room. Rainee frowned and followed him out of the room. She dragged her feet across the floor as she slowly made her way to find Harry.

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope you liked that :) _

_You don't know how many ideas me and the fabulous Skitzo-Vamp have going for this!_

_**Riddle: **Pretty much yeah! ;) Ha Ha Ha ;) xx  
_


	7. Had a GoodDay Doing Things The Wrong Way

_All these things come back to haunt_  
_ You in the dark_  
_ They tear you apart_  
_ I've had a good day_  
_ Doing things the wrong way_  
_ Had a good day doing things the wrong way_  
_ Had a good day doing things the wrong way_

_**Undercover Lover- Kids In Glass Houses**  
_

The first thing Crane said when he saw Rainee's newly formed cuts and bruises was:

"I still see you're craving fatherly attention in the form of violence."

Rainee lunged forward and grabbed his hair. She intended to rip his annoyingly clever brains out of his skull but the Joker pulled her back.

"I told you I couldn't stand him. I told you I couldn't be held responsible for my actions." Rainee mumbled as the Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room where everyone else were sitting.

"Be a good girl and stay out of trouble." The Joker growled as he threw her down onto a sofa.

She looked around the room and saw Two-Face, The Riddler and a ton of Hench Men. She groaned and sunk lower in her seat.

"Ah, Rainee, long time no see." The Riddler said when he saw her.

"It's only been like three days." Rainee muttered. "For a guy who call's himself the Riddler you don't say many riddles."

"What is… seven letters long. Greater than God. Eviler than the Devil. Here and there at the same time. Existing yet not."

"I don't know… The Joker?" Rainee said. "If I don't say him he might hurt me."

"Nope." The Riddler said.

"I give in." Rainee sighed not really bothered at all.

"Nothing!" Blade said as she sat next to Rainee. "It's seven letters long! Nothing is greater than god. Nothing is eviler than the devil. Nothing is here and there at the same time. Nothing is existing yet not."

"You're good." The Riddler said.

"You told me that when I was twelve." Blade pointed out. She then turned to Rainee. "You look so bored Miss Rainee."

"I'm hardly interested in socializing with Gotham's most wanted. No offence." Rainee muttered.

"I worked very hard for my 'most wanted' status thank you!" Blade joked. "Do you want to go into my room? I've got a laptop."

"Really?" Rainee asked.

"Yeah come on." Blade said with a grin.

"Why are you doing this?" Rainee asked.

"Because I'm trying to be nice." Blade said. She pulled the younger girl into a large clean room. There was a double bed with crisp brown sheets and pillows, a white desk covered in sheets of paper, a long full length mirror and two wardrobes.

"You share a room with Crane don't you?" Rainee asked sadly.

"Well, I keep my clothes in this room and I sleep in this room." She said as she walked over to the wardrobe. Rainee sat herself on the computer chair which was next to the desk. She looked at the paper and saw that there were highly detailed plans and maths equations on it.

Blade slammed down a glossy black laptop on top of them all making Rainee jump. The older girl logged onto the laptop and clicked the internet for Rainee to go on.

"I'll make sure your Dad doesn't bet you off tonight." Blade said as she walked out of the room. Rainee knew she was just trying to get her out of the way but if it got her away from Crane and all of them then she didn't mind.

She clicked onto a search engine and typed the words 'Rainee Wayne' into it.

After looking through hundreds of articles on herself she decided to go on the social networking site she used to use.

She was surprised to see tons of messages on her profile.

Many of them were death threats, she just scrolled through them.

'Florida Ryder'. The name just seemed to jump out at her. That was her cousin. They used to be inseparable even though Florida was five years older than Rainee. That all ended when Rainee's mother had a big fall out with the rest of her family.

The message read:

'Dear Rainee, I know you'll probably never read this but it's worth a shot. I'm sorry I never got in touch with you earlier, before the Joker things happened, I'm kicking myself over it now. I can't believe how much that sick evil man has ruined your life. I miss you. If I could, I'd be with you everyday, helping you though all this crap.'

Rainee stared at the screen with her mouth open.

She let the memories come flooding back.

00

Ten year old Rainee Sparrow sat on her cousin's bed. Her older cousin Florida was rooting through her draws tossing make up onto the bed.

"I wish I had your name." Rainee said. The fifteen year old turned around and smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Rainee beamed. "Florida is such a pretty name! Rainee isn't."

"Rainee is a beautiful name!" The teenager smiled. "Plus the girls in my school think my names not nice."

"They're just stupid then!" Rainee said. Florida grinned and began putting bright red lipstick on Rainee. "Do you have many friends?" The little girl asked.

"Not really." Florida sighed. "I don't want to be friends with the kids at my school."

"I'll be your friend." Rainee said.

"Will you be my _best _friend?" Florida asked.

"I'll be your best friend forever." Rainee said as she leapt forward and gave her cousin a hug. "I promise."

00

Rainee clicked onto her cousin's profile. Her profile picture showed her grinning at the camera holding a baby boy. She didn't look much different apart from the fact she was taller. Then it hit Rainee, Florida had a baby.

"Wow." Rainee muttered as she strolled through her cousin's photographs.

After looking at her profile for a good half an hour she had figured out that Florida now had a husband, a son, a job and a whole new life.

"Who's that?" A voice said. Rainee gasped and spun around on the computer chair while slamming the laptop shut.

The Joker stood there with his arms crossed.

"No one." Rainee answered.

"It must be someone." The Joker said leaning over and opening the laptop.

"Someone from school!" Rainee lied.

"She's too old to go to your school." The Joker pointed out. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her off of the chair.

"It's my cousin." Rainee admitted.

"You don't have a cousin." The Joker sighed.

"It was Shane's cousin then." Rainee spat. The Joker slammed her back against the wall. "I wasn't talking to her or anything! I wasn't even going to meet her!"

"Why would she want to meet you?" The Joker growled.

"Because…" Rainee muttered. The Joker grinned and threw her against the desk. She hit her stomach on the edge and fell to the floor.

"You're a freak!" The Joker laughed. "Why would some one want to see you? That little boy will never know about you because they'll hide it."

"No they won't!" Rainee yelled as she pulled herself to her feet.

"They are ashamed you were ever brought into their perfect little family. You've ruined their lives." The Joker giggled. Rainee couldn't stop herself. She slapped him in the face.

"You're wrong." She screamed as he looked back up at her. "I'm only a freak because you made me one!"

The Joker's hand shot out and grabbed her hair. She struggled and tried to claw at his arm.

"Daddy's never wrong." He hissed as he dragged her across the room.

"Yes you are!" She yelled. He slammed her face into the wall, making her nose make a sickening crack. She yelped and clutched her bleeding nose. The Joker didn't care about the blood dripping down onto her clothes. He threw her against the door frame and she stayed there.

She looked up at him as blood splashed down onto the white carpet.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Not good enough." The Joker laughed as he slammed the door into her head. She let out a scream and sank to the floor. The Joker held her head against the door frame with one hand and slammed the door off of her head repeatedly with the other.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rainee screamed. "You're right!"

"Good." The Joker smiled. He stopped slamming the door against her and knelt down beside her. "What are you?"

"A freak." Rainee whimpered weekly. The Joker nodded.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. The Joker looked up to see Jonathan Crane glaring down at them.

"Teaching my daughter a lesson." The Joker replied.

"You've gotten blood all over my carpet." Crane pointed out.

"Yeah… sorry about that." The Joker said as he stood up. He lifted Rainee up. She let her head fall against his chest, she was nearly unconscious so she was too weak to make a smart remark to Crane.

"You're paying for the cleaning!" Jonathan yelled as the Joker walked down the stairs.

"Leaving so soon?" The Riddler asked as the Joker walked out of the building.

"Rainee's tired and tomorrow is a school day." The Joker said as he glanced down at her. She was clutching his waist coat while the blood from her nose bleed was now covering his blue shirt.

"Ew…" The Riddler muttered. "They seem to grow up so fast."

The Joker grinned and then walked over to his van where Derek was sitting behind the wheel reading 'attitude' magazine and was drooling over the naked pictures of McFly.

"Back to the hideout?" He asked as he threw the magazine on the van's floor.

"Yes." The Joker muttered. Rainee groaned and sat back. She sat on the Joker's knee as the van began to drive.

"Tilt your head back." The Joker said. To be honest he couldn't remember whether you were or weren't meant to do this. Rainee tilted her head back for a few seconds before she felt the blood run down the back of her throat. A lot of the blood filled her mouth until she couldn't breathe so she leant forward and spat it out all over her jeans.

"You're not meant to tilt your head back when you have a nose bleed." Derek said from the driver's seat. "You're meant to pinch the bridge of your nose."

"Oh, now you tell me." Rainee groaned.

00

Rainee tapped her pencil against the desk as she waited for her art lesson to start. She had told the Joker that she didn't feel well enough to go in seeing as yesterday he was smashing a door into her head but that had only made him bring her in earlier.

"You're in early today." Mrs Clayton grinned as she walked into her classroom and saw Rainee sitting on her own.

"Yes I am." Rainee muttered.

"So… how are you settling in at our school?" Mrs Clayton asked.

"Fine." Rainee muttered.

"How did your father take the fight yesterday?" Mrs Clayton asked.

"None of your business." Rainee snapped.

"Excuse me." Mrs Clayton gasped. Rainee began tapping the pencil against the table quicker.

"Why do you care? My dad came in and explained this all to you didn't he? You still think he's beating me?" She asked.

"Erm… erm… I never thought… that." Mrs Clayton said getting flustered.

"Exactly." Rainee muttered.

"You're different to all the other children here." Mrs Clayton said.

"Oh really? How may that be?" Rainee asked.

"You're very mature." Mrs Clayton said. "Your eyes show that you've seen things, horrific things, which a young girl should never have seen."

"Shut up." Rainee screamed.

The door was thrown open a couple seconds later and a group of giggling girls walked in.

Rainee sank into her seat and kept her eye on the door.

When Abigail, the girl she met in town, came in Rainee leapt from her seat.

"Hey." She said happily.

"Hello." Abigail replied.

"I'm really sorry about what happened on Saturday." Rainee lied. "To make up for it, I'd like to invite you for a sleep over tomorrow. My dad just built us a heated swimming pool in the garden."

"Isn't tomorrow a school night?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah but… I can't wait. I know we're going to be best friends forever." Rainee grinned.

"Why not?" Abigail smiled.

"YAY!" Rainee cheered. "We're going to have a pillow fight and talk about boys and all that stuff!"

"It will be fun!" Abigail agreed.

"So much fun." Rainee grinned.

00

"Oh my gosh, look at her scars." A blonde girl whispered loudly to her friend. Rainee stood in her black leotard and tutu next to a wall wishing she was somewhere else. Her legs and arms were bare showing every gruesome scar she had.

Ballet. One of the many terrible after school clubs the Joker signed her up for.

"OK girls line up!" The dance teacher called. Rainee went to move but her head suddenly went extremely dizzy.

"Sunny! Line up!" The teacher called. Rainee furrowed her brow and clutched onto the wall.

"I don't think she's OK." A girl muttered. Rainee opened her mouth the say something but then everything went black. She fell to the glossy floor with a thud.

She fainted.

_**A/N: **Oh My Gosh why did Rainee faint? Well of course I know seeing as I'm writing it...but! _

_**SmilingPolitly: **Aww Thank you very very much 3 :)_

_**Riddle: **I like the way you think! Give him to me... Cillian Murphy is just...YUMM YUM YUM._

_**DressedToKillx**: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Ruby shall be here soon. Don't worry! I sort of have an outfit in my mind for her but it might change so... ;) Messed Up has got like 5 pages already. Just a few more to go ..._

_**JulieAKAWerido: **Haha ;) Thank You Very Much!_

_**Laura: **Thank you verrrrrrry much! x_


	8. Hello, Jack

_By the time I'm dreaming_  
_ and you've crept out on me sleeping_  
_ I'm busy in the blissful unaware_  
_ By the time I'm dreaming_  
_ and you've crept out on me sleeping_  
_ tell me how am I supposed to care_

_ Don't wake up, won't wake up, can't wake up,_  
_ no, don't wake me up_

_**By The Time- Mika

* * *

**  
_

"She fell down the stairs yesterday and hit her head." A voice said as Rainee woke up. "That's probably what's a matter."

"Oh dear. The dance teacher said she was very stressed as well. You know with her scars and all the girls pointing." Another voice said. Rainee let out a small whimper as her head began to hurt.

She opened her eyes and saw a man with a worried expression staring at her.

"Sunny, you're OK." The man grinned.

"Who the hell are you?" Rainee asked.

"She's confused the poor girl." Another voice said. Rainee let out a gasp and turned around from where she was lying and saw Mrs Clayton looking down at her.

She sat up and realised she was still in her ballet outfit.

"What happened?" She asked as she stared down at her scarred legs.

"You fainted in Ballet class. You're dad, here, came down as fast as he could." Mrs Clayton said. "I just happened to be walking by when I saw you collapse."

She looked at the man and figured it was the Joker. He still had a tiny bit of white grease paint in the corner of his nose and black grease paint on his eyelashes making him look like he was wearing eyeliner.

"I want to go home, please." Rainee whispered.

"We'll have to go the doctors first." The Joker said as he helped Rainee stand up. He turned to Mrs Clayton and smiled. "Thank you so much for looking after my daughter."

"No problem." Mrs Clayton blushed.

The Joker kept that nice act up until they had gotten into the van. One of his goons began to drive and the Joker glared over at Rainee.

He ripped the cover up off of his scars using his nails.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rainee sighed as she rubbed her sore head.

"Don't do it again." The Joker snapped.

"You think I done it on purpose?" Rainee scoffed.

"You're young and desperate for attention." The Joker said.

"Stop siding with Crane!" Rainee cried.

"Promise of Brucey's life then." The Joker grinned.

"That's horrible." Rainee mumbled.

"So you did fake it?" The Joker said.

"No! I promise on Bruce's life I did not fake fainting." Rainee said.

"Speaking of Bruce, we'll have to say hello to him soon." The Joker said.

"Please don't hurt him." Rainee begged. "Anything but hurting him or killing him."

The Joker didn't answer and just smiled the whole way back.

When they pulled up outside the hide out Rainee leapt out first and ran up to her room. She walked straight into her bathroom and locked the door.

00

The Joker was looking threw a drawer with a video camera under his arm when Harry entered the room.

"Boss…" He said slowly.

"Ah, Harry." The Joker grinned.

"Hey, eh… it's about Rainee. She collapsed in school today didn't she?" Harry said.

"Yes." The Joker said.

"I think you should take her the hospital. It could be pretty serious." Harry mumbled.

"This is Rainee… she'll survive… she survives everything." The Joker said, waving him off.

"OK… it could be her diet though." Harry said as he walked towards the door slowly.

"What do you mean her diet?" The Joker asked.

"What she eats… or what she doesn't eat." Harry said before leaving the room completely.

The Joker sucked at his scars before leaving the room as well and heading over to Rainee's.

He could hear music coming from Rainee's room when he walked down the hallway.

'_This used to be our funhouse, but now it's full of evil clowns.'_ The song boomed. He opened her door and saw his daughter changed from her school uniform into skinny jeans, an over sized t shirt he suspected was Derek's and red retro sun glasses.

The Joker leant against the door frame and smirked as Rainee spun around and around to _Funhouse _by_ Pink_.

Clyro was sitting on her bed staring at the girl 'dancing' he began barking happily when he saw the Joker. The song was too loud and drowned out the dogs barks.

The Joker silently switched on the video camera and began filming her.

Around and around and around and around and around.

Until she tripped over her sneakers which lay carelessly on the floor. She let out a scream and fell flat on her face. The Joker's insane laugh filled the room louder than the music. He walked over to the plug were her stereo was plugged in and switched it off. Still filming her he walked over to Rainee and gave her a sharp kick in the ribs. She laughed and sat up.

She saw the camera and her face dropped.

"NOOO!" She moaned as she clasped her hands over the lenses.

"Say hello to Bruce!" The Joker laughed. He gave her a hard push back and she fell on her back.

"I said before…" Rainee muttered as she took her glasses off.

"This isn't hurting him." The Joker pointed out.

"It's rubbing it in his face though." Rainee said.

"Rubbing what in his face?" The Joker asked, shifting on his feet. Rainee stared at him with a small smile.

"That you have me…" Rainee muttered looking at her lap.

"I wouldn't have you if Bruce cared enough to protect you more." The Joker pointed out.

"Shut up." Rainee snapped. Her mood suddenly changing with that one sentence.

"You know I'm right Ray." The Joker said.

"No. No. No. No." Rainee chanted. Clyro looked over at them and whined.

"Look at me." The Joker said.

"Nope." Rainee said with a small giggle.

"LOOK AT ME!" The Joker roared, obviously not very impressed with her. She shook her head and he grabbed her chin. He held the camera at arms length and pulled her head to face him. "I'm right… aren't I?"

"No." Rainee said. The Joker threw the video camera on her bed. Rainee scrambled to her feet just in time for the Joker to punch her in the face.

"OW! IT STILL HURTS FROM YESTERDAY!" She screamed in pain. The Joker burst out laughing.

"Suck it up." He laughed as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. She felt the camera dig into her back.

Clyro was cowering in the corner. Rainee hissed in pain as the Joker walked towards her.

"You're scaring Clyro!" Rainee screamed.

"Say you're sorry." The Joker yelled. After each word his slammed his fist into Rainee's stomach.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're right please." Rainee cried. The Joker stopped and grinned. He pushed her off of the camera and picked it up. He began talking to it but Rainee was in too much pain to bother listening.

00

Bruce watched the tape that had been sent to him with worried eyes.

Rainee was on the screen. She was curled up in a ball on the bed, a small husky dog came and sat next to her.

'_You see Bruce, no need to worry.' _The Joker said, suddenly turning the camera to face himself. _'I'm taking good care of her. Aren't I?' _

_Rainee didn't answer as the Joker pointed the camera back at her._

"_AREN'T I?" He roared._

"_Yes." Rainee choked out. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." _

"_Good girl." The Joker laughed. _

The screen went black and Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

"This video doesn't help me know where they are at all." He groaned. "All we know is that these beating are obviously happening on a daily basis, she forgives me for it and she has a dog named Clyro."

He looked over at Alfred before slamming his head against his desk.

"She's getting braver with him." Alfred said. "He's pushing her so she's doing the same in return. The Joker won't stop because he see's it as fun and Rainee won't stop because she's trying to prove herself to him."

"If she doesn't stop she's going to end up dead." Bruce said.

He slammed his head back down on the desk and let out a frustrated growl.

00

Rainee looked in the full length mirror. The Joker had made her get changed into her new 'Joker's daughter' outfit.

"It looks awfully a lot like yours." She said. The Joker stood behind her a grinned.

"That's the… uh… idea." The Joker said.

She was wearing _very_ tight purple skinny jeans, a bright green t shirt, a green tie, a purple blazer, green braces which hung down her legs and brown brogues.

The clothes showed off her every curve.

"It's very…" Rainee muttered. "…grown up."

Yet a skirt or high heels were _too_ grown up in the Joker's opinion.

"No point in getting changed back…" The Joker muttered as he walked out of her room.

Rainee smiled at her reflection. She looked good. She looked sexy.

Time to go rub it in Ruby's face.

She skipped out of her room, across the hall and down the stairs.

"Looking good there, Ray!" Derek called. Rainee smiled.

"Where's Ruby?" She asked.

"In there." Derek said, jabbing his thumb towards a door. "You're not going to make her angry are you? If you get blood on that lovely new outfit your dad will throw a fit. Those clothes are custom made."

"Why would I do that?" Rainee smirked as she walked into the room Derek had pointed to.

"Oh, Rainee!" Pete grinned. Rainee nodded at him and sat down on a sofa. Derren was sitting on a wooden chair and Ruby was standing next to him, trying to flirt with him. Harry smiled at Rainee from his seat at the table.

"If I was a couple years younger and your father wouldn't kill me…" Pete joked. Rainee laughed and sunk lower into the seat.

"How's school? Made any friends? Of course you haven't loser." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Actually I have!" Rainee grinned. "I'm a cheerleader now as well!"

Every one in the room burst out laughing.

"What?" Rainee asked, confused.

"To be a cheerleader you have to be happy!" Pete laughed.

"I'm happy. I'm always happy." Rainee shot back.

"Yeah, you looked pretty happy that time you slammed that new goon into a brick wall." Harry laughed sarcastically.

"He was annoying." Rainee pointed out.

"What ever." Ruby laughed.

"Shut up Ruby." Rainee snapped. "And stop flirting with Derren. I'm sure he's already figured out you've slept with every male in this building… apart from the gays of course."

"You little bitch." Ruby cried. She leapt in front of Rainee who also leapt to her feet.

"Touch me and the Joker will kill you. Remember?" Rainee grinned.

"I'm going to go and ask J if he's putting you up for adoption any time soon." Ruby growled before leaving the room.

"Good luck whore!" Rainee grinned.

"She's going to get herself killed." Derren said quietly.

"I'll fix it." Harry said leaving the room as well.

"I'll be back up!" Pete declared also leaving the room.

"You look nice." Derren said to Rainee after a few seconds of silence.

"Thank you." Rainee smiled. "I look like my dad though… that's not exactly nice."

"True." Derren laughed. "So are you going any where?"

"Nope. It's a school night." Rainee said. "Plus where is there to go?"

"All dressed up with no where to go?" Derren smirked.

"It's nothing new. I hardly go out any way and when I do it's to rob a bank or something criminal like."

"You could come out with me." Derren offered.

"Dad wouldn't like that." Rainee muttered.

"So…" Derren smirked. He grabbed Rainee's wrists and pulled her down so her face was by his. "Don't tell him."

Rainee struggled to even breathe properly let alone talk.

"Where would we go?" She asked in a small voice.

"Hmm… the bowling alley in Gotham does neon bowling around now." Derren said. He traced Rainee's Glasgow smile with his thumb. "They turn down all the light and everything is in neon. It's pretty cool."

"Yay." Rainee managed to choke out. "I'll go get ready."

After covering her scars, robbing some make up from Ruby's room, applying the make and getting dressed into something nice Rainee ran down the stairs.

"Where's dad?" She asked Derek.

"In his room for the night." Derek answered. "Oh god, what are you doing now?"

"Cover for me!" Rainee grinned. "I'm going out."

"No and out where?" Derek exclaimed.

"Just out… please! I never go out _ever_!" Rainee begged.

"FINE!" Derek snapped. "This once!"

"I love you!" Rainee squealed as she wrapped her arms around Derek.

000

"I won!" Rainee said for the tenth time that night. "My bowling skills are amazing."

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" Derren asked with a smile as they walked into the hide out.

"Nope." Rainee smiled. "That was my first time bowling in ages and I won!"

"You should get to bed." Derren smirked. "I'm sure Daddy will be checking up on you soon." Rainee gave him a small punch. He leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night." He said with a smile.

"Night." Rainee muttered. She had a smile on her face all the way up the stairs and across the hall way.

That smile was instantly gone the moment she opened her bedroom door and saw the Joker sitting on her bed.

"I'm in trouble again aren't I?" She asked. The Joker nodded.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I went bowling." She admitted. "With some guys from school." She had gotten better at lying.

The Joker leapt to his feet and grabbed her neck. He slammed her into the wall and looked over her face to see if there were any traces of her lying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because… you would have been worried…" Rainee muttered. "I just wanted to go out and be normal for once!"

"You'll never be normal." The Joker hissed. "You're a freak."

Rainee turned her head to the side. She couldn't be bothered fighting back

"LOOK AT ME!" The Joker roared. Rainee sighed and looked him in the eye. "How many times do I tell you this?"

"Tell me what?" Rainee asked.

"That you're a…uh… freak." The Joker said.

"Too many times." Rainee sighed. The Joker pulled his switchblade out of his pocket and grinned at her.

"No! No! No!" She screamed. "Please!" He pulled up her t shirt and began carving something into her waist. She screamed and tried to get free. Once he was done he let go of her and she fell to the floor. He smiled and slapped her on the cheek.

"Get some sleep." He said. He left the room and Rainee groaned. She was quite happy that he had only carved her and didn't beat her.

She stood up and managed to stumble down stairs.

000

When Harry walked into the living room he saw Rainee sat on the table stitching up her side.

"Jeez Ray, why didn't you ask for my help?" He asked as he snatched the needle and thread off of her. "Did you sterilize that?"

"No." Rainee muttered. Harry sat on the chair and sighed. He helped stitch her up the wound with a frown.

"What's up?" Rainee asked.

"I tried to tell the Joker but he wouldn't listen. Obviously he doesn't care." Harry muttered.

"Care about what?" Rainee asked as he finished stitching her up.

"The fact that if he keeps beating you you're going to end up dead." Harry said.

"You haven't told him that." Rainee said her voice cracking slightly.

"I did." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"NO! IF YOU DID THE JOKER WOULD STOP BECAUSE HE WOULD CARE!" Rainee screamed.

"Rainee, please shush!" Harry hissed not wanting the Joker to wake up and find out that he had upset Rainee.

"NO!" She screamed. "YOU THINK HE HATES ME! EVERY ONE IS OUT TO GET ME! EVERY ONE THINKS HE HATES ME BUT HE DOESN'T!"

She stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

"My dad loves me!" She muttered to herself. "He does. He does. He does."

She opened the door to The Joker's room and shuffled in. He was fast asleep so, not wanting to disturb him, she crept over and curled up at the end of his bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

000

Three o'clock in the morning and The Joker woke up. His body snapped up into a sitting position and he ran a hand through his hair. He had had another nightmare about being Jack again.

"Joker." A voice whimpered. The Joker looked down at the bottom of his bed and saw Rainee curled up. "No Joker No!"

She was obviously having a nightmare, about him. The part of him which was Jack crawled over to her and lifted her t shirt up to see her cuts.

Her side was covered in blood with deep cuts half messily stitched up and half neatly stitched up.

He felt guilt well up inside of him and then he knew that the Joker part of him was pushed back and Jack was out.

"Rainee." He gasped as he picked her up and held him against his chest. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"What?" She growled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Rainee let out a shocked scream and pushed herself off of him. She stumbled over to the bed side table and switched the lamp on.

"What the hell?" She asked. Jack noticed she had bags under her eyes and she was so skinny it looked like he could snap her arms in two.

"Oh Rainee…" He muttered.

"Who are you and what have you done with my dad?" She asked.

"I'm… Jack." He said.

"No!" Rainee yelled. "No. Don't do this!"

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Go all mental breakdown on me!" She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"The Joker is so strong." Jack said.

"Yes. I noticed. I'm black and blue." Rainee growled. "You are the Joker!"

"No I'm-" Jack began to say before Rainee leapt on him and pinned him to the bed.

"LISTEN TO ME NOW!" She yelled. "You are the Joker! You take delight in other peoples pain! You are in love with chaos and anarchy!"

"Rainee let me go." Jack sighed.

"NO!" Rainee screamed. She punched him in the face. She fell back and covered her face with her hands so he couldn't tell she was about to cry "I want my dad back! You're scaring me."

"I am your dad." Jack said. "I lo-"

"NO! STOP IT!" Rainee screamed, cutting him off. "You're scaring me! Is this some sort of punishment for sneaking out?"

"NO RAY! Listen to me please!" Jack snapped. Rainee looked up at him.

"Remember when you were little?" He asked with a nod. "You're Mom got too cranky and I took you the park. We stayed out for hours and hours and then it got dark but you still weren't asleep. I brought you a bar of chocolate with the last of my money and you ate it on the way home? And we walked past a television shop and stopped to watch the news in the window? And it was about a teenager who murdered some one. I made you promise you'd never turn out like that. I said I wouldn't let you. I said I'd be the best dad ever."

Rainee burst out crying. Partly because she was scared of what the Joker or Jack was doing. Partly because she was confused and partly because she was a mess.

Jack crawled forwards and took his daughter into his arms.

"Shush. Shush. Shush." He said as he rubbed her back.

"Did Mum really beat me? Are you glad she's dead?" Rainee asked.

"Rainee… your Mum's not…" Jack began to say. Then his grip on Rainee got painfully tight and he burst out laughing. The Joker's crazy laugh.

"Miss me?" He asked. Rainee's eyes widened when she realised the Joker was back. Just when she was getting used to Jack.

"You're crazy." She gasped. The Joker pushed her back and then slapped her in the face. She began crying again but this time silently.

"I thought I told you to… uh… get some sleep." The Joker said. A tear fell down Rainee's cheek. "I meant in your own room."

"You scared me." Rainee whispered.

"Why are you in my room?" The Joker asked.

"Do you love me?" Rainee asked quickly. The Joker looked up and licked his lips.

"Go to sleep." He said.

"I'm scared that Jack will come back." Rainee said. "What if you go to sleep and wake up Jack and he doesn't ever go away."

The Joker punched her in the face. She fell on her side and gasped in pain.

"Go to sleep." The Joker said again.

"But…" Rainee whimpered.

"If you're so scared then I won't go to sleep." The Joker said.

"Really?" Rainee asked.

"Go to sleep!" The Joker hissed angrily.

Rainee closed her eyes and eventually let sleep wash over her.

Today had been… eventful.

* * *

_**A/N: **OK! I'm worried about how this chapter is going to go down! Don't worry the Joker isn't going to devolp a split personality. _

_**Riddle: **:L Yepp. That was your riddle alright XD _

_**SmilingPolitly: **It could be... don't worry in later chapters you shall find out! _

_**JulieAKAweirdo: **HaHa. I'm not very educated in the whole Riddler area. I SHALL MAKE HIM WEIRDER! ;) _

_**MaleseVolturi: **Thank you! I shall! ;;) _


	9. I think my dad's gone crazy!

___My dad's lost it  
There's really nothin' else to say I, I can't explain it  
I think my dad gone crazy!_

Theres nothin' you could do or say that could ever change me  
I think my dad gone crazy!  


**_My Dad's Gone Crazy- Eminem + Hailey Jade_**

"Oh Sunny!" Mrs Clayton called as Rainee slowly walked down the hallway. She should have been in her second lesson but she had only gotten to the school.

"What did the doctor say yesterday?" Mrs Clayton asked as she caught up with Rainee.

**_"I don't know." Rainee mumbled. She was tired and when she was tired she was grumpy._**

"Oh, OK then. Shouldn't you be in your lesson?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah." Rainee muttered as she stopped and leant against the wall.

"Well why aren't you?" Mrs Clayton asked with a small smile.

"Because I'm late." Rainee stated.

"Why are you late?" Mrs Clayton asked.

"Why do you care?" Rainee asked even though in her head she was screaming _'because I slept in because I couldn't sleep because I was scared my dad would have another mental breakdown, nosy bitch!' _

"I care because it's my duty to make sure all the students in this school are safe." Mrs Clayton said in a slightly offended tone.

"I'm safe. I'm fine." Rainee snapped.

"You don't look fine." Mrs Clayton said softly.

"What makes you say that?" Rainee asked.

"You're face is bruised and your stomach is bleeding at an alarming rate." Mrs Clayton said casually. Rainee looked down and saw her once white top had a giant crimson stain.

"Oh shit." Rainee cursed. "Not good. Not good."

"I'll take you to the school nurse." Mrs Clayton said.

"No." Rainee snapped. She began walking in the direction of the school toilets. "I'll sort it out myself. I'm fine."

"Sunny, that isn't fine. What have you done?" Mrs Clayton asked as she followed the girl.

"Nothing." Rainee muttered.

"If you don't stop lying to me I'll give you a detention." Mrs Clayton said.

"What?" Rainee gasped as she stopped dead in her tracks. "That's not fair."

"Come with me, Sunny." Mrs Clayton said. Rainee sighed but followed Mrs Clayton to the teachers lounge.

Seeing as it was lesson time the room was empty.

Rainee looked down at her white shirt. The large red stain was growing.

"Show me." Mrs Clayton said.

"No." Rainee grinned. "I'm not showing you my stomach. Isn't there a law against that?"

"I can help." Mrs Clayton said with a smirk. "I took medical school for a year."

Rainee rolled her eyes and lifted up her shirt. Clayton let out a horrified gasp.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Rainee said as she looked down at herself. Carved into her side the word 'FREAK' was like messy handwriting.

"What happened?" Mrs Clayton gasped.

"I…erm…." Rainee muttered, trying to think of something good to say. "I was walking home… last night… and some one jumped out on me."

"Does your father know?" Mrs Clayton asked.

"Yes." Rainee lied. "Of course he does. Look, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk to you."

Rainee stormed out of the room, down the corridor and into her English classroom.

"You're late." The teacher snapped.

"Sorry." Rainee mumbled as she fell into her chair. The teacher sighed and then carried on with her teaching. Once she was finished setting the work she left the room.

"Scars?" She heard some one scoff.

"Yeah!" Another girl laughed. "I saw them in ballet!"

"I know you're talking about me!" Rainee yelled.

"Calm down freak." A boy laughed.

"Freak?" Rainee laughed. She was too tired to beat this person up.

"Ugly little freak." The boy smirked. "You come into _my_ school and act like you're god damn perfect and like you own the place! You skinny ass ugly fucking bitch!"

"Shut up." Rainee mumbled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The boy screamed. "You think every body loves you but every one points and laughs behind your back. You're so poor you can't even afford food! Look at yourself!"

Rainee ignored him and tried to act like she wasn't about to burst out crying.

"I saw your _daddy_." A girl laughed as she came and stood next to the boy. "He's such a weirdo! He looks like a heroin addict! Does he beat you? Daddy doesn't love his little Sunny because she's a failure. An ugly little freak!"

"She's so small she could kill herself from jumping off of the sidewalk." Some one laughed.

"Why don't you kill yourself?" The boy laughed. "No one wants you here. No one wants you _alive." _

"Back off." Some one called.

"Yeah, leave the kid alone." Another voice yelled.

"Aw she's going to cry!" The girl laughed. Rainee shot up and stormed out of the room. She didn't cry because crying is a weakness. Well, that's what her dad said.

000

"OK girls... and Matt… that's the end of cheerleading practice." The overly-happy brunette said. A few people cheered but Rainee lay on the grass and smiled. She was so tired she had decided she would never do anything sport related again after this.

"We still up for tonight Sunny?" A happy voice asked. Rainee saw Abigail grinning down at her.

"You've asked that about ten times today." Rainee pointed out.

"I know… I'm just so excited." Abigail beamed. "When's your dad coming to pick us up? Is he here now? Oh I can't wait!"

"My dad's in work." Rainee lied as she stood up. She smoothed out her cheerleading outfit and smiled. "His friend is picking us up. His names Derek."

"Derek! That's a lovely name!" Abigail smiled.

"Oh look, here he is!" Rainee grinned when she saw the white van pull up by the school field. She jumped over the small wall and Abigail followed.

"In the black car?" She asked.

"No. The white van." Rainee replied. "Dad's work van."

"I thought your dad was at work? Won't he need the van?" Abigail asked.

"Erm… no. He has a lot of vans." Rainee muttered as she pulled the back van door open. "Get in."

"Have a nice day at school girls?" Derek asked as he began to drive.

"Yes sir." Abigail smiled. Rainee wanted to kill her there on the spot. Stupid little girl who every one loves.

00

"Is your dad an artist?" Abigail asked as they walked through the hide out, past the paint splattered walls, towards Rainee's room.

"Sure. Why not." Rainee muttered. She opened the door which had the word 'RAINEE' painted on in red paint. Next to the one which had 'BOSS' painted on it. Under the word 'BOSS' on that door was the word 'DADDY'.

"Your house is so cool." Abigail sighed. Clyro ran up to Rainee when she walked into the room. Rainee smiled and stroked the dog.

"Oh, he's so cute." Abigail smiled as she crouched down and petted the puppy. Rainee took this opportunity to slowly grab her baseball bat, which the Joker had given her for this moment and creep up behind the other girl.

"Hey Abigail?" Rainee hissed.

"Yeah?" Abigail asked, not taking her eyes off the dog.

"Night night." Rainee laughed. She swung the baseball bat down and it hit Abigail across the head, knocking her unconscious.

00

"Rainee." The Joker called as he walked into her room. Rainee looked up from the book she was reading.

"Joker." She replied.

"How's your hostage?" He asked. Rainee's eyes widened. She slammed the book down on her bed and got to her feet.

"I forgot about that." She admitted. She ran out of the room and across the corridor. She ran up the stairs to the third floor and to the room where the crying was coming from.

She smiled and opened the door to see Abigail tied to the chair still, just the way Rainee had left her.

"Hello." Rainee said with a smirk. Abigail began to scream when she saw Rainee's scarred face.

"RAINEE WAYNE? OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SUNNY? YOU BITCH! WHY DO YOU HAVE ME? WHERE AM I? LET ME GO!" Abigail screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Rainee yelled. The girl instantly stopped. "Right say that again but this time slower and give me a chance to answer."

"What have you done to my friend?" Abigail sobbed.

"I haven't done anything to your 'friend'." Rainee smiled. "WOW! You really are stupid aren't you? Sunny Kerr was never real. Are you getting it yet? I am Sunny."

"No… but Sunny…was my friend." Abigail sobbed.

"Next question." Rainee said. Abigail continued to cry. Rainee sighed and walked up to her. She grabbed the back of the girls head and forced her to look at her.

"Shut up." Rainee growled. "Do you want to know why I am doing this you?"

Abigail nodded while Rainee grinned.

"You look as if you've never gone through a _day's_ pain. I don't mean scraping your knee or being a bit sad because your new _fuck buddy_ glanced at another whore. No. I mean something like… _oh I don't know_… having each member of your adoptive family killed because you weren't with your father at that moment in time. Like being tortured and beaten and broken by your own _dad_." Rainee growled.

"You're a freak!" Abigail screamed. Rainee let out a sigh and slammed her head against the girls. Abigail let out a scream and then began to cry.

"You're crying over that? You think that's _painful_? You'd never last a day here. I get carved and beaten just for making a tiny mistake." Rainee laughed. The door opened and Abigail screamed on seeing who walked in. Rainee spun around and saw the Joker grinning at them.

"Is he honestly more terrifying than me?" Rainee asked.

000

Rainee was in her room half asleep when the Joker finally came down from the room Abigail was in. Rainee had left halfway through Abigail getting tortured. Having a hostage isn't as fun as it seems. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was almost jealous of the amount of time he was spending with her.

Maybe the bullies were right. Maybe she was a failure and her dad hated her.

"Why are you crying?" The Joker asked. Rainee looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. "I thought I told you not to cry. The Joker's daughter should never cry."

"I'm disturbing the natural order of the rules in this house." Rainee muttered. The Joker just glared down at her and she burst out crying.

"They called me ugly. They called me a freak. They said I should kill myself." She sobbed. The Joker sat down next to her on her bed and looked at her.

"Who did?" He asked.

"The kids at school." She sobbed.

"You're Rainee Napier." The Joker said as he stroked her hair. "Word's don't hurt you. Knives… guns… and other weapons hurt you. Not words. No. No."

"But they're right!" Rainee screamed. "I'm ugly! I'm a freak! I'm too skinny! I have scars! I'm the ugliest person ever! I should die! I deserve to die! Why can't I be pretty?"

The Joker grabbed her face and pulled her to look him in the eye.

"You… are… b_eau_tiful." He said in a dangerously low tone. "Don't listen to them. They're all just… _jealous."_

"Jealous of what?" Rainee asked quietly.

"Jealous of… everything." The Joker said waving his hands in the air. Rainee let out another sob as crashed herself into the Joker. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I'm right." The Joker stated. "I'm _always_ right."

00

The Joker pulled the duvet up under Rainee's chin. She had fallen asleep listening to a made up story about how he killed all of his bullies in high school.

He wiped a tear mark away from his daughters face and frowned.

He was going to kill every single pathetic little teenager who made his little princess cry.

The Joker was sure many fathers had thought that very same thought. The thing that was different this time was that the Joker would _actually kill_ them.

He would rip out their insides and stuff them down their own throats. He would burn them in a tub of scolding water and then pull them out when they were seconds away from drowning. He would stamp down on their face and throats. He would pop out their eyes and send them to Batman or Commissioner Gordon. He would film it all and send the tape to their parents.

00

Rainee sank lower into her seat as the science teacher left the room. Matt was off ill, Tallulah had a therapy appointment and the boy and girl who bullied Rainee yesterday had been glaring at her since she got in.

The boy stood up and walked over to Rainee's desk.

"Where the hell is Abigail?" He asked, almost sweetly.

"She went home last night. Her mum came to pick her up in the middle of the night because she was home sick. Why? Isn't she in?" Rainee asked.

"You know… I never really liked Abigail!" The boy said. "But I like her a hell of a lot more than you!"

"Aw. Wait… I don't care." Rainee smiled.

"Don't speak to me like that!" The boy spat.

"I bet she killed Abigail." The girl said. "The freak probably kills all of her friends."

Rainee shot up.

"I haven't killed any one but I'll happily kill you." She growled.

"As if!" The boy laughed. Rainee launched herself at him. She kicked him and hit him and even bit him before he managed to push her backwards. She stumbled back and fell against the teacher's desk.

"You crazy ass bitch!" He yelled as he punched her in the face. Rainee noticed he had a split lip and the blood from it was dripping onto her school shirt. She laughed and ignored the pain in her eye.

"I'll do this world a favour and kill you." The boy yelled.

"Many great men have tried!" Rainee laughed. The boy grabbed a pair of scissors out of his pocket and Rainee stopped laughing.

"Not so big now are you?" He laughed as he slashed the scissors over her face. She screamed as she felt it slice her skin and blood spill from the wound. She managed to spin around and slam the boy down on the desk. She spotted a scalpel on the desk and thanked god she was in a science room.

"I'm going to slit open your neck." She hissed as she grabbed the scalpel. She held it up ready to end this boy's life when the teacher came back in

"DROP THAT NOW!" The teacher roared. Rainee rolled her eyes and dropped the scalpel. The sound of it hitting the floor filled the room.

00

"Now Sunny, would you like to tell me your side of the story?" The head teacher asked. He was a big bald guy who looked like he should be a body guard, not a head teacher.

The Joker sat on a chair next to Rainee. His scars were covered and yet again he looked like a normal father. The boy who had been in a fight with Rainee sat on another chair with his mother sitting next to him. The boys name turned out to be Billy. Rainee figured this out when Billy's mother was hitting him with her hand bag yelling '_What have you done now Billy? Oh you're in so much trouble, son!' _

"Well…" Rainee said. "_Billy_ had been calling me names and stuff yesterday. Today he accused me of killing my friend Abigail. He pushed me until I flipped. Then he sliced my face with a pair of scissors. I grabbed a scalpel. I wasn't going to hurt him. I have anger issues."

"She said she would slit open my neck!" Billie snapped. That earned him a sharp smack off his mother.

"Anger issues." Rainee shot back.

"Mrs Smith, I must tell you here at Gotham private we do not take bullying lightly." The head teacher said to Billy's mother.

"I completely understand." She said. "I apologise on behalf of my son. He won't be leaving the house apart from school."

"Good." The head teacher nodded. "And Mr Kerr." The Joker's head snapped up as if he had been watching something else for the entire time. "I think you should get your daughter to a hospital to get stitches and maybe increase her anger management classes."

"We will do." The Joker said. He turned to Rainee and pointed at her. "Twice a week now, princess."

"I understand." Rainee nodded.

"Well then, off to the hospital with you… again." The Joker smiled.

"Am I in trouble?" Rainee asked as they got in the van. She sat down and put her seat belt on. The Joker sat next to her and tilted her head up so he could look at her cut.

"Nope." He muttered.

"What? Why?" Rainee asked.

"You fought back." The Joker pointed out. He took one last look at her face and then leant back. "You're going to need stitches and tomorrow you'll have a black eye."

"I should have killed him. I wanted to. If that teacher hadn't come in I would of." Rainee mumbled.

"Good thing we're going out tonight." The Joker said. Rainee knew that 'going out' meant robbing somewhere and holding a few people hostage for a little while. "You can…uh… take your anger out."

"Anger management classes?" Rainee smirked. "I like it."

00

"Alright every one down!" Rainee yelled as she got into the bank. She pulled her gun out of the pocket of her purple skinny jeans and shot the air. Every one jumped down to the floor.

A bunch of men in clown masks came in and started handing out grenades to all of the people on the floor.

"I don't need to tell you what to do and what not to do, I'm pretty sure you've got the idea." Rainee yelled as she pointed her gun at each hostage for a couple seconds before moving on to the next.

A goon threw a large duffel bag full of money on the floor near Rainee.

"Money, money, money!" She cheered. "I'm going to buy me a new pair of headphones."

She let out a scream when some one leapt on her back but laughed when she saw it was the Joker.

When she managed to get away from him he pulled off his mask and grinned. Rainee done the same and held her mask in her hand.

"You look just like me." The Joker grinned. Rainee looked down at her outfit and smirked. The outfit which was a younger, female version of his and Rainee's grease paint which was identical to the Jokers.

"Smile at the camera!" The Joker laughed as he pointed to a security camera. Rainee looked up at it and smiled.

"OK, now go check there's no one in the back." The Joker said, gesturing to a corridor with doors that lead to other small rooms.

"And if there is…" Rainee asked.

"You have a gun." The Joker pointed out. Rainee nodded and walked across the bank towards the corridor.

She muttered/ sang a song under her breath as she peaked through the windows in the doors. She wasn't paying much attention.

A door flew open and some one grabbed Rainee. She screamed and kicked he legs.

"Quiet!" The man growled in her ear as he clasped a hand over her mouth. "Now I don't like to _kill _but you are scum! You are the worst thing that ever walked the earth."

Rainee let out a little whimper before smashing her head back into the mans head.

"You little bitch!" He yelled as he clutched his nose.

"DAD!" Rainee screamed as she tried to run. The man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. He grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall with so much force it was a wonder her brains didn't burst out of her skull.

She screamed as everything went blurry and she went dizzy. She went limp in the mans arms and struggled to keep her eyes open.

She saw the blurry figure of the Joker walk into the room. He pointed his gun at the man and the long red lines which were his scars pulled up into a smile.

"Let my little princess go." The Joker said in a sing song voice. The man was visibly shaking.

"You're sick." He spat. There was a loud bang and the man holding Rainee up fell to the floor. Rainee found herself falling with him. Her head crashed against the cold hard floor and everything went black.

00

When Rainee woke up she was still in her joker outfit. Her grease paint had been cleaned off and she had been laid on her bed. Her curtains were closed but the light was on. She groaned and sat up. Clyro ran up to her and began happily jumping around her as she walked over to the door.

As she walked down the corridor towards the stairs she heard voices. A woman's voice and the Jokers voice.

Rainee sat on a step and saw one of the doors downstairs was open and she could see the Joker leaning against a wall. She leant against the banister and listened to what he was saying.

"What do you want then?" The Joker asked.

"I want to see my daughter, Jack" The woman's voice said. Rainee licked her lips and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh babe." The Joker grinned. "You should see her now. She's beautiful. To bad you'll never see her. I won't even let her go to your funeral."

"What?" The woman asked. Rainee nodded, she was also confused.

"You know what _hurts _the most? No. I'll tell you. After everything you've done to her… to us. You still come back in here and act as if it was all my fault and you are a helpless little girl who need's attention."

"I want to take my baby away from this all. I need to protect my little girl." The woman said.

"That's right! Keep telling yourself you were a fucking Mom!" The Joker roared. Rainee let out a small gasp and shuffled back.

"So what now? You're going to kill me and never tell Rainee this happened?" The woman asked. Rainee's mouth fell open. They were talking about her? They couldn't be. She was so confused it hurt.

"Unlike you, I care for our daughter. I wouldn't kill her mother with out her saying I could." The Joker said.

"CARE FOR HER?" The woman screamed. "I've seen her on the news! She's scarred! She's been in Arkham twice!"

The Joker licked his lips. He was about to say something when his eyes landed on Rainee sitting on the stairs.

"GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" He roared, making Rainee jump.

"Rainee?" The woman screamed. Rainee ran as quickly as she could. Past her room and up the stairs. She ran into the room Abigail was in and slammed the door.

"Fuck off!" Abigail yelled. Rainee punched her in the face.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm tired of being treated like shit!" She screamed. "I'll make you pay for it! I'll show you and every one else out there!"

"Are you crying?" Abigail asked.

"YES I AM FUCKING CRYING!" Rainee screamed. "He said she was dead! She's meant to be dead! I saw her slit her wrists! SHE WAS MEANT TO DIE!"

"Just because you slit your wrists doesn't mean you die." Abigail whispered.

"I want her to be dead." Rainee screamed. "I WANT YOU TO BE DEAD!"

00

By the time the Joker came and found Rainee in Abigail's room, the hostage was long dead. Every injury Abigail's body had, Rainee had had once in her life. Glasgow smile, shot in the ankle, stabbed in the stomach, arms all carved. The body lay in a pool of blood and puke.

"What the hell, Ray?" The Joker asked. Rainee was standing looking over the body with tears pouring down her face.

"You did it to me!" She said, her voice cracking half way through her sentence.

"This wasn't… _part of the plan_." The Joker said.

"Yeah well, you said you don't have a plan so you're just contradicting yourself!" Rainee screamed as she spun around and pointed the gun at the Joker's head.

"Calm down." The Joker muttered as he put his hands up in a small surrender.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You said she was dead!" Rainee screamed.

"I was protecting you." The Joker said, trying to take a step towards her.

"Protecting me? No one treats me like a human any more! I get beaten and attacked and lied to and every one expects me to be OK with it." Rainee yelled. She pressed the gun to her head.

"I'm fucking sick of it!" She screamed. "I'll kill myself! I swear to god I will!"

"Suicide is a really _selfish _action Ray." The Joker hissed. "Think about how Brucey will feel, or Clyro, or Derek… or _me"_

_**A/N: **Wow! Longness! _

_For any one who is confused about that last part: The Joker was talking to Kate (Rainee's Mum) who is said to be dead but obviously... isn't. She tried to slit her wrists when Rainee was a baby but didn't sucseed her little suicide attempt.  
Only ONE PERSON got the hints about that in the last couple of chapters!_

_**JuilieAKAweirdo: **Ha Ha yepp. She doesn't know what she wants!  
**Riddle: **Oh I saw it and I love it! yaaaayyyyy  
**SmilingPolitly: **Yay! Thank you! Oh and I love that song too. Isn't it just.. wow! :D  
**Laura: **Thank you verrrryyyyy much! _


	10. It's over We know who you are

_She fucking hates me_  
_And I love it_  
_Wait_  
_Where you going_  
_I'm leaving you_  
_No you ain't_  
_Come back_  
_We're running right back_  
_Here we go again_  
_It's so insane_  
_Cause when it's going good_  
_It's going great_

_**Love The Way You Lie- Eminem**_

The sound of the gun dropping to the floor filled the room.

The Joker stared at Rainee as she stared blankly ahead. He didn't know what to do. Tears continued to spill down his daughter's cheeks.

She bit her lip and then began walking out of the room. The Joker followed her like a lost puppy until she got into her room and slammed the door shut. He could hear her moving around in her room and Clyro happily bark.

She came out of her room a few seconds with a backpack on and Clyro on his shiny purple lead. She was wearing a large black jacket over her joker outfit, The Joker could have sworn that used to be his.

"Where are you going?" The Joker asked as he followed her.

"I'm leaving." She mumbled as they walked down the stairs.

"No you're not." The Joker snapped.

"I'm sick of it." She whispered. "Why can't you ever act like a proper dad?"

She was almost at the door when the Joker grabbed her wrist. She screamed and let go of Clyro's lead. She started punching the Joker with her free hand and kicking him. She looked like she was having a fit. She tried to head butt him and hurt him in anyway possible.

She was going to end up hurting herself more than the Joker so he pushed wrapped his arms around her waist.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed as she struggled against him. "NO! NO! NO!"

"CALM DOWN!" The Joker yelled over Rainee's screamed. He pushed her back and pinned her to the floor.

She instantly began throwing her body about in an attempt to get away from him.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"No! Where will you go Ray?" The Joker yelled.

"Bruce!" She screamed.

"And then you'll end up in Arkham!" The Joker growled. "You have no where else to go. Are you going to go to your Mum?"

Rainee froze. She knew he was right. She didn't do anything to stop him as he pulled her to his feet.

"PETE! DEREK! DERREN! HARRY!" The Joker yelled. They all instantly jumped out, with Ruby.

"Pete: make Rainee chocolate milk now. Derek: take Rainee into the living room and put the television on for her. Derren: go get Rainee's joker toy and her blanket. Harry: go check on our little hostage and see if you could… uh… bring her back to life." The Joker ordered.

"Where do I get the chocolate milk from boss?" Pete asked.

"The chocolate cow." The Joker snapped as Derek took Rainee's hand and guided her into the living room. He sat her down on the sofa and turned on the television.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked. Rainee shrugged. Derek settled on a programme were there was a large Irish man telling jokes and making large hand gestures.

"Here, you like him don't you?" Derek asked with a smile. Rainee nodded and smiled a tiny smile.

10 minutes later and Rainee was curled up on the sofa, under her duvet, with her joker toy in one hand and a cup of chocolate milk in the other.

When the Joker came in she didn't even look up. He pulled a chair over in front of Rainee and looked at her.

"We need to… uh… we need to talk." He said.

"Do we?" Rainee muttered.

"Yes, Rainee, we do." The Joker growled.

"Shoot." She mumbled.

"Nope. You." The Joker grinned. Rainee looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You must be _dying _to ask me questions." The Joker said as he leant back in his seat.

"What really happened when she slit her wrists?" Rainee said, not being able to bring herself to call the woman her mother.

"A man… a man she having an _affair_ with… came in and found her on the floor with her wrists slit. He called an ambulance and they managed to save her before she bled to death. She came back from the hospital, packed her bags and left. People thought I couldn't cope looking after you alone." The Joker said.

"Our family is fucked up." Rainee muttered. The Joker decided to ignore her swearing that one time. "How did she know were we are?"

"I don't know." The Joker laughed. "One of our _men_, the mob…"

Rainee stayed quiet after that and looked down at her toy clown.

"Abigail is dead." The Joker stated. Rainee didn't like it that he called her by her name. It made her seem more… human. "But… she was weak. You're strong. She went through everything you've been through… not even that… and died. She only went through the physical pain and she couldn't even bare that. You went through the mental pain _and _the physical pain."

Rainee bit her lip and tried to figure out what he was getting at.

"Never let that happen again. You're strong and suicide is weak. Suicide is quitting. You can't let people like that woman… creatures like that woman… get you down. Despite all the stress and despite how hard it is you fight to the death. You fight until they kill you because then you still win. If they kill you it's because they can't _handle you_. Never give in for anyone."

Rainee didn't look up. She nodded but kept her eyes on her toy clown.

"What are you going to do with the body?" She asked quietly.

"Keep it. We'll show it to Gotham some time." The Joker said. Rainee wrinkled her nose.

"Boss!" Derren yelled as he ran into the room. "We found the guy who sold your address to that Kate woman."

"I'll be right back." The Joker muttered as he left the room.

000

Rainee sunk lower in her seat. Not only did she hate maths but she felt terrible. Her bleach blonde hair was scraped back into a pony tail and her scalp was still stained green. She hadn't put fake tan on or any make up apart from the scar cover up in fact. There was still blood underneath her fingernails and she had the worst head ache in history.

On top of all that she felt that if she mad any sudden movements she'd collapse.

Today just wasn't her day at all.

There was a sharp knock on the door and two police officers walked in. Rainee stopped breathing.

"We're here to talk to… erm… Sunny Kerr." One police officer said. Rainee gasped and pulled herself up.

"Oooooooh!" The class laughed. Rainee stumbled across the class room and out into the corridor with the two men.

"We need to talk to you about the disappearance of Abigail Morrison." One man said. Rainee opened her mouth to say something… anything. She went dizzy and had to clutch onto the wall.

"Are you OK miss?" The other officer asked her.

A small whimper escaped her lips before she fell to the floor. Her head hit the floor with a sickening crack. She had passed out… again.

000

One week later and Rainee woke up in a hospital bed with her wrist handcuffed to the bed.

"What the hell?" She gasped as she sat up.

"It's over." A voice said. Rainee looked up and saw Commissioner Gordon looking down at her. "We know who you are."

"W-what?" Rainee stuttered.

"You can give up the act now Rainee. The doctors had to take your make up off and noticed you had cover up on. They took that off and found your scars. Oh, and we found these is your bag." Gordon said. He dropped Rainee's switch blade and Joker toy on the bed. She let out a yelp and grabbed the toy.

"My dad's going to kill me." She muttered. "Why am I in hospital?"

"You had a blood clot. You can thank The Joker for that. It was caused by him beating you." Gordon said. "Now we're going to have to take you for questioning so if you'd like to go and get dressed."

"Then it's off to Arkham right." Rainee muttered as Gordon unlocked the handcuff. He handed her an Arkham Asylum uniform. "Oh aren't we all prepared today?" She spat.

She walked into the bathroom and sighed.

"Cuff her as soon as she comes out." Gordon said to a police officer who sat on a chair by the door. The officer nodded as Gordon left the room.

"Orange is so my colour." Rainee muttered sarcastically as she came out of the bathroom. She looked at the officer who was grinning at her. She noticed the two scars which stretched up his cheeks and smirked.

"Hey dad." She smiled.

00

Rainee sat in the van with her feet propped up on the dash board. The Joker was driving quickly down the road. He hadn't told Rainee that Batman was following them. She was too busy singing to a song from her 'Vampire Weekend' CD.

The Joker glanced at her and saw the Batman's tumbler coming towards her side of the van.

"Ray." The Joker said as he held her hand in his. "Close your eyes."

"What why?" Rainee asked.

"Close your eyes Ray." The Joker growled. Rainee did as she was told. A few seconds later batman's car slammed into the Jokers van sending it spinning out of control.

Rainee screamed and the Joker tried to stop the van from spinning. It stopped when it slammed into a brick wall.

Batman stared at the van; to be honest he wasn't supposed to crash into it that hard. He saw the Joker jump out of the vehicle unharmed. He was laughing as he stumbled down the road.

"Where are you going?" Batman growled. "You can't get away from me."

"Oh I can. If you come after me then you'd be leaving little Rainee to die." The Joker laughed.

"What?" Batman growled. As if on queue Batman heard a pained scream coming from the van. The Joker laughed harder and walked off into the distance.

Batman ran up to the van and saw Rainee in her seat screaming in pain. There was a large wound on her head which was pouring blood down her face.

"Dad!" She yelled. Batman undone her seat belt and pulled her out of the van. She screamed more when she saw who was holding her.

"Where's my dad?" She yelled. "What have you done to my dad?"

He ignored her and carried her over to the tumbler.

"You need to get to a hospital." He said.

"No! No! No!" She wailed. "They'll take me to Arkham!"

Batman put her seatbelt on before climbing in himself.

"I'll kill you." Rainee said tiredly. "I'll kill all of you."

Batman pressed a few buttons on the tumbler so it would call Gordon.

"I'm in pain." Rainee groaned as she clutched her bloody head.

"Hello?" Gordon's voice filled the vehicle.

"I have Rainee Wayne." Batman said.

"My head. My head. My head." Rainee sobbed.

"Meet me at the hospital." Batman said before hanging up.

000

"Couldn't this wait?" Rainee groaned as she tapped her fingers against the metal table. Her head had only been stitched up a few minutes ago and they hadn't even bothered to clean the blood from her face.

"We need to know where Abigail Morrison is." Gordon said.

"Just because I went to her school and I was the last one to see her doesn't mean I killed her." Rainee sighed. "Maybe this wasn't a big plan. Did you ever think maybe she was _really_ my friend and we _really_ were having a nice little sleepover?"

"We need to know she's safe. Her parent's are worried sick and Abigail must be terrified. Just like you were when the Joke kidnapped you for the first time. Don't you remember how that felt?" Gordon asked.

"No." Rainee snapped.

"You must remember how terrible it felt being kept from your family and being somewhere you didn't want to be." Gordon said. "Why are you letting some one go through that?"

"I wasn't being kept from my family. The Joker is my family." Rainee said with a shaky smile as she began tapping on the table quicker. "I wanted to be there. I really wanted to be there."

"So in all the time you've been with the Joker you've never missed Bruce Wayne?" Gordon asked. "When the Joker beat you and hurt you, you've never wanted to run away."

"You can't just assume that the Joker beats me." Rainee growled.

"Then how did you get those bruises and cuts?" Gordon asked.

"I deserved it." Rainee giggled. "I always deserve it. He does it to teach me a lesson so back off."

"Rainee, we need to find Abigail before it's too late. If you tell us were she is the Joker doesn't have to know you've told us." Gordon said.

"You so fucking stupid." Rainee roared. "Of course he'll know!"

00

Rainee sat in the holding cell on her own. Her handcuffs had been taken off but she had no idea why they hadn't taken her to Arkham.

"Rainee!" A voice said.

"Bruce!" Rainee cried when she saw him. She didn't realise how much she had missed him. She ran up to the bars and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Rainee, there is some one who'd like to see you." Bruce said. He pulled away from Rainee and took a couple steps back. A woman came into the room and stood next to the bars.

"Rainee." She smiled.

"Who the hell are you? Are you another one of Bruce's sluts?" Rainee asked.

"I'm your Mummy." The woman said.

"Kate?" Rainee said.

"That's me baby." Kate said as she took another step to the bars. Rainee reached through bars and grabbed the woman's hair. She slammed Kate's head into the bars and managed to kick her in the stomach.

"You worthless piece of shit." Rainee screamed. A couple of police officers ran into Rainee's cell and pulled her back from the bars.

"You think you can walk into my life now?" Rainee screamed. "This is your entire fault! You're the reason the Joker is who he is!"

"Please listen to me Rainee." Kate said.

"I want to go to Arkham now! I don't want to be around this selfish whore any longer." Rainee screamed.

"This isn't exactly the warm welcome I was expecting." Kate muttered as she got to her feet.

"You'll never be welcome in my life!" Rainee screamed. "You're not my Mom!"

00

Rainee sat on the bed in her cell. She had only been in there for a couple of hours and she already wanted to leave.

The door opened and Doctor Smith walked in. He smiled and pulled the wooden chair up by the bed.

"Hello Rainee." He said.

"Hey." Rainee muttered.

"I just wanted to welcome you back and I have something for you." Doctor Smith said. He pulled out a clown toy from his pocket and dropped it on Rainee's lap.

"Joker." She gasped as she picked the toy up and cradled it in her hands.

"I convinced the police to let you have him." Doctor Smith said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Rainee grinned. Doctor Smith nodded before standing up.

"How do you like your new room?" He asked. "It's one of the only one's in Arkham with a window." He walked over to the window and looked out of the large window.

"It's still a cell in Arkham Asylum." Rainee muttered.

"Arkham isn't that bad. There are some places were they'd tie you to a bed and leave you to rot. In Arkham we want to help you." Doctor Smith said. He glanced at her and smiled. "You want to get better don't you? When you get better you can live with Bruce and have a normal life again."

"I can't be normal." Rainee growled.

"Why?" Dr Smith asked.

"I'm a freak." Rainee replied.

"If you were a freak you wouldn't be in Arkham… you'd be in a freak circus." Doctor Smith replied with a small smile. Rainee smirked and stroked her toys head.

"You must be tired." Dr Smith said. "I'll leave you to sleep and then I'll see you in our session tomorrow."

"Good night." Rainee muttered.

"Good night." Dr Smith smiled

00

Doctor Russell Smith threw his bag down onto the carpeted floor and collapsed down on his sofa. It was good to be home.

He clicked on the lamp and got the shock of his life when he saw Batman standing in the corner of his living room. He leapt to his feet and let out a string of curse words.

"Doctor Smith?" Batman asked in his deep voice.

"Yes." Dr Smith replied.

"You need to tell your patient, Rainee Wayne, that the Joker is dead." Batman said.

"Is he?" Dr Smith asked.

"No." Batman said.

"Why am I telling her that then?" Dr Smith asked.

"If she believes that the Joker isn't going to try to break her out of Arkham then she'll make an effort to go sane." Batman grumbled.

"Isn't there a better way around this?" Dr Smith asked.

There was a knock on the door. Dr Smith rolled his eyes as he figured who it was.

"Who is it?" Batman grumbled.

"Joey." Dr Smith muttered. The door flew open and a teenage girl ran in.

She was Joanne Smith, Dr Smith's younger sister. She would walk all the way from the family home to Russell's apartment across town. It had become a daily thing for them.

"Hey Russell!" Joanne smiled. Then her eyes fell on Batman. "Is that… batman?"

"Yes." Russell sighed.

"Hello." Joanne said quietly. She hid behind her brother. "What have you done?"

"It's not about me Joey." Russell said. "Go and make yourself a cup of tea in the kitchen. OK."

Joanne nodded and muttered something to herself about Russell being 'Overly-British'.

"I'll make sure everyone else knows the plan." Batman said.

"This is going to rip Rainee apart!" Dr Smith hissed as he followed the batman to the door. The Batman left the apartment.

"I'm the doctor!" Dr Smith angrily yelled as he slammed the door. He spun around and saw Joanne leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"Is Batman your boyfriend now?" She smirked.

"No. Batman is not my boyfriend." Doctor Smith said as he fell onto the sofa and crossed his arms.

"Oh, is some one Mr grumpy face today?" Joanne teased.

"I am most defiantly not Mr grumpy face!" Dr Smith muttered.

"You better not be Mr grumpy face in work! We don't want your patients feeling your negativity now do we?" Joanne smiled.

"You sound like my boss." Dr Smith sighed.

"Mum told me to tell you something." Joanne said. Dr Smith smiled to himself; Joanne was always changing the subject. Their mother said she had a short attention span.

"She told me to tell you that's she very proud of you. She said you're putting your own safety at risk to help that Rainee Wayne chick." Joanne said. "Do you think the Joker's going to kill you?"

"I hope not." Dr Smith muttered.

"I hope he doesn't too." Joanne mumbled. Doctor Smith smiled and pulled Joanne into a hug. "Yeah… because you owe me £50."

"I love you too." Doctor Smith laughed.

00

"I have some terrible news." Doctor Smith said as he looked over at Rainee.

"I'm not pregnant again am I?" Rainee asked. "I can't be."

"No. No." Doctor Smith said. He took a deep breath and figured he should just say it.

"The Joker's dead."

"What?" Rainee said with emotion.

"He died in one of his own explosions." Dr Smith lied.

"No!" Rainee screamed. "You're lying! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying Rainee. I'm so sorry." Dr Smith said.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Rainee screamed until she was crying. Dr Smith hit the panic button and orderlies came swarming in.

"I need him! I need him!" Rainee sobbed.

"I think she need's to be put straitjacket." Dr Smith muttered to an orderly. He hated himself for putting her through this.

00

Rainee didn't stop screaming that night.

Her mind wouldn't properly come to terms with the news. When it did it was just like a horrible pain flooded her body. She sat in the corner screaming until she lost her voice.

She threw up twice and only stopped screaming and crying when she passed out from banging her head against the wall.

If only Bruce/batman knew the pain he was putting her through.

00

_**A/N: **Back in Arkham then! Aww sad face!_

_**Laura: **Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!  
**Riddle:**Haha. If Kate suggested going to court the Joker would just laugh! NO DONT HURT CLYRO! x  
**SmilingPolitly: **I'm so nasty leaving you all hanging on a cliff. :]  
**Carolina: **You have a pretty name btw! I'm sorry this didn't come quicker but I do have a valid excuse! Firstly it's the school holidays and not only are my friends and fmaily dragging me out but I've been playing the role of amazing auntie yada yada yada you don't care :L I'm glad you like my fanfictions! I hope you like this chapter. P.S I honestly don't know! I mean I'm all in favour of keeping Heath's legacy intact but... DONT KILL ME but have you seen the Joker blogs. Scott McClure is AMAZING! Well Nolan isn't going to bring the Joker into the batman movies any way. But I think it would be a shame if they had ... more batman movies or tv shows in the future and they had NO joker! :O Haha Heated debate!  
**JulieAKAWeirdo: **I guessed you were hypo! Ha Ha ;) Thank you! _


	11. I love mistakes

_Oh, I love mistakes_  
_Especially ones you've made_  
_I bet you're sorry_

_Finders keepers_  
_Will you keep me in mind?_  
_I like secrets_  
_'Cause they keep me in line_

_**Finders Keepers- You Me At Six**_

"I don't think Rainee's in the right state to leave her cell today." Doctor Smith told Bruce when he came to visit his adopted daughter. "To be quite honest she hasn't moved all day. I think a visit will do her good."

Doctor Smith led Bruce down the dirty corridors of Arkham Asylum. When they got to Rainee's cell Doctor Smith unlocked the door and walked inside. Bruce followed and saw Rainee sitting on the edge of her bed with her back to them.

"Rainee." Doctor Smith called. "Bruce is here to see you."

She didn't move or respond in any way. Bruce walked across the room and sat on the wooden chair which was in front of her.

"Hey Rainee." He smiled. It was as if she was staring through him. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened with the Joker."

"Shut up." Rainee whispered. Bruce's eyes trailed up Rainee's arms and saw all the scars and bruises. He was flooded with guilt and he leant forward and wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't even return the hug. Bruce sat back and looked at her.

"Please talk to me." He said. Rainee just continued to stare ahead. Bruce sighed and stood up. He walked across the room to Doctor Smith.

"That's the most any one has gotten out of her all day." Doctor Smith sighed.

00

It was a week after Doctor Smith had told Rainee her father had died and he still felt incredibly guilty for lying to her. He was currently pacing the roof of the MCU, his eyes kept glancing over at the bat signal which Gordon had lit, just to make sure it was still on.

There was a thud as Batman landed next to Doctor Smith making him jump slightly.

"What's the news?" Batman grumbled.

"The news?" Doctor Smith scoffed. "The news is that your little _method_ is killing my patient! In the past week she's attempted suicide twice! She's one step away from a padded cell and no freedom at all!"

"She'll get over it soon." Batman said.

"We're not talking about telling her that her goldfish died! She's broken enough as it is now we're lying to her and telling her that her father's dead!" Doctor Smith almost yelled.

"You can't tell her the truth now." Batman said. Doctor Smith spun around and ran a hand through his hair. This man really was impossible. When Doctor Smith turned back the Batman was gone.

"I'm the doctor!" Doctor Smith cried before noticing Gordon was still watching him.

00

Rainee sat in the 'rec' room. It had been a week and a half since she had been told that the Joker was dead. She hadn't spoken for a week and a half either.

"I told my doctor… if she didn't try to make me take my medication then I wouldn't have stabbed her in the face." A very skinny man laughed. "Stupid nurse! I only want to be normal." Rainee smirked and stood up. She went up to the guy and smiled at him.

"You're the guy who stabbed the nurse with your fork?" She asked, her voice sounding weird to her.

"Yeah, why?" The guy smirked.

"You're a bastard." Rainee grinned. "You only want to be normal? You took that away from that woman."

"Shut it." The man muttered with a nervous laugh.

"She probably had children and a husband. Maybe even a pet dog or something. She probably hated working here but needed the money." Rainee said.

"Shut up!" The man cried.

"She probably won't have the money for surgery so you've ruined her face. She's not normal any more is she. Congratulations you've ruined that poor woman's life"

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled. "She asked for it."

"She asked for you to ruin her life? She asked you to make it so every one will look at her in disgust? You're a monster." Rainee laughed. The man threw himself at Rainee and she screamed with laughter. The orderlies pulled the man off of her and she walked away with a split lip.

00

Commissioner Gordon shook Dr Smith's hand.

"I'm glad you're letting me sit in on your session today." Gordon smiled.

"No problem. It's going to be my last session with Rainee today anyway. We've had no progress made so the head of Arkham thinks she would be better with another doctor." Dr Smith said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gordon said. There was a silence before Gordon remembered something. He grabbed a folder out of his pocket and pushed it towards Doctor Smith.

"This is the body the Joker left outside of the MCU yesterday." Gordon said as Doctor Smith looked at the photographs.

"Oh my god." He gasped as he felt physically sick.

"We had to go by dental records to identify the body as Abigail Morrison." Gordon said.

"The Joker says Rainee done this all by herself?" Doctor Smith asked, remembering seeing it on the news.

"Yes, in a mad fit of rage apparently." Gordon said.

The doors then opened and Rainee was dragged into the room by two orderlies. She was clutching a small clown toy in her hand.

"Rainee." Doctor Smith grinned as she was pushed down into a chair. "You remember Commissioner Gordon?"

"Sup." Rainee smirked.

"Rainee before the Joker… passed away… he left a body outside of the MCU." Gordon explained. "It was Abigail Morrison's and all of her injuries matched yours. We'd like to know why."

"Because I done them." Rainee muttered. Her fingers began tapping on the arm of the chair.

"Why did you do it?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Friend's are supposed to love you right?" Rainee asked with her head down. "Abigail thought we were friends. I didn't want to be the only one who had been hurt by some one who's supposed to love you."

There was another silence before Rainee broke it.

"I thought… maybe if I done everything that the Joker had done to me… to Abigail. Then maybe the Joker would notice how much he was hurting me and stop." Rainee said. A tear slid down her cheek.

"It might have worked." She said. "He said I was stronger than Abigail. You ruined it all. You had to go and poke your nose in."

"Rainee I-" Gordon began to say.

"I want to leave now!" Rainee screamed, cutting him off.

"OK." Doctor Smith said. "Rainee, I'd like you to know this is our last session together. Tomorrow you will have Doctor Howard."

"Why?" Rainee asked.

"Because we've been making no progress." Doctor Smith said.

"So you're just going to dump me onto some one else. Gee thanks!" Rainee yelled.

00

"Hello, my name is Doctor Howard." Rainee's new doctor said. He had dark brown hair slick back into a pony tail. He had big eyes and extremely white teeth. There was something odd about him.

"I'm Rainee." Rainee said with a smile. Her Joker toy was in her hand as she stroked its hat.

"I know." Doctor Howard said. "Today we're going to do some hypnotherapy."

"OK." Rainee muttered.

After the doctor had put her in a deep state of relaxation and she was lying down on the hospital type bed Doctor Howard began speaking.

"I'd like you to go back to the last time you were absolutely terrified of the Joker." He said.

It didn't take long and soon Rainee was reliving a terrifying memory.

-It was about one month after The Joker had taken Rainee from the hotel. It was the first time she had learnt not to fight back when the Joker was angry.

She was sitting in her room. Just sitting. She had heard yelling from downstairs and she had put her book down and switched her music off.

Then the door flew open making Rainee jump. The Joker stood in the doorway, clutching the door frame and swaying a bit. In his other hand there was a bottle of beer.

He was drunk. Rainee knew something must be wrong. The Joker only got drunk when Crane came over but Crane wasn't there that night.

"You really piss me off sometimes." The Joker slurred. Rainee stared up at him and bit her lip.

"Yeah, well you piss me off sometimes as well." She spat. The Joker threw the bottle at her but missed and it smashed against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Joker yelled as Rainee leapt to her feet.

"Fighting back." Rainee stated. The Joker leapt forward and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"There's a time and a place." He laughed as he squeezed her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes for a while until they filled with fear.

"Why aren't you anything like me?" He growled. "You're a coward… like your mother."

"I'm not a coward!" Rainee screamed as she kneed the Joker in the crotch.

An hour later and she was in unbearable pain. She had her lips stitched up, bruises covering her body, her hair covering the floor after the Joker hacking it off so it was shoulder length. There was a knife sticking out of her arm and she was tied to the curtain pole by her wrists. Her feet couldn't touch the floor. She felt humiliated.

The Joker pulled the knife out of her arm and cut the rope holding her up. She tried to scream as she fell to the floor.

"Let's see if you get through this one." The Joker hissed in her ear before leaving the room.

0

"Wake up." The Doctor said. Rainee opened her eyes and realised she was crying.

"Now tell me what you remembered." Doctor Howard said.

"No." Rainee said. She sat up and hugged her Joker doll to her chest.

"You have to tell me, Rainee." The doctor sighed.

"No thank you." Rainee said, her voice cracking slightly.

"If you don't corporate then you'll never get better." Doctor Howard said. "You have to accept what's happened in your past."

"I know what you're trying to do." Rainee squeaked. "You're trying to turn me against my dad but it won't work. I want to leave now."

"No. You're not leaving until we talk properly." Doctor Howard said slowly.

"Let me go!" Rainee cried. She slammed her fist down on the bed.

"No Rainee." Doctor Howard snapped.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Rainee screamed slamming her fist down on the bed after each word.

"No Rainee Wayne you will listen to me." The Doctor said. "You have to understand that your father never loved you."

Rainee's hands shot out and she grabbed the man by his neck.

"He did. He did. He did." Rainee sobbed as she kicked the man in the legs. He gave one push and fell back on the bed.

"Well done Miss Wayne." The Doctor said as he pushed the button to call in the orderlies and straightened his tie. "You have just earned yourself a straitjacket."

Rainee grabbed her toy clown and pressed it to her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobbed to the toy as the orderlies came in.

00

"Doctor Smith?" An orderly asked as he walked into Doctor Smith's office.

"Ah, Marcello!" Doctor Smith grinned. Marcello was one of the biggest scariest looking orderlies in Arkham. Even though he looked terrifying, he had an amazingly soft voice and was the kindest man who had ever lived.

"It's Rainee." Marcello said. "She's screaming and crying for you. Every one who has tried to calm her down has failed."

"I'm on my way." Doctor Smith smiled as he got up from his chair.

"My grandma made you some cookies." Marcello said to Doctor Smith as they walked down the corridor.

"Aw… that's sweet. How is she?" Doctor Smith beamed.

"She's good. She wants to invite you for tea." Marcello said.

"Any time." Doctor Smith smiled. They got to Rainee's cell, she was sitting on her windowsill in a straitjacket.

"Rainee?" Doctor Smith gasped. "Why on earth are you in a straitjacket at this time of night?"

"I'm not going back to him." Rainee sobbed.

"Not going back to whom?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Doctor Howard. He told me the Joker didn't love me! He made me remember things and he wouldn't let me go."

"Did you tell him you wanted to go?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Yes. I told him and I told him. I screamed and I screamed." Rainee cried.

"I'll talk to the head of Arkham about that." Doctor Smith muttered. "Doctor Howard knows how fragile you are. He should have known when to stop."

"I want you as my doctor." Rainee said. "I promise I'll tell you everything."

"I'll see what I can do." Doctor Smith said. "First, let's take off that straitjacket."

"I tried to choke him." Rainee muttered.

"OK." Doctor Smith smirked. As soon as the straitjacket was off Rainee hugged Doctor Smith. He hugged her back with a smile.

"How about you come into my office while I call the head of Arkham?" Doctor Smith asked as he pulled away from Rainee and stood up. "It's Bruce's birthday tomorrow maybe you could make him a card."

"Is it?" Rainee asked as she grabbed her Joker toy and followed Doctor Smith across the room.

00

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Bruce! Happy birthday to you!" Rainee sang with a smile. Bruce smirked as he watched her. She still looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes still and her wrists were bandaged up from last week's suicide attempts.

"Thank you very much." Bruce smiled. Rainee grinned and pulled a folded over piece of card from under the table.

"I made you a card last night in Doctor Smith's office." She said.

On the front of the birthday card was a drawing of Bruce in a suit with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' neatly wrote above him.

"Of course I couldn't be trusted with anything but crayons." Rainee smirked.

"I love it." Bruce smirked.

"Noticed anything different?" Rainee smiled. She waved her arms about in the air.

"You don't have a straitjacket on." Bruce nodded.

"They think I'm getting better." Rainee grinned.

Bruce knew for a fact that was wrong. They only let her out of her straitjacket because they knew she wouldn't hurt the people she trusted. They actually thought she was getting worse. They said soon they might have to start force feeding her. She wasn't eating, sleeping or making progress in therapy sessions.

"I'll be able to come home soon." Rainee said. "I miss Alfred."

"I'm sure he'd be delighted to visit you." Bruce said.

"Really?" Rainee grinned. Bruce nodded and Rainee happily clapped her hands together.

"I think your Mom would like to visit you some time as well." Bruce said.

"I don't have a Mom." Rainee muttered.

"You do Rainee." Bruce sighed.

"So you're on her side?" Rainee growled.

"No. I'm not on any one's side." Bruce said. "I just think you should give her a chance."

Rainee shot forward and leant over the table. She wanted to strangle him but she was remembered it was his birthday.

"You don't know what she had done." Rainee hissed. An orderly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. She sat down and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Ray." Bruce muttered.

"Can I come to your party?" Rainee asked, quickly changing the subject.

"You know you can't leave Arkham." Bruce said.

"Can't I get a day free pass or something?" Rainee moaned.

"I'm afraid not." Bruce smirked. Rainee frowned and licked her lips.

"Save me some cake then." She said.

00

Rainee sat on her bed in the dark. Tonight would be the night she broke out. She crept over to the door and stood next to it.

"MY ARM! IT'S BLEEDING! SWEET JESUS! SOME ONE HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could.

The orderly who was on night duty grunted and opened her cell door. Rainee smirked and slammed her fists down on his head, the exact same way the Joker had showed her. The man fell to the floor with a thud.

Rainee grinned and smashed her foot down on the mans head until he was unconscious.

She knelt down next to him and put her hands in his belt. She pulled out his gun and held it in her sweaty hands. She also pulled out his key card and looked at it with a small smile.

It was now or never.

She crept down the corridor until she got to a room she knew a girl a couple years older then her was in.

She opened the door and smiled at the girl who was sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Want to play pretend?" Rainee smiled. The girl nodded.

"I'll be the big bad wolf and you can be the scared little princess, come on." Rainee said. The girl ran over to her and Rainee pressed the gun to her head.

"Come on. Come on." Rainee muttered as they walked down the corridor.

They were almost by the fire exit when her plan was ruined.

"Drop the gun!" A voice yelled. Rainee spun around and saw a group of orderlies pointing guns at her. Suddenly her mouth went dry, her heart started thumping wildly in her chest, she began to feel dizzy and terrified.

"I said drop the gun!" The man barked. With out a second's hesitation Rainee pointed the gun at him and shot him dead along with two more orderlies.

The girl Rainee was holding began to cry and struggled to get free. She managed to get out of Rainee's grip and ran to one of the remaining orderlies.

"If _you _do not drop your weapon we will taser you." The orderly yelled. Rainee felt tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't stay in Arkham.

She pointed the gun at the man but he was quicker.

She felt the taser electrocute her and she fell to the floor with a scream.

That didn't go according to plan.

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm sorry that took so long! _

_If you're a fan of Creepy Clowns Daughter on facebook you will know I'm going to post a new fanfic... yes... watch this space :D _

_**Carolina: **Thank you very much for your wonderful reiview :D _

**Laura: **_Yet again a lovely review :D I hope you like this chapter._

_**Riddle:** *puts Clyro back in his little home* Good.  
The large irish comedian was Dara ;D I love that guy!  
Oh Rainee won't like that! You're iin for it now!_


	12. I miss hurting you

_I miss hurting you 'til you cry_  
_I miss watching you as you try_  
_Try not to end up in tears_  
**_Missing You - The Saturdays _**

The headline of Gotham City's newspaper made the Joker laugh. It made him break down into a fit of hysterical laughter. It also made him lightly proud.

There in big bold black letters were the words:

JOKER'S DAUGHTER KILLS 2 AND INJURES 2 IN ESCAPED ATTEMPT.

"Well if she wants to leave so bad…" The Joker said to no one in particular.

00

"I thought we were finally getting somewhere, Rainee." Doctor Smith sighed. Rainee was sitting on her bed in a straitjacket. On her left ankle was an electronic tag, just like the Joker had put on her when they first met.

"You know a koala bear could do the same job." She said as she looked at the tag. "It would be cuter as well."

"You have a visitor." Doctor Smith sighed as he walked out of the room.

An orderly roughly grabbed Rainee's arm and dragged her out of the room. She instantly assumed it was Bruce who was visiting but as she was thrown down into a chair across the table from her visitor, she felt like screaming.

"I thought I made it clear the first time." Rainee spat. "I don't want you back in my life."

"I've changed, Rainee." Kate said.

"People don't change." Rainee spat.

"You've changed." Kate said.

"How would you know?" Rainee laughed. "I liked it better when I thought you were dead."

"I know I haven't been the best mom in the world…" Kate began to mutter. Rainee burst out laughing.

"You can't call yourself a Mom!" She laughed.

"I can actually." Kate snapped. "Not only are you my daughter but I have son."

"You have a son." Rainee muttered. She didn't know what to say let alone what to feel.

"You have a half brother." Kate smiled.

"Has he lived with you all of his life?" Rainee asked.

"Yes. He's five years old… he looks like you." Kate smiled, she was finally getting through to her daughter.

"Poor kid hasn't committed suicide yet?" Rainee gasped. "I was only with you for about a year and look at me. Arkham Asylum and straitjackets."

"I'm a good Mom to him." Kate said. "I'm sorry about what happened in your life."

"Sorry?" Rainee snorted. "Oh and if you want to be a good Mom put the kid in a foster home now. Just like you did to me."

"I never wanted to give you up and now you're in Arkham." Kate said.

"Your fault to be honest." Rainee shrugged. There were a few minutes of silence before Kate attempted to strike up a conversation.

"I saw your doctor a few days ago. He's good looking." She said with a wink.

"Number one: he's my doctor. He's mine. Number two: You've got a husband and a son you dirty slag. First the Joker, then that bastard you're with now. Next you've got your eyes set on my doctor. You get around don't you?"

"That is no way to speak to your mother." Kate snapped.

"My mother's dead. The Joker stabbed her in the stomach." Rainee said. "Look isn't it time you picked up your latest punching bag? You know 5 years old? Looks like me apparently?"

00

It was night time and Rainee was sitting on her windowsill staring out at the lights of the Narrows. She was in her straight jacket and her joker toy was positioned by Doctor Smith so he was also looking out of the window.

The sound of her door slowly creaking open snapped Rainee out of her day dreams.

A man in a clown mask stood in the doorway staring at her.

"What?" Rainee snapped. "Is this some sick joke?"

The man just tilted his head to the side.

"If I wasn't in this god damn straitjacket you'd be dead by now." Rainee stated. Then the man took of his mask.

Rainee didn't know whether to scream, cry, laugh or just run away.

Because in front of her there stood, of course, the Joker.

"You're not dead." Rainee gasped.

"No…" The Joker muttered. "No I'm not."

"They said you were dead." Rainee said trying not to cry.

"Clearly I'm not." The Joker said. "Are you going to sit there or come with me?"

Rainee smiled and leapt off of the windowsill.

"Joker get joker." Rainee said. She jerked her head in the direction of her joker toy. The Joker sighed and picked up the doll. He put it in his pocket and then led Rainee out of the room.

"Ew!" She screamed when her bare feet stepped in a puddle of blood. "I'm not walking through that."

"I hate it when you go to Arkham." The Joker stated. He licked his lips and then lifted Rainee up. "You always end up slightly saner."

"Ahh!" Rainee squeaked in surprise as the Joker carried her over the blood and past the bodies of a group of orderlies.

"I missed you." Rainee said as she was carried through Arkham.

"Did you? That's nice." The Joker muttered.

"Oh I missed you too Rainee. I cried myself to sleep every night." Rainee muttered, mimicking her dad.

"I enjoyed the peace." The Joker smiled.

"If I wasn't in a straitjacket." Rainee said. They had finally got out of Arkham via the fire exit which had set off a bunch of alarms.

The Joker began running and Rainee couldn't hang onto him seeing as she was in a straitjacket.

She ended up falling on the floor and scraping her face.

"Ow!" She yelled. The Joker sighed and lifted Rainee to her feet. He then pulled her towards the van and threw her in. She glared at him while muttering something about how much pain she was in with her now grazed face.

"I'm wearing an electronic tag on my ankle." Rainee said after a few minutes. "They're tracking me."

The Joker pulled up the leg of the jumpsuit and stared at the tag.

"Can you take it off?" Rainee asked. The Joker pulled his switchblade from his pocket and grinned.

"No." He said. "But I can try."

"No." Rainee said. "NO! I CAN ALREADY FEEL THE PAIN THAT'S ABOUT TO COME!"

Half an hour later and the Joker threw the electronic tag in an abandoned lake. He turned back to Rainee who was sitting in the back of the van glaring at him.

"I took it off." The Joker pointed out.

"You cut my leg about two hundred times." Rainee said. The Joker looked down at his daughter's ankle and saw that there was blood covering it and trickling down her foot.

"I got it off." He said, hoping it would make her realise that he hadn't done anything wrong.

She crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"You are now Joker to me." She said. "You can regain your title as Dad when you earn my love back."

"I could have chopped your foot off to get it off." The Joker said in a dark voice.

"I love you daddy." Rainee said with a big grin.

"Of course you do." The Joker smirked as he climbed into the back of the van. The goon who was in the driving seat began to drive off very fast.

"We've moved house." The Joker said.

"Oh. Why?" Rainee asked.

"Because your Mom is a nosy bitch who won't leave us alone." The Joker said.

"OK then." Rainee smiled.

There was a long silence before Rainee smirked at the Joker and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened and glared down at her.

"Did you miss me?" Rainee asked.

"Sure." The Joke grunted.

"I missed you." Rainee said as she buried her face into his arm.

"I bet you did." The Joker said as he tried to pull her off of him.

"I have a little brother." Rainee blurted out. She didn't even know why she said that.

"What?" The Joker asked.

"Well… Kate said I do… so…" Rainee muttered. The Joker succeeded in pulling her off of him. He held her at arms length and looked her in the eye.

"She isn't your Mom so you don't have any more family." He said. "It's just you and me. Forever."

"Promise?" Rainee asked.

"What?" The Joker asked.

"You're not going to get a wife and change?" Rainee asked.

"Never." The Joker laughed. "You're not going to get a husband and change."  
"Probably not." Rainee said.

"It wasn't a question, kid." The Joker said. Rainee smirked and looked out of the window.

00

The van pulled up in front of a, once very grand, hotel. Of course it was abandoned, the sign was missing letters, windows were boarded up, the statues outside had missing limbs and looked like they should be in a horror film.

"This is too cool." Rainee said as she followed the Joker inside of the hotel and into the lobby.

Derek and Harry were sitting behind the main desk and stood up once they saw Rainee.

"Hey Ray!" Derek grinned. "Long time no see!"

"Hey!" Rainee smiled.

"We have some one here who's been missing you." Harry said. With that he leant down and picked up something from under the desk. He then handed Rainee her puppy Clyro.

"CLYRO!" She screamed as she took her pet out of Harry's hands.

"I took care of him while you were away." Harry said.

"Thank you so much." Rainee smiled.

"Come on Ray." The Joker said. Rainee said goodbye to Harry and Derek and followed her dad. He walked up the stairs and down the second floor corridor.

"OH LOOK THE HOTEL HAS WHORES!" Rainee yelled when she saw Ruby glaring at her. "Oh! Wait it's _our_ whore. Hello whore how are you?"

"Hello Rainee." Ruby spat.

"This is your room." The Joker told Rainee. He pointed to a door with the number '16' on it.

Rainee nodded and walked into the room. She was surprised to see all of her things were in there.

"I'm next door." The Joker said. Rainee rolled her eyes and put Clyro down on the double bed.

"Oh look there's a balcony and everything." Rainee squealed in delight. "And my own bathroom and a television and mirror and another mirror."

"And a clock." The Joker pointed out. "Can you tell the time? What time is it?"

"3 o'clock in the morning." Rainee said as she looked at the clock.

"Good!" The Joker said with a clap. "You're a little girl and where should little girls be at three in the morning?"

"In bed." Rainee sighed.

"Clever!" The Joker grinned. "Now get to bed."

"Good night." Rainee muttered as she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled her pyjamas out.

"Good night, Ray." The Joker smirked. He walked out of the room.

00

Rainee was woken up the next morning by freezing cold water being poured over her face. She screamed and sat up.

"Good morning." Ruby grinned. "J told me to wake you up because we have to go out and meet some guys."

"I hate you." Rainee spat.

"Hey Ray, why are you wet?" Ruby asked. Rainee let out a scream and leapt out of the bed. Ruby also screamed and ran out of the room.

"You are dead!" Rainee screamed as she chased Ruby down the corridor.

She almost had her when two arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. Rainee carried on screamed and leant forward. She kicked and punched the air in an attempt to attack Ruby.

"Rainee, why are you wet?" The Joker's voice asked.

"BECAUSE RUBY'S A BITCH!" Rainee screeched.

"Go get dressed." The Joker said as he set her back on her feet. Ruby smirked at her which just made Rainee angrier. She lunged forward in another attempt to attack the woman but the Joker grabbed her again and threw her down the corridor.

"Go and get ready." He snapped.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Ruby." Rainee spat. Then she realised she had swore and ran as fast as she could back to her room before the Joker could catch her.

She threw on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans then walked into the bathroom.

'Oh my god.' She thought when she saw her refection. She had spots. Not a lot. Barely any at all but she could see them. She quickly put some cover up on them and grinned.

She met the Joker in the lobby where he was sitting on a sofa reading the newspaper.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Are you wearing make up?" The Joker asked as he stood up. He grabbed her face and stared at her.

"Yes." She muttered. "Only a little bit."

"Why?" The Joker snapped.

"I want to look pretty for my daddy." Rainee said with a fake smile. The Joker let out a chuckle and let her go. He handed her a paper bag and began to walk out of the door.

"What's this?" Rainee asked as she followed him.

"Stuff to keep you… uh… entertained while Daddy does his business." The Joker said. He climbed into a van and so did Rainee. This van had seats in it so Rainee strapped herself in. She sighed when she saw that Ruby was also in the van.

"No arguments." The Joker said when he caught Rainee glaring at Ruby.

"Why was that aimed at me?" Rainee snapped. The Joker didn't answer so Rainee looked in the paper bag.

There was a bottle of Pepsi, her I-pod, a few books, a few bars of chocolate, her knife and a pot of nail varnish. She held the nail varnish up and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"That's what girls do isn't it?" The Joker asked.

"Normal girls do." Ruby muttered.

Rainee glared at her before throwing the nail polish bottle at her. It hit her in the eye causing the woman to burst out crying. Rainee on the other hand burst out laughing.

She stopped laughing when the Joker punched her in the face. He wasn't meant to punch her as hard as he did and she ended up with a bleeding nose. Ruby was smirking and trying not to laugh as Rainee tried not to cry.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

By the time they got to their destination, which was the docks, the bleeding had stopped but now there were blood stains on Rainee's face and T-shirt.

The Joker, Ruby and all of the goons got out of the van. Rainee stayed in the van with the door open.

The Joker was talking to three men about 'knives being imported' and other stuff Rainee had no interest in.

She was reading her book when the Joker called her over. Rainee rolled her eyes and put her book down. She jumped out of the van and walked over to her dad.

"It was hard… finding one to fit… her." One of the men chuckled as he handed the Joker a bullet proof vest.

He held it up against Rainee and nodded.

"It will do." He said.

"What?" Rainee asked.

"Didn't know she was out of Arkham." One man said. "Never said anything about it on the news."

"Oh, that's a shame." The Joker said. "Looks like we'll have to tell Gotham tonight."

"No." Rainee moaned. She knew what that meant. That meant the Joker would want to send a video in to Gotham news which was usually was a video of her ending up getting hurt in some way.

The Joker smacked the back of Rainee's head making the three men and Ruby to laugh. Rainee felt her cheeks burn.

"Go wait in the van." The Joker muttered.

"Yes dad. Sorry dad." Rainee said quietly.

"Good girl." The Joker smirked as he gave her a small shove towards the van.

Rainee waited in the van with her headphones on for another half an hour.

When The Joker and Ruby finally got back to the van Rainee was still upset about being embarrassed in front of three random men and a bunch of goons.

Ruby pulled out Rainee's headphones and grinned.

"What's up with you?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Don't even talk to me." Rainee muttered as she looked out of the window.

"Aw, is Rainee all grumpy now?" The Joker mocked.

"Shut up." Rainee snapped. The Joker didn't like that so he grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the window.

"Don't speak to your daddy like that." He hissed.

"Yeah… sorry." Rainee sighed. "I'm just tired."

"Well don't be." The Joker said. "We're going to try out your new vest when we get home."

"Can't wait." Rainee muttered sarcastically.

00

Rainee looked at her feet. Her heart was beating ten times faster than usual. She could hear her own shaky breathing.

"Don't worry, Ray." The Joker said as he cocked the gun. "I'll be standing over there so it will only feel like… this."

He punched her in the chest very hard. She fell to the floor from the impact and tried to catch her breath.

"That hurt." She gasped.

"Of course it did." The Joker muttered as he pulled her to her feet. He then walked back a couple of feet.

Rainee quickly felt her stomach to make sure she had put the bullet proof vest on.

"One…" The Joker said loudly as he pointed the gun at Rainee's chest. A few goons who had come to watch what was going on excitedly straightened up against the wall or lit another cigarette.

"Two…" The Joker said. Rainee closed her eyes and heard her heart beat in her ears and felt it in her throat.

"Three." The Joker yelled happily. There was a loud bang as the gun went off. Rainee felt the impact knock her off her feet as the bullet hit her chest. She fell to the ground and smacked her head on the floor. She let out a loud scream in pain and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"It didn't hurt that much." The Joker growled as he stood over her. Then Rainee had an idea to get back at the Joker for embarrassing her.

"I forgot to put the vest on." She lied.

"What?" The Joker asked. He sound mortified. Rainee burst out laughing and there was a look of pure anger in the Joker's eyes.

"You should have seen your face." Rainee laughed. She tried to stand up by the Joker kicked her back down. He kicked her again and again until her laughter turned into crying.

"Please stop." She wailed. But the Joker carried on. It began to rain and he was still kicking her curled up body.

When he finally stopped Rainee sighed with relief. The Joker knelt on the floor and then leant down so his mouth was by her ear.

"You should have seen your face." He hissed before standing back up and walking inside. Rainee let out a small sob before pulling herself to her feet. She managed to stumble back into the hotel and fall down onto a sofa.

"Harry." Derren's voice yelled when he saw Rainee lying on the sofa. "Harry! Quick!"

"Shit what's…." Harry asked as he ran in the room. He saw Rainee and cocked his head to the side. "Oh come on, Derren. It's not that bad. We've had worse then this haven't we Ray."

"Yeah." Rainee sighed. Harry smirked.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." He said.

"Are you OK?" Derren asked as he watched Rainee sit up.

"I'm fine." She said as she clutched her sore head.

"You don't look fine." Derren said.

"Oh Derren." Derek said with a smile as he sat on the armrest of the sofa next to Rainee. "When you've been through as much as Rainee, this isn't anything. Is it love?"

Rainee let out a small chuckle and rested her head against Derek.

00

The basement was freezing cold. That's the first thing Rainee noticed. But she didn't say anything. No, she had to be the best she could be to make it up to her dad.

The Joker had started the video camera and was now pointing it at her.

"Hello Gotham." She said in her most intimidating voice. "We are making this video today because the citizens of Gotham weren't informed I had escaped from Arkham Asylum. Which I have. So basically I'm doing you all a favour. If it wasn't for me telling you all,you would have thought I was safely locked away. I could of been living right next door to any one of you and you wouldn't of even thought about it. I could have been plotting how to kill you and your sweet little family."

The Joker was grinning behind the camera which made a small smile flicker across Rainee's face.

"If no one told Gotham I had escaped, think of all the people who think of all the other crazies that have escaped that you have no idea about." Rainee said. "Think about it. Maybe you should lock the doors now before a bunch of insane freaks come in and rip your kids face's off. Oh and Arkham. You should get better security. Next time I'd like a challenge.

But I'm out now and that's all that matters. So you might want to be careful now. You might want to look out for your kids a bit more. You don't want them to end up being my new best friend do you?"

The Joker winked at her and then spun the camera around to face himself. He began to speak and laugh but Rainee didn't pay any attention. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a shaky breath. Of course she had acted confident on camera but inside she was terrified. What if Bruce saw it and decided to un-adopt her.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and left the room.

00

"Ah, a woman in the kitchen. That's what I like to see." Derren said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Rainee madly stirring something in a bowl.

"Sexism, there's a way to get a girls attention." Rainee muttered as she poured a small bowl of sugar into the larger bowl.

Derren just grinned at her.

"Make me a sandwich while you're at it." He joked.

"FUNNY!" Rainee snapped sarcastically. "Don't get used to this. I'm only making a cake."

"Why are you making a cake? You're one of Gotham's most wanted." Derren asked.

"So my dad doesn't hate me." Rainee muttered as she put the cake mix in the tray.

"You're trying to win the Joker over with cake?" Derren asked.

"Yeah... I don't know where the knife shop is." Rainee said. She put the tray in the oven and smiled to herself. She wasn't useless now.

"But a cake?" Derren laughed. "The Joker never struck me as the sort of guy who likes cake!"

Rainee glared at him, then grabbed a handful of flour. She smirked and threw it at him. It hit him in the face. He gasped and glared at Rainee.

"You have flour on your face." She said. Derren picked up an egg and smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." She said. Then Derren smashed the egg over her head.

"I would." He smiled. Rainee picked up an egg and threw it at him. He tried to dodge it but it ended up hitting him in the chest.

This carried on and on until they were both covered head to toe in flour, eggs, sugar and even whipped cream.

"What on earth!" Derek's voice yelled.

"Hi Derek." Rainee muttered.

"You're in so much trouble if Pete finds out you've wasted his food." Derek snapped.

"Sorry." Rainee sighed.

"Oh you will be." Derek sighed. "Look just go and get a shower and get changed before the Joker see's you. Same goes for you Derren. If the Joker finds out you've been flirting with his daughter he will take the whole 'protective father' thing to a whole new level of pain."

"I wasn't flirting." Derren said.

"Just do as I say!" Derek snapped. Rainee nodded and rushed out of the room.

00

"Hey Dad." Rainee said as she walked into his room. The Joker looked up from whatever he was planning and saw his daughter standing in the door way. She was wearing her pyjamas and holding a plastic box.

"I made you some cake." She said with a small smile. She walked over to the Joker and sat crossed legged on the bed he was sitting on.

"Why?" The Joker asked.

"I can't make a cake for my dad without a reason?" Rainee asked. The Joker just looked at her and Rainee sighed. "I made it so you don't think I'm a waste of space."

"Who said I thought you were a waste of space?" The Joker asked as he opened the box and looked at the cake.

Rainee was tempted to say Ruby just to get her in trouble.

"No one." Rainee said. The Joker ripped off a piece of the cake and smirked.

"Is it poisoned?" He asked.

"No! Why would I poison it?" Rainee snapped. The Joker took a bite of it and smiled.

"It isn't bad." He said.

"Don't sound so surprised." Rainee muttered as she ate some herself.

"Why do you... uh... hate Ruby?" The Joker asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rainee said.

"Did I say you had a choice?" The Joker growled. Rainee glared at him before letting out a sigh.

"She's going to make you hate me. She's going to make you give me up." She muttered. The Joker grabbed Rainee's face and made her look him in the eyes.

"Ruby can't _make_ me do anything." He growled.

"She hates me." Rainee said.

"A lot of people hate you Ray, get over it." The Joker sighed as he let go of her.

"Do you hate me?" Rainee asked.

"You're my kid." The Joker said.

"Exactly... I make you feel old." Rainee said.

"Why are you so... determined to make me hate you?" The Joker asked.

"I'm not." Rainee muttered. She quickly changed the subject. "Cause any chaos lately."

That sent the Joker into a two hour speech.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yes Yes I know that took too long. I do have a vaild reason! I wrote half of this then 'BANG' my laptop died and took the hard drive with it! BUT it got fixed!_

_**Laura: **Thank you very much. Yet again I'm sorry for the lateness!_

_**JulieAKAwerido: **Why thank you ;D _

_**DressedToKillx: **No problem at all! thank you for your wonderful review :D _

_**Riddle: **Damn it! Kidnap Crane. *.Joker. Love (needs a shorted name!) + runs to Riddle and takes Crane back. Then locks all of her charcters in a safe* :D _


	13. She's Just A Baby

_She's not broken,_

_She's just a baby._

**_Alejandro- Lady Ga Ga _**

_Rainee watched what was happening behind the crack in the door. She wanted to do something, she really did but she couldn't move. The Batman was in the other room beating The Joker to a pulp. _

_Then the Joker started... crying. Rainee gasped as she saw the only person in the world she thought never cried, break down to a sobbing wreck. Then it stopped. The crying stopped and a deathly silence filled the room. The Batman stood up and revealed a long carving knife covered in the Joker's blood. Rainee let out a scream and the Batman saw her. _

_He came running towards the door so Rainee ran down the corridor. She tripped over something and smacked her face against the floor. She looked back and saw a piled of bodies. Derren, Ruby, Derek, Pete and Harry. Rainee let out another scream and tried to stand back up but the Batman had already leapt on her._

_Rainee screamed and trashed about. _

"_I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." The Batman laughed. He held the knife above his head and grinned. He brought the knife back down quickly and it pierced Rainee's chest. Just where her heart was. _

Rainee woke up with a gasp. She grabbed her chest just to make sure that was all a dream. Of course it was, there was no stab wound on her chest and she was in her room not dead in the hallway.

But that dream had felt so terribly realistic. Rainee's heart was pounding in her chest and her whole body was covered in sweat.

So she sat up and wrapped the duvet around herself climbing out of her bed. She clutched her Joker toy in her hand as she crept across her bedroom.

The hallway was dark and deathly silent. But there were no dead bodies covering the floor so Rainee carried on walking and slowly opened the door to the Joker's room.

"Dad." She said quietly.

"What?" The Joker groaned as he woke up.

"Are you dead?" Rainee asked.

"No." The Joker muttered. "Go back to bed."

"I had a nightmare." Rainee said.

"OK. Go back to bed." The Joker said.

"But..." Rainee began to say.

"Go back to bed." The Joker yelled. Rainee flinched and walked across the room.

00

The Joker woke up and got dressed in his bathroom like he did every day. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Rainee's dog running about in his room. He raised an eyebrow and went to walk out of his room.

There in his doorway was Rainee. Fast asleep with her blanket wrapped around her. He rolled his eyes and gave her a kick in the ribs.

"How old are you?" He asked when her eyes opened.

"Sixteen." Rainee replied. The Joker kicked her again.

"That was a rhetorical question." He growled. "Get up and stop being pathetic."

"I had a nightmare." Rainee muttered as she stood up and walked out of the Joker's room. She walked into her own room and sighed.

She got dressed into a band T-shirt and her purple skinny jeans.

Once she was completely dressed and ready, she left the room and walked into her father's room.

"What are we doing today?" She asked without looking up.

"Didn't Mrs Sparrow ever tell you to knock before entering a room?" The Joker growled. Rainee looked up and saw him sitting next to Ruby on his bed. The Joker's greasepaint was smudged and there were traces of it on Ruby's face.

"Erm... sorry." Rainee muttered. "What are you doing?" Of course she didn't want to know really.

"I was talking to Ruby now go away." The Joker growled.

"But I was wondering..." Rainee muttered.

"Go away Rainee." The Joker said as he stood up. He grabbed the back of her T-shirt and tried to push her out of the room. "Why don't you go and play on a busy main road?"

"You only want to screw her!" Rainee screamed as the Joker pushed her out of the room. "Watch out, you'll probably catch some nasty disease from that whore."

The Joker glared at Rainee before slapping her in the face. He then gave her one last push out of the room and shut the door in her face.

Rainee tried not to let it bother her. So she went to find a pathetic goon to bully.

00

The Joker was bored. Ruby had fallen asleep after their little... session and Rainee was probably still sulking.

Suddenly Rainee's Siberian husky started jumping at the Joker. He was panting and barking happily. Then the Joker had an idea.

"Hey you." He called to a nearby goon as he picked up the dog.

"Yes boss." The man said as he stiffened.

"Take this dog for a walk. You harm it in any way and I'll cause you the most unimaginable pain and do the same to everyone you ever loved. Got it?" The Joker said in a scary voice.

"Got it boss." The man said as he took Clyro from his boss.

The Joker smirked and walked out of the room. He found Rainee sitting behind the check in desk reading a magazine.

"Would you like to check in? Do you have a reservation?" Rainee muttered as the Joker's shadow covered her magazine.

"Rainee..." The Joker started to say.

"Oh it's you. Finished with your whore? I'm sorry sir we don't allow your kind in this hotel. If you'd like to leave..." Rainee said.

"I killed your dog." The Joker said with a grin.

"What?" Rainee gasped as tears formed in her eye.

"I killed him. Slowly and painfully. Then fed him to my goons for lunch." The Joker lied. "Dog meat is actually quite nice. I saved you some so you can have it later."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rainee screamed as she threw herself over the desk and tried to choke the Joker. He rolled his eyes and pulled her hands from his neck. He wrapped his own large hands around his daughter's small neck and began to choke her.

Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to breathe. About a second before she was about faint the Joker let go of her and she fell to the floor.

"It was a joke." The Joker laughed as he watched her try to breathe again. "The dog's fine."

"Y-you're s-s-sick." Rainee choked out as she watched the Joker leave the room. She glared at the door which he had walked through and pulled herself to her feet.

"God damn stupid clown." She muttered as she climbed back over the desk and picked back up her magazine.

"I told you the Joker loves me more then you."Ruby's voice said. Rainee let out an annoyed yell and glared up at the woman.

"I'm sorry but we do not allow whores in this hotel." Rainee said.

"Freak." Ruby hissed.

"Slag." Rainee snapped back. Ruby smiled and grabbed the back of Rainee's head. She then slammed it down on the desk. Rainee let out a scream and glared at Ruby.

"I'm telling my dad." She hissed.

"Be my guest. He won't believe you." Ruby muttered as she picked up a pen.

"He will believe me!" Rainee growled.

"Keep telling yourself that, kid." Ruby said before stabbing Rainee in the hand with the pen. Rainee screamed and threw herself at Ruby.

"I'm going to get ink poisoning now!" She screamed as she attacked Ruby.

"What's going on here?" The Joker's voice asked. Rainee froze and Ruby ran over to the Joker.

"She just started attacking me J!" Ruby cried.

"BULLSHIT!" Rainee screamed. "She slammed my head against the desk and stabbed me with a pen!"

"Rainee, you hurt yourself enough, how am I supposed to know that you didn't do that yourself?" The Joker asked as he pointed to Rainee's now bleeding hand. "Plus Ruby isn't uh... she isn't that stupid."

"Hey..." Ruby muttered.

"You're acting just like your Mom!" The Joker yelled at Rainee.

"Fine! Maybe I should go and live with her. She wouldn't let me down so she could go and screw someone." Rainee screamed.

"Be my guest." The Joker roared. Rainee let out a frustrated scream and ran out of the building.

00

Someone had seen Rainee sitting in the park on her own and called the police. By the time the police came it was dark. Rainee had lost track of time but she knew it had been hours since she left the hideout. She was cold, hungry, wet and thirsty.

"Put your hands in the air." One of the police yelled as he pointed his gun at Rainee. She didn't move at all. She sat on the swing and stared ahead.

"Put your hands above your head!" The man yelled again. Rainee slowly raised her arms in the air half-heartedly.

Half an hour later and she was in the integration room yet again. There was a thin blanket wrapped around her but she was still shaking with the coldness.

"Where's the Joker?" Gordon asked her. She looked at him for a second before crashing her head down on the table.

"I'm hungry." She said quietly. "I'm not joking or planning anything. I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

Gordon looked at the one way mirror and made a gesture to whoever was watching to go and get the girl something to eat.

"I'm in so much trouble." Rainee sighed.

"Why were you out alone?"Gordon asked.

"Family problems." Rainee said as she sat up straight.

"What type of family problems?" Gordon asked.

"The Joker's whore slammed my head into a table and then stabbed me with a pen. I told him but he didn't believe me. That type of family problems." Rainee said. A police officer walked into the room and handed a sandwich in a plastic packaging. Rainee didn't bother to check what type it was. She ripped open the box and stuffed the food in her mouth.

"Is this one of the Joker's plans?" Gordon asked when Rainee had finished her food.

"No." Rainee snapped. "Everything I do doesn't revolve around the Joker. OK most of it does but this isn't one of those times. Well it is sort of. This isn't a plan! Why won't you believe me! You haven't even met my dad's whore and you're on her side! Everyone knows what she's like but they still love her and believe her over me when the evidence is right in front of them!"

"Please calm down." Gordon said. Rainee sighed and let her head hit the table again.

"She's out to get me." She muttered.

00

The van that was supposed to be taking Rainee to Arkham was late. She was tired and every time she fell off to sleep someone somewhere would make a loud noise and she'd wake up.

"Let's get her out!" A voice said as someone unlocked the door to the holding cell Rainee was in.

She looked up with tired eyes to see a police man walking towards her. When she got a proper look at him she realised it was Derek.

She didn't know whether to be happy she wasn't going to Arkham or sad that the Joker was probably going to beat her to death for running away.

So Rainee let herself be pulled out of the MCU and thrown into the back of the van.

As soon as Derek climbed in the back the driver began to drive. The Joker was sitting in the corner of the van on a bench. He glared at Rainee.

She held her cuffed hands up in defence as he walked towards her.

"I didn't mean to get caught." She said before the Joker gave her a hard punch in the face.

"I didn't say you could speak." The Joker hissed. Rainee fought the urge to roll her eyes. The Joker was in a 'I'm your father and you don't breathe without asking me first' mood.

"Sorry." Rainee apologised. The Joker grabbed her T-shirt and slammed her into the side of the van.

"Did you see Mommy?" He asked darkly.

"No." Rainee sighed. "I don't know where she lives."

The Joker let out an insane laugh and threw her to the floor. He began to kick her repeatedly and she only groaned in pain.

"If you'd give me her address then I'll happily pack my bags and leave." She screamed.

That's when the beating got worse. No matter how many times Rainee screamed the word 'sorry' the Joker didn't lighten up.

"If your Mom is...uh... so great why isn't she here to help you now, hmmm?" The Joker laughed as Rainee coughed up blood. It splattered over the vans floor next to where Rainee collapsed.

"I can't take this anymore. Please stop." Rainee begged. The Joker laughed harder and carried on kicking her.

A few more blows to the head and she truly couldn't take it anymore. The last thing she thought before she was knocked unconscious was _'how did my life end up like this?'_

00

For two day's Rainee hadn't been her usual self. She was very quiet and she didn't even scream when Ruby hit her. The Joker walked past his daughter's room sometimes and could have sworn he heard her crying.

On the second day he was sick of her being sad all the time so he called Jonathan Crane.

Rainee glared at Crane. He had been asking her questions for over half an hour.

"Yes she is slightly depressed." He said to the Joker who was leaning against a wall watching them.

"Ruby's beating me and The Joker doesn't believe me." Rainee said as if the Joker wasn't listening to every single word she spoke. "I have the marks to prove it but he's being stubborn."

"Make her… un-depressed." The Joker said. Crane rolled his eyes at The Joker's terrible grammar but opened his briefcase and got a box of pills out anyway.

"Make her take these whenever you want her to… be happy and you should be fine." Jonathan said as he handed the box to The Joker.

"Are they safe?" Rainee asked. Then she glared at The Joker. "I thought you said I wasn't allowed to take drugs."

"Doctors orders." The Joker smiled.

"Show's how much you care." Rainee hissed.

"What?" The Joker growled as he walked toward Rainee.

"Most parents would check out what drugs their forcing their child to take." She muttered.

"You can take them now." The Joker said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the sofa.

"I'm not depressed!" Rainee snapped. "I'm just pissed off that you believe a whore over your own daughter."

The Joker ignored her as he dragged her into the kitchen and handed her a glass of water and then one of the pills

"Take it." He ordered. Rainee done as she was told and then glared at the two men.

"I'm going to my room." She snapped. "If these drugs kill me I hope your conscience eats you and you commit suicide."

Rainee left the room and ran into her bed room.

00

Ten minutes later and The Joker and Jonathan Crane were sitting aimlessly on a sofa. Then suddenly the door flew open and Rainee skipped in.

"Hello Dad!" She said with a big smile. "It's a great day! You're a great dad! I love you so much!" She then gave The Joker a bone crushing hug.

"I think it's working." He said to Jonathan Crane.

"Crane! Crane! Crane!" Rainee said happily as she finished hugging her dad and jumped up and down. "Your eyes are _really _blue! Like the sea. You're like a sea devil!"

"Sure." Crane muttered. Rainee burst out laughing.

"You can control dolphins." Rainee laughed. "Do you have an army of dolphins? Where's the nearest sea? I like the sea. Can we go the beach? Ah! I want to go the beach! Crane can come as well! And Ruby so I can drown her or get a shark to eat her!"

"I'm never having kids." Crane said.

"Did you know sharks only attack you when you're wet? Think about it!" Rainee said quickly. "You know where else I want to go? I want to go to a concert! I want to dance! DANCE WITH MY DAD! YES! CRANE TOO! LET'S DANCE!"

"I'm going home." Crane said before quickly leaving the room. The Joker smirked at Rainee who was dancing happily.

"Do you want to… uh… make a video for Gotham?" He asked as if she was a five year old.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rainee squealed.

So another ten minutes later and Rainee was talking complete nonsense to the Joker who was pointing a camera at her.

"I don't think Batman is a human!" She grinned. "I think he's half human but half bat! His Mother was probably a human and his Father was probably a bat! So if you want to catch the Batman then you need to clamp down on the part human part bats sent from the future!"

The Joker giggled and walked around her in a circle.

"No one is looking for Batman are they? No! You're all too scared of us so you don't look for him properly! If Batman wasn't here how would you deal with The Joker or Jonathan Crane? You wouldn't be able to would you? NO! You shouldn't lock us up anyway! You can't smile properly so if there is one thing Gotham need's that's clowns… and bat traps."

She winked at the camera before yelling:

"AND CUT!"

The Joker switched the camera off and began to laugh harder.

"Did I do well?" Rainee asked. "Do you love me more than Ruby now?"

The Joker glared at her. He opened his mouth to yell something at her but she ran out of the room.

"Rainee, get back here now!" The Joker yelled as he followed her up the stairs and on the roof.

"Daddy!" She yelled when she stood on the edge on the roof. The Joker's eyes widened. If she jumped off of there she would defiantly die. He slowly walked towards her with his arms out in front of him.

"Ray, come back from there." He said slowly. She began to laugh loudly. "Come back to Daddy, _Princess._"

"Daddy, I can fly!" She smiled. She put her arms out as if she was spreading her wings.

The Joker leapt forward and grabbed her before she could jump. He pulled her back from the edge and ended up falling backwards. As they rolled across the roof Rainee laughed harder.

The Joker stood up and looked down at her. She was sprawled on her back laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes.

"Stupid little girl." He roared but that made her laugh harder.

00

It was one o' clock in the morning and Rainee was still dancing like she had been for the past two hours. The Joker just stared at her wondering where she was getting all this energy from.

She was spinning around and around and then she just collapsed. She fell to the floor and burst out crying.

"What?" Asked a very confused Joker.

"No! It's all wrong!" She screamed.

"What is?" The Joker asked as he walked over to her. He figured out that this must be the crash when the pill has worn off.

"Everything!" She wailed. "I don't want to live anymore."

"What have I said about suicide?" The Joker growled. Rainee wrapped her arms around his legs and cried into the purple pant leg.

"I don't care! I want to be normal! Make Ruby stop it and make Mum normal!" She screamed. The Joker sighed and picked her up.

"I'm not lying to you!" She sobbed. "I love you and I don't want you to hate me! Don't give me up! She said you'll give me up! She said you hate me!"

The Joker sat down on the sofa and stroked Rainee's hair.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Ruby said it!" Rainee sobbed. "She said you're going to kill me."

"You know that's not true." The Joker said quietly. "Shush. Shush. Shush."

Neither of them got any sleep that night. Rainee didn't sleep because insomnia was a side effect of the pills that Crane given her and the Joker didn't sleep because he needed to make sure Rainee didn't commit suicide.


	14. My Ears Are Blown To Bits

_My ears are blown to bits from all the rifle hits, but still I crave that sound_  
_**Giving Up The Gun- Vampire Weekend**_

One Month Later

"Daddy, look what I made!" Rainee grinned as she ran into the Joker's room holding up a piece of paper. "It's a list of people I want to kill!"

"I need to get ready to go out, Ray, show me in a week." The Joker said.

"This is the third time this month." Rainee said with a frown. She hated it when the Joker went away. It was usual for a week which meant she had a week of being beaten by Ruby.

"This is the last time. I promise." The Joker muttered as he put a few knives in his bag.

"You're lying. You always say that this is the last time but it always happens again." Rainee sighed.

"I have to do this Rainee. I need to cause chaos." The Joker muttered.

"When will you be back?" Rainee asked. The Joker rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Go and play, I'm busy." He said. Rainee bit her lip and walked out of the Joker's room.

Ruby was waiting outside for her. She grabbed Rainee's shoulders and dug her nails into her painfully.

"Daddy's going out is he?" She asked with a smirk. "We can have a girly sleep over."

"Don't touch me." Rainee whispered.

"Aren't you excited?" Ruby asked. Rainee glared at her before finally pushing her away. She ran into her room and let Clyro leap on her lap.

Ten minutes later and The Joker came into her room.

"I'm going now." He said. Suddenly Rainee felt terror wash over her. She ran over to the Joker and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me." She begged. "Please. I'll be good. I won't have nightmares and I'll sleep all night. I'll be your little girl forever and ever and ever. Don't leave me."

"I'm not… uh… I'm not doing this to punish you." The Joker said. "It's my job."

"Find a new job then." Rainee muttered. The Joker gently pulled Rainee off of him and looked her in the eye.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. When Rainee heard the hotel doors bang shut Ruby strutted into her room with a smile. She leant over so her mouth was next to Rainee's ear.

"Let the fun begin." She whispered.

00

Rainee sat in the hotel reception and tried not to cry. It was early hours of the morning and Ruby was asleep.

"The Joker is away." A voice said. Rainee spun around to see Derren walking over to her. "So why are you injured."

"Ruby's been beating me every time the Joker goes away." Rainee said. She expected Derren to laugh and walk away calling her a liar or an attention seeker. When he didn't she smiled.

"Ruby's a freaking whore." Derren growled. "I'll make sure she doesn't get you."

"Oh so you're playing the role of protective male now?" Rainee chuckled.

"It's obvious that someone needs to keep you out of trouble." Derren smirked.

"It's not my fault." Rainee muttered. "If Ruby was dead then I'd be fine."

"Why don't you just kill her then?" Derren asked. A small smile flickered over Rainee's face.

"She's a permanent goon like you. The Joker wants to keep her. If I kill her then I'd be in trouble." Rainee sighed.

"So you can't kill me?" Derren asked happily.

"I wouldn't want to kill you anyway." Rainee smirked.

"That's good to know." Derren smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

"What?" Rainee asked, a bit confused. She thought Derren would go to bed seeing as it was early hours of the morning.

"What do you want to do? Watch a movie. Play table tennis. Play snooker. Draw a pretty picture for daddy." Derren asked with a smirk.

"Funny." Rainee said sarcastically. "You're a comedy genius!"

00

The Joker's dream:

_The Joker set the last bomb up. All he had to do was wait for the Batman to come along and everything would be perfect._

"_Daddy help!" A voice squeaked. The Joker spun around and saw Rainee standing by a wall. _

"_Rainee how did you get here? We're in the other side of Gotham." The Joker asked. _

"_I followed you!" Rainee yelled. "I walked all the way here! I'm sick of you saying that you're never leaving again! You lied to me!" _

"_Rainee go home." The Joker growled._

"_I get it!" Rainee roared. "Fine I'll go but don't expect me and Clyro to be there when you get home."_

"_Princess, wait." The Joker sighed._

"_Don't call me that! It's too late. Clyro and I are going to live with Bruce. You can go home and show Ruby how much you love her now. I won't be there to ruin your perfect little life! Go and tell Ruby you always loved her more than me! Go and tell her that you're glad she beats me up every time you weren't in the room."_

"_Rainee, don't go." _

"_Why do you even care? You've let two different women beat me! First my own Mum and now Ruby! Why would I want to be around a terrible father like you?" _

"_At least wait for me to drive you to Bruce's mansion." The Joker sighed in defeat. "It's not safe for you to walk around this part of Gotham." _

"_It's not like you care, freak!" Rainee spat as she turned around. She stormed out of the building into the cold night. For some reason The Joker doesn't even know himself, he waited for a while. He didn't follow her straight away. He waited for a few minutes until he heard screaming. Then he slowly walked out the way Rainee left. _

_Across the road was a large bare tree. Batman stood under it laughing. When The Joker ran over to grab him he disappeared. The Joker rolled his eyes and tossed his head back. Then he saw something which made him feel sick. _

_Rainee was in the tree. Hung from her neck with her Glasgow smile re-carved. There was a large knife sticking out of her stomach. A large drop of blood fell down from her stomach and hit the Joker on the forehead. _

The Joker woke up and gasped. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat but no blood. He was still in a van on the way to their destination.

"Let's make this mission a quick one." He snapped. "I've got a pretty pissed off kid at home."

00

"Hold still!" Derren laughed as he tried to put grease paint on Rainee's nose. He was trying to paint her face to make her look like a butterfly but she kept moving.

"It tickles!" Rainee laughed.

"It doesn't tickle when The Joker does it." Derren smiled.

"You're not The Joker." Rainee pointed out as she ducked out of Derren's reach.

"Hold still." He laughed before gently grabbing her chin. She looked up at him with big eyes. A small smile spread across his face as he pulled her closer to him.

Rainee's heart began pounding against her chest. Derren pressed his lips against hers and kissed her.

She stopped breathing but after she came over the shock she returned the kiss. She was amazed. There was an actual boy, a living human male, kissing her. She was probably doing it wrong. What if she was terrible at it and he laughed at her? What if she had bad breath? What if...

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of an over dramatic gasp. Rainee pulled back and saw Ruby glaring at them. Rainee knew she was in trouble. Not only would Ruby beat her but she'd tell The Joker.

"Derren! I'm shocked!" Ruby gasped.

"What?" Derren asked.

"Don't you remember what we have?" Ruby asked with fake hurt. "Remember that night… when you had to keep me warm. You said you hated Rainee. You said she was ugly. You said her scars were ugly. How can you lead her on like that? That's cruel."

"What?" Rainee squeaked.

"She's lying." Derren yelled. Rainee leapt to her feet and hoped that no one knew she was about to burst out crying.

"I-I-I…" She stuttered.

"Rainee sit down, she's lying." Derren said.

"I need to think." Rainee whispered before running out of the room. Ruby burst out laughing.

"She's so gullible!" She screeched before skipping out of the room to follow Rainee.

"Go away." Rainee screamed when Ruby walked into her room.

"No. No. No." Ruby smirked. "I think I'll stay right here and do whatever I like because if you dare even try to stop me, I'll tell The Joker I caught you having sex with Derren."

"We weren't having sex!" Rainee hissed.

"I know that and you know that but The Joker doesn't. If I tell him you have then he'll believe me." Ruby smirked. She suddenly punched Rainee in the stomach causing the girl to fall down. Ruby grinned and repeatedly kicked Rainee.

"I'm so clever!" Ruby smiled. "You see. I can beat you as much as I like because I can say that your injuries are from The Joker. Do you know why The Joker beats you?"

"I deserve it." Rainee whimpered. Ruby grabbed Rainee by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

"It's because he doesn't love you." Ruby grinned.

"No!" Rainee screamed. "You're wrong."

"Shut up!" Ruby roared. She grabbed a clown ornament which Rainee kept on her shelf. Derek got it for her as a joke. It was a creepy looking female harlequin clown.

Ruby smashed it down on Rainee face. Rainee screamed and clutched her nose which was now gushing blood.

"You broke my nose." She howled. Ruby giggled and then punched Rainee in the eye.

"A black eye to match your broken nose! Aren't I kind?" Ruby grinned. She lifted the clown ornament over her head then smashed it down over Rainee's head. The teenager fell to the floor unconscious.

"You always have to ruin the fun!" Ruby hissed at Rainee before stomping down on her head. She sighed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. She went to walk out of the door but froze in fear when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Mr J!" She gasped when she saw The Joker glaring at her. "You're home early."

"Got to come home and see my favourite girls." The Joker said in a dark chilling voice. "Let's go play-ah."

He grabbed Ruby's hair and dragged her out of the room.

"Mr J please!" Ruby begged. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No. No. No. Of course it won't happen again. I'll make sure it never happens again." The Joker growled. He pulled her into an empty room and tossed her to the floor.

"You know… this is very short notice and I only have a few knives." The Joker said with a grimace. "Oh well. We'll just have to use our imagination."

So The Joker set to work on torturing Ruby. First he cut out her tongue, then her ears, then one eye, then her feet.

"Looks like some one's loosing blood." The Joker laughed. He gave Ruby a kick in the face before kneeling down. "Does it hurt?" He asked with fake care. He then grabbed her face and smiled.

"Time to finish off the job." He hissed. He slipped the blade in her mouth and begun to cut her cheeks.

How could he be so stupid? How could he sit about while some one was hurting his daughter? Now it was the second time he had failed to protect Rainee.

Speaking of Rainee…

The Joker stomped down on Ruby's face then left the room.

When he got to Rainee's room she was still lying on the floor unconscious. Her head was bleeding as well as her nose. He sighed and picked up her up.

He carried her out of the room and she began to stir.

"Ruby… no…." She muttered. "Kill me now… I don't care."

"Ruby's gone." The Joker grunted. Rainee opened her eyes slightly and a small smile spread across her mouth.

"You're home." She whispered. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes." The Joker muttered. He then had an idea of how he could make it up to Rainee. One of her favourite bands was performing at a nearby venue in the next week. He could buy tickets and take her to see them. Of course this was the part of his mind which was Jack speaking.

"I'll let Harry stitch you up while I go out." He said.

"No!" Rainee screamed. "Don't leave me again."

"I'm only going to get money from the bank." The Joker said. "You're too injured to help."

"I'm fine." Rainee muttered. "Please let me come. I don't want you to leave me again."

"Get stitched up first."

"Thank you! You're the best dad ever!"

So once all of Rainee's wounds were stitched up, they got into the van. The Joker hadn't bothered making her wear her make-up or get changed into her Joker outfit. When they got to the bank The Joker looked over at Rainee.

"You can go in now." He said. "You don't look like The Joker's Daughter so just take a seat and relax."

"I don't need to relax. Can't I shoot the ceiling to get every ones attention? I like that job!" Rainee sighed.

"Just go." The Joker hissed. Rainee sighed and got out of the van. She walked over to the bank and walked inside.

"Another bank." She whispered to herself as people stared at her Glasgow smile. "Dad's getting predictable."

She sat on a red armchair and rested her feet on a small coffee table.

"Excuse me miss, where are your parents?" A man in a suit asked Rainee. That's when the Joker came in and shot the ceiling.

"There." Rainee said as she pointed at The Joker.

"Everyone down!" A voice roared. Rainee recognised that voice as Derren's.

"We need to make a small withdrawal." The Joker giggled. He looked over at Rainee to make sure she wasn't dead. She was sitting on the armchair clutching her head as if she was in pain.

"What's up with you?" The Joker laughed. People began to stare at Rainee who got to her feet and staggered a few steps towards nothing in particular. "Sit back down!" The Joker ordered.

She looked over at him and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. Then her eyes closed and she fell to the floor. The Joker let out an annoyed growl and stomped over to the unconscious girl.

"I told you to stay at home." He muttered to himself. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Derren!" He yelled. A man in a clown mask ran over to him. "I'm taking Ray home. Carry on and get as much money as possible."

"Got it, boss." Derren said. The Joker spun around and carried Rainee back to the van.

When he got to the van he threw Rainee in the back and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Dad." Rainee moaned as she woke up.

"Don't talk to me." The Joker growled as he begun to drive back.

"What did I do wrong?" Rainee asked as she sat up.

"You said you'd be fine helping out with the bank heist."

"I didn't know I was going to faint." Rainee muttered. Then she clutched her hand over her mouth. She felt ill. She felt as if she was about to vomit.

"Pull over." She yelled. The Joker pulled over, they were near the hide out now so there was no one around. He got out of the van and walked around to the side Rainee was on. She had opened her door and stumbled out. She leant against the van with one arm while the other was wrapped around her stomach.

"What's u_p_?" He asked. Suddenly Rainee's head flew forward and she began to vomit all over the sidewalk. The Joker sighed and grabbed her hair. He held it back so she wouldn't get vomit in it.

'Wow.' Rainee thought. 'I have not had a good day today.'

With his spare hand, The Joker pulled out his mobile phone from his pants pocket and muttered to himself as he dialled in a number.

"Hey, Derren… yeah…" Rainee heard him say down the phone. "You done? You know the street by the hideout… the one with the abandoned theatre… yeah that one… OK… you need to go down there and pick us up… why? Rainee's puking her guts out, that's why… I don't know… she better not be pregnant… again. OK. Bye."

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked down at his daughter who was still being sick.

"How much have you eaten today?" He asked as if she would stop being sick and answer him. When she finally stopped being sick she stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"Can I have some water please?" She asked. The Joker looked at the abandoned street then back at Rainee.

"I don't have any." He said. Rainee groaned and climbed back in the van. She curled up in the corner and tried to ignore the pain in her stomach. The Joker climbed in the van and sat next to her. He took of his purple glove and grabbed hold of his daughter. She let out a whimper as he pulled her over so she was sitting on his lap. He pulled off one of his gloves then placed the back of his hand against her forehead.

After a few seconds he let out an annoyed growled and pushed Rainee off of his lap.

"I leave you alone for one day and what happens?" He growled as if this was all Rainee's fault. "You get beaten up and then you get some illness."

"I can't help it." Rainee snapped.

"You're not leaving your room for a week."

"You're punishing me for being ill? You're punishing me because your whore beat me every time you looked away?"

"I'm not punishing you!" The Joker growled. "You need to rest."

"Rest?" Rainee scoffed. "I'm Rainee, I don't rest."

"When you're ill you do." The Joker winked.

00

The Joker walked into Rainee's room. She didn't notice. She was too busy watching a movie with Clyro. She had been 'resting' for a week now.

"_Wait a minute, Doc. Ah... Are you telling me that you built a time machine... out of a DeLorean?" _The television said. The Joker rolled his eyes. Ever since Harry had lent her 'Back to the Future' on DVD she hadn't stopped watching it.

"Get dressed, we're going out." The Joker said. Rainee didn't take her eyes off of the television.

"Nah. I can't be bothered with a bank heist today." She said. The Joker rolled his eyes again and walked across the room. He switched the television off and crossed his arms. It was only then Rainee took notice of him.

He was wearing a red and white checkered shirt which was slightly open revealing a navy blue T-shirt underneath. He wore blue worn out jeans and converse shoes.

"Are you going on a date?" Rainee asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"No." The Joker sighed. He handed Rainee three rectangle pieces of card. She licked her lips and looked down at them. Concert tickets to her favourite band. She let out a scream and jumped off of her bed.

"No way!" She screamed. Then she stopped. "There are three tickets. I haven't been to school in a while but I know that one plus one isn't three."

"Crane is coming as well." The Joker smirked.

"No way." Rainee sighed. "I can't see him getting his groove on. Actually I don't want to see him getting his groove on." She shivered at the thought.

"It's his way of saying sorry for those pills that made you all… erm… happy giving you insomnia." The Joker smiled. Rainee glared up at him. His scars were covered and his hair was clean. Rainee didn't like it. She liked it better when the Joker was scarred.

"Hurry up and get dressed." The Joker said. "You need to get your scars covered up."

"We're not blowing the place up are we?" Rainee asked as she walked over to her wardrobe and The Joker walked across her room to the door.

"Nope."

"Then why are we going?"

"Can't I do something nice for my daughter once in a while?" The Joker asked as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Rainee stared into her wardrobe and tried to decide what to wear.

Half an hour later and Rainee ran down the stairs, ready to go. She gasped and put a hand over her heart when she saw that Jonathan Crane wasn't wearing a tie or an ugly sweater vest.

"Is it the end of the world?" She asked. Crane glared at her before looking back at the Joker.

"I don't want to do this." He said. "I have things I need to be doing at home."

Rainee chuckled and jumped up and down on the spot. She hadn't been this excited for a long time.

00

"Hey Crane!" Rainee said from the back seat of the car. "Did you see that movie where the scarecrow was looking for a brain? Coincidence?"

Jonathan Crane wanted to slam his head against the window. Not only had he been dragged to some music concert by the Joker and his brat of a daughter, but the car journey was taking hours.

"Hey Rainee, did you see that film about the scarecrow who murdered annoying little girls?" Jonathan asked with a smirk. Rainee's face paled and she sunk lower in her seat. "Yes he plunged a pitchfork into their stomach and repeated that until they were dead. Then he dressed them up as a scarecrow, like himself, and put them in a field so their dead body would be eaten by birds."

"Dad!" Rainee squeaked.

"If you both don't…uh… be nice then I'll take you both to Arkham." The Joker said. He was driving the car and surprisingly not going over the speed limit.

Rainee rested her head against the window and sighed.

"Are we nearly there?" She asked. "I'm bored."

"Play a game then." The Joker muttered.

"Ok then." Rainee said with an evil smirk. "Jonathan. Let's play snog, marry and avoid."

"No." Jonathan snapped.

"It's easy!" Rainee grinned. "I give you three people and you tell me who you would snog, who you would marry and who you would avoid."

"I'm not playing that ridiculous game." Jonathan growled.

"This is my day out; you're supposed to be nice to me!" Rainee pointed out. "So… Johnny Depp, Tyson Ritter, David Tennant!"

"Firstly, I am not a homosexual. Secondly, I have no clue who most of them are!" Crane hissed.

"I would marry them all." Rainee smiled.

"That's bigamy." Jonathan pointed out.

"Yes and murdering people is homicide!" Rainee snapped. "Just because it's illegal and has a name doesn't stop you from doing it does it?"

"We're here!" The Joker announced.

"Oh thank the heavens! There is a God!" Jonathan said happily.

Rainee looked out of her window and felt a wave of panic wash over her. There were so many people there. Surely one of them would notice her as Rainee Wayne. She gulped and leant back in her seat.

The Joker parked the car in a nearby car park and got out of the car. He walked around to Rainee's side and opened the door.

"Get out of the car." He said slowly.

"What if people notice me?" Rainee whispered. The Joker's eyes were full of anger. He lunged forward and grabbed her hair.

"Do you know how much those tickets cost?" He growled. "I actually paid for them this time as well!"

"People are staring." Jonathan hissed. The Joker licked his lips and let go of his daughter's hair.

"Don't worry, Princess." He smiled. "We'll stay at the back. No one will see us." Rainee nodded and got out of the car. She clutched onto The Joker's hand as they walked towards the big building where the band was about to perform.

"You got any spare tickets?" A large man asked The Joker. Rainee hid behind her dad because she thought his man was about to kill them.

"Nope." The Joker grinned before walking into the building. They gave their tickets in then walked up a flight of stairs before coming to a big room full of people dancing or getting drunk. There was a stage up front with a support band playing on it.

Rainee, Jonathan and The Joker leant against a wall at the back, just like The Joker had promised.

"I'm going to get a migraine." Jonathan growled.

"I'll go get some drinks." The Joker muttered before leaving Rainee alone with Jonathan. After a few minutes of no conversation between the two, a group of loud, obviously drunk, men stumbled past them.

Rainee's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Jonathan's sleeve without thinking. Jonathan let out a chuckle at Rainee's obvious fear.

"What are you scared of?" He asked over the loud music.

"Drunken people always hurt me." Rainee said as she shuffled closer to Jonathan.

"The Joker…" Jonathan said. "Who else?"

"My Mom." Rainee said. She didn't know why she was telling Jonathan this. She hated him and he hated her. "The boy who… erm… who raped me. He was… drunk I think."

"How tragic." Jonathan laughed. Rainee glared up at him before stomping down on his foot.

Before Jonathan could inflict pain on Rainee someone crashed into her. She let out a small scream and pushed the man off of her.

She stared down at her body and saw that her front was now covered in alcohol.

"Woah. Sorry babe." A very drunken man laughed. He stumbled away leaving Rainee soaking wet.

"That was karma." Jonathan said smugly. At that moment The Joker came back and handed Jonathan a cup of some sort of alcohol. He was about to hand Rainee her cup full of a non-alcoholic beverage when he glared at her.

"You smell of alcohol." He hissed.

"I-I-I… it w-w-wasn't…." Rainee stuttered.

"Some drunken moron bumped into her." Jonathan explained. Rainee looked up at him. Why the hell was he backing her up?

"It was him." Rainee said as she pointed to the man who had crashed into her.

"I'll sort him out later." The Joker muttered. He then grabbed Rainee's wrist. "Come with me."

He dragged her out of the room and back to the entrance.

"I don't want to go home!" Rainee panicked. The Joker rolled his eyes and pulled her towards the merchandise stall. He brought a T-shirt in her size then threw it at her.

"Go put that on." He said before giving her a shove in the direction of the girl's toilets. She stumbled in and locked herself in a stall.

She put on her new T-shirt and walked out of the stall with her alcohol drenched T-shirt in her hands.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She was pretty confused as to why The Joker was being so nice.

To be honest it was scaring her a bit. Maybe Jack was telling him to take her out? Maybe Jack felt bad about Ruby beating her.

When she finally dragged herself out of the bathroom she was surprised to see The Joker was still waiting for her.

"The band has already started." He said. Rainee followed him back to the crowd silently. Part of her hoped he stayed like this forever but she knew that she'd probably miss the insanity. She'd miss it even though it was slowly killing her.

00

"I've never jumped so much in my life!" Rainee smiled as she followed The Joker and Jonathan Crane back to the car.

"That wasn't real music." Jonathan muttered. The Joker looked over his shoulder then back at Rainee.

"Go and wait in the car. I'll be back in a minute." He said before walking in the opposite direction.

"Where's he going?" Rainee asked Crane as they got into the car.

"It's obvious." Jonathan sighed. He saw Rainee's confused expression and rolled his eyes. "He's gone to murder that man who crashed into you."

"Oh." Rainee muttered as she lay down across the back seat.

00

The Joker slowly pulled Rainee out of the car. She had been asleep the whole journey back. Even when The Joker and Jonathan pulled over to go to a fast food joint and get something to eat and then murder everyone in sight. That explained the blood covering nearly every inch of The Joker's body.

When The Joker picked up Rainee she stayed fast asleep but still grabbed hold of The Joker's shirt.

The Joker smirked and brushed a few pieces of hair out of his daughter's eyes causing some of his victims blood to smear across her face. He chuckled and walked back into the hideout.

"Boss…" A voice called. The Joker looked up and saw Derren walking towards him. "We have a guest."

A woman with long ginger hair walked down the corridor. She smiled a small smile when she saw the Joker. She was beautiful, that was for sure. She had a tiny waist under her green dress and long legs.

"Ah Joker." She said with another perfect smile. "It's been too long."

"Ivy." The Joker nodded. Poison Ivy walked a bit closer to The Joker and looked down at the girl in his arms.

"So this is little Rainee." She smiled.

"She's not little." The Joker muttered as his arms started to ache from holding her. Poison Ivy looked at the young girl who had blood smeared across her face.

"Cute." Ivy muttered even though it was obvious she didn't mean it. "Any way Joker, I need some where to stay and seeing as you are living in a hotel I figured you wouldn't be short of a few rooms."

"Sure. Why not." The Joker muttered. He shifted Rainee about in his arms causing her to groan and snuggle up to The Joker more.

"I should put her to bed now." He sighed. "If she wakes up she'll kill you."

"Me?" Ivy asked.

"Yes." The Joker said as he walked towards the stairs. "She doesn't like women."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Sorry that took so long but look how long it is! Oh yeah!  
So if you're a fan of Creepy Clowns Daughter on facebook you'll already know that I've been wondering if I should post a cross-over I wrote for **Daddy's Little Princess **+** Joey's Story**. So Yes. Review and tell me if you want it!_

_If I don't reply to reviews I'm sorry. I'm tired and I'll try to reply to them all tomorrow! _

_:) xx_


	15. Been To Hell And Back

_Yeah, my life is a bitch, but you know nothing 'bout her_

_Been to hell and back, I can show you vouchers_

_**No Love- Eminem (ft. Lil Wayne) **_

Rainee looked down at the swimming pool. She didn't even know there was a swimming pool in the hotel they used as a hideout. She felt The Joker's hand on her back as she stared at the water.

"Do you know how to swim?" He asked. Rainee nodded. The Joker was teaching her another lesson in crime. What a swimming pool had to do with being an evil super villain she'd never know.

"Why do I need to know how to swim?" Rainee asked. "When have you ever swum? When in your life of crime have you ever gone swimming? When will I use this lesson?"

"You'd be surprised." The Joker muttered before pushing her into the deep end of the pool. Rainee screamed until she went under the water.

When she came back up she was coughing and spluttering. She glared up at The Joker while treading water.

"Can I get out now?" She asked. "I took swimming lessons when I was five."

"No." The Joker growled. "We need to see how long you can hold your breath."

"Why?"

"You need to be able to play dead." The Joker said as he knelt next to the pool.

"Come anywhere near me and I'll pull you in." Rainee growled.

"You dare and I'll cut out one of your eyes and send it to Bruce." The Joker said in a dark terrifying tone. "Understood?"

"Yes." Rainee squeaked.

"Good." The Joker smiled. He knelt by the pool and grabbed her head with one of his hands. "One, two, three."

He pushed her head under the water and her limbs flailed about splashing The Joker's suit. She carried on splashing until the movement got weaker and weaker. Soon it she was completely still floating in the water.

"That's right… play dead… Rainee…. Ray… crap." The Joker said. He grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the pool. She wasn't moving as he threw her down on the floor.

"HARRY!" He roared.

"Boss…" Derek said. He had been watching on for a while. He knew this wasn't a good idea. "It's Harry's day off. It's his cousin's birthday. He told you not to hurt Rainee today."

"What do I do?" The Joker asked angrily as if this were all Derek's fault. "She's not moving."

"Can you perform CPR?" Derek panicked. The Joker glared at Derek. "I'll take that as a no."

"I can." A voice said. Derek and The Joker looked over and saw Derren walking across the room. "I can perform CPR."

"Go on then." The Joker roared. His fists were clenched at his side and he was almost shaking in anger. Derren nodded quickly and knelt on the floor next to the unconscious Rainee.

"A B C." Derren muttered to himself. "That's what they said didn't they?"

"Now isn't the time to recite your alphabet!" Derek growled. Derren ignored him and carried on muttering to himself.

"A is for… airway." He muttered. He pushed Rainee's chin back and nodded to himself. "That looks good. Yes. I'm doing well." He then put his ear next to Rainee's mouth to check whether she was breathing.

"She's not breathing." Derren said to no one in particular. He leant his face down to hers before The Joker grabbed his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Giving her air." Derren said quietly. The Joker nodded and let Derren press his lips to Rainee's. He gave her air and watched her chest rise. He sat back up and looked down at Rainee.

"C is for circulation." Derren muttered to himself. He put his fingers against her neck and sighed. The Joker wouldn't like this bit. Derren put his hands on Rainee's chest as he got ready to perform chest compressions.

The Joker watched with no emotion as Derren pushed down on Rainee's chest fifteen times before giving her air again.

He had learnt something from this: Rainee was no good at holding her breath underwater. They would have to work on that.

After four cycles of chest compressions and giving her air, Rainee's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over. She began to cough up water and Derren smiled.

"She's OK." He said with a smile. He felt like doing a victory dance.

"That was interesting." The Joker said as Rainee sat up. She slowly stood up and looked over at The Joker.

"I'm going to my room." She said. She slowly stood up with the help of Derren.

"No." The Joker growled. "Get back in the pool."

Rainee took one look at the pool and ran out of the room. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear The Joker running after her as she got into the hallway.

She looked behind her and saw The Joker was close. She wasn't looking where she was going when she crashed into someone and stumbled back.

In front of her stood a tall, beautiful, red haired woman. The woman held a basket in front of her with paper in it.

"Who the hell are you?" Rainee asked. "Are you my dad's new whore?"

"Ray." The Joker snapped as he came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders harshly. "This is our guest."

"Poison Ivy." The woman said, offering a hand for Rainee to shake. Rainee stared at it then back up at the woman.

"Rainee Wayne." Rainee said. She looked at what was in the basket and gasped. They were her drawings. The drawings she didn't want anyone to ever see. Drawings of Shane, Gabriel, Kayla, Bruce, her adoptive parents and her when she wasn't scarred.

"They're mine!" Rainee yelled as she tried to snatch the basket.

"I need to start a fire. My plants and I are cold." Ivy said. Rainee chuckled.

"Your plants." She snorted. "You need a life."

"Rainee." The Joker growled. "Be nice to our guest."

"Our guest has been in my room without permission." Rainee said. The Joker gave his daughter a shove towards the stairs.

"Go be a good girl and sharpen daddy's knives." He said. Rainee stormed up the stairs. She walked across the hallway and bumped into Derek.

"Hey Derek." She smiled. "Which room is that Poison Ivy's room?"

"That one on the left." Derek said as he pointed to a room at the end of the hall.

"Oh and The Joker told me to give him your lighter." Rainee lied.

"I don't own a lighter." Derek said. "I do have a box of matches if he wants them."

"Perfect." Rainee smiled. Derek handed over the box of matches and walked away. Rainee smiled and skipped towards Ivy's room.

"I'll show you a fire." She giggled as she opened the door.

00

The Joker walked down the corridor, he was going to check on his daughter to make sure she hadn't killed another goon. He was running low already.

He heard her giggling from Poison Ivy's room. The Joker raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

Rainee was standing in front of a pile of paper which was on fire. The flames licked the walls and grew as the girl threw another piece of paper on the pile.

"What are you doing?" The Joker asked. He noticed the paper she was throwing on the fire had detailed diagrams of exotic plants on them.

"Making the fire that Ivy wanted." Rainee laughed. "Stupid whore. Thinks she can walk in here and rob my dad."

The Joker let out a growl and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a bucket of water. He threw it over the fire and Rainee screamed.

"You have to ruin all the fun!" Rainee roared. The Joker grabbed the back of her T-shirt and pulled her out of the room.

"This is getting out of hand!" The Joker yelled as he threw her in her room. He walked inside and shut the door after himself. Rainee began to laugh again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She giggled.

"I'm talking about the fact you hate women." The Joker yelled as he threw her on her bed and knelt on the floor. "Remember a few weeks ago when one of the goons brought his girlfriend here. What did you do, Ray?"

He pulled a suitcase out from under her bed and dragged it over to her wardrobe.

"Nothing." Rainee lied.

"You tried to hang her by the neck from a tree!" The Joker yelled.

"She was flirting with you!" Rainee screamed as her father threw a bunch of her clothes into the suitcase.

"She was terrified of me, Rainee! She almost burst out crying when I said hello!" The Joker roared.

"What are you doing?" Rainee screeched when she realised The Joker was packing her bags.

"You need a holiday." The Joker muttered quietly. "You need to spend more time with people your own gender."

"You're throwing me away." Rainee cried as she tried to pull The Joker away from the bag.

"No… No I'm not." The Joker said. He shrugged her off of him and she fell back.

"Where are you sending me?" She asked.

"You're going to spend a while with your mother." The Joker said quietly. Rainee began screaming at the top of her lungs. She stood up and began to kick The Joker's back. He ignored her and carried on packing the bag.

"You're never going to come back for me are you?" Rainee said. She was crying now. She leapt on The Joker's back as he walked over to her bed to get Joker the toy.

"Of course I am." The Joker growled. He pushed Rainee off of him and she began punching his back.

"Why do you hate me?" She screamed. "You don't love me anymore! I know it! You're never getting me back!"

The Joker spun around and grabbed Rainee's wrists.

"You know that's not true." He growled. He let go of Rainee's wrists and pulled a joker card out of his pocket. He forced it into Rainee's hands and looked her in the eye.

"This is my favourite card." He said. "I'm going to want it back. So if you keep it with you. Then you'll know I'm coming back for you. OK?"

"OK." Rainee sniffled.

"Go and wait in the lobby." The Joker said. He wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. "It's just a holiday, Rainee."

00

The Joker pulled Rainee out of the van. She clutched her suitcase in one hand but still dug her heels into the floor.

"She'll be asleep!" She hissed. "What if she takes me to Arkham?"

"Then I'll come and get you before they can even put you in a cell." The Joker said. He dragged Rainee up the garden path and towards the door. He banged his fist on the door, surely waking whoever was sleeping. It was the middle of the night and Rainee wanted more than anything to be in her own bed.

"Dad please!" Rainee sobbed. "Don't do this! I'll be better! I'll do everything right! I'll say sorry to Ivy. I'll let you have another girlfriend! PLEASE!"

The door opened and Rainee began to cry harder. Kate stood in the doorway looking shocked and scared.

"Jack?" She gasped. "Oh Rainee, my Rainee."

"You wanted to play Mommy so much. Here's your chance." The Joker said before throwing Rainee's into Kate's arms.

"NO! DAD!" Rainee screamed as she struggled to get out of Kate's arms. She watched The Joker walk back to the van and she screamed louder then she had ever screamed before.

Kate pulled her inside and shut the door. She banged her fists against the door in hope that The Joker would realise his mistake and come back.

"Rainee calm down!" Kate said. "He's gone."

"Kate." A man said. Rainee spun around and saw a man, around The Joker's age, at the bottom of the stairs staring at her.

"Mommy what's going on?" A little boy cried from the top step. A girl, a few years younger than Rainee, stood beside him with a confused look on her face.

Everyone was staring at Rainee. The Joker had gone and now Rainee was all alone with this family.

That's when Rainee's eyes closed and she fainted.

00

"She's waking up." Rainee heard Kate's voice say. "Brianna, give her some air please."

"Do you think she'll play with me now?" A little voice asked.

"Noah, she's only just waking up." A man's voice chuckled. Rainee's eyes fluttered open and she let out a groan.

"Rainee are you OK?" Kate asked.

"No." Rainee said quietly. "I want to go home."

"Oh sweetie." Kate sighed. Rainee sat up and looked around. There was a teenage girl sitting on a chair in her pyjamas opposite her. The girl looked scared but also quite angry.

"Hello." A little voice chirped. Rainee looked down and saw a little boy with a mop of blonde hair grinning up at her. She didn't say anything; she raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you my big sister?"

"Who's the child?" Rainee asked.

"This is Noah." Kate smiled. "Your brother. That young lady over there is Brianna. She's your steps sister. This is Al. He's my husband and your step dad."

"You're Rainee." Noah said. Rainee chuckled a bit.

"I know." She said.

"I think you and Brianna should go back to bed." Al said to Noah.

"I want to talk to Rainee!" Noah pouted. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"You can talk to me all day tomorrow." Rainee said quietly.

"YAY!" Noah smiled. He ran out of the room with Brianna slowly following.

"Would you like a drink, Rainee?" Al asked. Rainee nodded and Al left the room.

"So…" Kate smiled. "Why did The Joker leave you here?"

"He says I need to spend more time with people my own gender because I tried to kill all the women who come to the hideout." Rainee said.

"Oh my god!" Brianna's voice screeched.

"Go to bed, Brianna." Kate ordered.

"Can I go to sleep please?" Rainee asked.

"Sure." Kate smiled. "I'll get Al to get you a pillow and blanket."

Rainee lay on the sofa and closed her eyes. She wondered what would happen if she died in her sleep.

00

The next morning Kate told Rainee she would be sharing a room with Brianna. Rainee nodded and silently went to unpack her bags while Brianna screamed at Kate.

"I'm not sharing a room with a psychopath!" She screamed. "She should be in Arkham."

"She's family!" Kate screamed back. Rainee shut the door to block out the noise.

"Brianna screams a lot." Noah's little voice said. Rainee spun around and saw him sitting on a mattress in the bright pink room.

"Does she?" Rainee muttered.

"You're really pretty." Noah smiled. Rainee chuckled and unzipped her bag. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Rainee smiled.

"I'm five." Noah nodded. He watched Rainee unpack her Joker toy and sit him on the mattress. "Is that your doll?"

"Yes." Rainee muttered. She didn't have anything else to unpack so she sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

"Can I hug him? He looks like he needs a hug." Noah smiled. Rainee felt like yelling 'no' to the small boy. She wanted to kill everyone in this house. She was filled with hatred.

"Sure." She sighed. Noah grinned and picked up the clown. He gave it a big hug and smiled over at Rainee.

"Get out my room, Noah." Brianna's voice snapped. Rainee looked up and Brianna flinched. She was scared and Rainee could tell.

Noah nodded and ran out of the room.

"That wasn't nice." Rainee said in the voice The Joker taught her. The one that scared everyone and made them cry.

"Kate told me to show you around." Brianna muttered as she stared at a poster of a singer Rainee couldn't stand. The fact the younger girl wouldn't make eye contact with Rainee made her grin.

"What? You don't call her Mommy?" Rainee chuckled.

"She's not my Mom." Brianna said. "She's my step-mom."

"How long has she been your step-mom?" Rainee asked. Brianna shrugged and sat on her bed. Her fingers traced the pattern on the bed quilt and she didn't look up at Rainee who was walking closer to her.

"I don't know. A few years." Brianna muttered. Rainee let out a hollow chuckle, scaring Brianna and making her look up.

"You've known her longer than I have." She said. "She's my mom and I only knew her for about a year or two. Do you like her?"

"I suppose." Brianna muttered. She tried not to stare at Rainee's scars but her eyes kept falling back to them.

"You suppose?" Rainee giggled. "She's a whore. She beat me when I was a baby! She's a coward."

"She told me she changed." Brianna said as she stared at the scars covering Rainee's arms.

"Last week I told someone I wasn't going to kill them." Rainee said with a shrug. "You know what I did? I'll tell you. I cut open their chest and-"

"RAINEE!" Kate's voice yelled. Rainee giggled and spun around.

"What? We were just gossiping." She smiled.

"Brianna is thirteen. You're scaring her!" Kate said, trying not to scream at her daughter.

"She'll find out about it all anyway. You shouldn't hide her from the ugliness of the world. Does she even know you're breaking the law by keeping me here? Does she know you have one of Gotham's most wanted sociopaths as a visitor?" Rainee said. She spun around and pointed at Brianna. "Do you know what a sociopath is? I was only told last time I was in Arkham. Apparently I am one."

"Rainee, please stop upsetting your step sister." Kate said in a calm voice.

"I'd rather be in Arkham then here." Rainee growled.

"Brianna, sweetie, shouldn't you be leaving for school?" Kate asked. "And remember what we talked about this morning."

"No telling anyone Rainee lives with us." Brianna muttered as she left the room. Kate smiled at Rainee but Rainee glared back.

"Shall we go downstairs? Al has taken the kids to school so we can have a chat." Kate said.

"I'd rather call Arkham and tell them to collect me." Rainee said. Kate lightly grabbed Rainee wrist and pulled her downstairs. She sat her down on the sofa then sat on the chair opposite.

"So let's talk." Kate smiled. Rainee crossed her arms.

"OK then." She growled. "Let's talk about why you were such a pathetic cow when I was a baby."

"Rainee, let's not go into that please." Kate sighed.

"Well we can't exactly ignore it now can we?" Rainee laughed. "It is the reason The Joker is who he is. It's the reason I am who I am."

"No, Rainee, I'm not the person who physically and mentally tortured you until you went insane." Kate said slowly.

"Oh it's always about who tortured who." Rainee sighed. "Answer me a few questions and I'll drop the whole 'terrible mother' thing. OK?"

"OK then." Kate said quietly. Rainee smiled and sat back in her seat. She propped her feet up on the coffee table much to Kate's annoyance.

"When The Joker was sent to Arkham for carving his own face because of all the stress _you_ put on him, you know the whole suicide attempts, yeah?" Rainee said. She nodded her head. "Of course you do. Yes, well, when you found out about your husband going to a mental asylum why did you send your own daughter, who had seen her father carve his own face, to an orphanage? Why didn't you look after me? Why didn't you take the responsibility of a mother to protect your child?"

"Well… I … erm…" Kate mumbled. She rubbed the bridge of her nose making Rainee laugh at her obvious nervousness.

"It's a simple question." Rainee giggled.

"I was young back then." Kate said, choosing her words slowly and not looking her daughter in the eyes. "I needed to sort my life out. I had every intention of getting you back."

"That's hard to believe." Rainee snorted.

"Look, Rainee, I know we won't be able to fix our relationship overnight but maybe over time we can build a proper mother-daughter relationship."

Rainee rolled her eyes and then looked across the room. There were photographs everywhere. School photographs of Brianna and Noah, holiday photos, baby photos, family portraits and many more. Yet absolutely none of Rainee.

"You know you could have cut a picture out from the newspaper and stuck it up somewhere." She muttered. Kate let out a small chuckle and tried to make it into a joke.

"So Rainee…" She smiled as if they were best friends. Rainee flinched at the woman's happiness. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Rainee said with no emotion. "I was raped once but you wouldn't know that. You've never been there for me."

"Let's not start this." Kate sighed.

"I'm going into Brianna's room anyway." Rainee said. "Let's hope The Joker comes and murders you soon, eh?"

00

Brianna happily skipped into her room with a smile on her face. Rainee put down the book she had found and watched the younger girl pout into the mirror.

"You seem happy." She said loudly, making Brianna jump.

"I'm going out tonight." Brianna smiled. She skipped over to her wardrobe and began searching through her clothes. She leant back and looked at Rainee. She added: "With my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Rainee smirked.

"Yes, I do." Brianna grinned.

"You're about ten years old!" Rainee laughed. "You can't have a boyfriend."

"I'm thirteen." Brianna snapped.

"Thirteen is still very young." Rainee pointed out as she watched Brianna go back to sorting out her outfit. "Well in our day and age it is. You know back in Victorian times when you were around my age you were expected to start a family. Back when children weren't pathetic weak messes like you."

"I'm not a mess."

"But you didn't deny being pathetic and weak."

"Romeo and Juliet were thirteen." Brianna said with a smile. She had learnt about that play today in school. She felt good with herself for pointing that fact out.

"Juliet was thirteen. Romeo's age was not told." Rainee pointed out. Sadly for Brianna, Rainee had already learnt about Romeo and Juliet and deep down she loved it. "Do you know what happened in the end of Romeo and Juliet?"

Brianna froze. She didn't know that bit yet. They would finish watching the movie the next day.

"They lived happily ever after." Brianna said confidently. Rainee burst out laughing.

"NO!" She said, roaring with laughter.

"At least I know what it's like to have a boyfriend." Brianna screamed. She slammed her closet door shut and stood her ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainee hissed. She wished she had her knife on her; it would seriously help in this situation.

"Who would want to date you?" Brianna said, quieter than before. She saw the hatred in Rainee's eyes and regretted what she had said.

"Do you think I chose to look this way?" Rainee asked. She walked closer to her step sister until their noses were nearly touching. "I could kill you with my bare hands…"

Brianna felt fear well up inside of her. She wiped her sweaty hands against her jeans nervously.

"… but I'm not going to." Rainee smirked. "This one time I won't hurt you because you're 'family'." She made quotation marks with her fingers and said the word 'family' in a false plastic like voice.

"You don't know how lucky you are." Rainee hissed. She leapt back and smiled as if they were best friends and none of that ever happened. "Word of advice, if you're going out in Gotham, alone, with a boy, take a rape alarm or a can of mace."

She strolled out of the room, smiling to herself, and across the hall.

"Rainee." Noah's voice called. Rainee looked down and saw him smiling up at her. She wanted to point out that the way he pronounced his 'r's made them sound more like 'w's. "Will you help me read my book for school? Mummy is busy and Daddy's at work."

"I have nothing better to do." Rainee muttered to herself. "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you! You're the best big sister ever!" The little boy grinned. He took Rainee's hand and dragged her into his room. He sat her on the bed and climbed next to her.

"You have to tell me if I'm doing it right." He said as he pulled a book out of his red backpack.

"Ok then." Rainee nodded. Noah opened the book and cleared his throat.

"There was one tree little pigs." He said clearly.

"No." Rainee sighed. "That's not right. Look kid, there's a 'c' in the one so it's…." Noah stared at Rainee with confused eyes. Rainee sighed. "Once."

"There was once tree little pigs." Noah smiled.

"When was the last time you saw a tree pig?" Rainee asked. She tapped the book with her finger. "There's an 'h' there. What sound does a 't' and an 'h' make?"

"Th…" Noah said, uncertainly.

"Yes." Rainee nodded.

"Three…" Noah muttered again. Rainee nodded making Noah grin.

"There was once three little pigs." Noah read.

00

"Dinner's ready!" Kate called as she put the last plate down on the table. She prayed Rainee hadn't killed Brianna or Noah yet. She smiled when she saw Brianna sit down at the table, alive and not injured.

"Where's your brother and sister, honey?" Kate asked.

"That freak is not my sister." Brianna growled.

"Ahoy!" Noah's voice yelled from the hallway. "Yonder… that way!"

Kate almost died from shock when she saw Rainee walk in with Noah on her back. Noah was laughing with delight and Rainee had a small smile on her face.

"Good job, Rainee-ship." Noah nodded as he leapt off of Rainee's back and onto a chair.

"High five." Rainee said as she raised her hand. Noah grinned and slapped it. Kate sat down and tried to absorb the fact her serial killing, sociopathic daughter was actually being nice to her son. They actually looked like best friends.

"Rainee helped me with my reading." Noah smiled before taking a bit of his food.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Really." Rainee muttered.

"OK then." Kate muttered. She decided to change the subject before confusing herself too much. "Do you like the food?"

"Not really." Rainee sighed. "Our chef at home is much better. No offence."

"You have a chef at home?" Brianna asked. Rainee nodded.

"And a doctor and a techie guy." She said. "We had a whore once as well but she's…" She ran a finger across her neck.

"Oh dear." Kate mumbled. She didn't like where this conversation was going so she turned her attention to her step daughter.

"Where are you going tonight, sweetie?" She asked.

"Cinema." Brianna smiled.

"Did Brianna tell you she had a boyfriend, Rainee? He's a straight A student." Kate said.

"I went the cinema with my dad once." Rainee said happily.

"I saw that on the news." Kate said quietly.

"Yeah, you know that guy who was found dead face down in the slushy machine?" Rainee asked. She was excited as if she was talking about the last band she saw live.

"Let's not talk about this please." Kate said.

"I killed him!" Rainee grinned. "I drowned him. Dad was really proud of me. He didn't beat me for a week after that."

"Your daddy beats you?" Noah gasped.

"Noah please." Kate snapped.

"He only does it when I've been naughty." Rainee told Noah.

"When I've been naughty my daddy puts me on the naughty step." Noah said.

"I had my head smashed against a step once." Rainee said quietly.

"That's disturbing." Brianna muttered.

"Noah." Kate said a bit too loud. She had to change the subject and the little boy was her only hope. "What did you do at school today?"

That sent Noah into a long detailed speech about what he had done at school. Once everyone had finished their food, they all ran into their rooms, except Rainee. She stared at her empty plate as if she was deep in thought.

"Are you OK, honey?" Kate asked.

"No." Rainee said angrily.

"What's a matter?" Kate asked as she cleared the table.

"You want to be my mother yet you don't even talk to me or let me speak." Rainee said. She glared up at Kate with furious eyes. "I'm not stupid, Kate. I knew you were changing the subject every time I finished speaking."

"I don't think it's suitable for Brianna and Noah to hear about The Joker and what you have both done." Kate said slowly.

"If you haven't already realised it, The Joker is my life. Everything I do revolves around him."

"That can change."

"You don't know how many people have tried to change it. All of them have failed miserably."

"I'm your mother."

"Biologically yes but you haven't acted like it."

"And The Joker does?" Kate screamed. Rainee flinched at her mother's anger but then stood up and leant across the table.

"Yes he does." Rainee yelled. "He's always been there for me and he loves me."

"He hasn't always been there for you." Kate yelled. "You lived with your adoptive family for years! Where was he then?"

"Shut up." Rainee screamed. She wanted to kill this woman and go home. Why did The Joker leave her here?

"He doesn't love you." Kate yelled. "Look at yourself. What kind of father beats their own daughter? He doesn't love you. You're better living here with us."

Rainee let out a frustrated scream and grabbed a sharp knife off of the table. She charged at Kate, ready to stab her in the chest and end her pathetic life right there.

As Rainee got closer to her, Kate grabbed her wrist in a painfully tight grip. She dug her sharp manicured nails into Rainee's skin and grinned evilly.

"Let's not have any of that." She hissed. "Drop the knife."

"Make me." Rainee growled. Kate stomped the heel of her stiletto into Rainee's bare foot. She screamed and dropped the knife.

"There's a good girl." Kate smiled. "Go to your room."

Rainee stormed out of the room and up the stairs. She stomped into Brianna's room and fell on her bed.

Brianna was standing in the mirror, combing her hair.

"What do you do for fun around here?" Rainee asked. "There's no one to hurt."

"Oh… erm… I don't know." Brianna muttered as she turned around.

"Are you scared of me?" Rainee asked with a smirk.

"N-no." Brianna stuttered.

"Don't lie to me." Rainee hissed as she walked closer to Brianna who was staring at her scars. "Don't star at my scars either. It's very rude."

"I-I-I can't h-help it." Brianna stuttered.

"Want to know how I got them?" Rainee asked. She grabbed Brianna's neck and slammed her into the wall.

"Your dad did it." Brianna said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Rainee asked angrily. "You weren't there."

A tear slid down Brianna's cheek and Rainee rolled her eyes.

"I cannot be bothered with this." She growled. She saw a purple bandana and a pair of sunglasses on Brianna's make up table so she quickly grabbed them. She stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Rainee." Noah's small voice whimpered. "Please don't run away."

"I'm not running away." Rainee sighed as she stopped by the front door. She tied the bandana around her face so it was covering her mouth and scars. "I'll be back in time to read you a bed time story."

"OK." Noah sighed. He slowly walked up the stairs making Rainee sigh. She rubbed her forehead before quickly walking out the door and into a cold Gotham City.

00

Gabriel Grey leant against his wall as the red punching bag in front of him swayed back and forth from the impact of the last punch it had received. His heart was pounding and sweat had gathered on his forehead. He stumbled over to his bed and sat down while mentally promising himself that was the last work out of the night.

He was home alone that night, again. He tried to convince himself that he didn't care and he wasn't lonely but to be honest he hated it when his mother drove halfway across the country to visit her new boyfriend.

Sometimes he picked up his mobile phone and strolled through his contacts to see who he could invite around. It was always the same. He would consider a few friends then remember how false they were. Don't get it wrong, he liked his friends, they were great but not great enough to invite over and spend the night.

He would get to the name 'Kayla' and sigh. He and she had drifted away ever since they last saw Rainee. They had tried to have sleepovers and go the cinema together but neither of them were happy and being together just brought back unwanted memories. So they slowly drifted apart.

There was a sudden knock on the door pulling Gabriel from his thoughts. He stood up and walked out of his room, grabbing a towel on the way down. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he ran down the stairs.

He opened the door with a smile. A girl stood in front of him with sunglasses on and a bandana around her mouth. He quickly took a step back.

"How may I help you?" He asked. The girl took the sunglasses off and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"It's me." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked. The girl pulled the bandana down revealing a Glasgow smile. Rainee Wayne.

"Wow." She said. Gabriel stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "You've grown."

00

**_A/N: _**_Well that was fun to write... you know what else is fun to write? Joey's Story/ Daddys little princess crossover. If you want it then review Joey's Story so Skitzo-Vamp will update it!_

_REVIEW :) _

**_Laura: _**_Thank you (as always). ;D _

**_Riddle: _**_I am so not completly obsessed with Eminem and rob his lyrics to morph into ideas... oh crap I used on eof his lyrics in this chapter didn't I. Bugger. (p.s You wont steal Crane back)_

**_To Lazy To Log In: _**_Review Joey's story then XD I can't beg everyone enough because if the authour doesnt carry on with the story then I cant carry on with the crossover if that makes sense! But hoepfull I shall post it! _

**_Harlequin-Diamond: _**_You have good taste in men! Thank you for your lovely review it made me smile like this - :D x_


	16. Secrets

"Rainee…" Gabriel said. He was shocked. He didn't know whether to be happy or scared.

"Can I come in?" Rainee asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gabriel said, still confused. He walked into the house and Rainee walked in after him.

"Oh the memories I have from this place." She smiled as she looked around the house. Gabriel shut the door and looked at her.

"Where's your dad?" Gabriel asked slowly. "Where's The Joker?"

"I don't know." Rainee muttered. "If you see him tell him I'm going to bloody wipe that smile from his painted face." She spun around and saw Gabriel staring at her with a tear falling down his face.

"Are you scared of me?" She asked quietly. She wasn't amused. She was sad that someone she used to be inseparable from was scared of her.

"No." He said. He took a few steps forwards and wrapped his arms around her body. "You're Rainee."

"Yes I am." Rainee laughed. She returned the hug and smiled.

"How have you been?" He asked as he stepped back and looked at her face.

"Not good." Rainee smirked. "What about you?"

"Oh erm… fine. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to visit you." Rainee said, sounding offended. Gabriel's hand brushed over her face.

"You've changed so much." He said quietly.

"So have you." Rainee said. "But I haven't changed that much."

"Really?" Gabriel asked. Not convinced at all.

"Apart from a couple new scars and a total disregard for human life, I'm still the Rainee you used to know." Rainee said.

"Did you run away from The Joker?" Gabriel asked with a sudden burst of happiness.

"No… I…" Rainee began to stutter.

"We should call Bruce!" He grinned.

"NO!" Rainee screamed. "Look I have to go."

"What? You only just got here." Gabriel gasped.

"I promised someone I'd read a bed time story to them." Rainee mumbled as she ran back towards the door.

"You can't just leave me!" Gabriel yelled.

"I'll come back!" Rainee promised as her hand grasped the door handle.

"Please do." Gabriel smiled. Rainee nodded and then ran out of the house.

00

The thing that upset Rainee the most was that no one had noticed she had left. Of course Noah was waiting on the stairs for her in his pyjamas. She couldn't help but think that if she ran away from The Joker at least he would notice she had gone.

"It's past my bedtime." Noah whispered. Rainee smiled and took his hand. They walked up the stairs and into his room. He quickly climbed into bed and smiled up at Rainee.

"What story do you want me to read?" She asked as she looked at the pile of books on the floor.

"How did you get the scars on your face?" He asked. Rainee sighed and sat on the end of the bed.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked. Noah nodded eagerly. "I was a really naughty girl."

"What did you do?" Noah asked.

"Bad things." Rainee lied. "So my daddy did it." Noah gasped.

"Really?" He asked. Rainee nodded and began to tuck him into bed. "Will he do it to me?"

"No." Rainee said. "He'd love you because you're really brave."

"I'm not brave. I cry a lot." Noah frowned.

"Want to know a secret?" Rainee asked. She knelt next to his bed and smiled. Noah nodded so Rainee leant in closer and whispered: "So do I."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room after saying good night.

"You're going to give him nightmares." Brianna snapped as Rainee walked into their room.

"I thought you were going out." Rainee muttered.

"Change of plan."

"He's cheating on you." Rainee laughed. Brianna put her middle finger up at the other girl. Rainee didn't like that. So she leapt forward and grabbed Brianna's middle finger in a crushing grip.

"OW!" Brianna screamed. "You're hurting me."

"No shit?" Rainee roared sarcastically.

"Let go of me!" Brianna screamed.

"MAKE ME!" Rainee yelled before something hit her in the head. She let out a screamed and let go of Brianna.

"What the hell?" Rainee gasped when she saw a high heel lying on the floor, obviously what she had been hit with.

She looked up and saw Kate standing in the doorway.

"Stop trying to hurt your step sister!" She yelled.

"Noah's in bed!" Rainee hissed. "Stop shouting!"

"Why do you care?" Kate asked.

"Unlike you I… like him." Rainee muttered. She picked up her Joker toy from her bed and glared at the two. "I'm sleeping on the sofa."

00

A week had passed and Rainee was homesick. Every night she watched the news while clutching the playing card in her hand in hope The Joker would be on the news. Brianna would laugh at her but that would usually end in Brianna's blood being spilt onto the lovely cream carpet.

Rainee spent most her time with Noah. He adored Rainee and in his eyes everything was going perfect. Until the last night of the week.

Al was out, Brianna was at her Mom's house and Kate was watching the television.

"RAINEE!" She called up. "Get Noah ready for bed."

"Yes sir!" Rainee called. She was already playing with Noah who let out a dramatic sigh when he heard that it was his bedtime.

"I don't want to go to bed!" He moaned. Rainee laughed and stood up. She walked over to his closet and picked out some pyjamas for him.

"We can play together all day tomorrow." She smiled. Noah happily and leapt up and down with a huge grin on his face.

"Can you paint my face?" He asked, not stopping jumping up and down. His bare feet quietly thudded on the floor and Rainee spun around.

"What?" She asked.

"I saw pictures of you on the television and you were wearing face paint and so was your daddy!" Noah said happily.

"Really?" Rainee asked as she tried to recall the last photograph she had taken with her father.

"Yes! And you were both wearing purple clothes! You were in a bank!" Noah said. "Look I have it here." He then climbed onto his bed and reached up for a large nursery rhyme book.

"What are you doing?" Rainee asked as she folded the pyjamas up and put them on the bed. Noah opened the book and a lot of newspaper clippings fluttered down onto the bed.

"Mommy wouldn't let me read the words but she let me have the pictures." Noah said. Rainee inspected the newspaper clippings closely and saw they were all photographs of her.

There were one or two of her before she had met The Joker. A lot of them were her dressed as The Joker's Daughter.

"Wow." Rainee whispered.

"You're a pretty clown." Noah giggled. Rainee smiled but quickly changed the subject as she scooped up the photographs from the bed.

"Let's get you into your pyjamas." She said. She put the photographs on his bedside table. There was one of her and The Joker smiling at the security camera which the photograph had been taken from. She liked that one so she quickly folded it up and put it in her jeans pocket next to the joker card her dad had given her.

She heard Noah let out a small whimper.

"What's a matter?" She asked as she turned around. Noah stood there in his jeans and pyjama top in hand. Covering his pale stomach and chest was lots of tiny bruises and a few small scratches.

"How did this happen?" Rainee asked as she ran over to him.

"It's a secret." Noah whispered.

"No." Rainee said. "You need to tell me right now."

"Mommy did it." Noah said before bursting out crying. Rainee felt rage take over her. She clenched her fists and tried to resist the urge to kill something.

"OK." She said in a fake calm voice. "Go and pack all your clothes. We're going on holiday."

"But it's the middle of the night." Noah sobbed even thought it was eight o'clock at the latest.

"Don't worry." Rainee said even though she herself wanted to burst out crying. "We're going away from Mommy so she can't hurt you."

"It's my fault." Noah said as he pulled his backpack out from under his bed.

"No. It's never your fault." Rainee said. "I'll go pack my bags and we'll go. OK?"

So that's what Rainee did. With shaking hands she piled her clothes back into her bag and tucked her joker toy in the front pocket. She didn't know where they would go. They could try and go back to the hideout.

"I'm ready." Noah said. He stood in the doorway with layers of clothing on. Rainee nodded and took his hand. She led him down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Where are you two going?" Kate's voice asked.

"Go wait outside, Noah. Don't move an inch unless I tell you to." Rainee said. Noah nodded and went outside the front door.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"You're fucking sick." Rainee screamed. "He's five years old and you hurt him?"

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked as she leapt to her feet.

"I know what you did to Noah." Rainee said slowly. Kate looked shocked for a second before a look of calm settled on her face. "You said you had changed so not only do you not deserve to have children, you're a liar as well. How do you live with yourself?"

"You're a hypocrite, Rainee." Kate growled. "You always say it's OK that The Joker does it to you."

"That's The Joker and me! Not you and Noah. I'm sixteen. He's five."

"What are you going to do?" Kate spat. "Kill me? I'm right here. Go ahead."

"I'll kill you when The Joker is here to watch." Rainee sneered. She spun around on her heal and made her way to the door. Her suitcase in hand.

"So you're going to kidnap my son?" Kate screamed.

"Pretty much." Rainee smiled. She slammed the door behind her and saw Noah smiling up at her.

"Holiday time." He grinned.

00

They had been walking for hours now and Rainee still had no idea which directions the hide out was in. To add to this she was freezing cold because she had put her jacket on Noah because he was cold. They were both hungry as well so you can imagine their happiness when they saw a diner in the distance.

"I'm tired and hungry." Noah moaned as he buried his head into Rainee's shoulder. She had been carrying him ever since he said his little feet hurt.

"We don't have any money for food." Rainee sighed as they stood outside the diner and looked in at the warm comfy looking inside.

"I do!" Noah said happily. He scrambled down from Rainee and pulled his backpack off of his back. He opened it and searched around in the bag before handing Rainee a woman's purse. "It's Mommy's. She has a lot of money anyway so I think she won't miss it."

"You're getting more and more like me every day." Rainee muttered as she looked through the purse. There was certainly enough money in there for food, drink, a taxi and even ice cream. She smiled before taking Noah's hand and leading him into the diner.

They sat down at a booth and ignored the whispers from people.

"Thank god for twenty four hour diners." Rainee smiled as she handed Noah a menu. "You can have anything you want."

"Really?" Noah asked. He was too excited to be tired now even though it was hours past his bedtime. But you're allowed to stay awake past your bedtime while on holiday right?

Two hours later though Noah was fast asleep, curled up on the chair he sat on when he ate his food. Rainee was still drinking her drink though, surrounded by empty plates. She knew people knew who she was. She knew that soon enough they would call the police. Yet she didn't leave the diner because she had absolutely no where to go. Wherever she went she'd end up in Arkham. But The Joker did say he'd get her out of Arkham before they had a chance to even put her in a cell.

"Rainee Wayne." A voice said. Rainee closed her eyes and her stomach flipped. When she finally looked up she saw a police man staring down at her.

"Hey." She smiled before she was forced to lean over the table as the police man handcuffed her wrists behind her back.

"Rainee!" Noah cried as he woke up.

"Don't worry." Rainee groaned as she was yanked up.

"Who's the kid?" Another police man yelled.

"Like I'd tell you so easily." Rainee laughed. She then leant back against the police man who was holding her and whispered: "If the kid and I are separated The Joker will blow up an orphanage. He's got some tracking device on the both of us. Seriously."

Of course she was lying but no one else knew that.

00

"Locking up five year olds in cells." Rainee growled as she slammed her fists against the cell's bars. "Wow, Gotham police have gone downhill."

"Rainee." Noah whispered. He was sitting on the bench staring at her.

"Yeah?" Rainee asked.

"I need the toilet." He said quietly. Rainee tried not to groan as she turned around. She saw a police man walking towards her and she smiled.

"The kid needs the toilet." She said.

"We'll take him. You're getting questioned now." The man mumbled.

"Take him away and an orphanage goes BOOM!" Rainee reminded them as they came into the cell.

Noah watched as they handcuffed Rainee and dragged her out of the cell. Soon a nice looking police woman came up to Noah.

"Can I have some handcuffs on as well?" He asked happily. The lady smiled.

"We would like to ask you some questions." She said.

000

Rainee sat in the dimly lit room with Commissioner Gordon opposite her. She had been in this room so many times before. The room with the metal table.

"Where's The Joker?" Gordon asked. Rainee shrugged.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know?" She asked. "I haven't seen him in a week."

"We don't have time for your games." Gordon yelled. "There are innocent children lives at risk."

Rainee began to laugh at how out of control her little lie about blowing the orphanage up had gotten. She saw Gordon glaring at her and she stopped laughing.

"Sorry, this is my serious face." She said. Then Gordon pushed something across the table.

"What's this?" He asked. In front of Rainee was her Joker toy. He had a long cut down his front and stuffing was pulled out of him. "We had to check it wasn't a bomb."

"Joker!" Rainee yelped as she grabbed the toy. She suddenly lunged forward and tried to grab Gordon's throat. Sadly she missed and fell off of the table. Her head hit the floor and she groaned in pain.

She watched as Gordon walked out of the room, closing the heavy door behind him. The lights switched on making Rainee close her eyes quickly to save them from the harsh lighting. Then she felt herself being lifted off the ground roughly. When she opened her eyes she saw Batman glaring back at her.

She let out a scream and tried to kick him off of her.

"Who's the boy?" He growled.

"Fuck you!" Rainee screamed.

"Where did you get him from?" Batman asked angrily. Rainee quickly spat in the Batman's face. She giggled happily and Batman let out a growl before throwing her to the floor.

"I'm used to being hurt." She laughed as she crawled away but never took her eyes off of him. "Nothing you can do will make me tell you anything."

"You're just like your father." Batman roared. Rainee let out a louder laugh.

"Thank you." She laughed.

"Tell me where The Joker is." Batman roared. He grabbed her by her collar again and pulled her up in the air.

"You're hurting me." Rainee said with no emotion. "I'm sure I have rights!"

Then Batman done something Bruce strongly objected to. He punched Rainee right in the face. Sometimes Bruce was so in character as Batman he had no emotions what so ever.

Rainee let out a scream and fell from Batman's grip.

"You broke my nose." She yelled. Sure enough blood was gushing out of her nose and down her face. She put her hands over her face and a few seconds later the Batman heard her crying. Bruce wanted to go and comfort her but he knew he was Batman at the moment.

"Where's The Joker?" He roared.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rainee screamed. Her hands fell from her face and onto the floor. They made blood handprints on the concrete floor. "I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO HIM IN OVER A WEEK!"

It was silent for a few seconds. A drop of blood splashed onto the floor. Batman just stared at Rainee. She was still crying in pain as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Nothing will blow up if you separate me and the kid." She said quietly. "I just didn't want him to go home."

"Who is he?" Batman asked in his deep terrifying voice.

"None of your business." Rainee snapped. "Take me to Arkham now."

00

"I want to go with Rainee." Noah sobbed.

"You're going home now." The nice police lady told Noah. "Now you told us where you live we can take you home."

"I don't want to go home. I want Rainee." Noah yelled.

"Rainee's gone." The police lady said.

"Take me to her!"

"She's gone to a special hospital to get better."

"She doesn't need to get better. She's my big sister and I love her." Noah screamed. The sudden silence after he called Rainee his big sister made Noah think he had done something terribly wrong.

00

Rainee hung her head sadly. The man opposite her gripped his gun tightly and watched the girl wallow in self-pity.

She had let Noah down, he was now probably back to getting beaten by Kate, she was on her way to Arkham, her Joker toy had broken and she missed her dad.

Suddenly something crashed into the side of the van that was transporting Rainee to Arkham. She let out a scream as the van flipped over. When the van finally stopped flipping over Rainee groaned and lay flat on the roof (which happened to be on the floor now) and closed her eyes.

The door to the van opened but Rainee kept her eyes closed. She had no strength left to even sit up.

"There's my little girl." A voice said. Rainee slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry purple figure walking over to her. The police man with the gun must have passed out because he made no move to stop the man dressed in purple. Then the persons face came into view and Rainee smiled. She could just see a blurry long red smile and two black circles for eyes.

"Dad." She said quietly. The Joker began laughing as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet. He got out what looked like pliers and broke the chain of the handcuffs. She stumbled forward and leant on him. He put her wrists in one of his hands and used his other hand to push her head up so he could see her face.

"What happened to your nose?" He asked with a giggle.

"Batman." She whispered. The Joker laughed and began dragging her out of the van.

"We have to go and get Noah." Rainee said as she was pulled towards a white transit van.

"Who's Noah?" The Joker asked as he lifted Rainee up and into the back of the van.

"My brother." Rainee whispered. "Kate hurts him. We need to get him."

"Not until you get that nose sorted out." The Joker said. The van started up and Rainee let out a scream. Not a scared scream, more like a spoiled brat kind of scream. She angrily punched the side of the van before smashing her head down on it.

The Joker grabbed her wrists in a painfully tight grasp. Rainee looked up at him and stopped screaming when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Stop having a tantrum." He growled. "Do you want to go and live with your mom forever?"

"No." Rainee whispered.

"Exactly." The Joker said. He let go of Rainee's wrists and sat back. After a few minute's Rainee fell asleep curled up on the vans floor. She woke up when she felt herself being dragged across the van by her ankles.

She yawned and sat up. When The Joker saw that she was awake he let go of her ankles and began to walk towards the hideout. Rainee quickly followed.

"They ripped up my joker doll." She said as she walked behind The Joker.

"I'll get someone to go get it and fix it." The Joker said.

"Did you miss me?" Rainee asked.

"No." The Joker said. A few goons chuckled but Rainee glared at the back of The Joker's head.

When they got into the hideout Harry was already waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Why are we doing this in the kitchen?" Rainee asked as she sat on the table like Harry had told her to. "What happened to getting fixed in your room?"

"One of the new goons got drunk and puked in there." Harry mumbled. He then looked up at The Joker. "Hey boss, can I have a new room… please?"

"We'll see." The Joker said. "Just fix my kids nose first."

"Oh yeah." Harry said. "Sure. Lie down, Ray."

Rainee lay down and looked up at the white ceiling. Long cracks and cobwebs covered it making it look terribly old.

"I hear you've been spreading rumours about me." The Joker said as Harry gently touched Rainee's nose.

"It wasn't rumours." Rainee said. "I just lied to the police. It all got taken out of proportion and- OWW!" Harry stopped pressing on her nose when he heard her yell.

"It's defiantly broken." Harry said. Then he looked worried. "Boss, may I talk to you for a second."

Harry led The Joker out of the kitchen. The Joker leant against a wall.

"What?" He asked.

"We've ran out of sedative." Harry explained. "We need to get some more off of Crane. I'm afraid Rainee will have to be awake while I fix it back into place."

The Joker stared at Harry. Obviously he didn't fully understand what this meant.

"It's going to hurt like hell." Harry explained. "You should probably hold her down."

Rainee stared at the ceiling still. She began to think of Noah. She wondered whether Kate was punishing him for leaving with her. It wasn't fair. Noah was five years old. He deserved a better life.

"Rainee…" The Joker said as he walked back into the room. Rainee looked over at him and smiled. "Do you want to good news or the bad news first?"

"The good news, I suppose." Rainee muttered her smiling dropping as The Joker walked closer and closer.

"You're not going to die!" He said happily.

"That's good to know." Rainee muttered. Suddenly The Joker was on top of Rainee. He pinned her wrists to the table as he straddled her stomach.

"Bad news… this is going to hurt so much." He laughed. Harry was suddenly next to Rainee's head.

"What's going on?" She asked. Harry grabbed Rainee's nose causing her to scream and try to get out of The Joker's hold.

"Shush, shush, shush." The Joker said in a deep voice. "Breathe."

"I don't want to." Rainee screamed.

"One…two…" The Joker counted down as he looked Harry in the eyes. "Three."

Harry began pushing on Rainee's nose, putting all of his weight on her broken nose in an attempt to fix it.

Rainee screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she let out long heavy sobs. She felt a white hot pain spread through her face starting with her nose.

"Almost done." Harry grunted.

"I hate you!" Rainee screamed at no one in particular.

"Done." Harry said. He stepped back and The Joker climbed off of Rainee. "Don't move, Ray. I need to bandage it up."

"Stop crying." The Joker ordered.

"NO!" Rainee screamed through tears. "It hurts!"

The Joker slapped Rainee in the face making her scream but also quickly stop crying. Once Harry had put a small bandage over Rainee's nose making her look utterly ridiculous, she got off of the table and followed The Joker into his room.

"We need to pack some special knives." The Joker said as he opened one of his bedroom drawers full of different types of knives. "It's not every day you get to kill your own mother."

Rainee stayed quiet and began picking out a knife or two and putting them in her pockets.

"You are killing her aren't you?" The Joker asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Rainee mumbled.

"You know… when you were a baby… your _mom_ was so drunk once, when she tried to carry you up the stairs to take you to bed she dropped you. We spend the whole night in the hospital but your mom was so convinced it was your own fault." The Joker said.

"You don't need to tell me all this." Rainee sighed as she put the last knife in her pocket. "I'm going to kill her you don't need to make me angry to get me to do it."

"Hmmm." The Joker muttered. He slipped a larger knife into his jacket pocket. "Don't chicken out."

"When was the last time I chickened out?" Rainee asked.

"This one is different than usual." The Joker said.

"I'll be fine." Rainee said confidently.

00

"Honey, I'm home!" The Joker called as he kicked down the front door and charged into Kate's house.

"JACK?" Kate screamed when he and Rainee walked into the living room. Derek happily strolled in behind them and stayed close to the door.

"RAINEE!" Noah grinned. He ran over to her and hugged her legs. "I thought you were in a special hospital."

"No, no." Rainee smiled. "Look this is my friend Derek. Go wait in our van with him then you can come and live with me."

"Noah don't move." Kate snapped but Noah had already left holding Derek's hand.

"So what now, Joker?" Kate asked. It was the first time she had called him Joker. "You're forcing our daughter to kill me."

"I'm not forcing her to do anything." The Joker smirked. "I'm a good parent."

"You hardly know her!" Kate yelled. The Joker looked angry. He took a step forwards and glared at Kate.

"Try me." He growled.

"What's her favourite colour?" Kate asked.

"Purple." The Joker answered.

"Favourite movie?"

"Depends… last week it was Back to the Future. The week before that was Sweeney Todd."

"Favourite Animal?"

"Defiantly not a bat."

"Favourite..."

"OH THIS IS PATHETIC!" Rainee screamed. She leapt forward and jabbed a knife into Kate's shoulder. She screamed and The Joker laughed.

"I'll leave you two alone." He giggled before leaving the house and walking towards the van.

"He's turned you into a monster." Kate hissed. She was losing a lot of blood but Rainee didn't care. She spun the knife around in her hand and stared at Kate as if she was her prey.

"You had a hand in that." Rainee said slowly. "If you weren't an alcoholic mess then The Joker would still be Jack."

"Is that what he told you?" Kate laughed. "Rainee, it was your entire fault. If you had died instead of Sunny then everything would be perfect."

"For you of course." Rainee growled. "I never asked to have you as a mother."

"I never asked to have you as a daughter."

"That's when you use contraception."

"You know why The Joker keeps you, don't you?" Kate asked as she stumbled backwards.

"He's my father. He loves me." Rainee nodded.

"If he loves you then why didn't he get you back before he was The Joker?" Kate asked. "He only wants you for the publicity, Rainee. It's all for the camera's and the fear of Gotham. Do you think if he wasn't The Joker he would still love you? Of course not."

"How would you know?" Rainee shot back. She was walking closer to Kate with her knife in hand. "You've never been there for me."

"If he truly loved you he'd care about you. He wouldn't beat you or make you kill your own mother." Kate laughed.

"He just doesn't think right." Rainee said quickly. She pressed the knife against Kate's stomach, not enough to harm her but enough to scare her.

"That's for sure." Kate snorted. "He's making you kill me so you can be a cold blooded killer like him. No one wants that for their child."

"Shut up." Rainee roared as she punched Kate in the face. Her nose began bleeding but she didn't look as if she was in pain at all.

"You have no friends. No one loves you. Gotham city hates you. You're a mess. You're a monster. Tell me Rainee, what is the point of you?" Kate hissed.

Rainee let out an annoyed growl and grabbed Kate's hair. She pulled her head back and placed the knife to her neck. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears.

"Any last words?" She growled as pressed the knife down on Kate's neck.

"Yes." Kate hissed, fearless in the face of death. "I wish you had died instead of my Sunny."

Rainee slowly dragged the blade across Kate's neck. Blood spurted out, spraying over Rainee's face and staining her clothes. When she let go Kate fall to the floor a pool of blood began to surround her neck. Rainee kicked her over so she was lying on her back. She couldn't tell whether she was still alive as she knelt in the pool of blood.

She grabbed her head and looked into her empty eyes.

"I wish you had died instead of Jack." Rainee whispered. She stuck the blade in her mother's mouth and carved her cheeks into a Glasgow smile. "Hey look, now we all look the same."

She stood up and walked across the room. She had just killed her mother. Surely her problems must have all gone… but what Kate had said echoed in her head.

A photograph of Noah caught her eye. She picked it up and smiled a little bit. There was no way she could bring Noah home with her. Back to the life she lived. He would get hurt and it would be her fault.

With the photograph in its frame in her hand she walked out of the house. When she climbed into the van Noah was fast asleep and The Joker was smiling.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It's taken care of." Rainee said emotionlessly. She sat next to Noah's curled up body and rested her head against the window. "Drive me to an orphanage. Noah can't live with us."

"Why not?" The Joker asked. He didn't sound disappointing he just sounded as if he was testing her.

"Because I said so." Rainee muttered. She looked at the knife in her hand. Her own mother's blood covered it. She should be horrified with herself but she felt nothing. Maybe Kate was right, maybe she was a monster.

00

Noah clutched onto Rainee hand. He didn't understand what was going on. When he woke up Rainee was covered in, what her dad had said was, red paint. Then Rainee took him out of the van and up to a large building.

"You'll be happy here." Rainee said.

"I want to live with you." Noah said quietly.

"That's way too dangerous." Rainee said.

"Don't leave me." Noah sobbed. Tears gathered in Rainee's eyes as she knelt in front of him.

"I'll write to you all the time and you'll see me on the news." Rainee said. "But they'll try to make you hate me."

"Who will?" Noah asked.

"Everyone." Rainee said.

"I'll never hate you." Noah yelled. "I love you."

"I love you to." Rainee said slowly. "I'll come and visit you some time."

"Promise." Noah said.

"I promise. As long as you promise to tell them what your mommy done to you." Rainee whispered.

"I promise." Noah said. Tears fell down Rainee's face and she wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

"Don't leave me." Noah whispered back. Rainee pulled back and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I love you." She said before knocking on the large door and running back to the van.

That was the hardest thing she had ever done. She grabbed onto The Joker's jacket and burst out crying as the van drove away. It was the only time The Joker allowed her to cry.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Emotinal moment. Right... I don't have much to say so... BATMAN LIVE! I got tickets. BOO YAH! The Joker live? I might just die :) _

**_! :) _**


	17. Jump Into The Fog

_We feel nothing so jump into the fog_  
_I just hope it's your bones that shatter not mine  
_**Jump Into The Fog- The Wombats**

Rainee stared at the large fire in front of her. What was once a large mountain of money was now the largest fire she had ever seen. Millions of dollars wasted.

She sat there, staring at the fire while drinking strawberry milkshake from a carton The Joker had given her before they came out. The Joker himself was behind her, talking to some mob boss while making large hand gestures.

Rainee didn't even want to come along today. She didn't want to go out and do criminal stuff with The Joker much anymore. Part of her was testing him to see if he really did only want her for the publicity like her Mom had said.

There was a loud gun shot and Rainee looked over her shoulder. The mob boss that the Joker had been talking to was lying on the floor dead. Rainee sighed and squashed her carton in her hand before throwing it into the fire. A few seconds later and The Joker grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Did you like Daddy's little show?" The Joker asked as he dragged her towards the van.

"I could have used that money for college funds." Rainee muttered.

"College?" The Joker asked. They stood next to the van and The Joker looked down at Rainee as if she had just said she wanted to have a sex change.

"Why on earth would you want to go to college?" The Joker asked. Rainee shrugged and scuffed her feet against the floor.

"You're supposed to be supportive of my choices." Rainee muttered. The Joker let out a dramatic sigh and opened the car door. He climbed in and sat in the driver's seat while Rainee climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Is this one of your weird little teenage phases?" The Joker asked as he started up the van. "Or is it something your Mommy said? Ever since you killed her you've been too quiet."

Rainee looked out of the window and didn't say anything. The Joker carried on patronizing her for the rest of the journey home.

When she got out of the van The Joker draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Go and get your greasepaint off then meet me in the yard." He said.

"Why?" Rainee sighed.

"Because I said so." The Joker growled.

So as soon as they got into the hideout Rainee pulled away and slowly climbed the stairs. When she got into her room Clyro happily leapt off of her bed and ran up to her.

"Hello." She smiled as she stroked his head. He barked happily as he enjoyed the attention. Then Rainee walked into the bathroom and switched the shower on. Clyro had followed her and was currently sitting in the doorway staring at her. She undressed and then threw her clothes into a corner of the bathroom. She climbed into the shower and sighed when she felt the lovely hot water splash over her body.

She washed the purple temporary spray-on dye from her hair and then scrubbed the grease paint off with a sponge. She happily wasted time in the shower, trying to put off seeing The Joker for as long as possible.

Then there was a loud banding from the bedroom door, snapping Rainee out of her day dreams.

"What?" She yelled.

"Boss wants you in the yard in ten minutes." A gruff voice called. "He said if you're any longer Jonathan Crane can use his fear toxin on you."

Rainee let out a growl and stumbled out of the shower.

"Tell him I'm getting ready." She yelled as she wrapped a towel around her body. She stumbled out of the bathroom and into her room where she pulled on a pair of jogger bottoms and an oversized T-shirt out of her wardrobe.

Once she had gotten dressed, dried her hair and put it into a messy pony tail, she pulled on a pair of slippers and ran out of her room as fast as she could. She ran down the stairs and towards the yard. The Joker was waiting by the door for her.

"Just in time." He winked. Rainee sighed and looked up at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I have a surprise for you." The Joker smiled.

"Oh, God help me." Rainee said. The Joker pulled her forwards then pulled something out of his pocket. He held a long strip of black fabric in front of him and grinned. He then spun Rainee around and tied the fabric around her head and over her eyes. It was a blindfold. He tied it so tight it hurt and she couldn't even open her eyes.

"Ouch." She hissed. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her out into the yard. It was freezing cold. One of those days that around two years ago Rainee would be praying for snow so her school would be closed.

"Are we going to be out here for long? It's too cold and I don't have a jacket on." Rainee asked.

"Stop whining." The Joker chuckled as he held her wrist and pulled her across the concrete floor.

"That's easy for you to say." Rainee snapped. "You're wearing a purple coat, a blue jacket, a green waistcoat, a blue shirt and whatever else you men wear under your shirts."

The Joker let go of Rainee's wrist and for a moment she panicked and tried to pull the blindfold off.

"How come you have my outfit memorised?" The Joker mumbled as if he was concentrating on something else. Rainee felt him grab one of her arms and pull something over it before doing the same with the other arm. She figured it was The Joker's coat when she felt him button up the front.

"Let's go." The Joker said as he grabbed her wrist again. He pulled her across the yard and she stumbled a few times. Once he pulled her to the side of the yard, Rainee thought this was the end of their little game because she didn't know the yard very well. But The Joker pulled her through the bushes. Twigs scratched against The Joker's coat that Rainee was wearing.

"Where are we going?" Rainee asked. The cold bit at her cheeks and made her nose numb.

"It's a surprise." The Joker said.

"I want to go back." Rainee said. She tried not to show how scared she was. She tried to pretend that she trusted The Joker.

"Nonsense." The Joker laughed. He pulled her forward and she tripped over something knee high. She let out a scream as whatever she had tripped over ripped her jogger bottoms and cut her legs. "I forgot to tell you to watch out for the broken fence, didn't I?" The Joker said as he caught her before she fell on the floor.

He grabbed her wrist again and began leading her forward. Long grass tickled against Rainee's ankles and plants brushed against her side. The plants seemed to grow closer together as Rainee and The Joker walked. Thick branches scratched against her sides and a plant with thrones on it scratched her face, cutting open her cheek. The blood felt warm and it slowly trickled down her face.

Soon enough the plants began to stop scratching Rainee and the grass was shorter. After a few more minutes of walking The Joker stopped. He let go of Rainee's wrist and walked behind her.

"Surprise." He whispered before taking the blindfold off.

When the blindfold came off Rainee stared in front of her, shocked at what she saw. They were standing in a field. Three big lights beamed down on them and the animal in front of them.

A pony. Yes. There in front of them was a light brown pony with a white mane.

"It's a pony!" The Joker smiled. He skipped around the pony and stroked its mane as it grazed on the grass. "His name is Elvis."

"The pony's name is Elvis." Rainee repeated. She shook her head in disbelief. "Why is there a pony named Elvis in front of me?"

"Well I went to a mob bosses house a few days ago and his daughter came into the room begging and screaming that she wants another pony. Of course when she saw me she ran out of the room in tears but that's not the point. Before Mr-Mob-Boss died, he told me that all little girls want a pony." The Joker explained. He was smiling wildly but stopped when he saw his daughter wasn't so excited. "This is meant to make you happy. This is meant to stop you being so depressed and make you want to go on bank heists with me."

"Horses freak me out." Rainee admitted. The Joker snapped his head up and glared at her.

"Do you hate me?" He growled. He walked around Elvis and began walking towards Rainee. "Why must you make everything I do seem wrong?"

"I didn't mean to." Rainee said as she backed up slowly.

"You know you've been getting pretty boring ever since you killed your Mommy. Maybe I should find your replacement." The Joker said.

"No, please!" Rainee gasped. "We can keep the horse."

"It's not just the horse." The Joker roared. "It's not even a horse, Ray, it's a pony!"

"I'll be good. I'll come on the bank heists with you! I'll kill whoever you want me to kill! Please don't give me away." Rainee begged.

"Good." The Joke muttered. "We'll get Jonathan to give you some pills and I'll arrange some training for you."

"Training?" Rainee gasped.

"Yes. I'll train you how to fight without a gun or a knife." The Joker said.

"Pills?" Rainee asked. "But last time…"

"It won't be like last time." The Joker said. "You need to improve, Ray. You're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry." Rainee said sadly as she stared at the pony. She had never wanted a pony and she still didn't want one but if it made The Joker happy she'd keep it.

"You better be or I'll get that friend of yours… what's her name… Kellie? Kylie? Kaylie?"

"Kayla?" Rainee asked.

"Yep." The Joker giggled. "I'm sure she'd be more fun than you."

"Thanks." Rainee muttered.

"Well you were a mistake." The Joker said loudly. Rainee's eyes widened. She stared at The Joker for a few seconds before running in the direction they came.

"Don't be a baby, Rainee." The Joker yelled as he ran after her. She leapt over the broken fence and through the trees.

"You're the worst parent ever!" Rainee screamed as she ran towards the hideout. Tears fell down her face and mixed with the blood from her cut.

"Someone's got their hormones flying everywhere." The Joker laughed loudly as he followed her into the hideout.

"I don't have hormones!" Rainee screamed. "I'm not human."

"That's good to know." The Joker laughed. Rainee ran up the stairs and across the hallway. She knew The Joker was following her. She ran into her room and fell onto her bed.

Of course The Joker walked right in because Rainee didn't have a lock on her door. He stood over her bed and stared at her.

"I was just kidding." He said as he watched her. She was lying face down on the bed with her face on the pillow. "I didn't mean it."

"I don't care." Rainee mumbled.

"You're not crying are you?" The Joker grumbled. "Look it's just one of these teenage mood swings. I read about it on the internet."

Rainee let out a loud sigh.

"Come on Ray…" The Joker moaned. He grabbed her ankles and tried to pull her off of the bed. "Watch a horror movie with me."

"No." Rainee yelled. She gripped the headboard of the bed to stop herself from being dragged off of the bed. The Joker was strong though and Rainee eventually had to let go of the headboard. She clawed at the bed as she was dragged down it.

"Let me go!" Rainee yelled as The Joker picked her up. She let out a small laugh at how funny this situation was. The Joker saw and grinned.

"You laughed! I'm off the hook!" He cheered. "We're still watching a movie though."

"Joy." Rainee muttered sarcastically.

000

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Rainee was awake. She had been awake for about half an hour because she had been woken up by a nightmare caused by the horror film The Joker had made her watch.

She sighed and got out of her bed. She walked over to her windows and pulled back the curtain.

She almost squealed in happiness when she saw everything outside was covered in a thick white blanket of snow.

There was a rule in the hide out. Everyone knew that rule very well. The rule was that no one could wake The Joker while he was sleeping in unless one of Gotham's hero's had died or it was snowing. Luckily it was one of those times.

So Rainee crept into her dad's room and then crept towards his bed. She slowly climbed on and smiled.

"DAD!" She screamed before jumping up and down. "DAD! DAD! DAD!"

"What?" The Joker groaned.

"It's snowing!" Rainee screamed. "I want to build a snowman! WAKE UP!"

"Build a snow man on your own." The Joker mumbled.

"NO!" Rainee screamed. "I want a snowball fight."

"You want a snowball fight?" The Joker asked. He sat up and smirked. Rainee stopped jumping and looked down at him.

"Yes please." She said although she was beginning to regret it already.

"Fine." The Joker smiled. He ran a hand through his hair. The green hair dye was running out but Rainee knew he would probably re-dye it again that night. "Go and get dressed. Put on a hat and gloves. Then chose your team of goons."

"What?" Rainee asked. She tilted her head to the side. Obviously The Joker took his snowball fights very seriously.

"Go and pick about ten goons to be on your team. Oh and Derek's on my team." The Joker grinned. Rainee left the room while muttering something under her breath about it 'not being fair' and how Derek was the best.

Once she was dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, sneakers, a jacket, a thick coat, a hat and a pair of mittens she gathered up ten goons, including Derren, and forced them to stand in the hotel lobby.

"I guess you're all wondering why you're here." Rainee said as she climbed onto the desk and looked at the men in front of her. "As you can see it's snowing outside and me and The Joker are having a snowball fight. You're my team. We're against The Joker's team so memorise everyone's face so you don't hit them."

"What are the rules of this game?" Derren asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Rainee said. "My plan is we make a fort and then attack The Joker's team with snowballs. I'll go towards The Joker's fort with a few of you guys to protect me and then we'll catch The Joker and force him to give in."

"Sounds like a good plan." Derren nodded. Rainee smiled.

"OK! Everyone out!"

00

"I can see him." Rainee whispered to Derren. "Yes. There's that giant purple clown."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Derren asked.

"Yes." Rainee whispered. "I leap on his back, smash the snow balls into his face and then everyone will jump out and pelt him with snowballs."

"Whatever you say." Derren muttered.

"Three… two… one!" Rainee said before leaping from behind the tree she was hiding behind. She was about to leap on The Joker when she saw a figure standing in front of him.

Jonathan Crane.

"What's he doing here?" Rainee asked. Then she grinned. She held her snowball in front of her about to throw it at him.

"Drop the snow." Jonathan growled.

"Make me." Rainee smiled.

"Rainee." The Joker hissed. Jonathan lunged forward and grabbed her hand. He pulled her fingers back making her drop the snow.

"Ouch." Rainee hissed. Jonathan didn't let go though, if anything he crushed them harder. Rainee screamed in pain. "LET ME GO!"

When he did she looked up at The Joker, expecting her to help her out but he just stared ahead.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Shall we go inside?" Crane asked with a smirk.

Ten minutes later and they were all sitting in the lobby. Harry had just finished bandaging up two of Rainee's fingers up. She glared at Jonathan while drinking a cup of hot chocolate Pete had made for her.

"I don't want any more drugs." She growled as she watched Jonathan hand The Joker a few boxes full of pills. "I don't need any."

"They're not like the last ones." Crane said. He looked at The Joker before explaining. "They won't make her as hyperactive and she won't have such a… crash afterwards."

"What are the side effects?" The Joker asked as he examined the pills.

"Not every drug has side effects." Jonathan muttered. "These don't have any."

"He's lying." Rainee snapped. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Take the pills Rainee." The Joker said as he handed her one.

"No." Rainee yelled. She hit The Joker's hand and sent the pills flying through the air.

"Take the god damn pills!" The Joker roared. He grabbed another one and forced it in her mouth. He clasped his hand over her mouth and glared at her. "Don't even think about spitting it out."

So Rainee swallowed it. She glared up at The Joker angrily.

"What is the matter with you?" She growled. "One minute you're acting like the best father in the world the next you're forcing pills down my throat."

"What's the matter with you?" The Joker yelled back. Jonathan's eyes widened and he decided to slip out of the hideout to avoid being brought into The Joker's argument. "Ever since you killed your mother you've been all… SANE!"

"I killed my mom!" Rainee screamed. Then she winced and clutched her head. "You expected me to kill her and not think anything of it? Then you buy me a horse and expect me to… to… wait… what are talking about?"

The Joker chuckled when he figured out the drugs were working. Rainee kept her head in her hands though.

"What were we talking about?" She asked.

"Unicorns." The Joker said. He heard Rainee begin to laugh. She looked up at The Joker and smiled.

"I like unicorns." She laughed.

"They don't exist." The Joker said. He leant down and looked her in the eyes. She stared back at him with a half-smile.

"We can make that exist." She muttered. She looked as if she was trying to look through everything. The Joker tilted his head to the side and Rainee copied. Suddenly her hand shot out and traced his scars with her fingers. With her other finger she traced her own while staring at The Jokers.

She laughed to herself quietly as if remembering something. Then she grabbed The Joker's gloved hand and turned around.

"Come with me." She said as she pulled him towards the door.

"Where are we going, Ray?" He asked as if he was talking to a young child.

"Ray." She drawled. "A ray of sunshine. A ray of hope. A ray of light."

"You didn't answer my question." The Joker pointed out. Rainee laughed to herself as she pulled her father up the stairs.

"One… two… three… four… five… once I caught a fish alive." She sang to herself as she counted the steps she walked up. She led The Joker into his room then into his en suite.

"Sit." She said as she pushed him onto the closed toilet.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched Rainee pick up a flannel and run it under the cold water. She muttered something under her breath which The Joker didn't hear.

She slapped the flannel against The Joker's face and began to wash the greasepaint off. He watched her but she didn't seem to notice.

He began thinking to himself. The drugs were certainly working. He could tell from the look in her eyes but Jonathan said they would make her happier. That was the whole point. But she didn't seem exactly happy. She seemed more… emotionless. She seemed calm and relaxed and deep in thought.

Once she was finished cleaning off The Joker's grease paint she put her hands on his cheeks, covering his scars. She smiled a proper large genuine smile. The Joker hadn't seen one of those grace her lips in a while.

"Hello dad." She said quietly. The Joker raised one of his eyebrows and her hands fell away. She put them over her own scars and looked The Joker in the eye.

"Old Rainee." She said. She took her hands away and licked the corners of her lips. One of her fingers traced her scars but she didn't take her eyes off of The Joker's. "Joker's Rainee."

"Which Rainee do you like more?" The Joker asked with a smirk. He leant forward and rested his chin on his fist. Rainee looked up before spinning around. She opened her arms out. Her fingers brushed the tiled wall.

"Joker's Rainee." She said. "The old Rainee was scared all the time. The old Rainee cried when she felt unloved."

"What does The Joker's Rainee do when she feels unloved?" The Joker asked. Rainee stopped spinning. She looked straight ahead. The Joker could tell she was thinking hard about that question. He liked how honest she was being. He could use this in the future.

"Joker's Rainee doesn't tell anyone. She keeps it to herself because no one cares." Rainee said. Her eyes fell onto The Joker and she grinned. She began spinning again. "Old Rainee had friends though. Joker's Rainee gets very lonely sometimes."

"What about Clyro?" The Joker asked. He stood up and saw Rainee was still smiling as she spun around.

"Cylro's a dog. Old Rainee used to beg her adoptive mother for a dog. She said that she was lonely when she was at home. She was pathetic. She didn't know the meaning of the word lonely." She said. The Joker grabbed her hand and she laughed. He pulled her out of the bathroom and threw her onto his bed.

"She looked in the mirror and cried. She called herself ugly but yet again she didn't know the meaning of the word." Rainee giggled.

"Let's play a game." The Joker said as he clapped his hands together.

"I like games." Rainee nodded. The Joker chuckled.

"This game is extra special." He said. "This game is for you because you seem to know so much about the old Rainee."

"It sounds like a boring game." Rainee sighed. "Why don't we play scrabble?"

"This game is important." The Joker muttered. "I'll ask you a few questions and you can answer them."

"Then can we play scrabble?" Rainee asked.

"Ray, we don't own a scrabble board!" The Joker said.

"We should." Rainee muttered. The Joker tried not to yell or break something.

"First question," The Joker began. "what was… old Rainee scared of?"

"Spiders." Rainee said. "The dark, needles, wasps… a lot of things."

"What is The Joker's Rainee scared of?"

"You." Rainee said quickly.

"Why me?" The Joker asked. Rainee shrugged.

"This is boring." She moaned. "Let's play air hockey."

"Let's play hide and seek!" The Joker said. Rainee leapt up and clapped her hands together. "You hide and I'll seek."

Rainee happily ran out of the room and The Joker cracked his neck.

"Sorted." He muttered before heading to watch the television.

00

It was getting dark by now. The Joker was watching the television still and he didn't know or care where Rainee was. That was until one of his men burst into the room.

"Boss, your kid is in my bathroom." He grumbled.

"That's nice to know." The Joker muttered with a smirk.

"She's punching my mirror and talking to herself." The man muttered. The Joker let out an overdramatic sigh and stood up.

He followed the man up to his room and the man left as The Joker walked into the bathroom.

"You're meant to be dead." Rainee whispered as she stared in the cracked mirror. Blood dripped onto the floor from her fist but she didn't seem fazed. "I killed you. Why aren't you dead?"

"Rainee…" The Joker muttered as he took a step towards the mirror. "Who are you talking to?"

"You're lying!" Rainee yelled at the mirror. "He's not doing it for publicity! SHUT UP!" She angrily punched the mirror again. The Joker grabbed her and pulled her backwards.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She looked up at him as he dragged her out of the room and towards her own.

"Mom was in the mirror." She said.

"No she wasn't." The Joker snapped.

"Yes she was!" Rainee screamed.

"OK. You can sleep these drugs off." The Joker growled as he pulled her towards her room.

"She's following us." Rainee said. "Make her stop."

"No one's following us, Rainee." The Joker sighed. He pulled her into her room and slammed the door closed behind them.

He pulled her towards the bed before throwing her on it and pulling the blankets over her.

"I'll call Harry now and get him to sort out your hand OK?" said The Joker. Rainee shook her head but didn't say a word. She began kicking the blankets and whimpering.

"Mom." She whispered.

"Your mom is dead! It was in the newspaper! She's dead a… DEAD THING! RAINEE SHE IS DEAD!" The Joker roared.

"She's right there!" Rainee screamed. She pointed at the space beside The Joker. No one was there. Rainee was obviously hallucinating.

"You're on her side." Rainee screamed. She sat up and wrapped her hands around The Joker's neck.

"I'll kill you." She hissed as she watched The Joker choke for breath.

00

"Harry." A man grumbled. Harry looked up from his desk and saw one of The Joker's goons looking down at him.

"Hello." Harry said.

"The Joker needs you. He's in Rainee's room." The man said before leaving the room. Harry sighed and stood up.

He walked out of his room and up the stairs towards Rainee's room. He expected Rainee to be the one in pain after having an argument with her dad.

But when he got into the room Rainee was fast asleep. Well at least he thought she was asleep. She was sprawled across the bed. Her fist was covered in blood which was speared across the bed sheets.

The Joker was on the phone so Harry walked over to Rainee and began picking out the glass from her fists with a pair of tweezers.

"I don't care!" The Joker's voice yelled. "You said nothing about hallucinations… yeah it better only be temporary… they worked fine apart from that… Ok… yes… ok… goodbye…"

When The Joker spun around to look at him, Harry noticed two long scratch marks down his face.

"She went crazy." The Joker muttered. Harry nodded his head and carried on treating Rainee's fist.

"Is she asleep?" Harry asked. The Joker's eyes wandered down to the floor. Harry's eyes followed and saw a broken lamp on the floor.

"She's unconscious." The Joker said with a nod.

"Oh." Harry muttered.

"What are you doing?" The Joker asked after a few seconds.

"I thought you wanted me to…" Harry mumbled.

"NO!" The Joker snapped. "She scratched my face! It might be infected with teenage germs or something."

00

_**A/N: **__Well, there you go :D _

_Riddle: Head what? WHAT HAVEN'T I HEARD! Ahh! _

_JulieAKAwerido: Thank you for your lovely reviews. They make me smile. I hope you like this chapter ;D _

_Where have all my reviewers gone? Seriously about half of you have run away on me! _

_**Here's the deal then. You may choose if Elvis the horse lives or dies. By that I mean shall Elvis stay in this fanfiction or leave? Simply leave a review telling me if you liked this chapter and/or what you liked/hated then say 'YES ELVIS MUST STAY' or 'ELVIS SHALL PERISH IN THE FIERLY WALLS OF HELL!' or **_

_**Review ! 3 **_


	18. How to Save a Life

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told [her] all along_  
_And pray to God, [she] hears you_  
_And pray to God, [she] hears you_  
_**How To Save A Life- The Fray**_

Three weeks had passed and each day Rainee took the pills. The first week The Joker wanted her to. The second week he wasn't so sure but she wanted to. She said she liked it despite all the side effects. By the third week The Joker knew she was addicted to them. The whole point of putting her on them was so she could be happier and then come to cause chaos with him but she was still yet to leave the house.

By the end of the third week The Joker put his foot down.

"Eat up." He said as he sat opposite Rainee at the long wooden table. They were eating a meal together even though it was around ten at night, well The Joker was, Rainee just glared at her plate. "We're going out tonight."

"No." Rainee snapped. "Give me my pills and I'll go to my room."

"No pills today." The Joker smiled even though he knew Rainee was about to try and attack him.

"What?" She screamed. She slammed her fist down on the table but The Joker only giggled.

"You were up all of last night vomiting." The Joker said. Rainee sunk lower in her seat. "Don't you remember? You were talking about batman spitting acid at me."

"I can't remember that. That never happened." Rainee growled. She was so full of hatred she just wanted to scream and punch anyone who walked into the room. Her mind was constantly picking out faults in people. She'd even punch Bruce Wayne in the face if he walked into the room.

"Just like you can't remember locking yourself in your room for a week straight or like you can't remember biting Derren's arm when he tried to stop you from murdering my new goon?" The Joker asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Even Jonathan Crane said that these aren't the right pills for you."

"No he never. You're lying." Rainee spat.

"He came around yesterday. You vomited on his shoes." The Joker said. Rainee shrugged.

"I don't care." She sighed. "You don't either so just give me my pills and leave me to rot. Go and find a new daughter. Seriously I don't care anymore."

"Nope, we're going out tonight."

"Well I'm not." Rainee said. She stood up and made her way to the door. The Joker grabbed her upper arm as she was about to pass him.

"Yes you are." He hissed. "Go and get your outfit on. Now."

Rainee let out a sigh and stormed out of the room.

00

"You're hurting me." Rainee whined as The Joker gripped her face harshly with one hand and applied her grease paint with the other.

"Good." The Joker muttered. Rainee let out a growl and gripped the arms of the chair. The Joker smirked when he saw her knuckles turn white and he leant back to grab her can of temporary hair dye off of the table.

"No!" Rainee snapped. A look of fear washed over her face. "Not the hair. Please not today."

The Joker sighed and grabbed her hair. She whimpered and looked up at him.

"What's a matter?" The Joker asked although he didn't really care. Rainee slowly raised her hand and tried to grab The Joker's. He noticed her hand was shaking but that was probably because of the drugs. She hadn't shaken with fear of him for …over a year.

"Let go, please." She begged in her sweetest voice. The Joker tilted his head to the side before giving her hair a slight tug. A clump of her hair fell out in his hand. That was odd. That hadn't happened before… without her screaming at least.

"It's been happening for a few days." Rainee said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Joker asked as he let the hair fall to the floor.

"Because I knew you'd freak out." Rainee muttered. He glared at her for a few seconds before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet.

"We're going now." He said as he quickly dragged her across the room.

00

Rainee couldn't help but smile as she ran down the aisles of the shop they were stealing from. She had always wanted to go into this shop but it was way too expensive. It sold everything, fancy clothes, fancy toys, fancy gifts.

Something wasn't right though. The shop was empty. Usually The Joker liked a challenge but this was too easy. He was a major criminal doing a minor criminals job. Everything was wrong. But Rainee didn't care because she had just seen My Chemical Romance's new album on a nearby shelf.

The Joker slowly followed Rainee around with a knowing smirk on his face. He watched as she threw CDs and DVDs into her cart, he knew her happiness wouldn't last for very long.

Suddenly an alarm rang out making Rainee jump.

"What was that?" She panicked. The Joker laughed.

"That was the shop going into lockdown." He said. "The police are on their way."

"Then we should leave." Rainee nodded.

"You'll have to catch me first." The Joker winked. He began to run away leaving Rainee standing there on her own. The Joker ran out of sight and Rainee began to panic.

Her breathing increased and she looked around the store quickly. She licked her dry lips and felt herself beginning to walk, and then run.

The only sound she could hear was her brogues pounding against the cold, shiny floor. Then she noticed that she was breathing deeply and quickly.

"Stop right there!" I deep voice yelled. Rainee's feet didn't stop though. She carried on running in the direction The Joker went. She was determined to get out of this.

Suddenly a figure jumped out in front of her. It was a large, bald man all dressed in black. She tried to stop but her feet skidded across the floor, her shoes making a loud squeak before she crashed into the man.

He grabbed her wrists and Rainee noticed his thick fingers were each half the side of her wrist.

"You got her?" A voice from behind Rainee called.

"Yeah." The man that held Rainee called back. He began pushing her backwards until she hit a wall. She glared up at him angrily. Two other men joined them as well. One of the men had dark skin and very short black hair, the other man was taller than the others and had a well-trimmed goatee. They were both wearing black and glared at Rainee as if she was worthless.

"Now here's what we're going to do." Said the first bald man. "You're gonna tell us where ya' daddy is and we're gonna turn you freaks in."

"Piss off." Rainee spat. The man with black hair, the only man with hair on his head to be honest, forcefully punched Rainee in the stomach. She gasped and doubled over, falling to her knees.

"It can get a whole lot worse than this if you don't tell us where you're freak of a father is." The man with hair snarled.

"If I knew where he was I'd be with him." Rainee spat. She looked up at the men and grinned. "You're just weak and pathetic. Instead of searching for The Joker you're here attacking a teenage girl. You parent's would be ashamed."

The man with the goatee let out a growl and pulled a baton from his belt. Rainee gulped and let her head drop back down.

She remembered that The Joker had once been hit with a baton repeatedly when he got caught a couple of weeks ago. He came home after escaping the MCU and didn't say anything about it. Rainee didn't know about anything that had happened that day apart from what was on the news, so when her father seemed a bit grumpy and stayed in his room all evening she shrugged it off and thought nothing of it. It wasn't until about three o'clock in the morning that Rainee noticed the painful bruises that covered his skin. She had woken up from a nightmare and when she turned on her light she saw something terrifying. Sitting on the wall, seeming to be glaring at her, was a huge spider.  
Rainee let out an ear splitting scream and tried to get away from the spider in case it jumped off of the wall towards her and ripped her skin off with its large spidery fangs.  
The Joker was in her room within seconds. He had obviously just woken up because he was still in his pyjamas which were just basically a pair of jogger bottoms. As he began yelling at Rainee for being so pathetic and weak she saw the bruises that covered his chest and neck. Saying they looked painful would be an understatement. She was about to ask him where he got them from but he shoved the spider in her face before she could. Once she had stopped screaming and crying because there had been a spider on her face and once The Joker had stopped laughing because it was so funny, they were sitting on the bed, The Joker clutching Rainee to him tightly, partly because she had been crying her eyes out and partly because The Joker didn't want her to run away because if he broke a rib from laughing he'd need someone to call 911. Rainee quietly asked where the bruises came from. The Joker waited a few seconds before telling her about how the police beat him with it for half an hour straight and how Harry said if they beat him for any longer he would have been dead. After the story had been told The Joker yelled 'SPIDER' making Rainee cry again and The Joker nearly died from laughter… again.

Suddenly the baton smashed down onto Rainee's back, breaking her from her thoughts. She let out a scream and fell onto her hands and knees.

"Get The Joker!" The bald man roared.

"I don't know where he is." Rainee yelled. The man with the baton lifted it above his head before quickly bringing it down and crashing it into Rainee's back again. She grunted in pain and fell onto her stomach. "Listen to me, you pathetic pigs. I do not know where he is."

"Don't speak to us like that, ya freak." One man roared. Rainee didn't see which one said it but she certainly felt the baton hit the back of her legs. She groaned and twisted her body about and felt tears leak out of her closed eyes.

"Is the little girl upset?" One of the men asked. Rainee kept her eyes tightly closed but she knew the man was only inches away from her because she could feel his breath brush across her face. It smelt like stale tobacco and coffee. "Maybe we should go and get her daddy."

Rainee whimpered. She knew that she wouldn't like anything more than for The Joker to kill these men and take her home. She wondered whether he knew this was happening. Maybe he planned it. If this was all a lesson to get her off the pills she'd be furious.

"I don't know where he is." Rainee said, not bothering to yell anymore. "He ran away."

"Why would he run away?" One of the men growled before the baton smashed down in between her shoulder blades.

"Leave, now." A rough voice growled. For a second Rainee thought it was her dad but then she recognised that voice as The Batman's. She struggled to crawl away as the men began panicking and stumbling towards the exit.

"We were just trying to help." One of the men said.

"I don't need your help." The Batman growled. "Leave, now!"

Rainee heard the footsteps running out of the shop as she carried on struggling to crawl away. The pain was flooding her body and her tears splashed onto the shiny floor. She heard the steps of Batman coming towards her and she was full of anger.

"Stay the hell away from me." She screeched. Her hands were balled into fists as she tried to stand up. She failed and fell back to the floor with a cry of frustration. The Batman grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm not going back to Arkham." She yelled as Batman grabbed something from his belt. He held it up in front of Rainee's face. It was a cylinder container of some sort but before she could figure out what it really was, a cloud of gas shot out of it. She coughed and spluttered when she breathed it in.

Batman watched as her eyes slowly closed and she slipped out of consciousness. She fell limp in his arms before he lay her down on the floor. Soon enough the police would arrive and take her to Arkham. He just needed to find The Joker now.

00

When Doctor Smith got to Rainee's room and opened her door he saw her kneeling next to her bed clutching her stomach.

"Is everything alright, Rainee?" He asked. Rainee didn't answer, instead she vomited on the cell's floor. "Oh… oh dear." Doctor Smith quickly rushed over to the cell door, popped his head out and said to a nearby orderly "Clean up in third floor, cell fifteen". He turned back around and walked into the cell again, shutting the door after him and saw that Rainee had stopped being sick and was now leaning her head against the bed.

"Just tell The Joker to give me the pills." She mumbled.

"What pills?" Doctor Smith asked.

"_My_ pills." Rainee said.

"Are you taking drugs?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Yes." Rainee said quietly. Doctor Smith sat on the floor opposite Rainee. "I didn't want to at first but then they made me feel happy and they made me forget about everything."

"Forget about what?" Doctor Smith asked. Rainee looked at him as if he was stupid.

"The Joker being my father, Bruce probably hating me, my adoptive family being dead, the fact I'm a monster… and Noah." Rainee listed saying her brother's name quietly.

"What were the pills that you took called?" Doctor Smith asked. Rainee shrugged. Doctor Smith nodded. "Do you feel up to going to breakfast? I'll tell the orderlies that you don't have to eat much because you're feeling ill. I know you haven't slept since you got here but you may skip rec room today to have a sleep if you wish."

Rainee shrugged again.

"Your father will be there." Doctor Smith said. Rainee's eyes lit up.

"The Joker's here?" She asked.

"Yes. The Batman caught him on the second floor of the shop. Apparently he came here without a fight." Doctor Smith said. Rainee smiled.

"I'd like to go to breakfast please." She said happily.

00

"So… how's Arkham treating you?" A voice said. Rainee looked up from her untouched plate of food and saw The Joker sit opposite her.

"I threw up." Rainee said with a nod. "What about you?"

"I've got a new doctor." The Joker said. "She's a nice piece of ass."

"DAD!" Rainee screamed as she clasped her hands over her ears. She did not need to hear that language from her father. The Joker smirked to himself before shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Why are we here?" Rainee asked as she slowly placed her hands back onto her lap.

"Partly to punish you and partly to get you off these drugs." The Joker said.

"Then why are you here?" Rainee asked.

"Well I can just leave right now if you want me to." The Joker said as he leant over the table.

"No, please stay." Rainee said as she grabbed The Joker's wrist. The Joker grinned and leant back. "So you actually do care about me?"

"I never said I didn't." The Joker said with a wink.

"But you never said you did." Rainee shot back. The Joker's fist clenched and he glared at his daughter.

"Why are you turning into a spoilt brat?" He growled. Rainee leant forward and snarled.

"Maybe if you'd been a better parent I wouldn't be such a monster." She hissed. The Joker's fist flew forward and punched her in the face. She fell back off of her chair and The Joker leapt over the table and grabbed her neck. Rainee grabbed The Joker's hair and tried to rip it from his head. The Joker slammed her head onto the cold, hard floor repeatedly until she let go of his hair.

Just as Rainee was about to pass out an orderly ripped The Joker off of her and pulled her to her feet. She groaned as she felt herself being pulled out of the room and down the hallway.

00

Doctor Smith sat in his office and appreciated the few minutes of free time he had. Most of the patients were outside for their hour of yard time which had been newly introduced at Arkham.

There was a quick knock on the door and Doctor Smith let his head hit the desk as he knew that his free time had just finished.

"Come in." He mumbled loudly.

"The Joker would like to speak with you." A voice grumbled. Doctor Smith looked up and saw a large orderly staring at him from the doorway. He let his forehead hit the desk again before quickly sitting up.

"Let him in." He said. The Joker was led in and sat on the chair opposite Doctor Smith. He was in a straitjacket but Doctor Smith was sure he could get out of it if he wanted to.

"Hello Joker, what would you like to talk about?" Doctor Smith asked as his eyes scanned his desk for dangerous objects he should hide.

"Where's my daughter? Where's Rainee?" The Joker asked. "She wasn't outside."

"She's taking a nap in her cell." Doctor Smith said. "She was very tired seeing as she arrived here in the early hours of the morning… with you of course." The Joker shrugged as if the fact they were caught extremely early in the morning was not his fault what so ever. "It's good you came to speak to me. I have a few questions to ask you."

"I didn't do it." The Joker said slowly.

"Didn't do what?" Doctor Smith asked. The Joker began giggling and shrugging his shoulders again.

"Whatever you're about to accuse me of." He said happily.

"So you _didn't_ put your daughter on drugs." Doctor Smith asked.

"Oh that… now that I did do." The Joker said as he stopped laughing.

"What drugs were they?" Doctor Smith asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor." The Joker said as he leant his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"So you put your daughter on drugs you didn't know the name of." Doctor Smith said.

"You make it seem as it's my entire fault." The Joker growled as he snapped his head down to look at the doctor. "I wanted to take her off of them when they began to make… uh… when they began to make bad things happen but _no._ No. _She _wanted to keep taking them. She did."

"What bad things?" Doctor Smith asked as he began writing things down on a nearby piece of paper.

"Hallucinations, vomiting, loss of appetite… oh and this morning her hair started falling out. I liked the hallucinations the best. They were hilarious. She kept seeing her dead mom." The Joker said ending with a chuckle.

"So when Rainee was hallucinating what did you do?" Doctor Smith asked as he looked up from his paper.

"Laughed." The Joker grinned. "I played along."

"Why?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Why? _Why?_" The Joker laughed. "Because it was funny… plus the television had broken and there was no other form of entertainment. Let me tell you. Rainee has a loud _scream_."

00

**A/N: **_I'm sorry that took so long. I have the next chapter already partly written so it should arrive quicker. I mean that is if I ever get a break from playing therapist for my school friends… I'm thinking of changing my name to Harley Quinn. Someone please hand me a mallet. _

_**NOYB: **__Your dedication to a fictional horse is interesting. Just kidding. Thank you for the review._

_**2lazy2logi: **__Ah I never thought of that! I like it! _

_**Dressedtokillx:**__ The idea of The Joker with an army of horses makes me laugh. I agree with the idea of Rainee get a backbone. The idea is to make her a spoilt brat so I can build it back up again. I'm sure I thought that once. Ah well I have the memory of a goldfish. Anyway, she'll soon be less bratty._

_**Riddle: **__GASP! Where do you live? We haven't had the trailer for the new batman yet! I went to see Harry Potter with my school. Me and my friends robbed the premiere seats and a teaching assistant stood up and yelled 'GET IN THEIR MY SON!' when Dobby done his little speech. We're also making harry potter wands in wood work class. Ah good times. Anyway! GIVE ME BACK CRANE OR I'LL THROW ELVIS AT YOU! _

_please! _


	19. Drown Her Sins in Misery

_We're sorry but we disagree  
The boy is vermin, can't you see?  
We'll drown his sins in misery  
And rip him out of history_

_Transylvania- McFly _

_One month and two weeks later_

Outside yard time was fun for Rainee and The Joker because the orderly simply didn't care. They watched The Joker and Rainee fight and didn't bother trying to break it up. They did the first few times but then they just gave up. Nobody question how Rainee got a split lip or how The Joker got a black eye. Nobody cared.

The Joker's fist smashed into Rainee's stomach which sent her stumbling backwards before smashing into a wall. One of her hands grabbed The Joker's hair while the other one clawed at his face. The Joker quickly raised his fist and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor with the impact but still had hold of The Joker's hair so he fell on top of her. He carried on punching her in the face until she brought her hands up in surrender.

"I give in!" She yelled. The Joker grinned and rolled off of her. He lay next to her and turned his head to look at her. Her nose was bleeding and her face was scratched. She brought a hand to her nose before looking at it to see a streak of blood.

She began to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. She sat up and a drop of blood fell down onto her Arkham Asylum jumpsuit. The Joker sat up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You drew blood." Rainee stated.

"So did you." The Joker said. He turned his head to show Rainee the long scratch marks on his face that were now bleeding slightly. Rainee grinned and rested her head against the wall.

"I miss your long hair." The Joker mumbled as he ruffled her now cropped short hair. It was short due to the hair loss from the drugs. The Joker hated it. Her hair was shorter than his. It made her look like a boy. He knew that when they got out of Arkham he'd have to make her wear more dresses and pink things so people didn't call her a boy. "It doesn't scream little princess."

"I can give myself a quiff." Rainee said. "Like Jedward."

"I have no idea who that is." The Joker mumbled.

"Search them up on the internet." Rainee said with a wave of her hand.

"What internet? We have no internet access!"

"Ask for a laptop. I asked for paper and a pen so I could draw happy little pictures and I got it."

"I don't think I'm… uh… I don't I'm _trusted_."

"I can understand that." Rainee said slowly.

"Rainee." A voice said. Rainee looked up and saw Doctor Smith walking towards them.

"Oh no. Hide the blood." Rainee hissed as she dug her face into The Joker's arm.

"Is she OK?" Doctor Smith asked when he got closer.

"She fell over." The Joker lied. "She was trying to climb a tree… again." Rainee looked at Doctor Smith and he winced.

"Didn't you try to stop her?" He asked The Joker.

"I think… children should _learn_ from their own mistakes." The Joker said.

"Oh." Doctor Smith said. "Rainee, we should get you cleaned up. You have a special visitor today." Rainee sighed and stood up. She followed Doctor Smith back into the Asylum leaving The Joker on his own.

00

Rainee let her head hit the table in front of her. Her visitors were on their way but Arkham had to make sure they weren't carrying anything they could give to her which could potentially harm another patient. Like a knife or a bazooka. She smirked at that. She always wanted to have a go of the bazooka The Joker had but The Joker said she was too small. Pfft, small? She was almost The Joker's height. OK she was up to his shoulders. OK! She was _nearly_ up to his shoulders.

"Rainee!" A little voice cheered. Rainee looked up and saw Noah, her little half brother, running towards her.

"Noah." She beamed. She leapt from her seat and wrapped her arms around him when he crashed into her.

"I missed you." Noah said.

"I missed you too." Rainee smiled. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see an orderly glaring down at her.

"Back to your seat please, clown's kid." He grumbled. Rainee sighed and let go of Noah. She sat back in her seat and saw Bruce sitting opposite her.

"Hiya." She grinned. Noah climbed up and sat on the chair opposite Bruce.

"He said he's your daddy." He snapped as he pointed at Bruce. "I told him that your daddy is a clown."

"I have two daddies." Rainee said.

"Why?" Noah asked. Rainee sighed and bit the insides of her scars.

"Because… my _clown_ daddy is my _real_ daddy but people don't want him to be. So they made Bruce my daddy as well so he could look after me when my clown daddy can't." Rainee said.

"My daddy's not allowed to see me." Noah said. Then he grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. His small hands pushed it across the table and Rainee saw it was a folded up piece of paper. "I drew you this."

She unfolded the paper and smiled. It was a drawing of her in a bed with a doctor next to her. They were both smiling, except Rainee's smile was much bigger. Underneath the bed were the words 'get well soon' written in bright red crayon.

"I got one of the big kids at the orphanage to help me spell it." Noah smiled. "They said you were getting better so I knew you were at a hospital."

"I love it." Rainee grinned.

"Bruce got you a present as well but they cut it all open then stitched it back together!" Noah said as if it was the worst thing to have ever happened in the history of the universe. Bruce smirked.

"You know how you were telling me that you didn't have your clown doll. Well I got you this." Bruce said as he got something out of his pocket. It was a small bear with a purple tutu on.

"AWW!" Rainee squealed. She clutched it to her chest and smiled. "It's adorable."

For the rest of visiting hours they all talked even though Noah did most of the talking. When visiting hours were over Rainee was taken straight to Doctor Smith's room. No one told her why.

"What's going on?" She asked as her doctor sat opposite her.

"We have reason to believe that you and The Joker have been fighting and causing each other serious harm." He said as he laced his fingers together on his lap.

"Who said that?" Rainee asked. Doctor Smith waved his hand in the air.

"One of my patients his name's Steve." Doctor Smith said, surely Rainee wouldn't know who he was.

"Well _Steve's_ lying." Rainee snapped.

"Then you wouldn't mind if one of the nurses came and documented your current injuries and scars." Doctor Smith said with a small smile.

"No! They did that when I arrived here." Rainee yelled. Her hands clutched onto her jumpsuit as she remembered what marks lay under there.

"Exactly. We need to see if you've been injured while you've been here. It's all for your safety." Doctor Smith said. Rainee frowned and tried to figure a way out of this situation.

"I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you." She said. "I'll tell my dad."

"Your father knows everything I do is for your safety and health." Doctor Smith smiled.

"I'm talking about The Joker."

"So am I. He visits me regularly to talk about how you're doing. His doctor will be doing the same with him to check whether you have injured him. Oh and don't worry. A female nurse will be present through the whole examination." Doctor Smith said. Rainee groaned and let her head fall into her hands.

Ten minutes later and she stood in the middle of the room in her underwear with a short elderly nurse looking at the marks on her body and writing things on a clip board. Doctor Smith was looking out of the window with his back to the two.

"Yes, these are defiantly injuries from another person." The nurse said. Doctor Smith turned around and looked at Rainee. There were large bruises on her stomach, arms and legs as well as scratches, welts and cuts. Her neck had bruises in the shapes of finger tips where someone had tried to strangle her.

"Most of these weren't here when she arrived." The nurse said as she showed Doctor Smith her clip board. "I'll have to take photographs of this to document it."

"What?" Rainee screeched. "No! I have rights! I'm still a child! There are laws against this."

"Rainee, if you'd like to put your hands by your side please." The nurse said as she pulled a camera out of her pocket. Rainee sighed but done as she was told anyway. When she was allowed to get her jumpsuit back on she did so, very quickly.

"The Joker did these didn't he?" Doctor Smith said with no emotion. Rainee glared at him. "There is no point lying. If you deny it we shall ask other patients who share yard time with you and your father and they will not lie to us." Rainee was silent for a few seconds.

"It's not serious." She said finally. "We're just playing." Doctor Smith nodded and wrote this down. "I don't care and he doesn't care so you shouldn't care."

"Do you know what this means?" Doctor Smith asked without looking up from what he was writing.

"What?" Rainee asked. Expecting the worst.

"You can't see The Joker, apart from your father daughter therapy sessions, until we are sure you will not be of harm to each other." Doctor Smith said.

"That's not fair." Rainee screamed. "He's my dad."

"I'll be changing your schedule. Your dinner will be in ten minutes rather than the later time of seven o'clock with The Joker." Doctor Smith said. Rainee clasped her hands together as if she was praying.

"Please don't do this. I can't survive without him. He's my dad. Just give us one more chance." She begged.

"I can't Rainee." Doctor Smith sighed. "The Joker's doctor and I have given you both too many chances. For instance, when The Joker severely injured his nurse two weeks ago and we didn't put him in solitary confinement because denying you contact with him would have ruined all the progress we had made _which_ has been ruined anyway when you refused to take your pills because The Joker told you they were rat poison!"

"But he's my dad." Rainee yelled.

"This session is over." Doctor Smith mumbled. "I'll get an orderly to take you to the canteen."

"I liked you!" Rainee yelled angrily.

00

Rainee looked down at her plate. She didn't know what the food in front of her was and for that reason she was not going to eat it. She pushed the food around the plate with her plastic fork while she thought.

Steve… she was sure she had heard about a Steve before… The Joker talked about a Steve… he worked for him once… then he got himself found out and got thrown into Arkham… Steve… crazy Steve… crazy Steve with the big hair. Ah yes Rainee remembered him now. He was the one she beat up when The Joker told her Ruby was pregnant. Of course after Crazy Steve with the big hair was unconscious on the floor The Joker smiled and told Rainee that Ruby wasn't pregnant and never would be. Ah the days when Ruby was alive.

Rainee looked up. She looked around for Steve. She grinned when she spotted him sitting on his own just a few tables away from her. She smiled and crept out of her seat with her plastic fork in hand. She slowly walked across the canteen before sliding down the bench next to Steve.

"Hey." She hissed. Her voice full of hatred. Steve looked up at her. He instantly looked terrified. Rainee noted that he was a lot slimmer since the last time she saw him. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Leave me alone." Steve said. His voice laced with fake confidence.

"I know you told on me and my father." Rainee said quietly as she snatched a cupcake from Steve's tray.

"I only did that because I needed a reason to change my timetable." Steve said. Rainee took a bit of the cupcake and smiled at Steve. He smiled back, thinking she understood. "I told them that the fighting scared me."

"You know what my daddy always said?" Rainee asked through a mouthful of cake. Steve shrugged. Rainee swallowed the cake and kicked her lips. "Snitches get stitches."

She broke the plastic fork in half before jabbing the broken end in the man's neck repeatedly. She pushed him off of the bench and with her free hand got a tight grip of his neck. He gasped and struggled against her but it was no use. She purposely slammed her knee down into the man's crotch. He screamed as she leant all her weight on that knee.

"You brought this on yourself." Rainee hissed as she held the plastic fork piece above her head. She grinned as she slammed it into his eye. Part of her wanted to vomit at this awful sight but she just had to think of how she wasn't going to see The Joker again as she continued to stab the man's eye.

Orderlies came rushing over. They pulled Rainee off of the man and threw her behind them.

"He's losing a lot of blood." One of them roared.

"Someone call freak juniors doctor. Get that monster out of here." Another one yelled. Rainee stood up and looked at the group. She frowned as she stared at the mess she had made. She hadn't meant to hurt him that much. She just wanted to teach him a lesson.

She felt someone grab her wrist and she instantly screamed and tried to get out of their grip. The person picked Rainee up and held her tightly so she couldn't struggle. She looked up and saw an angry Doctor Smith charging out of the canteen with her in his arms.

When they got back to her cell he put her on the bed before sorting something out underneath it.

"I can't believe you done that." He growled as he began pulling straps up. Rainee sat up and frowned. She had never seen him so angry. "Lie down, Rainee. Don't make this any harder for me. All of the orderlies are fixing your mess."

"Don't speak to me like that." Rainee said although she didn't sound as if she meant it at all. She lay down and Doctor Smith strapped a strap over her chest. When she realised he was strapping her to the bed she began to struggle. When Doctor Smith was done he stood up and looked back down at her.

"You'll be in solitary until we think it's safe to let you mix with the other patients." Doctor Smith said. Rainee whimpered and weakly struggled against the straps. "You'll be moved to a padded cell as soon as possible, that you will spend all your time in, apart from when you're taken to get a shower and even then you won't be unattended. I'll come to you for your therapy sessions and your family therapy with your father shall be put on hold until you're out of solitary."

"No!" Rainee screamed. "That's not fair."

"We're only doing this for the safety of our patients." Doctor Smith said quietly as he made his way to the cell's door. "I'll be back when I find a straitjacket."

00

"Mr…Joker…" Doctor Smith said as he walked into The Joker's cell. The Joker looked over his shoulder at him before spinning his whole body around and leaning forward. He was sitting on his bed doing nothing, or so Doctor Smith hoped.

"What a…uh… pleasant surprise." He said before smacking his lips together.

"I'm afraid I don't have very good news." Doctor Smith said. The Joker tilted his head to the side and licked his lips. "Your daughter, Rainee…"

"I know which one you mean. I only have one." The Joker said. Doctor Smith let out a nervous laugh and glanced at the cell door to make sure there was an orderly nearby.

"Yes." He mumbled before clearing his throat. "She in solitary for murdering another patient."

"Murder?" The Joker groaned as if this was something she done every day. Of course Doctor Smith didn't doubt this for one second. "I told her not to get herself in solitary. She's in so much trouble."

00

A few weeks later, the day Rainee was due to get out of solitary actually; Doctor Smith was due to see Rainee for an important therapy session.

He came into her cell to see her out of her straitjacket and sitting in the corner. Her head was rested against the wall and her eyes were closed. Around her left wrist was a blood stained bandage.

"Rainee." Doctor Smith said, trying to get her attention. She didn't open her eyes. She just repeatedly banged the back of her head against the padded wall. Doctor Smith sighed and sat opposite her on the floor. He took in her appearance which had changed since their last session. There were scratch marks around her Glasgow smile, a bruise covering the side of her face, cuts going up and down her arms in a sort of tally mark and a very painful looking split lip.

"Who did this?" Doctor Smith asked. Rainee just slammed her head against the wall harder. "Rainee, answer me." Her eyes shot open and her head stopped hitting the wall.

"The orderly that I had yesterday." She spat. He pointed to her split lip and bruise with a shaking finger. "He put me in a straitjacket, even though _you _said I didn't need one anymore. Then he kicked me. He stomped on my face and I _didn't like it_!" She crawled forward, ignoring the pain that hot up her arm when she leant on her wrists, and glared at Doctor Smith. "When The Joker hurts me everyone acts like it's the worst thing in the world even though I say its ok. Then when one of _you_ do it and I scream for hours, when I cry until there are no tears left in my body and my throat is in raw pain, it's OK and you all ignore it."

"Who was the orderly?" Doctor Smith asked. Rainee sat back and smiled. She looked up at the ceiling as if remembering a really fun time.

"So there I was lying on the floor, bleeding and crying, and then this _other_ orderly comes in." She said with a smile. "He tells me to, erm, '_shut the fuck up_'. So I tried to explain the amount of pain I'm in. This is very hard with a sore throat and a split lip by the way. This man laughs at me and roughly takes me from my straitjacket so no one will expect a thing. I begged him to take me to a nurse but he didn't listen. He glared at me and told me to go kill myself just like how I killed his wife. I didn't even know he had a wife let alone that I had killed her. So I screamed '_give me a knife and I will_'. So being the kind gentleman he is he throws a sharp knife at my feet and says '_go on then. I'm waiting_'. He wants me to slit my wrists in front of him just so he knows that I have. _So I do_."

"Why?" Doctor Smith asked. "Isn't that letting him win?"

"I don't care anymore." Rainee said. "I haven't seen The Joker in weeks. Without him I'm out of my mind and not in the good way!"

"Today was supposed to be your last day of solitary. You would be seeing The Joker by the end of the day but now you've ruined it."

"What?" Rainee said. She leapt forward and grabbed Doctor Smith's shoulders. "You have to let me see my dad. I can't go another day. I'm going crazy in this padded cell. I need my dad!"

"We'll see." Doctor Smith mumbled as he tried to pry Rainee's hands from his tweed jacket. She looked up at him with desperate eyes and didn't let go.

"You can't tell him about the suicide attempt. Tell him I was forced to do it."

"I must tell him the truth."

"That is the truth." Rainee said with a nod. "I was desperate. I needed to get out of this cell. I was forced by the voices in my head." This was all a lie of course. Doctor Smith gently pushed her off of him before standing up.

"I shall see you later." He said before leaving the room. Rainee frowned and crawled over to the bear Bruce gave her. She curled up on the floor and closed her eyes. She was going to be in so much trouble.

00

Rainee didn't fall asleep that night. She stayed awake because she knew that The Joker would come and punish her. Even though she was in a padded cell, she knew somehow The Joker would get to her.

She tried to close her eyes to calm herself down but every time she did the face of the orderly who told her to commit suicide flashed in her mind. His evil grin as she held the pocket knife above her wrist with a shaking hand was terrifying. He didn't think she would do it but when she did his face dropped and he leapt forward, snatching the knife before she could slice the blade through her other wrist.

She heard the door open and when she looked up she saw The Joker walking into room. She leapt to her feet and stared at him.

"I'm sorry." She said before The Joker could say anything.

"Tell me what happened." The Joker said. He didn't say it like he cared or like he would understand.

"One of the orderly's beat me and then another told me to kill myself." She said quietly. "The voices in my head took over and…"

"Don't lie to me." The Joker hissed. He took a step forward and grabbed her short hair. "I _know_ you. I know how you work. You don't work like that."

"I'm sorry. I missed you." Rainee said, wanting more than anything to leap forward and give her father a hug so tight he'd never be able to get free and leave again.

"And you thought suicide was the answer?" The Joker asked. "Or did you just like the pain? If you wanted to be hurt you should have just asked me. I am your father." Rainee took a deep breath and prepared for the pain.

The Joker's hand let go of Rainee's hair and grabbed her neck. With his free hand he began punching her in the stomach over and over again, each blow harder than the last. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she tried not to cry. She kept quiet and didn't fight back or even scream.

When The Joker let go of her neck she fell to the floor and gasped for breath.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" The Joker growled. Rainee looked up at him silently. "Why aren't you calling me a bad father? Why aren't you hurting me back?"

"Because I just want to go home." Rainee said quietly. The Joker rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Are you letting them get you off of the drugs?" He asked. Rainee shuffled closer to him and leant her head against his chest.

"No." She whispered. The Joker sighed and ran his hand through his daughter's short hair. She clutched onto the front of his jumpsuit so he couldn't run away.

"You _need_ to." The Joker hissed. "Look, let's make a deal."

"What type of deal?" Rainee asked, not looking up.

"If you get off of these drugs then we'll leave here the night your doctor tells me so." The Joker said. "Not only that but we'll do something you want to do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Whatever you kids are into. The zoo? The circus? The funfair? The beach? The forest?"

"The forest?" Rainee laughed. The Joker nodded.

"The forest is magical." He said.

"I'm sorry." Rainee said.

"For the forest being magical?" The Joker asked. "I'm not keeping up, princess."

"For being a brat." She mumbled. "I'll come to the bank heists with you and I won't shout at you ever again." The Joker smiled then patted her back before standing up.

"You should get some sleep." He said. Rainee gasped and wrapped her arms and legs around his leg.

"Don't leave me." She begged. "Please!"

"The orderlies will rip me out of here tomorrow." The Joker said. "They'll hurt you."

"I don't care." Rainee whispered. The Joker sighed and fell to the floor next to Rainee. He lay back and motioned for Ray to lie next to him.

"How about a bedtime story?" He asked. Rainee nodded quickly and The Joker cleared his throat.

"Well. When I got married to your mother everything was great. We didn't have much money but the wedding was great. All of the evil in laws were there and even a few of my pathetic mess of family were there. Everything was going according to plan.  
Then just as I was about to say _I do_, the door shot open and this man came in. He had a machine gun in his hand and he was _crazy_! Not the good crazy either. The bad crazy.  
So he began shooting every one apart from me and Kate. Then when everyone was dead he ate their flesh and forced me to watch as he ate everyone I ever loved." He smiled down at Rainee who had her eyes closed and was smirking.

"Did that really happen?" She asked quietly.

"No… but it would be great if it happened to you." The Joker laughed.

00

**_A/N:_**_ I am shooting out these chapters quicker than Rory the plastic centurian is shooting those cyber men! More times than Nathan calls Simon Barry! Quicker than a time travelling delorian! Louder than gods revolver and twice as shiny! _

_If any of you lovely people got one or more of those referals then send me a review telling me! _

_Or just send me a review because you like this chapter! That would be nice! I would be so happy I would puke and not just because I have the flu! 3 _

_Juilieakaweirdo: He should have his own parenting book! Review again!_

_Riddle: :O oh! That makes sense! Is it bad that I athcually looked up when I read that? Well while you were reading this chapter The Joker creapt into your house and tied all your shoe laces together so there! 3 _


	20. Numb

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_  
_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_  
_Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_  
_**Numb- Linkin Park**_

"You want to know where The Joker and I live." Rainee said, repeating what her doctor had just said. She smirked and sat back. "Well… we have other people there as well. People who work for us." Doctor Smith wrote this all down and Rainee grinned. "To be completely honest with you Doctor, we all live in a yellow submarine." Doctor Smith sighed and dropped his pen onto his desk.

"Just because you made a huge improvement and came off of the drugs does not mean you can joke about in therapy sessions." He said although he was smirking.

"What, you don't like The Beatles?" Rainee asked. "I for one am shocked at your lack of good taste in music. I demand I be changed to a better doctor."

"Rainee, please be serious." Doctor Smith said. Rainee raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright, I get it, serious business." She said. "It's a green submarine. Nobody owns a yellow submarine now days."

"We're making no progress today are we?" Doctor Smith asked. Rainee shook her head.

"I've made progress for weeks. I'm a progressed out." She said.

"Fine." Doctor Smith sighed. "You may go back to your cell." Rainee nodded and stood up. Doctor Smith pressed a button on the desk and tow orderlies came into the room to escort Rainee back to her cell.

They threw her onto the floor and she winced as she hurt her arm. She didn't let it bother her though. She knew that as soon as Doctor Smith told her father that she was getting better that they'd be out of this place in the blink of an eye.

All she had to do was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Determined not to let herself fall asleep she tried to see if it was possible to climb the wall. When the orderlies told her to get to bed because it was early hours of the morning she just screamed that she was trying to be Spiderman.

After many failed attempts to climbing up the wall the door on the other side of the cell opened. She raised an eyebrow and slowly crept towards the door. When she got to the corridor she noticed that all the other cell doors had opened. Patients flocked out of their rooms screaming and laughing.

There were so many people Rainee began to panic. She sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up to under her chin. She knew it was The Joker doing this. It had to be. The whole point of this was to get Rainee out of Arkham so surely he wouldn't just leave without her. He'd come to find her. So she waited.

She waited for so long that by the time she convinced herself to leave the cell there was nobody in the corridors at all apart from a few dead bodies that were once orderlies. She walked down the empty corridor not sure where she was going. Her fists were clenched at her side and her breathing was heavy. All the cells were empty, well at least she thought they were.

She turned a corner and in the corner of her eye something moved. She gasped and looked around before spotting someone in one of the cells. The person was Doctor Smith. He was tied up and gagged. When he saw Rainee he began shouting something which was muffled by the material that covered his mouth. He begged her with his eyes to let him out but she just bit her lip before running down the hall.

"DAD!" She yelled. "JOKER! DAD!" She stopped to catch her breath and leant on a nearby wall. Hoping she wasn't alone she ran a hand through her hair and slipped down the wall.

"Oh Joker!" She heard a high pitch voice moan. "Joker!"

"No." Rainee whispered. She felt her stomach turn and she clasped her hands over her ears. The Joker was nearby, probably in the next room, but there was absolutely no force on this earth that could make her enter that room. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts.

The groaning got louder before stopping and gun shot rang out making Rainee jump. The door to the room Rainee was sitting opposite to flew open and The Joker walked out with a smug look on his face as he did up the front of his jumpsuit. He looked surprised to see Rainee looking up at him.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. The Joker's eyes widened and he licked his lips.

"Well… I unlocked the doors and then I saw my doctor… who needed a special type of hug… which involves… Rainee have you ever watched the discovery channel?" He said awkwardly. Rainee couldn't speak. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "Well once we had finished our… hug… I shot her because she annoyed me."

"Like you hugged Ruby?" Rainee asked. The Joker let out a nervous chuckle and then grabbed her wrist. "Ah, don't touch me, you're filthy." She gasped. He rolled his eyes and began dragging her down the empty corridors.

"We have a bank heist soon." He said. He looked at her from the corner of her eye. She would both scream and throw a fit saying she didn't want to do bank heists or quietly agree or be really enthusiastic but The Joker doubted the last one. If she screamed or acted like a brat then he'd take her straight to the MCU and let her rot in Arkham for a few more months until she learnt her lesson.

"Daddy I'm really tired." She whispered. "Please can we do it tomorrow? I haven't slept in while."

"No." The Joker snapped. "We're doing it in a few hours when the morning rush is at its best. You can sleep in the van while I sort everything out."

"Thank you." Rainee said quietly.

Once they got to the van Rainee was ready to drop. She mumbled a few 'hello's to Derren and Derek who were grinning and saying it was good to have the pair back. All Rainee wanted to do was sleep so you can imagine her frustration when The Joker splashed her face with freezing cold water as soon as she closed her eyes. She screamed and stared at The Joker who stood next to the vans door while Rainee sat on the seat inside.

"You need to put on your costume and face paint." The Joker said. Rainee groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Can't I just go as Rainee today?" She asked. "I'll go as The Joker's Daughter next time."

"No." The Joker snapped. He reached over and pulled a few tubs of grease paint out of the glove compartment. "Rainee is weak and people pity her. The Joker's Daughter is dangerous and a monster."

"Ok." Rainee sighed. The Joker began to apply her grease paint for her and she closed her eyes.

"Look, you can wear your Arkham uniform if you can't be bothered getting changed." He mumbled.

"Thank you." Rainee smiled. The Joker silently finished off her grease paint before clearing his throat and standing up straight.

"Of course we'll have to make you look intimidating." He said. Rainee opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he wiped his hands on her jumpsuit legs, smearing red, white and black greasepaint over the orange material. The Joker reached under her seat and pulled out a knife.

"Hold your breath." He said as he ran the blade over her chest, just below her neck. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She felt the blade slash across her chest. The cut wasn't too deep for it to be seriously dangerous but it did hurt a lot. She tried not to make a noise but a small whimper escaped her lips as she winced. "Hush, hush, hush." The Joker mumbled as he placed the knife on her temple.

"No more." She moaned. "Please, dad, it hurts." The Joker rolled his eyes.

"Derren." He called. Derren climbed over the seats and sat behind Rainee.

"Yeah boss?" He asked. Rainee opened her eyes and saw blood from the cut on her chest staining the jumpsuit. She wanted to scream at her dad and tell him how horrible he was being but she didn't want to be thrown back in Arkham again so she kept her mouth shut.

"Hold her hand." The Joker said.

"What?" Rainee and Derren asked.

"Just do it." The Joker snapped. Derren cleared his throat and awkwardly laced his fingers with hers and held her hand. The Joker dug the tip of his knife into her temple until it started bleeding. She hissed in pain and squeezed Derren's hand. The Joker licked his lips and made a quick cut over her eyebrow on the other side of her head to the cut on her temple.

"All done." The Joker said happily. Rainee let go of Derren's hand and went to touch her cut but The Joker grabbed her wrist. "Ah, ta, ta. It will look more… _intimidating_ if you give the blood a chance to roll down your face. Now say thank you to me for making you look scary."

"Thank you." Rainee said with a false smile. The Joker smirked and ruffled her hair.

"I'm going to get changed in the back of the van so don't look." He said.

"Why would I want to?" Rainee asked as The Joker walked around to the back of the van. She closed the vans door and rested her head against it.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Derren chuckled. "You just got out of Arkham and in few hours you'll be killing people."

"I'm so excited!" Rainee mumbled sarcastically as she rested her legs across Derren's lap. He shifted uncomfortably and looked around to check The Joker wasn't looking. Rainee opened her eyes slightly and chuckled at his discomfort. She stretched her body and moved about until she got comfy before closing her eyes again and falling asleep.

Of course only a few hours later she was shaken awaken by The Joker. She groaned and opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the van but in some sort of diner. She blinked a few times before sitting up and looking around. She was sitting on a bench which was shaped in a semi-circle around a round table. The Joker sat next to her in his purple suit and grease paint while Derek sat next to him and Derren sat on the other side of her. Scattered around the diner were a few goons drinking, eating and playing on the arcade games.

"Breakfast." The Joker said as he pointed to the plat in front of Rainee which she hadn't noticed. "Mouth." He pointed to Rainee's mouth before clapping his hands together. "Breakfast plus mouth equals eating. Isn't math's fun?"

"What if the police come?" Rainee asked as she began buttering a piece of toast. She remembered how much she missed proper food when she was in Arkham. The food there tasted like cardboard if it had any taste at all.

"Not in this diner." The Joker muttered before shoving bacon in his mouth. Rainee smiled and stuffed her face with food. As she ate the dried blood on her face cracked when her jaw moved.

"Here's what we're going to do." The Joker said as he leant into the middle of the table so the goons couldn't hear. Rainee leant forward as well and felt the jumpsuit peel off of the dried blood which had trickled down her chest when The Joker cut her. "I'll go in first using the front door while two of the goons silence the alarms via the roof. Rainee and Derren will be on the roof as well and will kill the two goons. They were run as fast as their little feet will carry them down the stairs and to the vault where the money is kept which is where they will meet another Derek who will open the vault and then kill the guy who's helping him. Three other goons will help you three carry the money to the main part of the bank which is where I will be of course. The remaining goons will carry the money to the van while Derren helps them to make sure no funny business goes on. When we're about to go back to the hideout we will kill or severely injure the rest of the goons and split the money. Simple."

Derren and Derek smiled as they thought of all the money they were getting. Rainee knew she wouldn't get any money for herself. She didn't exactly need it because she could just ask The Joker for money when she needed it but she'd love to have her own share of the money. It would make her feel really mature and responsible and not just like the kid they have to take with them because she's the bosses little girl.

"How do we get onto the roof?" She asked.

"The back entrance of the bank leads straight towards an elevator." Derren said. The Joker nodded and Rainee smiled.

The Joker hadn't trusted her much with anything before. He wouldn't even let her take Clyro for a walk around the block even though she had been in full disguise and she had promised to only be ten minutes. Now he trusted her to go off with a boy and perform the most important part of the heist with said boy. Also he gave her permission to kill a bunch of people.

So at 7pm Rainee and Derren snuck around to the back of the bank while both wearing clown masks. The other two goons lead the way and opened any doors that needed opening.

"Are you excited?" Derren asked. Rainee nodded, yes, quickly and jumped up and down on the spot, making the elevator shake. "The hideout's been quiet without you."

"Oh really." Rainee mumbled as the elevator doors opened and they walked out onto the roof.

"You know when Ruby walked in on us kissing?" Derren said extremely quickly.

"Yeah." Rainee mumbled.

"Well I have never done anything with her." He said. "I haven't even kissed her."

"I know." Rainee said. "Now Ruby's dead and we don't speak of her." Derren nodded and bit his lip. It was quiet for a few minutes before Rainee rocked from her heels to her toes and said very loudly: "Awkward silence!" Derren chuckled and watched as the other two goons worked on the alarm system.

"You done?" He asked.

"Yeah." One of the men grinned as he leant back. "All the alarms are disabled."

"Good." Derren muttered as he pulled a gun out of his pocket. He shot the man in the back of the head before quickly shooting the other one.

"When's it my turn?" Rainee asked as they ran towards the door. Derren chuckled and pushed open the large door. They ran down hundreds of steps until they got to the correct floor.

"Where are all of the guards?" Rainee asked as they crept down the corridor.

"They're taken care of." Derren whispered. "Well… some are. There is a slight chance there could still be some down here."

"Oh fun." Rainee mumbled. She was sweating under her clown mask and her heart was pounding against her chest but she knew she couldn't run away. No. She had to make The Joker proud.

00

"There's my little girl." The Joker grinned as Rainee climbed into the van seconds before it sped down the road. He wrapped his arms around her as if he hadn't seen her in years when really they had but on an over the top act, in the bank, about how they were out of Arkham and even more scarier. Of course they didn't say this but they made it pretty clear.

"I'm so proud of you." The Joker murmured quietly into Rainee's ear. She smiled and hugged him back.

"So how are we splitting the money, boss?" Derren asked as he clapped his hands together. The Joker smirked and sat down on the vans bench before pulling Rainee onto his lap.

"Twenty five, twenty five, twenty five, twenty five." The Joker said. Derren grinned and grabbed one of the four duffel bags in front of him. Rainee licked her lips and stared ahead.

"How does that work?" She asked quietly.

"Twenty five for the techie guy." He said nodding at Derek. "Twenty five for me. Twenty five for the right hand man." He nodded at Derren who was too busy counting his money to notice. "Twenty five for that scary teenage freak."

Rainee looked up at him for a few seconds before grinning and falling to her knees. She pulled a duffel bag towards her and smiled. She collapsed on top of it and hugged it as if it was a real person. She could go internet shopping now! Wait, didn't you need a credit card for that? Well Derek probably had one of those.

For the whole journey home she just stared at the bank notes in the bag with a goofy smile. When they got to the hideout Rainee was happy enough to go into her room and curl up in bed while watching the television but The Joker insisted she go see Harry to get her stitched up.

"Wow, when The Joker said he was going to make you look more intimidating he actually meant it." Harry smirked when she walked into his room. Rainee smiled for a second before it fell and she put her hands on her hips.

"How did you know The Joker said that?" She asked. Harry furrowed his brow and stared at her.

"Haven't you seen the news?" He asked. Rainee shook her head.

"I only just got in." She said.

"Maybe you should go and watch the news with your dad." He mumbled. Rainee left the room and went to find The Joker while trying to figure out what Harry had meant.

When she eventually found The Joker in the television room he was already sitting on the beat up sofa watching the news while Derren leant against a wall, Pete sat on another sofa, Derek sat on the floor like a small child watching his favourite television programme and a couple goons were scattered across the room. Rainee entered the room but no one acknowledged her, they were all too engrossed in the television.

"_Ah, ta, ta. It will look more… intimidating if you give the blood a chance to roll down your face. Now say thank you to me for making you look scary_." The Joker's voice said. But he was sitting on the sofa with his lips firmly pressed together. Rainee sat on the arm of the sofa and looked at the television. On the screen were The Joker _and her_. Whoever had been filming them had obviously been shaking and using a video recorder or something not so expensive because it wasn't the best quality.

On the screen Rainee was staring at The Joker while he smirked back at her and held her wrist in front of him.

"_Thank you_." The Rainee on the screen had said. Rainee winced at how her voice sounded before realising that what was on the television was what had happened a few hours ago. It was when The Joker had cut her, moments after they had escaped from Arkham but Rainee did not remember being filmed.

The screen went black before showing two news presenters sitting at a desk.

"_That was the footage sent in this morning. The anonymous sender vowed to send more tapes in if we pay him for them._" The woman said with a smile. The Joker switched off the television and the room fell silent.

"What's going on?" Rainee asked. There was another silence before Derek cleared his throat.

"Erm… well sweet heart… one of the goons has videoed you and The Joker talking and has sold the video to the news… and plans to do so again." Derek said.

"Which goon?" Rainee asked, ready to go and murder the guy. Derek shrugged.

"We don't know." He said.

"But didn't we kill all the goons who came with us?" Rainee asked.

"Some of them came back here after we went the diner." Derren said. Rainee clenched her fists, she was angry that no one was sorting this out and that they were just standing there like idiots.

"Then kill all of the goons that came back from the diner!" Rainee growled.

"Then we'd have absolutely no men left." The Joker said as he stood up. Rainee shrunk back a bit.

"We could get more." She said quietly.

"Where from… hmmm… do you just happen to know a magical place where we can get more men to work for us?" The Joker yelled.

"Arkham." Rainee said. The Joker let out a frustrated growl before rolling his eyes.

"We just let everyone from Arkham go." The Joker said slowly. He tapped his fist against Rainee's head. "Are you stupid?"

Rainee didn't say anything. She shoved him away from her and stormed out of the room.

"Get back here." The Joker yelled. Rainee shook her head and carried on walking. She needed to calm down. She didn't want to get in a fight with The Joker again in case he hated her for it and sent her back to Arkham. The Joker grabbed Rainee's shoulder and pulled her back. He spun her around and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't shove me." He growled. Rainee nodded bit her lip.

"Sorry." She said before looking up at him. "I'm not stupid though. I'm not."

"Prove it." The Joker said, stepping back and letting go of Rainee shoulder. She looked around to make sure she had a clear escape.

"Well I know that you weren't hugging that doctor in Arkham." Rainee said loudly and clearly so the small group of goons could hear. Rainee took a step back and cleared her throat. "I know you two were _fucking_ each other. See, I'm not gullible either."

With that she ran as fast as she could to her room. She knew that she would be rewarding for that little statement with a really painful beating, but it was worth it just to see the look on The Joker's face.

00

_**A/N: **Well that chapter was pretty darn fun to write. The next one gets more serious and Rainee gets more unstable. Oh and BIG STORY LINES! _

**_Riddle: _**_That story could not continue for you know full well that Sweeney has slit open your neck ;D! _

**_JulieAKAWeirdo:_**_ That review just made my life! I bow down to you. Jonathan Crane should be The Joker's whore. I worship you :') _

**_R_**_e**v**i**e**w**!**_


	21. Rainee, Rainee Go Away

_So I sing Rain, Rain go away, come again another day,  
When I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay._

_**Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater- NeverShoutNever**_

As the warm water splashed over Rainee's bruised body she smiled. After The Joker had beaten her for an hour straight the day before for '_swearing_' and talking about _'things a little girl shouldn't know about_' she didn't move all day because every time she moved slightly, pain would flood her body. So she decided just to stay on the floor breathing deeply until it became dark which was when she crawled into bed and fell asleep. So the dried blood on her face and chest as well as the grease paint which covered her face had been on her for over twenty four hours. Of course when she woke up she felt disgusting. Not only was she covered in the sweat from that night's sleep, which she had a vivid nightmare in, but also the sweat from yesterday stuck to her body and clothes.

Her greasepaint was cracked and smudged like The Joker's sometimes was and it was rather difficult to get off. When she finally got it off, she peeled off the jumpsuit and climbed into the shower. She was happy she could finally get a shower without supervision which had always freaked her out.

Once she had had a long shower she finally climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body before switching the shower off. She walked into her room and opened her wardrobe, her eyes scanning over her clothes to see what to wear. In a few minutes she would be going to apologise to The Joker so she had to wear something that he would like.

She finally decided on a floral strapless dress which was black with lots of tiny little red and blue flowers on, a red waist belt with a gold buckle and brown brogues. She didn't like wearing dresses around the hideout that much because the goons would stare at her and wolf whistle when she walked past but if it made The Joker happy she would wear it. She put on a gold necklace which said '_Daddy's Little Princess_' in hope that might help as well.

Once she was dressed and ready she walked out of her room and towards The Joker's before knocking on it with her fist.

"Who is it?" The Joker growled. Rainee gulped and bit her lip.

"It's Ray." She said.

"Ray who?" The Joker said in a deep voice. Rainee mouth dropped open and she stared at the door in utter shock with a hint of sadness. She thought The Joker had actually forgotten who she was before she heard him burst out laughing. "Come in." He chuckled. She frowned and opened the door. She walked in and noticed that The Joker was hunched over his desk and didn't bother looking up at her when she walked in.

"What you doing?" She asked with a smile as she looked over The Joker's shoulder.

"Planning." The Joker grumbled as he scrawled something down on a hand drawn diagram of something.

"What are you planning?" Rainee asked. "Can I help?" She wanted to show that she wasn't useless but The Joker didn't like it. He elbowed her in the stomach sending her stumbling back and knocking the wind out of her.

She couldn't breathe for a few seconds and she could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked angrily. "I dressed up especially for you!" The Joker glanced over his shoulder and nodded at her before going back to his diagrams.

"Nice." He mumbled. "Although you… uh… you should sort out that bruise on your jaw." Rainee sighed and sat on The Joker's bed.

"Dad, if I made an effort to get off of those drugs so we could make our father-daughter relationship better, the least you could do is at least talk to me." Rainee said quietly.

"Now's not the time. It's not. No it's not." The Joker sighed as he dropped his pencil and rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

"Now's never the time." Rainee mumbled. The Joker let out a growl and Rainee quickly stood up. "Look, it's OK." She said nervously. "I'll go and talk to Derek. It's OK. You can plan as much as you like. I don't mind. You can come and talk to me when you're done if you'd like. If that's OK."

"No." The Joker snapped. "Sit down." Rainee sat down quickly and looked at him. "Talk to me."

"About what?" Rainee asked.

"I don't know!" The Joker yelled, making her flinch. "You were the one who wanted to talk." She licked her lips and looked at her feet. "You don't know either. See. There's nothing to talk about. Just…erm… just go away." Rainee nodded and left the room quickly.

The Joker rolled his eyes and went back to planning on his papers.

00

"I have to go now." Pete said as he dropped his apron onto the kitchen counter. Rainee frowned and looked down at the tray of cookies her and Pete had just made in an attempt to keep Rainee from dying of boredom.

"Can I come?" She asked as she took off her own apron and threw it on top of Pete's.

"I don't think so." Pete chuckled. "I'm going out for a drink with the boys and you know how your dad feels about you being around alcohol."

"It's not like he would notice." Rainee mumbled. Pete chuckled and brushed a bit of flour off of her cheek.

"Of course he would. He's just busy, you know that." He said. Rainee sighed and forced a smile.

"Have fun." She said as she left the room.

She planned to take Clyro for a walk in the yard. Sure it was dark and late but there was nothing better to do.

Deciding to take the stairs up to the floor her room was on, she slowly took each step slower than the last. Her hand brushed over the old wooden banister as she thought about what the hotel, they used as a hideout, would have been like back when it was used as a real, fancy, expensive hotel. What once was full of ladies and gentlemen in beautiful elegant outfits was now full of sleazy men and murderers. She wondered whether the hotel was haunted. She would have to ask dad to buy her one of those Ouija boards.

"Hello sweetheart." A voice drawled. It was definitely not The Joker's voice. It was deeper and sounded as if it was coated in slime and evil. Rainee looked up and saw four large men walking down the stairs towards her. They were all strong looking with no hair and tattoo's which had faded and blurred over time.

"Hey." Rainee mumbled as she tried to push past them. One of them grabbed her upper arm and flashed a smile. His teeth were black and yellow. Now Rainee's teeth weren't that perfect either. They were discoloured and a bit crooked due to the fact The Joker didn't believe in dental health and they would often run out of toothpaste and not have it in the hideout for weeks at a time. So having not-very-great teeth herself, she wasn't easily disgusted by people's teeth but this man made her feel like vomiting.

"Where's your daddy?" He asked. Rainee poked the inside of her scars with her tongue and looked at the other three men.

"In his room. Why? Do you want me to take you to him?" She asked. The men laughed and Rainee tried to pull away from the one currently holding her arm.

"Oh we don't want him." One man with a tattoo of a snake slithering down the side of his face grinned. "We want you. Now."

"Dad!" Rainee screamed as she tried to break free of the man's grip. He simply laughed at her and lifted her off of the floor. One of his meaty hands clasped over her mouth almost suffocating her.

"Let's get this going." A man with a tattoo on his neck muttered. "Take her to the room and make sure she doesn't make a noise. We don't need Papa Freak bursting in on us."

Tears leaked out of Rainee's eyes as she was carried up the stairs and down a corridor. She kicked her legs and bucked her body in an attempt to get the man to drop her. When he did drop her it was when they were in the room and he dropped her on a table.

"I'm going to kill you all." Rainee roared as she sat up only to be pushed back down and have a hand clasped back over her mouth by the man with the nasty teeth.

"No. No. No." The man with the snake tattoo growled. "You're going to be a good little slut and keep quiet."

"Who's first then?" The man with the nasty teeth asked.

"Depends if we want to cause her as much pain as possible." The man with the snake tattoo chuckled. Rainee screamed against the hand and arched her back.

"Of course." The man with a tattoo sleeve laughed.

"Then biggest first." The man with the snake tattoo grinned. Rainee knew they weren't talking about weight but more about the size of their… private parts.

"That would be me." The man with the neck tattoo smiled. The rest of the men chuckled and didn't notice Rainee was having a panic attack on the table.

"You wish." The man with the snake tattoo mumbled. "We all know it's me, so hold the whore down and we can get this done before The Joker comes to look for her."

"When he does find her…" The man with the tattoo sleeve mumbled as he pinned down one of her arms. The man with the snake tattoo grinned and pushed up her dress before slowly pulling down her purple boy shorts.

"Then we'll be half way across the country." He mumbled as he looked down at Rainee who had begun crying now. "You're so fucking sexy. Did you know that?" The man with the neck tattoo held down her other arm while the man with the nasty teeth held her face. He reached over and picked up her boy shorts before waving them over her face. She sobbed and closed her eyes and hoped that The Joker would take one second away from his stupid plans to come and save her.

"Purple?" The man with the nasty teeth chuckled as he looked at her boy shorts. "Did your daddy pick that out for you? Does he know how much of a complete whore you are?" Rainee's cheeks burnt red and she struggled against the men's grips.

When the man with the snake tattoo grabbed her hips and thrust into her she let out a scream that couldn't be quietened by the hand over her mouth. But still The Joker didn't hear and if he did hear her, he didn't come to her rescue.

00

The Joker sunk back in his chair. Jonathan Crane had called before saying that he was on his way over to discuss a new drug he was making which made the victim laugh themselves to death. But that phone call had been over an hour ago, surely he should be here by now.

Suddenly his door was thrown open and Jonathan Crane stood on the other side. The Joker grinned and spun around in his chair.

"Do you have any idea where your daughter is right now?" Jonathan asked, strangely angry for the teenager. The Joker shrugged.

"She was annoying me so I told her to go away. I haven't seen her since this morning." He said. Jonathan's eyes seemed to flash with anger. "You know where she is? Surprise me." He smirked and leant back in his seat.

"Lying in the middle of a table covered in her own tears, blood and sweat." Jonathan said matter-of-factly. The Joker raised an eyebrow and leant forward. "Didn't you hear her scream?"

"What's going on?" The Joker growled. Jonathan took off his glasses and placed them in his top pocket.

"Blade and I were looking for you when we heard strange noises coming from a room. We opened the door to that room to see four men raping your daughter." He said with hardly any emotion crossing his face. The Joker stood up quickly. "Blade has the men tied down and at gunpoint."

"So you left Rainee on her own?" The Joker growled as he walked out of the room with Jonathan following.

"I'm not her father." Jonathan said. "And you're going in the wrong direction."

When they got to the room Rainee was in, she was curled up in a ball on the table with her boy shorts back on and her dress covering as much of her skin as physically possible. Her body shook with heavy sobs and her pale skin glistened with sweat.

"Rainee…" The Joker muttered as he walked closer to her. She jumped and curled up tighter.

"Don't come near me." She yelled.

"Which one raped you?" The Joker asked loudly. Rainee flinched at his bluntness.

"All of them." She sobbed. "It's been happening for hours. They all did it more than once. I screamed and cried but you never rescued me."

The Joker let out a growl and stormed out of the room. Jonathan grabbed his upper arm and stopped him.

"You're not just leaving her there." He snapped.

"Look after her. Just while I kill those men." The Joker grumbled before ripping himself from Crane's grip. Crane sighed and walked back into the room where Rainee lay on the table. He awkwardly sat on the table next to her, avoiding the blood, and stroked her short hair, which was damp with sweat.

"I want Bruce." She whispered.

"I understand why." Jonathan said quietly. Of course he still hated her and part of him wanted to jump up and down laughing and pointing at her but the tiny part of him which was still human knew that she was still just a child who needed comforting. If only her own father could see that.

00

Three hours later and The Joker loomed over four decapitated bodies with a smirk on his face. Blood dripped off of his face but none of it was his. He chuckled and stomped down on one of the heads sending bits of skull and flesh everywhere.

"I don't know what you're so happy about." A voice growled. The Joker spun around and saw… himself. No. Jack Napier glaring at him. He didn't have any scars and he was wearing a white t shirt and white pants. He stared at The Joker with a look of absolute hate.

"Your only daughter has just been raped repeatedly by four men and you're having the time of your life while she's being comforted by someone who's not you." He spat. The Joker clenched his fist.

"No. No. You're not real. You can't be. No you can't." He growled. Jack simply glared at him.

"I'm not. You're just so fucked up in the head Joker!" He said. "How can you even think of yourself as a father? You're a circus owner."

"What?" The Joker snapped. Jack circled around The Joker like a shark circling its prey.

"That's how you treat her though isn't it?" Jack said. "Like she's a worthless freak in your twisted little circus."

"No." The Joker growled. "I don't. I do not."

"Rot in hell, Joker." Jack roared as he leapt forward and grabbed the lapels of The Joker's jacket and slammed him against the wall with amazing force for someone who wasn't actually there. "You don't love her. Not like I do."

"You're not real." The Joker yelled.

"Dad!" Rainee's voice screamed. Jack took a step back and clasped his hands together behind his back.

"Go on." He said. The Joker glared at him before walking over the bodies and towards the door. He opened the door and saw Rainee looking up at him.

"Jonathan's gone." She said quietly. "I don't want to be on my own."

"Can't you just wait for five minutes?" The Joker asked in a voice which sounded harsher than he wanted. He watched as Rainee's face crumpled before she quickly covered it with her hands. The Joker rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists.

"Don't cry." He mumbled as he pulled her hands away from her face. She stared at him silently begging him to help her. He looked over her face and licked his lips. He noticed that her neck had ugly purple love bites scattered over it and that her lip was slightly cut and the blood had been smeared around chin.

"Let's get you to bed, eh?" He said as he ruffled her hair. She flinched and moved her head away from his hand. The Joker chewed on the inside of his scars and stared at her for a second before letting go of her wrists and holding her shoulder. He guided her down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"I don't want to be on my own." She repeated as they got to her bedroom. "Please don't make me be on my own."

"You're a big girl now." The Joker giggled. Rainee didn't even smile though. The Joker rolled his eyes and leant down so they were at eye level and traced her Glasgow Smile with his thumb only to have her flinch again as if his thumb was on fire. "Fine. You can sleep in my room with me."

"Not in the same bed." Rainee whispered as she shook her head.

"I'll sleep on the floor." The Joker mumbled. "Go and get into your pyjamas."

Rainee nodded and went into her room. She got her pyjamas on as quickly as she could before running out of the room and crashing into The Joker's chest. He chuckled and took her into his room, where she happily leapt on his bed while he pulled out a mattress from underneath it.

It was quiet for a while and the only noise was The Joker as he sorted out the new bed on the floor. Rainee sat up and leant back against the wall. She stretched out her limbs and looked more confident than she did a few moments ago. She cleared throat to get The Joker's attention. When he did look up she smirked.

"Thanks for today dad." She said in a sweet, smooth voice which wasn't her own.

"Rainee…" The Joker mumbled as he stood up. Rainee smiled and licked her scars.

"Nope." She said. "Rainee isn't here right now."

"Don't do this to me." The Joker growled angrily but Rainee just grinned more.

"I'm the monster you created!" She said loudly. "I'm The Joker's Daughter! I'm the part of Rainee's mind that she tried to kill in Arkham just so you'd love her! I'm the brat who refused to come on bank heists with you!" The Joker sat down opposite her and she quickly and smoothly sat up. She crossed her legs and looked up at her father. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and poked her scars. "And how did you repay her? Hmmm? You let her get raped by four men repeatedly. All because terrorising Gotham is much more important that your own daughters safety."

"Shut up." The Joker growled. His hand brushed over the knife in his pocket and Rainee giggled. She clapped her hands together and rocked backwards and forwards.

"Violence is always the answer." She laughed. The Joker's hand closed around the knife and Rainee turned serious. "If you think that will scare me out of her then you're wrong. She wants you to. She does. She wants you to kill her." She nodded her head and held out her wrists. "Kill her. I'm not lying. When was the last time _I_ lied to you? I always told you how much of a terrible father you were. I told the _truth_. Rainee's the one who's lying when she smiles and says '_oh daddy it's ok. I'm not upset. I don't think of suicide at least once a week. I'm happy to be beaten whenever you're in a bad mood. I'm fine with just sitting there and pretending I'm ok. I didn't want you to hug me anyway._' That's lying."

The Joker grabbed one of her wrists so hard, he knew it was sure to cause bruises in the morning. She didn't even flinch, she just smiled.

"Do you want to know what she was thinking while she was being raped?" She asked as she swayed from side to side.

"No." The Joker growled. He got out his knife and pressed it on the inside of her arm below her elbow. He looked her in the eyes and she stared back.

"I'll tell you anyway." She said in a low voice. "She thought: _'Wow this hurts a hell of a lot more than anything The Joker has ever done._' And she was kind of sad about that because she thinks that love is expressed through violence. Well she thinks _you_ express love through violence. Bruce has never hurt her and he loves her. Did you know that, when the third man had his second go….wait…. or was it the seconds man's third go? Ah well, anyway, it was around the time she had given up any hope of you bothering to come and save her, do you know who she screamed for? Do you know who she begged to save her? Bruce! Hell, she even got so desperate she began to scream _'BATMAN! BATMAN!'_ in hope that maybe the thing she feared the most would come and save her. That's how fucking scared she was and that's how much she needed her fucking father! The one time she _really_ needs you and you don't give a shit!" She was screaming by this point. The Joker let out a growl and sliced the blade across Rainee's arm. She hissed in pain as she watched a thin line of red turn to a thicker line and then the blood trickling out of the wound.

"It's down the road not across the street." Rainee said through gritted teeth in a sing-song voice. The Joker looked up at her before pressing the knife a bit lower down her arm, daring her to speak again. "You cut horizontally not vertically. Make it count." The knife sliced into her skin and she pressed her lips together so she didn't cry out. He slowly dragged the knife across her arm and scanned her face for any sign of _his_ Rainee coming back.

"You know what hurts her the most?" Rainee yelled. "It's not the beatings or mental torture! It's the facts that never once have you told her, you love her. Oh and also how you never say sorry. Maybe if you said to her '_Ray, I love you and I'm sorry_' then maybe she won't sit up at night thinking of who would miss her if she was six feet under. Maybe that you- OWWWW!" The Joker cut her off by making a third cut deeper and longer than the others. He didn't stop though. He leapt on top of her and carried on slashing the knife against her arm.

"Joker… Joker…..dad…. DADDY... Daddy it's me! It's Ray! Stop it! OW!" She screamed. The Joker rolled off of her and tried to catch his breath as Rainee clutched her blood covered arm. "I didn't mean it. That wasn't me I swear. I don't know what happened."

The Joker grunted and closed his eyes. Rainee looked over at him and wiped a tear.

"I hate you." She spat. He opened one eye seconds before she slammed her fist down on his chest. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She carried on punching his chest as tears streamed down her face. "I wish you were dead. I hate you! I want Bruce. I. HATE. YOU!"

The Joker sat up and grabbed her wrists. Fear flashed in her eyes as he grabbed his knife out of his pocket. He put the handle in Rainee's hand and smiled. Her blood still stained the blade which The Joker made dance in the air by moving her wrist.

"You wish I was dead?" He asked. His voice tried to be happy but anger still dripped out of it. Rainee stared at him with a look that reminded him of the first time they met when he was The Joker. When he met her at the school award show. When she was absolutely terrified of him. It just made him angrier and his nails dug into her skin. "Kill me." He roared. He out the blade in his mouth and let go of her hand. The knife stayed in his mouth pushing against his scarred cheek. "Rip open my cheeks and don't tell Harry." He said, cutting the inside of his cheek as he did. "I'll bleed to death and you can go to Bruce."

The knife cut into his cheek a tiny bit more as Rainee pulled the knife slightly. She stared at The Joker in the eyes. The look in her eyes made The Joker think she would actually do it. Neither of them looked away from the other. If they did, they would have seen the video camera being pointed at them from the crack in the door.

00

Bruce stared at the screen in shock. It was the second video which had been sent in by '_an anonymous source'_. He was amazed they allowed this to be shown on the television. Well, the video that was going to be shown on the screen would be cut down and censored but the one Batman had been given was a copy of the original.

So far Bruce had figured out, from what The Joker and Rainee had said, that Rainee had recently been raped by four men more than once, she had developed some sort of split personality and she was suicidal.

"_You wish I was dead?" _The Joker asked on the screen. He had hold of Rainee's wrists and she held the knife in her hand. _"KILL ME!_" He yelled making Bruce wince. The Joker put the knife in his mouth and began to explain to Rainee how she could kill him and go and live with Bruce and how it would all work out.

Bruce saw Rainee's wrist move slightly. Blood spilled out of The Joker's mouth before splashing down on his purple pants. Bruce tried to remember all of Rainee's doctor's notes on her before trying to figure out whether she would actually murder her own father. When it came down to it, it was basically a test of who she loved more. Bruce or The Joker. Kill The Joker, make every Gotham citizen happy and then go to live a happy life with Bruce… or give up and go back to living a life where you got beaten everyday by your own father.

A whimper escaped Rainee's lips and she closed her eyes. She gripped the handle of the knife harder and licked her lips before… throwing the knife across the room and falling onto The Joker's chest. She wrapped her arms around him and began sob. He chuckled and draped an arm around her body.

Bruce could just about make out Rainee crying: _"I hate you. I hate you!" _

"I know." The Joker smiled as he rubbed her back. "Stop crying. Stop it." He said firmly although he didn't sound as though he meant it. He grabbed her face and pulled her back so he could look her in the eye. He wiped away one of her tears with his thumb and smirked.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" He asked. Bruce blinked and leant closer to the screen. Was The Joker being… nice? Was he being fatherly? He watched as Rainee nodded her mouth opened and closed as if she didn't know what to say.

"I hate you." She said while continuing to nod her head. The Joker chuckled.

"I'll go and tell Pete." He said before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. The screen went black signalling the end of the video. Bruce leant back in his seat and let out a breath.

"Wow." He said slowly. He rewound the video a few seconds before pausing it and leaning closer to the screen.

"They're in a hotel." He said loudly. Alfred came over to Bruce and stood behind him, looking over his shoulder at the screen. "You can tell by the layout of the room. It looks like an expensive hotel but the wallpaper is worn out and mouldy so it mustn't be a hotel that's still in business. Alfred, find out all the hotels which could be abandoned in Gotham and The Narrows. I think we're on to something."

00

_**A/N **__: Dramatic chapter is…dramatic. Right so important note: I do not encourage self-harm AT ALL! If you do go seek some help please. _

_I'm already half way through the next chapter so Review! _

_Come on kidda's the reviews are slipping and slipping._

_So here's the deal, you may ask my any question about this fanfiction or fanfiction in general and I shall answer it honestly unless it's nasty. _

_So… _

_**Review until you fingers bleed ;D **_


	22. Wrinkle, Wrinkle Little Scar

_Wrinkle, wrinkle little scar, count the freckles on my arm  
if freckles don't mean anything, does anything mean anything?  
__**Constellations- Darwin Deez **__  
_

The Joker fixed his tie as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was the day after the rape but he still thought it would be a good idea to take Rainee 'shopping' even though in his head Jack was yelling at him and telling him it was a terrible idea. When something in the mirror moved The Joker snapped out of his thoughts and saw Rainee in the mirror standing in the doorway.

"You ready, princess?" He asked. She jumped slightly when she heard his voice before smiling nervously.

"Oh…erm… yeah." She muttered before flashing her dad another smile. Her tie was hanging loosely around her neck and her purple jacket wasn't buttoned up. The Joker rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Have you even bothered to make an effort?" He mumbled as he fixed her tie.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm still not over what happened yesterday." The Joker looked up at her but didn't say anything. Rainee let her hand fall onto The Joker's greasy hair as she looked him in the eyes. "I had a nightmare last night. I dreamt that they killed me and you didn't care. Would you care if I died?" The Joker stared at her for a few seconds longer before hitting the back of her head.

"Don't ask stupid questions." He growled. He buttoned up Rainee's jacket. She shifted nervously and bit her lip. He stood back and sighed. "We're going to have to cover up your neck, you look like a slut." Rainee traced her fingers over the love bites on her neck and frowned.

"Why don't we just stay here until they disappear?" She asked. The Joker glared at her.

"No. We need to go out. It will do you good." He mumbled before standing back. "I'm only doing what's best for you."

Rainee was about to say _'I know, dad'_ but was cut off by a loud bang from downstairs along with the murmur of voices that had been slowly getting louder.

"What's going on?" Rainee asked. The Joker shrugged but seemed as if he was curious as well. He walked towards the door but just as his hand brushed against the handle it was pushed open so hard it crashed against the wall with a bang, which made Rainee wince as it hurt her already sore head.

Derren stood in the doorway looking more panicked than Rainee had ever seen him before.

"Boss he's downstairs." He hissed urgently.

"Who is?" The Joker asked.

"The Batman." Derren said. Rainee's stomach flipped and her heart began beating ten times faster.

"What?" She asked.

"Go downstairs; make sure Derek, Harry, yourself, Pete, Bozo, Chuckles, Giggles and Grumpy get out alive, in that order. Tell them it's code green. Make sure they know: code green!" The Joker said seriously, ignoring his daughter completely. Rainee gulped and ran a hand through her hair.

"Code green!" Derren said. "From the MCU or Arkham." The Joker licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling as he began to think. Then he grinned.

"Tell Derek I'm using the tracking chip on Rainee. Don't let Batman hear. Make sure Derek gets out alive and not badly harmed. Hold off the Batman for about ten minutes then let him come up for us." He said before giving Derren a shove out of the door.

"WHAT?" Rainee screamed. The Joker quickly walked over to his bedside table and got, what looked like a Taser gun, out of the drawer. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Just go with the flow." The Joker said with a short giggle. He grabbed the hem of Rainee's jacket and T-shirt and pulled it up. He placed the Taser-looking-gun-thing against her rib cage and looked up at her. "This is going to hurt." He said slowly. "If anybody asks about it you say you broke a rib when I pushed you down the stairs last week and The Batman reopened the wound, OK?" Rainee nodded quickly. She could hear people screaming down stairs which weren't helping her nerves at all. She felt as if she was going to vomit.

Something sliced into her ribs before pushing something under the skin. She let out a yell of pain and tossed her head back. The Joker pulled her T-shirt back down and pulled her towards the closet.

"Hide in here until I'm down." He mumbled as he opened the closet door.

"Down?" Rainee gasped. The Joker nodded and pushed her into the closet. "Dad I'm scared."

"I know." The Joker said.

"What if he kills you?" Rainee asked on the brink of tears.

"He won't." The Joker said. "The worst he can do is knock me unconscious." There was a loud noise of doors being kicked open which was getting closer and closer to The Joker's room and Rainee knew that it was The Batman on his way to get them.

"He's here." Rainee whispered. The Joker pressed a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet." He said before shutting the door. She did as she was told. It was silent before the bedroom door was thrown open. Rainee stopped breathing for a second.

"I didn't expect you to be dropping by." The Joker said happily. Rainee tried to peak out of the crack in the wardrobe doors but she couldn't see anything so she just waited. There was a lot of crashing and banging and grunts of pain but mostly The Joker laughing.

"Where's Rainee?" The Batman roared. The Joker laughed.

"I don't know." He giggled. "What am I, her father?" There was another crash and the laughter stopped. Rainee could hear him groaning in pain and she felt as if she could scream. She sank to the floor and her hand brushed over something cold and hard. A small smile flicked over her lips when she realised it was a gun. She held it in her hand and slowly stood up. She was sure The Joker would be proud of her. She burst out of the closet and saw the Batman standing over The Joker. Then she realised how stupid her plan was. Batman was huge and Rainee was tiny. She couldn't kill him with a gun because his suit was probably bullet proof, he must have thought of that. She pointed the gun at him none the less, even though she was visibly shaking.

"Piss off." She yelled. Batman spun around and she panicked, she took a step back but kept the gun pointed at his face. The Joker stood up and glared at her. He looked angry at her but she didn't know why. She took a shaky breath and leapt on the bed. She planned to walk over to The Joker so he could protect her. She side stepped over the bed still pointing the gun at Batman. She was only a few steps away from her father when Batman took a step forward. She panicked and shot him three times while squealing. The bullets didn't hit him in the face but on his bullet proof suit. It still shocked him though and sent him to the ground.

Rainee leapt into The Joker's arms, expecting him to be proud of her and to protect her but he slapped her in the face.

"Stupid brat." He roared. "Do you ever do as I say? How many times have I told you we don't want to kill him?"

"I'm sorry." Rainee gasped as she watched The Joker pick something up, that was behind the chest of drawers that he was standing next to. He lifted it over her head and let out a sob as she knew what was coming. For what he was holding was a baseball bat and The Joker certainly wasn't going to use it on the Batman. He smashed it into her stomach and she screamed before falling to the floor. The baseball bat carried on smashing down onto her body until The Batman tackled The Joker to the floor.

Rainee groaned and got to her knees. She coughed and spluttered blood over her lap, while The Batman handcuffed The Joker to a radiator. Rainee's body was in agonising pain; she curled up into a ball and fell back down.

"Dad." She groaned. She felt Batman grab her harshly and lay her on her back. He tied her wrists together before tying her ankles together, then tying her wrists to her ankles. She growled and tried to get out of the ropes. The Batman left via the window and The Joker slumped against the wall.

"Rainee." He sang happily. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Let's have some fun." She shook her head and rested her forehead against her knees again. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. The Joker sighed. "You're no fun."

"Well I'm sorry." She spat. "I was… attacked yesterday by four men and you just beat me with a baseball bat." The Joker sighed and stretched out his legs, accidently kicking Rainee in the ribs as he did so. "You know, sometimes I think you hate me." The Joker rolled his eyes and watched as Rainee slowly passed out due to blood loss. Just as her eyes shut, the door was thrown open and the police ran in.

00

Rainee woke up in a hospital. She didn't know why but when she saw that The Joker wasn't near her she instantly panicked. She sat up quickly and tried to climb out of the hospital bed but her wrist was handcuffed to the side out the bed and there were wires going in and out of her hand and up her nose.

"Please calm down Miss Wayne." A voice said. Rainee looked up and saw Commissioner Gordon walking towards her. She panicked and shuffled back on her bed.

"Don't come any closer." She yelped, as she held her hands in front of her so her palms faced Commissioner Gordon. To her surprise he actually stopped where he was and didn't come any closer. "Where's my dad?"

"He's at Arkham, you will be able to see him when you're ready to leave the hospital." Gordon said slowly. Rainee rolled her eyes.

"Why am I even here?" She asked as her fingers grazed over the tubes on her face.

"Your father beat you with a baseball bat." Gordon said. Rainee nodded. "Also we had to check whether you had any sexually transmitted infections or diseases." Rainee cringed at the words before her eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked quickly. Gordon sighed and sat down on a chair near the bed.

"In the early hours of this morning a video was sent to the news. It was a video of you and The Joker talking and you mentioned being raped. We had to make sure…" He said slowly.

"And…" Rainee mumbled.

"You're fine." Gordon smiled. "Well apart from a few broken ribs caused by The Joker." Rainee leant forward and licked her lips before clearing her throat.

"So I can go?" She asked.

"No." Gordon said. "You were in a pretty bad condition when we found you. It will take time for you to fully recover." Rainee sighed and leant back for a second. She was deadly silent for a few seconds before sitting up straight again.

"Fuck this." She said loudly. Her hands went to her face and she ripped the tubes off of herself before pulling the wires and tubes out of her hands. "I want my Dad. I want my Dad. I want my Dad." She mumbled to herself repeatedly.

Gordon hit the panic button next to the bed and after a few minutes the room was full of people trying to restrain the teenager.

Someone slid a needle into her arm and she felt it take its effect. After a few seconds she was unconscious.

00

"There she is." Someone mumbled. Rainee tried to open her eyes but only managed to open them partly. Whatever was in that needle was strong and definitely hadn't worn off.

"What the hell did he do to her?" A familiar voice asked quietly, as Rainee felt the tubes being pulled out of her skin.

"Let's just get her out of here. We can talk when we've got her in the car." Another familiar voice mumbled. She felt herself being lifted up, she didn't know who by, but she instantly snuggled her face into the person's chest. She felt herself being carried out of the room and decided to let sleep take over her again.

00

Rainee's eyes fluttered open and she stretched out her limbs, only to hit something. She sat up and saw that she was in the back of a car and that Derren was in the front, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music, which played from the cars radio. When he heard her moving, he looked over his shoulder and smirked. He had mirrored aviator sunglasses on and his hair was tied back into a small pony tail.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said before looking back out of the window.

"Where are we?" Rainee asked, looking out of her window.

"In an alley near Arkham Asylum." Derren said. "Derek and a bunch of goons have gone to set up bombs in there so we can get The Joker out tomorrow. Pete and Harry have gone for a drink and I've been left with the babysitting job." Rainee frowned.

"Sorry for ruining your day." She said. Derren chuckled.

"I offered to stay here. One of the goons… I think it was grumpy… said we should just leave you in the car on your own." He said. Rainee smiled and looked down at herself. She panicked when she saw what she was wearing.

A hospital gown and a man's leather jacket.

"Why am I wearing this?" She asked. Derren looked back at her and smiled.

"I couldn't exactly change you while you were asleep, could I?" He asked.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked. Derren spun around in his seat so he was facing her.

"The ones you wore this morning are in the trunk." He said. "But they're covered in blood and other… unidentified stains. The rest of your clothes are with everything else you own… being used as evidence in some big police type building."

"Clyro! Where's Clyro!" Rainee asked. Derren winced before quickly climbing over the seat. She flinched and pressed herself against the car door. Derren didn't notice this; he put his hands on her shoulders and shuffled closer to her.

"The police found him." He said slowly. Rainee's eyes widened. "BUT… we'll get him back. I promise. We know where he is, so we just need to wait for The Joker to get out of Arkham and then we'll go and get him." She nodded quickly and he tilted his head to the side. "What's a matter, beautiful?"

"You're touching me." Rainee said slowly. Derren quickly let his hands drop to his side. There was an awkward silence before Derren took off his sunglasses and grinned.

"You're probably hungry, aren't you?" He asked. Rainee nodded slowly and Derren reached into the trunk of the car before pulling out a basket. He put it in between them before opening it.

"You made us a picnic?" Rainee asked with a smirk before chuckling. "How sweet."

"Well we couldn't go _out_ for a meal could we?" Derren asked, as he handed Rainee a sandwich from the basket. "Not only are you very high on the most wanted list this morning, but you are also hardly wearing any clothes." Rainee blushed. "Don't worry. I gave you my jacket." He pointed to the leather jacket Rainee was wearing before stuffing food in his mouth.

By the time they had eaten all of the food, Pete and Harry had come back to the car. Pete drove them to a house near Arkham. So near, in fact, that you could see the asylum if you went to the second story and looked out of the window, or so Pete said on the way there, when he was reassuring her than she wouldn't be away from her father for too long.

Pete and Harry led Rainee into the house, while Derren walked behind her, scuffing his feet against the concrete floor. They walked into the house which looked like, and was, a normal house. It was almost like the house she had lived in with her adoptive mother and father, back when she was Rainee Sparrow, back before she knew The Joker.

Once they were inside, Pete and Harry kicked their shoes off and Derren copied. Rainee didn't because she wasn't wearing any shoes at all.

"Whose house is it?" She asked as she looked around the fairly normal looking house. Pete grinned and looked down at her.

"It _was_ my parent's house" He said with a wink.

"Where are they?" Rainee asked.

"Dead." Pete explained. He mimed shooting Rainee in the head with his index finger and middle finger. She formed a small 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded. She didn't think Pete was a person who would kill his own parents, but he did work for The Joker, so he must be messed up somewhere.

"Rainee!" A voice yelled. She looked up and saw Derek walking towards her. "You OK, honey?" She nodded and smiled. Derek looked at Pete. "I'll show her to her room and find her some clothes. You get to work making dinner."

"Yes sir!" Pete mumbled before walking towards the kitchen. Derek took Rainee's hand in his and guided her up the stairs. He took her across the hallway and into a room. There were two single beds, an old wooden closet and a chest of drawers with a large square old television on top. The window looked out onto the rough neighbourhood and the depressing weather.

"You won't be here for too long. Don't worry." Derek said as he leant against the wall. "We're breaking The Joker out tomorrow morning and then he'll decide what we do from there." Rainee nodded and sat down on one of the beds. "You're very quiet today. This is not like my little Rainee at all."

"I wish you were my dad." Rainee mumbled quickly.

"No you don't." Derek said softly. "The Joker's just stressed because of the videos being sent into the news."

"That doesn't explain why he's being more heartless than usual." Rainee spat. Derek sighed.

"Yes it does." He said. "He doesn't want Gotham seeing him being soft and nice. He needs to keep up this _terrifying-monster_ image and seeing as we don't know when this video-recording-goon will pop up, he needs to be a terrifying-heartless-monster twenty-four-seven."

Rainee sighed and nodded. Derek leant forward and let a small smile flicker across his face.

"It's not helping that you've developed a sort of split personality is it?" He asked. Rainee smirked and looked at her feet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Rainee sighed. "It's gone… _she's_ gone."

"Good." Derek smiled. "Now I'll find you some clothes and we'll have a nice normal night in, watching television. We can pretend we're not freaks for a night."

Rainee smiled. She liked that idea, very much.

000

The next day, Rainee sat in the opened back of a van with Derren next to her. She was wearing a pair of Derren's sky blue jeans, with rope tied around it like a belt to keep it on, and one of Derek's baggy black T-shirts. Her feet were bare and caked in dirt.

The car was parked opposite Arkham which Derren and Rainee stared at excitedly. The aviator sunglasses which Derren had worn the day before were now on Rainee's face and slid down every few seconds causing her to giggle.

"Ready for the fireworks?" Derren asked, as he gave her hand a squeeze. Rainee nodded and grinned. Derren chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Five… four…" He counted down. Rainee giggled and sat up straight. "Three…two… one!"

There was a loud bang and half of Arkham exploded. The impact caused Rainee to crash into Derren. She grinned and looked at Arkham, which was now partly inflamed. There was another bang and a firework hit the sky, exploding into purple, then another into green, then another into red. Rainee laughed and rolled onto her side, clutching Derren's jacket. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Fireworks!" She laughed. Derren smirked and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well I thought you needed cheering up." He said. She smiled and looked over at the building.

"It's beautiful." She mumbled. Derren's fingers began to trace her scars. She looked up at him and his finger brushed against the scar on her lip.

"How did you get that one?" He asked.

"I got my lip pierced." She said quietly. "The Joker pulled it out. He didn't like it."

"Speaking of The Joker." Derren mumbled as he looked over at the street. Rainee looked over before smiling and climbing out of the van. She ran over to The Joker who was running towards the van.

"Dad!" She grinned as she wrapped his arms around him. He quickly pushed her off of him, causing her to fall back and hit her head on a nearby wall. She groaned and clutched the back of her head, while The Joker simply laughed. "I missed you too." She mumbled as she followed him back to the van.

"What's the plan boss?" Derren asked, as The Joker and Rainee climb into the van with Derek, Pete, Harry and a few goons. The Joker stared ahead blankly.

"I have a holiday home next to a lake." Pete said with a shrug. "We could stay there… the lake has ducks."

"Ducks?" Rainee grinned. "Can we go? Please dad!"

"Sure." The Joker mumbled with a wave of his hand. Rainee giggled and clapped her hands together. Pete climbed over to the front of the van and began driving.

"Dad…" Rainee whispered after a few minutes of driving. She shuffled closer to him and looked at him with a small smile. "When we were in Arkham you promised that we could go out somewhere together if I got better, which I did, so when can we go out?"

"I don't know, Ray." The Joker sighed. Rainee bit down on her lip and looked down at her lap.

"OK." She mumbled sadly.

"Rainee…" The Joker whined as he rested his head against the window.

"What? I said OK. I get it." She mumbled as she examined her finger nails. She cleared her throat before looking over her shoulder. "Someone called my name." She lied quickly before crawling back over to where Derren sat.

A few minutes later and the van swerved quickly causing Rainee to hit her head against the vans wall, hard. Pete could be heard from the front of the van swearing and shouting with road rage.

"You OK, Ray?" Derek asked, as he saw the girl sit up with a huge smile on her face, despite the blood trickling down from her forehead.

"Never been better." Rainee said in a smooth mature voice. The Joker looked over at her but didn't say a word. Rainee smirked and waved. "Hello daddy."

"Why are you acting weird?" Derren asked. Rainee giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him freeze.

"I'm not acting weird." She said with a smile. "Plus I thought weird was good."

"I'm not touching her." Derren said loudly so The Joker could here.

"Ignore her." The Joker mumbled. Rainee pouted before kissing Derren on the cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist.

For the rest of the journey, Rainee sat cuddled up to Derren while casting glances over at The Joker to see if he was paying attention. When they finally got to Pete's holiday home, Rainee cheered and announced that she was going to go feed a duck. The Joker just glared at her. He pointed to a nearby goon before saying:

"You, take Rainee to her room and lock the door."

"Which room is her room?" The goon asked.

"I don't know." The Joker growled. "Just pick a room, it isn't hard."

"No." Rainee whined. "I wanted to feed the ducks." The Joker ignored her which made her erupt into a fit of crazy laughter.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he scratched his head and watched Rainee being dragged into the building by one of the goons.

"You know when I first decided to get her and I said I'll make her go _insane!_?" The Joker asked. Derek nodded. "Well I think I made her go _too_ insane… and not the good insane. The bad insane."

00

When The Joker walked towards the room Rainee had be thrown into at the holiday home… or as he now liked to call it holiday hideout… it was rather quiet. Only the permanent goons were in the, surprisingly big, building and the other goons were somewhere else. Not that he cared. As long as they came back he didn't give a damn where they went.

He opened the door to the room, he could hear Rainee humming and walked straight inside. What he saw surprised him. Rainee was ironing her clothes.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked. Rainee looked up from the ironing board and smiled.

"Ironing my clothes." She said smoothly. "I don't want them to be all creased do I?"

"You're not Rainee." The Joker mumbled.

"Nope." Rainee giggled. "How long did it take you to work that one out?"

"Then who is it?" The Joker asked with a smirk.

"Come here and I'll tell you." Rainee said. The Joker walked over to her and she smirked. "Closer." She mumbled. He leant down so his forehead almost touched hers. "Oh daddy…" She whispered before lifting up the iron and smashing it against his head.

He instantly fell to the floor unconscious and Rainee… or whatever this new part of her was called… giggled and clapped her hands.

"Time to get to work." She smiled as she pulled the rope, which she used as a belt, off.

000


	23. Our Love's The Perfect Crime

_Our love's the perfect crime_

_**I Wanna- All American Rejects**_

The Joker woke up and was greeted with the sight of his daughter pacing in front of him with his knife in her hand. He was instantly flooded with anger. He tried to stand up so he could punch Rainee, but he was restrained by something. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a wooden chair with rope.

"Oh good, you're awake." Rainee said with a smile. "I was beginning to get bored, but luckily I have a longer attention span than _Ray_."

"Who are you?" The Joker asked, although he actually wanted to ask '_Rainee, who do you think is speaking out of your body at this moment in time_'.

"The Joker's Daughter. I'm back again… hello!" She said with a wave. "But that's quite a long name so let's give me a new one. Oh I know, _Sunny_! The little girl everyone wanted. She would have been perfect wouldn't she? She wouldn't have been a crazy little freak like Rainee who cried when silly little things happen. What do you think Daddy?"

"Let me go." He said plainly as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well I like it." _Sunny_ said. "Rainee's big sister! That's who I am in a way. I'm here to tell you the raw truth which Rainee would never dream of telling you."

"Rainee… you do know that Sunny died when she was a baby. There is no way she could be living in your…uh… head." The Joker said. Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Yes there… uh… is." She mocked him. "And it's your entire fault." The Joker stared ahead blankly and Sunny let out an over dramatic sigh.

"You're boring me." She said as she crossed her arm across her chest.

"Then bring Ray back." The Joker said with a smile.

"No can do." Sunny grinned as she traced The Joker's scars with the knife. "Princess Ray is asleep. It would just be harsh to wake her now."

"You know that is impossible." The Joker said, returning to staring at the wall.

"Nothing's impossible." Sunny laughed. "You know what? I think Rainee should wear more makeup. She needs a boyfriend. Don't you think so?"

"No." The Joker snapped. Sunny didn't say anything. She giggled and cut The Joker's cheek with the knife slightly before giggling. The Joker glared up at her. Then he kicked out his legs, hitting her shins and making her fall to the floor. The knife cut into her arm and she groaned in pain. She lay still for a few seconds before sitting up and rubbing her head.

"What's going on?" She groaned. The Joker smirked, as he figured out Rainee was back. "Why are you tied up?"

"I'll tell you once you untie me." The Joker said in the kindest voice that he could make sound believable. Rainee nodded and stood up. With shaking hands she cut the rope with the knife before dropping it all to the floor. The Joker stood up and stretched out his limbs.

"Will you tell me now?" She asked as she looked up at him. He looked down at her for a few seconds, before grabbing her shoulders and slamming his knee into her stomach. She gasped in pain and sunk to the floor, seconds before The Joker kicked her in the stomach again. She groaned and curled up in a ball.

"What did I do?" She asked. The Joker's foot slammed into her face and she tried to stop a scream, but it erupted from her throat before she could. The Joker sank onto the floor opposite her and tried to catch his breath.

"You're crazy." He said with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything." Rainee moaned through her hands, which were clasped over her face. "All I remember is hitting my head really hard and the voice in my head telling me to go to sleep. She said she was Sunny and she was going to look after me."

"What's the time?" The Joker asked. Rainee looked up at him, when she saw he probably wasn't going to hurt her again, she sat up.

"I don't know." She mumbled. "About one o'clock in the afternoon."

The Joker nodded before leaving the room. Rainee sighed and looked around her. She was alone… again.

00

It was three o' clock in the afternoon and The Joker was being mysterious. He had thrown a pair of skinny jeans, a band T-shirt and some sneakers into her room, before telling her to get changed.

Rainee stared at him as he covered her scars for her. His scars were completely covered and he was wearing eyeliner. Rainee didn't like it. She thought he looked like a drug addict and wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a plain blue T-shirt that was too big for him, didn't help him.

Half an hour later and Rainee stared at herself in the mirror with a smirk. She was wearing a long blonde curly wig which stopped at her lower back. Her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and there was not one scar to be seen anywhere.

"Where are we going?" Rainee asked for the fiftieth time that afternoon, as she saw The Joker walk closer to her in the mirrors reflection. The Joker didn't say anything; he just smirked and pulled something out of his pocket. Rainee groaned when she saw that he was holding a purple blindfold, but let him slip it over her eyes, before tying it around the back of her head. He guided her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Rainee asked again, as she accidently stumbled down a few steps.

"It's a surprise." The Joker said.

"I do not like surprises." Rainee sighed, as she felt herself being taken outside.

"No. I… uh… _guarantee _that you will adore this surprise." The Joker said confidently as he helped his daughter into one of his cars.

00

"What's going on?" Rainee asked as the blindfold was torn off of her. She crossed her arms and looked out of the window. She saw the road, the sidewalk, a wall and the sea but she still couldn't figure out why they were there.

"Look behind you." The Joker said. Rainee slowly spun around, expecting to see a dead body or Batman. Instead she saw multi-coloured lights and after closer inspection, she saw a funfair.

"Are we blowing it up?" She asked.

"No." The Joker said. "We're going to have _fun_."

"Who's definition of fun?" Rainee asked as she stared dreamily at the funfair. "Yours, which involves death and destruction or a normal person's, which involves joy and happiness."

"A normal person's." The Joker mumbled. Rainee gasped and spun around before leaping onto The Joker and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're the best dad in the whole world." She grinned before kissing his cheek and sitting back. "Is this for getting off the drugs in Arkham? Oh, we're going to have so much fun! How many rides can I go on? Can we have doughnuts? Oh or candy floss? And can we play on those games where you have to shoot things until they burst?"

The Joker was silent for a few seconds.

"Yes." He said slowly. Rainee clapped her hands together happily and a smile covered her face. The Joker was worried that she would get even more excited and vomit everywhere.

When they eventually got to the funfair Rainee was jumping up and down next to The Joker who walked quickly with no emotion.

"It smells like sugar and vomit." Rainee announced happily, before letting out a creepy giggle and clasping her hands together.

"What do you want to go on first?" The Joker asked as he looked at the rides. Rainee smiled and pointed at the waltzer. "Are you sure?" The Joker asked in a voice that someone would use to speak to a small child. "It's really fast."

"I'm sure." Rainee smiled as she grabbed The Joker's wrist and pulled him up to the ride.

They sat in one of the cars for a few minutes before a man, who looked oddly like a pirate, came over. He asked The Joker for the money he had to pay to go on the ride. Before The Joker handed over the money, the man whipped out a Polaroid camera and grinned.

"I take your photo?" He asked in broken English. "I take photo of pretty lady and daddy. Small money. No worry."

"K…" The Joker mumbled. Rainee grinned as The Joker draped his arm over her shoulder. She smiled up at the camera before the flash went off and a photograph slid out of the camera. The man began to shake it in his hand, as The Joker handed him some money. When the photograph was developed the man handed it to The Joker, while grinning. "Pretty photo! You have pretty daughter. She make good wife to lucky man." The Joker chuckled as the man walked away. Rainee stared ahead, looking somewhat traumatised.

When the ride started it went slow, but picked up speed until Rainee was crashing into The Joker. She screamed with laughter and clutched onto her father's jacket for dear life almost.

The Joker smirked, before something caught his eye. Sitting next to Rainee was Jack Napier. He stared at The Joker angrily.

"This is the first time you've ever seen her scream in joy, isn't it?" He asked. The Joker glared back at him, annoyed that Jack wasn't happy even though The Joker was acting like a good father. "Well I know this is only going to happen once, but we may as well enjoy the moment. I applaud you, freak."

"That was amazing." Rainee laughed as the ride slowed down and she was left leaning against The Joker laughing.

They stayed in the funfair for hours. They must have spent, at least, half of The Joker's money from the latest bank heist. It was dark when they finally left in search for food.

"Will you ever stop being The Joker?" Rainee asked as they sat on a wall eating their food. The sea crashed up against the wall and lightly splashed Rainee's shoes. She took a gulp of her soft drink, before placing it back on the wall and returning to the greasy tray of fast food on her lap.

"What sort of a question is that?" The Joker asked, as he looked down at her from where he sat next to her.

"A good one." Rainee mumbled. The Joker shrugged and stared ahead at the seemingly endless sea in front of him.

"I don't know." He said. "I don't plan ahead."

"Did you plan ahead with me?" Rainee asked before taking a bite of her burger. "Was I planned or was I a mistake." The Joker rolled his eyes.

"You weren't a mistake." He grumbled.

"So I wasn't planned. Was Sunny planned?" Rainee asked quietly, as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Yes." The Joker said simply. "But she _died_ Ray. Look if you were a mistake, I wouldn't have gotten you back. I would have either killed you or just left you with the Sparrows. Now can we stop with all this deep emotional stuff?"

"I love you." Rainee said quickly before looking at her feet. The Joker licked his lips and looked up at the night sky.

"I know." He drawled. Rainee smiled to herself and linked her arm with The Joker's. He looked over at her again with a raised eyebrow, but she just smiled and drank some of her soda.

00

The car pulled up in front of the summer hideout and The Joker looked over his shoulder at his daughter, who was curled up on the back seat, clutching a bag of candy floss and the photograph of her and her father.

"Ray, wake up." The Joker yelled. Rainee's eyes slowly opened and she stretched out her limbs. "We're home."

"That was the best day ever." Rainee smiled, as she climbed out of the car.

"Go get some sleep, we're planning more chaos tomorrow morning." The Joker said as they walked towards the hideout.

"We?" Rainee asked hopefully.

"Yes. We. Meaning you and me." The Joker replied. Rainee smiled and knew that she was heading straight to bed that night. She ran up to her room and dropped the candy floss and photograph on the bed, before grabbing a pair of pyjamas, which she found on her bed and ran to the bathroom.

She slammed the door shut and quickly yanked off her jeans and T-shirt. She pulled on her pyjamma bottoms, before washing her face. She was happy to get all the makeup off her face, but she wasn't so happy when she looked into the mirror and saw her Glasgow smile again. She stared at her reflection in slight disgust. Bruises were scattered across her chest and stomach and there was one or two on her face.

"You know, he's only going to be nice to you today?" Rainee's reflection said. Rainee yelped and leapt back. Her reflection smirked and tilted it's head to the side.

"Sunny…" Rainee mumbled.

"Don't be scared of me." The reflection, Sunny, smiled. "I just want to help. It's The Joker you should be scared of."

"No. He doesn't scare me anymore." Rainee said. Sunny rolled her eyes and took a step forward.

"Don't lie to me Ray. I'm in your head, remember." She said. Rainee placed her hand against the mirror and Sunny looked down at it before muttering. "You have to make The Joker become normal."

"How?" Rainee asked, as she let her hand drop to her side. Sunny looked back up at her, while Rainee shook her head. "The doctors at Arkham have tried."

"No." Sunny said as she rested her hands against the glass, before leaning her forehead against it. "They tried to figure out his mind to sort him out. They weren't practical. What I mean is, if you take away what _makes_ him The Joker then surely he can't_ be_ The Joker." Rainee stared at her with a confused expression. Sunny rolled her eyes. "Think about it sis. What does The Joker _need_ to scare Gotham? Because if we take away what makes him scary then he can't be scary and then there's no point in him being The Joker, because The Joker is… scary. Are you keeping up here or should I draw a _fucking_ diagram?" Rainee flinched. Sunny said that last sentence with such anger, while the rest of her speech had been kind and soft.

"So I have to take away his grease paint?" Rainee asked, as she shifted from one foot to another.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" Sunny said as she leant back and clapped her hands. "Wait until tomorrow though. Play innocent tonight, OK?"

"OK." Rainee smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" The Joker's voice asked from behind Rainee. Sunny winked at her before disappearing and turning back into Rainee's reflection.

"Sunny." Rainee said as she picked her T-shirt up from the floor and pulled it on.

"She's not real." The Joker said slowly. Rainee clenched her fists at her sides before snapping her head up to look at him.

"Well she obviously is, if I can hear her and see her." She hissed.

"No." The Joker said before laughing. "You're just crazy." His laughter began to get louder, making Rainee feel two centimetres tall.

"Well if I'm crazy, be a good dad and help me get better again." She whispered.

"What?" The Joker asked, stopping his laughter.

"I said I love you!" Rainee lied with a false smile, as she pushed passed him and ran out of the bathroom and down the corridor. The Joker tackled her to the ground and she screamed loudly.

"HELP!" She screamed, although she knew for a fact that no one would come and help. To her surprise, a group of goons surrounded them after a couple of seconds.

"Let's put on a show." The Joker whispered in her ear. She was confused for a second, before she felt him sit back and punch the back of her head. She groaned in pain, as she felt him turn her around so she lay on her back. "Hit me." He hissed.

"I don't want to do this." Rainee mumbled. "I want to go to bed."

The Joker let a growl escape from his throat before he slapped Rainee in the face. He hated her acting weak. He wanted her to be on her best behaviour all the time, in case the cameras were watching. Her best behaviour being a heartless insane bitch.

"Then why don't you let Sunny out now?" He asked as his hands grabbed onto her hair.

"Because she's asleep." Rainee growled as she tried to get out from under him. He slammed her head into the floor and she shut her eyes.

"She's not real." The Joker said with a giggle. Rainee tried to push him off of her. She heard a few of the men surrounding them chuckle, as she weakly tried to push her father away. She opened her eyes and glared up at him.

"She is." She hissed before letting her arms drop to her sides and her head fall to the side. "Just beat me up and get it over with, _dad_." Rage flashed in The Joker's eyes and his hand went over to his pocket to get out a knife. He shifted his position on her, kneeling on her stomach.

"Let go of me." Rainee growled, as The Joker grabbed her wrist in a painfully tight grasp. "Don't ruin a nice day." The Joker burst out laughing before cutting her arm with his knife. She shut her eyes and her face scrunched up in pain. He wasn't cutting as deep as he usually did, which made Rainee very grateful. It still hurt though, as she felt him carve words into her arm. She tried to make out what he was writing but it was no use. When he was finally finished, he got off of Rainee who quickly rolled onto her stomach and tried to catch her breath. She looked down at her arm expecting it to be covered in blood. She could make out the word clearly, because the cuts were shallow and would probably heal over in a few weeks. The word said: '_SUNNY_'. Rainee furrowed her brow. If The Joker thought Sunny wasn't real, then why did he write her name on her arm? He treated her body like a journal sometimes. He would carve words that related to her punishment on her body.

Rainee stood up and glared at the men surrounding her.

"Oh go fuck yourselves." She spat angrily. Some of the men chuckled and she rolled her eyes and sighed through her nose. "It wasn't a joke." She said calmly before screaming: "Get the hell away from me you overgrown pigs."

They quickly scattered away and Rainee made her way to find Harry. She groaned in annoyance when she felt blood trickle down her forehead from when The Joker slammed her head into the floor.

When she eventually found Harry, he was in the kitchen with Pete.

"Harry, fix me." She mumbled as she sat on a wooden chair at the table. Harry turned around and smiled at her, before getting the first aid kit out of the kitchen cupboard. He sat opposite her and inspected her arm.

"Well the good news is that you won't need stitches." Harry said as he cleaned the wound. Rainee hissed as the cut stung. "Who's Sunny?"

"My dead sister." Rainee mumbled before flashing an innocent smile.

00

"It's past your bedtime." A voice said. Rainee looked up from where she was lying on sofa and saw Derren walk into the room, in his pyjama pants and no t-shirt. He had a blanket slung over his shoulder and a pillow in the other hand. "Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep. My arm hurts." Rainee said as she raised her arm in the air and stared at the television, which was now playing some Irish comedy show. She didn't tear her eyes from the screen, in case she caught a glimpse of Derren's chiselled body, because then she wouldn't be able to stop looking at it. "What about you?"

"I don't have a room. I was planning to sleep on the sofa." Derren mumbled. Rainee gasped and fell off of the sofa.

"I'm sorry. I'll go to bed now." She muttered as she tried and failed to stand up properly without falling over.

"Oh don't worry." Derren chuckled as he threw his blanket and pillow on the floor, before offering Rainee a hand to help her stand up. "I'd like the company." He pulled her up and she crashed into his chest. She was about to say sorry when she looked up at him and felt his hands still holding onto hers tightly. He began moving closer to her and she stayed completely still. She felt as if there were a million butterflies flying around in her stomach.

His lips pressed against hers and he began kissing her. She kissed him back but had to stand on her tip toes to do so.

He deepened the kiss before pushing her back onto the sofa and lying on top of her. Rainee smiled into the kiss. Then Derren's hands tugged at the bottom of her top, trying to pull it up and she panicked. She yelped and pushed him off of her, before leaping to her feet.

"I can't do _that_." She whispered before running her hands through her hair.

"Why?" Derren moaned, as he brought his knees to his chest.

"Not only because of the incident that happened a few nights ago but also there is someone in this building who is videotaping every dramatic thing that happens. Could you imagine the _shit_ I'd get if somebody released… a…uh…a … a sex tape?" Rainee said as she paced the room. "See not only would The Joker rip out my intestines and use them to strangle me but Bruce would put me back up for adoption and no one would let me see Noah and… oh and then there's _Alfred_!"

"Who's Alfred?" Derren mumbled.

"He's Bruce's butler. He would be disgusted!"

"So you won't have sex with me because you're worried about some butler being disgusted with you."

"Derren it's not just that." Rainee sighed as she sunk down to the floor. "You know I really like you. It's just that-" Rainee looked up and her mouth fell open, for there in the doorway was a goon in a clown mask with a video camera in his hand. She quickly leapt to her feet and charged after the goons. She didn't expect him to be a fast runner or for him to have friends. She spun around a corner, still following the goons with the video camera, only to be tackled to the floor by another goon in a mask.

"Get off of me!" She roared, as she tried to twist her body around so she could harm the man, but it was no use. He slammed her head against the floor, leaving her momentarily unable to move, giving him enough time to run out of sight. When Rainee finally gained the ability to move again, Derren was at her side looking worried.

"We're going to be killed." He mumbled as Rainee stood up.

"You should run. You should get out of here. Flee the country." She said quietly.

"No." Derren sighed. "I'm not leaving you. Look, get some sleep and we'll deal with this tomorrow."

Rainee nodded and sighed. She knew for a fact, she would hardly get any sleep that night.

She was right. She couldn't fall asleep because she was too worried about what The Joker's reaction would be when he saw the video tomorrow. Someone was going to get hurt and that was a guarantee.

00

The next morning, The Joker was getting dressed in his room while the television was playing, not that he paid much attention to it. He tightened his tie and looked in the mirror with a smirk. His grease paint looked perfectly terrifying today.

"Dad…" A voice said quietly. The Joker spun around and saw Rainee standing in the doorway. She was wearing 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle' pyjama bottoms, an oversized band t shirt and Derek's ugg boots. The Joker tilted his head to the side and wondered whether all her clothes were men's clothes and if so, was she purposely cross dressing?

"Good morning." The Joker mumbled. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I like Derren." Rainee blurted. "I mean, I really like him."

"How cute." The Joker chuckled. Rainee clenched her fists and tried not to scream.

"Dad, I mean it. I'm not a little kid. Take me seriously." She hissed. The Joker just smirked to himself.

"Is he your valentine? Did you send him a valentine's card? Is it true love?" He laughed.

"Valentine's Day has been and gone!" Rainee snapped. She was tempted to point out the lack of cards he received, but restrained herself. She let her head fall back against the wall and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Look dad…" She mumbled before opening her eyes again and looked back at The Joker. He was staring at the television. His expression was furious because on the television was Rainee and Derren.

"Don't kill him." Rainee whispered. The Joker's head snapped over to look at her and she shrunk back into the wall. "I tried to tell you."

"You're pathetic." The Joker growled.

"Of course I am." Rainee laughed. "Giving into something as human like as love. I mean, who could love me. I'm a freak. I'm a monster and not only that, but after today I bet no one will even come near me. I bet that you're going to kill Derren and probably send a video of it into the news, if someone doesn't already do it first. Then everyone will be too scared to even look at me and I'll never get married and I'll never have kids and I'll never be normal." There was an awful silence were The Joker just glared at Rainee. "I'm a teenager, dad. I'm meant to do this stuff and you're meant to want to kill every single boy that kisses me, but you're not meant to do it."

"I won't kill him." The Joker said slowly. Rainee breathed out a sigh of relief but the feeling was short lived. "I won't kill him if you take his…uh… punishment… on camera."

"What?" Rainee gasped.

"You know how much it hurt when you ran away from me the first time? When I carved your cheeks. Do you remember the pure pain? Well it will be like that… but on camera."

"Why? What have I done that is so wrong?"

"You let yourself become weak. You trusted someone who wasn't me. People hurt you, Ray." The Joker said as he walked closer to her. "I'm teaching you a lesson. I'm just being a good daddy my little Ray of sunshine."

00

_**A/N: **__I think that chapter was good. I know a lot of things happened and there was a silly cliffhanger but…_

_**RIDDLEFACE!**__: I am updating! _

_**JulieAKAWerido: **__Oh look more Rainee/Derren!_

_**R-e-v-i-e-w please. **_

_**Oh and if you go and join the fanpage on facebook then you may see the photograph I am posting in a second which is a clue to the outcome of the next chapter**_

_**Review please.**_


	24. Flattened as a Pancccake

_It's hard to smile when you're as flattened as a pancake_

_Anti D- The Wombats_

The Joker made sure that the camera was firmly attached to the tripod and pointed it at his daughter who was tied to a wooden chair and hunched over in pain. Her cartoon pyjamas and now bare feet gave her a childlike look; The Joker was happy about that because it made him seem more terrifying.

"Ready princess?" The Joker asked. Rainee looked up at him for a second, before letting out a heavy breath. Her head fell back down, making The Joker giggle before pressing the '_record_' button. He strolled across the room and stood in front of the camera.

"Hello Go_tham_. I am sure you have seen the video of my _wonderful_ daughter making out with one of my men so think of this as a… uh… _sequel._" He said directly to the camera. "You see, I thought that since you enjoy seeing into our _personal _life, I'd make you a little treat. So I'm going to make an educational video for the children of Gotham _and_ punish my daughter at the same time! See everybody wins!"

He walked over to Rainee and pulled his knife out of his pocket. He twirled it around in his hand while glancing around the room.

"Ink, ink, I need ink." The Joker said before grabbing Rainee wrist and pulling her arm up. "Ray, can I borrow your arm? _Thank you_." He dug the knife into her arm before slicing down it making her groan in pain. When a drop of blood trickled out of the wound The Joker wiped it onto his finger. He walked over to the wall and grinned.

"Today we're going to learn our alphabet." He said loudly. He drew a large 'A' onto the wall, using Rainee's blood before spinning around on his heel. "A is for _ahhh_! This is a noise people make when they are in pain. For example…"

He swung his whole body around and made his fist collide with Rainee's face. Her scream got caught in her throat and she let her head hang to the side. That was the hardest punch she had felt in a long time. She could only imagine how painful it would be if she had actually _agreed_ to have sex with Derren.

"Oh… let's try that again." The Joker said sounding rather disappointed. He threw a harder punch this time and a loud ear splitting scream ripped out of Rainee's throat. The Joker giggled and clapped his hands before he grabbed her arm again. He dug his finger into the cut before writing a large 'B' next to the 'A'.

"And B is for _bitch _and_ blood_ and _Batman_!" The Joker said happily. "We can use all of them in a sentence like this: Rainee is a _bitch_ who is losing a lot of _blood_ but the _Batman_ isn't going to save her." He looked over his shoulder at Rainee who had begun crying. He laughed at her which only made her cry harder. He repeated swiping up some of her blood and writing the next letter of the alphabet on the wall.

"C is for _cut_… which Rainee is about to get." The Joker said before licking his lips. He leant over her shoulder so his scarred cheek was next to her scarred cheek.

"Dad please don't…" She whispered, as she felt his knife being placed just above her right eyebrow.

"Where's Sunny now?" He whispered back. She then felt the knife slice down, over her eye and stopping just above her cheek. She screamed out as she felt agony flood her face. The Joker took a step back to assess the damage. He walked around her until he stood in front of her. He didn't expect to see so much blood. It was already dripping on her pyjama bottoms and covering half of her face. He winced slightly before turning around to the camera.

"D is for… disfigured which Rainee was before this video and probably will be even more after… D is also for dead which she may be as well." He looked over his shoulder and saw that she had passed out. He giggled happily before looking back at the camera. "And E is for End… as in this is the end of this video but don't be _too _diss-a-point-ed I'm…uh… sure that a new video will be with you in a matter of days if not hours."

He grinned and switched off the video camera. He took another look at his daughter and left the room. He passed Harry's room before stopping and turning back. He kicked it open to see the young doctor sitting on his bed reading a thick book.

"Ray's dying." The Joker said, as if he was telling Harry about the soccer scores. "She's in the basement. You might want to check it out."

Then he carried on his day as normal, as if he hadn't just tortured his own daughter and filmed the whole thing.

00

The Joker was sitting on the floor in front of an old television when Harry found him. The television was playing the news, which was currently on the topic of the torture video The Joker had filmed and sent in the day before. Around him was a sea of papers with words scrawled on them, such as _'Anti-Social Personality Disorder' _and _'extreme child abuse_'. Harry assumed The Joker was taking notes and was slightly curious but pushed it out of his mind.

"Rainee's awake." He said. The Joker looked up at him and grinned. "But…"

"Don't bore me with the details." The Joker said, cutting him off. He watched as The Joker stood up and stretched out his back. There was a yapping noise and Harry saw a small husky dog run around The Joker's legs. He smiled when he saw it was Clyro, Rainee's dog.

"She's in her room." He said as he leant down to stroke the dog. The Joker nodded and left the room with the dog following him.

When he entered her room, Rainee was lying on top of her bed, facing the wall. She didn't even move when Clyro leapt upon her.

"Hey Ray." The Joker sang as he walked into the room.

"Fuck off." Rainee growled. The Joker froze.

"Don't speak to me like that." He growled slowly. "You're not allowed to swear… at all."

"Well I am because you have ruined my life." She said. She heard The Joker walk towards her so she sat up. She glared at him and when he saw her face he stopped.

She had a long hideous scar starting at her right eyebrow and ending above her right cheek. It was stitched up and cleaned of any blood but it still looked painful. What shocked The Joker the most was her right eye. It had changed from a dark brown, like her left eye, to a horrible pale, almost white, colour.

"Look at me." Rainee screamed when The Joker looked away from her for just a second. "This is your fault! Why can't you just be _normal_?"

The Joker lunged forward and placed his knife in her mouth. He stared at her in the eyes. He didn't know much about eyes but he thought that one going a different colour could not be good.

"I'm not scared of you." Rainee growled. The Joker glared at her, hoping to scare her but she just sighed and fell back against her wall, the knife sliding out of her mouth as she did so. "I don't hate you either. I'm just… angry." She looked up at The Joker. She hoped he would let her explain. He didn't seem to be going anywhere but she grabbed his hand just in case. "Did you really have to be so… extreme? It was just a kiss. I said no to having _sex_. You should be proud of me for making the right decisions, not torturing me!"

"You're not going _sane_ on me are you?" The Joker asked. Rainee sighed and pushed him away.

"This is not a joke." She yelled. His knife was soon back in his hand, but Rainee was already punching him and shoving him in the direction of the door. He stumbled backwards until he was out of the room. "Talk to me again when you have sorted your life out!" Rainee roared before slamming the door shut. She quickly pulled a chair in front of it before falling back on her bed.

"Sort my life out? You should sort your life out Rainee! You're great one minute, then fucking normal the next." The Joker yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm not the one who lost our hideout and everything we have ever owned." Rainee screeched.

"BITCH!" The Joker roared as he slammed his fist against the door.

"FREAK!" Rainee screamed back as she punched her wall.

"Oh, go fuck one of my men, you little brat."

"At least somebody wants to have sex with me."

"I wish you had never been born."

"SO DO I!"

"STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!"

"How can I not? You've ruined my life. I'll never be normal. I'll never get a proper education. I'll never get a job. I'll never have a family. I'll never…" She couldn't carry on because she had begun crying too much. Instead of laughing, like Rainee had expected, The Joker walked away.

She cried until she was too tired to cry anymore. She lay in the middle of her bed, her hand limply stroking Clyro as she tried to think of anything but her newly blinded eye. She expected The Joker to come back and smash her door open and then hurt her but he didn't.

Just as she was nodding off to sleep, there was a sharp knock on the door. Rainee groaned and rolled over before sitting up.

"Rainee…" A voice said. "It's me. It's Derren can I come in?" Rainee stood up. She stumbled towards the door before stopping, just as her hand brushed over the door handle.

"No." She said softly when she remembered her new scar and pale blind eye.

"Why?" Derren asked, sounding rather hurt.

"Because I look scarier than normal." Rainee hissed.

"It takes a lot to scare me." Derren said proudly.

"It's better for your own safety if you leave right now." Rainee said as she walked back over to her bed. She watched as the door handle moved. She chuckled and fell back on her bed. "The door is locked. You're not getting in."

"Get away from my daughters room." A voice growled from the other side of the door. Rainee sat up quickly. She heard Derren run away and she wished she could run as well. There was a loud bang on the door making her jump.

"Open the door and I won't hurt you." The Joker said loudly.

"Like I believe that." Rainee snapped.

"Open the door. NOW!" The Joker screamed. Rainee quickly stumbled over to the door and pushed the chair away. She opened the door and leapt back before The Joker could attempt to hurt her.

To her surprise he wasn't holding a weapon in his hands. He was holding a large pile of papers.

"You want to go to school?" He asked. Rainee remembered how she had screamed something about not being able to get an education. She wanted to point out that this didn't mean she wanted to go back to school. "Study these. They're from Jonathan Crane. Write the essays it says to write. I want one done a day." He dropped the pile of papers in front of her and she stared up at him.

"What?" She asked. The Joker rolled his eyes.

"If you leave this room without me saying you can, then you will be punished." He said.

"Why?" Rainee gasped.

"I can't trust you." The Joker said. "I was _beginning_ to trust you. I was even thinking of letting you go on a bank heist without me! But you've ruined it all. So now I will know where you are at every minute of every day."

"That's not fair. You're over reacting." Rainee hissed.

"No. No. I'm. Not." The Joker growled. "I'll be back later to give you dinner. Start studying."

He left the room and Rainee looked at the papers which lay across the floor. She picked up a thick book made from about thirty pieces of paper stapled together. She read the cover and sighed.

_**Social Phycology**_.

She opened it up to the first page were there was a subtitle.

_**Social Phycology: Conformity, Minority, Influence and Obedience**_.

"Why does he want me to study this?" Rainee asked Clyro.

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice asked. Rainee looked around and saw Sunny sitting on her bed smiling. "It's a punishment _and _an important life lesson. He probably thinks if you learn about being normal then you'll be immune to it."

Rainee tried to ignore her and pretend she couldn't hear.

"Oh I get it. You need to study." Sunny smiled. "Bye, bye."

00

Once Rainee had finally finished a five page essay, she went into a blissful state of going in and out of a light sleep. She was sprawled on the floor with a pencil still in her hand. She woke up a few times and sometimes heard a few goons outside her room laughing and talking, but she'd soon fall back to sleep.

"Wake up." A voice yelled, ripping Rainee from her light sleep. She groaned and opened her eyes to see The Jokers brown worn out shoes in front of her. She looked up at him, before sitting herself up. "Have you done your work like a good little girl?"

Rainee ran a hand through her short hair, before she smacked her hands on the floor around her in an attempt to lazily search for the papers she had wrote on. She wasn't used to having one blind eye yet and the limited sight was frustrating her

She finally found them and held them up for The Joker to take. He snatched them from her hands and looked through them quickly, before folding them up and stuffing them in his pocket.

"You've earned your food for the day." He said with a smile.

"I have to earn it?" Rainee asked, trying not to make her voice sound too aggressive. She didn't want to annoy The Joker and not get any food at all.

"Yes." The Joker said. "Until you can learn to be a good girl and regain my trust."

"Was what I done really that bad?" Rainee asked.

"Yes." The Joker nodded. "Now do you want food or not?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" The Joker asked, rocking from his heels to his toes. Rainee stared at him.

"Yes…please?"

"Yes please…what?"

"Yes please Joker?"

"Wrong."

"Yes please dad."

"Correct." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. She hated the way he was acting, like she was some type of hostage. But she soon smelled food and focused on that instead.

00

Rainee pushed her food around on her plate with her fork, while muttering under her breath repeatedly, for what seemed like the thousandth time:

"I'm your daughter, not your hostage." Of course The Joker wasn't listening to her. He just carried on talking.

"The only men you'll be seeing for a long time are me, Harry and occasionally Derek and Pete." He said with a smirk. "Oh and maybe Jonathan because I'm sure he could use some one to test his new fear toxins out on. Since you're not going to be busy I'm sure he could use you."

"Is this like some sick extreme version of grounding me?" Rainee screamed as she pushed her plate off of the table. It fell to the floor with a loud crash making Rainee herself flinch. The Joker stared at her with a look of anger in his eyes. "Fuck this, I'm going to Arkham."

She leapt from her seat and ran out of the room. She could hear The Joker coming after her but she kept running. She pushed open the front door and ran out into the cold, rainy Gotham weather. She ran down the path, her feet pounding on the damp floor. She didn't actually want to go to Arkham. She just wanted to run away. Surely every teenager had a moment when they actually thought they were going to run away. So in Rainee's mind, she was just being normal.

Suddenly she felt The Joker leap on her back and she fell to the floor, scraping her knees and arms and knocking the wind out of her. She knew she was in so much trouble. She felt herself starting to cry. Her tears fell from her face and splashed against the damp ground, mixing in with the rain.

"Rainy Rainee." The Joker chuckled, as he played with a piece of her short hair. He didn't move off of her, even though he was aware he was crushing her to the point where she was almost unable to breathe. "You are in so much more trouble now."

00

Rainee was beginning to think The Joker had either forgotten to punish her for running away or had hit his head when he jumped on her because what he was doing now was not like a punishment at all.

She was sitting on the bed with her fresh pyjama pants rolled up, while The Joker bandaged her scraped legs.

"All this blood loss you've had lately…" He mumbled quietly, almost to himself, as he threw another blood covered wipe onto the floor. He began to wrap the white bandage around his daughter's leg while she stared down at him. "You are going to have to have some rest. Not that you're going to get any. I know that you can't sit still for over five minutes."

"I'm tired." Rainee said. The Joker grinned, as if she had just said Santa Claus was coming early this year.

"Well… you're sleeping in my room tonight seeing as I can't trust you."

"Look clown, Rainee may not be able to notice when you're up to something but I can." Rainee said in Sunny's voice as she grabbed his shoulders. "What are you planning?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." The Joker said, as he stood up and shrugged Sunny's hands off of him. Well… Rainee's hands… oh this was so confusing.

"I won't tell Ray-Ray daddy I promise." Sunny said with a sweet smile.

"You are Ray-Ray." The Joker growled as he walked over to the chest of drawers.

"We've discussed this before." Sunny sighed as she rolled across the bed. "I'm as real as you, Rainee… or Jack." She cast an evil smirk over at The Joker and then rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. "Not so perfect yourself are you, physco? I like that name for you. It describes what you are so well. Crazy, insane, dangerous, freak, weirdo, murderer, blah, blah, blah."

Sunny's eyes snapped open when she felt a weight on top of her. She pouted when she saw that The Joker was straddling her waist.

"I'm your daughter not your girlfriend." She said. The Joker let out a growl and grabbed her face.

"Bring Ray back or you'll re_gret_ it." He hissed, as his fingers dug into her face, so hard she winced in pain.

"No can do." Sunny giggled. The Joker threw her off of the bed. She hit the floor with a loud bang, but tried to look as if it didn't bother her. "I don't regret many things."

"You'll regret this." The Joker said, with a fake grin.

Half an hour later and The Joker looked down at Rainee or Sunny. He could tell who it was because she hadn't spoken in a while. She just lay on the floor shaking and occasionally spitting blood onto the floor. He had beaten her a bit too hard, he had to admit.

"Who's there?" The Joker called, as if someone was at the door.

"Ray." Rainee whispered.

"I can't _hear_ you!" The Joker sang.

"Rainee. It's Rainee." She screamed. The Joker smirked and walked into the bathroom, leaving her on the floor. She let out a heavy sob and clutched her sore ribs. Her head throbbed and her nose had started to bleed. It felt as if blood was clogging up her lungs, because every time she coughed, blood would splatter all over the dull white carpet.

The bathroom door creaked open and Rainee lifted up her head slightly to see The Joker walking towards her. He was wearing grey sweat pants and his chest was bare, showing every scar and bruise. He pulled the blankets back on his bed and then looked down at her. He leant down and put his arms under her and scooped her up. She whined in protest, but The Joker ignored her and dropped her down on the bed.

"Want… to sleep… own room." She choked out.

"No. No. No." The Joker sighed as he climbed into the bed next to her. "What if you die in your sleep?"

"I hate you." Rainee tried to scream. Her voice came out hoarse and strained. The Joker grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him. She tried to scream and protest but she eventually got too tired. She let out a final cough and fell asleep with her hand around The Joker's wrist, which was in her hair.

The Joker chuckled and let go of her, before rolling her over and onto her stomach. He looked down at his chest and groaned when he saw blood speckled over it. He rolled out of the bed and tried to wipe the blood off of his chest using his hands.

"Time to get to work." He mumbled.

000

_**A/N: **__Happy pancake day! See what I did there? I used the word 'pancake' in the lyrics. Oh dear. _

_**Julieakawerido: **__I see what you did there! I shall put some more Jack in soon just for you! I hoped you liked this chapter._

_**Riddleypants: **__Thank you for the lovely review! ;D _

_**Review please. Please… please! It will stop me from running to the nearest cliff and jumping to my death which I do feel like doing because of all these silly little art exams and collage interviews and what not. Anywhom, review, review, review! **_


	25. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

_I said "You're such a sweet young thing  
Why you do this to yourself?"  
She looked at me and this is what she said:_

"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good".

_**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked- Cage The Elephant**__  
_

"_Good_ morning Ray-Ray." The Joker's unusually cheery voice said, tearing Rainee from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes and saw him grinning down at her, his grease paint freshly applied with a few speckles of blood across the forehead. Rainee sat up and brushed her messy hair out of her face.

"Have you been busy this morning?" She asked, as she positioned the duvet around her to keep herself warm. The Joker squinted at her and bit the inside of his cheek. She sighed and leant forward before rubbing her finger into the blood that speckled his forehead. She looked at her finger before holding it up to The Joker. "It's not mine so who's is it?"

"That's a… uh… surprise." The Joker said with a knowing smirk. Rainee frowned and tightened her grip on the duvet. The Joker leant over and picked a plate off of the bedside table. He placed it on Rainee's duvet covered lap and smiled at her. Rainee looked down and saw a perfect sandwich on the clean plate.

"What's this?" She asked as she tried to lift the slice of bread to see what was inside the rather large sandwich. The Joker slapped her hand away quickly.

"It's a surprise, Ray. Stop ruining every nice little surprise." He moaned. "Eat it!"

"No." Ray snapped. "I want breakfast."

"This is breakfast." The Joker said with a smile which hid the rage that was about to come spilling out.

"No… breakfast is toast."

"This is toast… just _under toasted _toast." The Joker said happily. "If you eat this, then we can have take out tonight." Rainee grinned and picked up the sandwich. She had a mouthful and then stared at The Joker who was smirking at her.

"What's the meat in this?" She asked.

"Don't you like it?" The Joker asked sounding hurt.

"I like it… it's just." She mumbled before taking another bite.

"Oh good." The Joker grinned. He braced himself before declaring: "It's human meat." Rainee froze.

"W-what?" She asked.

"It is meat from a human's body." He giggled. Rainee gasped and frantically threw the bread off of the sandwich. She gasped in shock when she saw drops of blood over the meat. She still didn't believe it though. She frantically ripped apart the sandwich. She felt the vomit rising in her throat when she saw a human's fingernail. "From your little brother's body to be specific."

Rainee looked up at him silently. The Joker waited. Surely there would be fireworks.

She leapt onto him, screaming and violently flailing her limbs in an attempt to hurt him. There were the fireworks. The Joker was practically rolling on the bed with laughter. Rainee kept trying to hurt him. She sunk her teeth into his arms, scratched at his face, pulled at his greasy hair, jabbed her knee into his stomach, smashed her head against his chest and anything else she could do, to hurt him. She tried to scream but she was too angry and upset, so her words came out muddled and slurred.

Suddenly she leant over the side of the bed, still gripping onto The Joker's arms with her nails digging painfully into his skin, and vomited all over the floor. It burned inside her throat and made her eyes water. When she finally stopped throwing up, she was silent. The only noise that filled the room was the heavy breathing coming from Rainee.

"I was kidding." The Joker said. Rainee lifted her head slightly and looked up at The Joker. "It _is_ human meat… but it isn't your brothers."

"T-t-then who's is it?" She stuttered, as she raised a shaky hand to wipe her mouth.

"Some goon." The Joker said with a wave of his hand. "Going all the way to an orphanage and then going through the trouble of kidnapping your brother would just be too much effort for a small joke."

"Small?" Rainee gasped. "You made me eat a person!" Even saying that made Rainee feel sick again.

"A small joke, but yet one of the best I have ever pulled." The Joker smirked as he sat up.

"Why?" Rainee asked, trying not to cry.

"You're being punished." The Joker said. He climbed off of the bed and looked at his arm, which had several bite marks, some which were beginning to bleed. "I'm going out."

"What? Where?" Rainee asked as she grabbed onto his coat.

"Well… Brucey's having a party… so it's too good an oppor_tun_ity to miss." The Joker said. Rainee gasped and smiled up at him.

"Take me with you!" She begged.

"Erm… hmmm… no." The Joker said before cackling. Rainee's mouth hung open and she watched as The Joker pried her hands off of him and walked into his bathroom. She instantly followed him.

"But he's _my _Bruce!" She whined, as she sat on the toilet lid and watched him dab a cloth at his bleeding arm.

"Well I was considering taking you… but then you bit my arm." The Joker growled.

"But…" Rainee whispered.

"You are not coming with me." The Joker growled.

"It's not fair." Rainee sighed, as she crossed her arms. "Just… don't hurt him please."

"I won't." The Joker mumbled, as he pulled a first aid kit out of the bathroom cabinet and began to bandage up his arm. "Derek will look after you and I've told him that if you cause any trouble that he is allowed to call Jonathan Crane to come over and sort you out."

"I hate you." She whispered angrily. The Joker quickly grabbed her face in a tight grip.

"Do you really?" He asked. His fingertips dug into her face and she knew that tomorrow she would have bruises.

"No." She whimpered as she tried to pull away. He didn't let go, if anything he held on tighter. "I love you." He let go of her but roughly smacked her cheek after.

"There's a good girl." He mumbled, before going back to bandaging up his arm.

00

"Your dad's gone." Derek said, as he sat down next to where Rainee sat on the sofa. Her eyes were glued to the television screen, which played some teenage show that Derek thought she loathed.

"I don't care." She said in a smooth voice. She spun around and rested her head on Derek's lap. He tensed up and looked down at her before looking away.

"What are you doing Ray?" He asked awkwardly, as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"It's Sunny." She sighed.

"Oh, The Joker warned me about this." Derek said, as Sunny kissed his fingers obviously trying, and failing, to seem attractive. "Ray I have a boyfriend." He gave her a quick shove and she fell to the floor.

"Really?" She asked, as she fixed her short hair.

"No." Derek said. "And I never will if I have a teenage girl throwing herself all over me." He stood up and fixed his clothes. "If Rainee isn't back in one hour then The Joker told me that I am allowed to sedate you." He left the room leaving Sunny to shout a string of curses after him. She crossed her arms and sat in the middle of the floor.

"Let's go and see Derren." She eventually said with a giggle, ignoring Rainee screaming in her mind, trying to get her to stop. She got to her feet and skipped out of the room. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and frowned.

"My oh my Ray, what_ are_ we wearing?" She asked, as she pulled at her T-shirt. "No make-up either? This won't do at all." So she skipped off to her room as Rainee began roaring inside her head.

00

Derren's jaw was tight as he wrote down blue prints for another bank heist. The other goons had been giving him a hard time. They made crude and rude jokes about him and Rainee, some which made him gag or blush.

"Hey Derren, your chick's here." One man sniggered. Derren spun around to glare at the man, but what he saw instantly let his mouth fall open. Rainee was standing there at the door, wearing a purple strapless tight crop top, which showed her pale flat stomach and a green mini skirt, which showed way too much leg. Her short hair was straightened down her face and she was wearing bright red lipstick and a lot of eyeliner. Her eyes obviously had contact lens' in because they were a bright blue. She was flirting with an older man, who was obviously enjoying it. A few other men had come to see what was going on, playing with her hair and touching her body. She seemed to be enjoying the attention, as she giggled flirtatiously.

"Get off of her." Derren snapped, as he got up with such force, his chair knocked over. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Hey…" Rainee whined, as she was dragged to an empty room.

"What was that?" Derren growled, as he looked down at Rainee, who pouted up at him.

"I just wanted to look pretty for you." She said, as she grabbed the front of his T-shirt and pulled herself up to him. He looked down at her, but didn't make any attempts to push her away.

"So you dressed up as a slag?" He asked. Rainee's fingers began to play with his hair and she pouted.

"I dressed up like a _girl_." She snapped. "I wanted to be better than Ray ever could."

"You think you're Sunny don't you?" He sighed. "The Joker told us about this."

"I **am** Sunny." She growled.

"No you're not. You're Ray." He snapped. She tugged on his hair harshly, making him wince in pain.

"Oh yes I am." She growled. "I was going to be nice, but now I'm going to tell you the truth." Derren stared down at her. She smiled sweetly up at him before dragging her nail down his jaw. "Rainee does not like you."

"You're lying." Derren said. Sunny chuckled, before ripping a long line through Derren's skin with her oddly sharp nails. Derren gasped in pain. She began laughing harshly before Derren lost his temper and tackled her to the floor. She let out a small scream before she hit the floor and let out a groan.

"I do not lie." She chuckled, as she tried to shift under him. He straddled her waist and pinned her wrists to the floor.

"Bring back Ray." He growled.

"But aren't you interested?" Sunny smiled. "She only kissed you and led you on so The Joker would kill you." Derren glared at her so she carried on. "She's a sick bitch really. She's going to _make sure_ that you sleep together when it's being filmed because daddy can't kill his little princess, but he can sure as hell kill you." She began screaming with laughter, which was quickly cut off by Derren's hand slapping her face. She went silent but Derren slapped her again. He went to slap her again but she grabbed his wrist first.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I didn't mean it." She said quietly. "It's Rainee." Derren nodded and got off of her. She leapt to her feet and caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby mirror. She gasped and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"What am I wearing?" She asked, a hint of panic and sadness in her voice, which was masked with fake happiness. "I can't believe this…"

"You have a nice body." Derren said. Rainee blushed and looked at her feet.

"If dad comes home early I am dead, I should go and get changed." She mumbled, as she tried to leave the room. Derren wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" He asked, as he looked down at her.

"Dad…and erm…" She mumbled, not looking at him.

"And what?" He asked. She looked up at him as she considered the options. Then Sunny took back over and she pushed herself back harshly, making him stumble.

"Look… whatever… you're too clingy. I'm going to get Ray a proper boyfriend." She said as walked out of the room.

So within ten minutes, she was sitting on a sofa with her legs propped up on some older man's lap. In her hand was a bottle of Jack Daniels and in her other had was a lit cigarette. The man who had Sunny's legs across his lap chuckled, when she doubled over in a coughing fit from the cigarette.

"You're not inhaling it properly." He said with a smirk. She took a gulp of the alcohol and grinned.

"When's daddy back?" Another man chuckled, as his hand slid under her skirt.

Even Rainee didn't know who was controlling her body when her hand flew out to the sofa's side table, grabbed the lamp and smashed it against the man's head. He fell to the floor with a thud, which made the whole room freeze. Rainee gasped and looked around. She dropped the cigarette to the floor before stomping on it and trying to cover herself up as much as possible.

"What's going on?" A voice growled. Rainee looked up and saw The Joker walking towards her.

"I…I…erm… Sunny… I didn't mean to…" She stuttered. "You're back early."

"I came back so I could take you with me." He said in a dark tone. His eyes saw the bottle of alcohol and he looked angrier than before.

"It's not mine." She said. He leapt forward and grabbed her face, pulling her close so they were only inches apart, he waited for her to breathe.

"You've been smoking as well." He growled before pushing her back.

"Sunny did it!" She yelled.

"Oh? And where did _Sunny_ get the drinks and cigarettes from?" The Joker asked. He looked her in the eyes for a second, which made her crack. She quickly pointed at the goon who had given her the alcohol and cigarettes. The Joker nodded and calmly pried the bottle from her hands. He inspected it for a few seconds, before looking back at Rainee.

She stared up at him, hoping he would understand. But he didn't. He lifted the bottle up before crashing it back down against her head. She fell to the floor unconscious and everyone stared. Her head slowly began bleeding from where the glass had torn through her skin, pieces were still embedded in there, glistening in the light. The Joker slowly looked up at the man who had given his daughter alcohol and smirked. His hand went for his knife and the man could hear his own heart beating.

"Looks like we're going to be late." The Joker said, before lunging forward.

00

Rainee woke up in pain. She groaned and let her eyes slowly open. She heard the rumble of men's voices and when her mind started working properly again, she realised she was in a van. She slowly sat up and saw The Joker sitting adjacent to her, staring ahead.

"What's going on?" She asked tiredly.

"We're going to Brucey's party!" The Joker announced. Rainee smiled. She ignored the fact that her head was still bleeding and the fact somebody had obviously changed her into her Joker outfit and grease paint without permission. She was going to see Bruce!

00

Bruce leant against the window, although he wanted to drop asleep on the floor right at that second. He looked around the room and sighed. Whose stupid idea was it to have a party now? Oh yes, his. He hated himself sometimes. Why on earth did he choose to throw a birthday party for someone he didn't even know? He just wished something, _anything,_ could save him.

"Oh look we're late!" A voice boomed through the room. Bruce looked over and saw Rainee Wayne walk out of an elevator, The Joker next to her as she pointed her gun at everyone in the room. People screamed and hit the floor. "Fashionably late though. Now let's play a little game. It's called '_drop to the floor or I'll blow your fancy ass brains out!'" _The people who hadn't hit the floor before, sure fell to the floor now. She giggled and skipped around the room, while a few of The Joker's goons came in and tied people down.

Bruce sat down on the floor, wanting to stay unnoticed until he had chance to run out of the room. He noticed Rainee's eyes and had to make an effort to stay silent. Even the grease paint didn't hide her new scar.

He was too caught up in his thoughts and only realised he had been handcuffed when the goon handcuffing him was done. Rainee happily skipped over to the buffet table and threw some food in her mouth. The Joker was next to her, grinning when he saw the birthday cake.

"Where's the birthday boy?" He asked, as he spun around. He began yelling more things and searching for the man whose birthday it was, while Rainee grabbed some more food. She was genuinely hungry. She hadn't eaten at all that day because Sunny didn't seem to like eating food. Once she had stuffed her face with everything she could recognise as food, she remembered why she wanted to come here. Her eyes, or one working eye, scanned the crowd until she saw Bruce sitting in the corner. She smiled and ran across the room, standing on people's hands and feet as she did so.

She crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you!" She smiled, as he tensed up. Rainee ignored it and convinced herself he was happy to see her. She sat back and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by The Joker making an announcement.

"So here's our big party game!" He said. Rainee spun around and saw The Joker talking into a video camera. "I've given the police three detonators, each of which explodes one building, a baby day care centre, an old folk's care home and…erm… here." Rainee swallowed thickly and rose to her feet. "All you lovely people of Gotham Police Department have to do is press one button and see which one explodes! When you do, me and Rainee will leave. Won't we Ray?" He spun the camera round so it was facing her. She was startled before saying.

"Will we?" She shrugged. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"We will. Oh and if anyone… and I mean anyone, batmen included, come in even ten steps close to any one of these buildings all three will explode. So… have fun because we sure will… we're staying here until you blow somewhere up." The Joker said, before he turned the video camera off and shoved it at a nearby goon. He whispered something in the goon's ear before the goon ran out of the room. He spun around to face Rainee before glaring at her.

"Why do you _have_ to make me look bad?" He growled, before slapping her in the face. Some people gasped but Rainee just winced and rubbed her scarred cheek.

"Sorry." She said with a small smile. She then stood on her tip toes and pulled The Joker down slightly by his jacket. "Are we really in danger of getting blown up?" She whispered. She heard The Joker chuckle and grabbed the back of her head.

"Would I ever put you in any real danger?" He whispered.

"Yes probably." She whispered back, not understanding that it was a rhetorical question.

"Well not today." He whispered, before tapping her cheek with his hand and letting go of her.

"How long are we going to be here?" She asked, as she spun around, her brogues squeaking against the shiny floor.

"It could be days." The Joker said. Rainee let out an overdramatic sigh and ran her hands over her face, smudging her greasepaint. "Go and see Bruce while I kill a couple of these off."

"Not Bruce." Rainee gasped.

"No." The Joker sighed.

"Not Alfred either." Rainee mumbled.

"Who's this Alfred you speak of?" The Joker asked. Rainee spun around and searched for Alfred. When she found him, she pointed in his direction. "Is he your boyfriend?" The Joker asked. Rainee glared at him before letting out an over dramatic laugh.

"Oh dad you're so funny!" She snapped sarcastically. "If we're going to be here for so long, then I'll need entertainment."

"I bring you to a party full of hostages and you excuse me of not supplying any entertainment. I am offen_ded_." The Joker said with fake hurt. Rainee chuckled and spun around. She walked towards Bruce and crouched in front of him.

"Hiya." She said with an awkward smile.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked angrily. Rainee shifted slightly.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me." She mumbled.

"You need to leave." Bruce said. Rainee clenched her fists and tried to contain her anger.

"You haven't seen me in months and all you can do is tell me to get out?" She asked.

"You're holding me hostage Rainee." Bruce sighed.

"It wasn't my idea." Rainee growled.

"I'm so disappointed in you." Bruce mumbled, before realising it was a mistake. Rainee lunged forward and tackled him to the floor, which wasn't hard seeing as his wrists were tied together.

"Well I'm sorry we can't all have a perfect life like you." She screamed. "Where you even worried about me? Did you even think about me when you saw those videos?"

"Get off of me." Bruce said calmly, which just made Rainee angrier.

"I hate you." She roared. "Look at me! My dad took me here. I didn't want to, but I don't have a perfect father like you do. Guess what Bruce! Your dad is dead! You cannot judge me." She leapt back off of him and ran over to The Joker. She spun him around and clutched the front of his jacket. "I want to go home now."

"Tough." The Joker said. Rainee let out a frustrated yell and slammed her head against The Joker's chest. "You haven't fallen out with Brucey already have you?"

"It's his fault." Rainee grumbled. The Joker sighed and pried her hands off of his coat before giving her a hard shove.

"Go and make friends, while Daddy finishes his business." He said. Rainee sighed and walked over to the food table. She grabbed a couple handfuls of food and shoved them in her mouth. In the corner of her eye she saw Bruce glaring at her. For a few seconds she convinced herself she wasn't bothered, but then Sunny took over and a smirk played on her lips. Her hand slid into her jacket and pulled out a gun from the inside pocket. She walked over to Bruce and knelt in front of him. She pressed the gun against his forehead and grinned.

"What's your problem Brucey?" She asked, almost innocently. "Ray-Ray was so excited about seeing you and this is how you repay her?"

"What?" Bruce asked. He tried to move away from the gun but Sunny grabbed his face and dug the gun into his forehead harder.

"You upset my little sister and I do not like that." Sunny growled. "You're so stuck up. You're so _false. _I strongly dislike you at the moment. I would even go as far as to say I hate you."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce exclaimed.

"I'm not going to explain this all again." Sunny sighed. "Just know that if you upset Rainee again, I'll shoot your pretty face and make sure there's a bullet in your brain… if you have one that is." She stood up and wandered over to the large window which overlooked Gotham. She didn't know how Rainee kept herself entertained during her 'days out' with The Joker. She wanted somebody to do something wrong, just so she could torture them. Drops of rain speckled the window and Rainee traced the drops with her fingers. She giggled slightly as she delved into Rainee's memories.

_A seven year old Rainee let out another loud sigh, in hope to get her older brothers attention. She stared out the window in her brother's room, watching as puddles formed in their back garden from the downpour that had ruined her day. Her brother, Shane, paused his video game and spun around in his computer chair to stare at her._

"_What is it Rainee-Rain-Rain?" Shane asked, slightly annoyed that he had been forced to look after his younger sister that day. She spun around with her arms crossed._

"_You promised me we could go to the park." She snapped. "I'm ready to go." Shane looked at the shiny pink raincoat she was wearing, which matched the shiny pink wellington boots she was also wearing._

"_It's raining." Shane said. "It's rainy outside, Rainee. You don't want to go outside and become a rainy Rainee do you?" _

"_But I have my coat on!" Rainee whined, ignoring Shane's attempt to joke with her._

"_No. You'll catch a cold." Shane said. "Why don't we bake a cake instead?" _

"_Why is it raining?" Rainee asked sadly, as she took her coat off._

"_Because God's crying." Shane said. _

Sunny chuckled. Using Shane's theory, then shouldn't it rain every day in Gotham? Shouldn't it rain until the day Rainee and The Joker were six feet under? Or rotting in an alley somewhere. Sunny didn't believe they'd get the luxury of being buried. Tossed in a river or burnt on a bonfire seemed more realistic.


	26. All She Ever Did Was Offend

_All she ever made were the worst impressions,_

_All she ever did was offend._

**_Valentine- The Wombats_**

Each hour seemed to drag by slower than the last, making Rainee remember however English lesson or Maths lesson she had been in felt like back in the days when she attended school. The Joker didn't seem to be effected by time suddenly slowing down, he paced the floor while watching the large television which hung from the wall playing the news, sometimes he would happily clap and jump up and down or talk to some of the hostages. Rainee would sleepily watch him while curled up on a nearby arm chair. Every time he'd talk to a female hostage Rainee would mutter something under her breath angrily.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because when The Joker turned around to ask for her opinion of how he should chop off a hostage's hand, her head was resting on the arm of the chair while her legs hung off the other arm, her eyes were shut and he could hear her snoring quietly. He rolled his eyes and went back to threating his hostage. He mentally made a note to drown his daughter in energy drinks as soon as she woke up.

About half hour later the television was playing while The Joker paced in front of it waiting for news on the polices decision. Rainee was still in an oddly calm sleep. Bruce thought she would have had nightmares but she seemed to be having a lovely sleep, considering she was helping her father with a hostage situation. She was calm until a champagne glass smashed into the side of her head. She sat up with a whimper and clutched her head. The Joker spun around on his heel and took a moment to figure out what was going on. He saw a man standing up, his face stained with tears and his hand untied.

"You and your crazy freak of a daughter killed my daughter." He roared before letting out a sob. The Joker began walking towards her as Rainee tried to pick glass out of her forehead.

"Second time today!" She growled to no one. She winced as she accidently pushed some glass deeper into her head.

"Here, let me help." A voice mumbled. Derren knelt in front of her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Rainee asked, as Derren looked at her head.

"The Joker asked me to come." He said as if it were obvious. He then turned his head to look at a nearby goon. "Hey you! Hand me some duct tape." He stood up and grabbed Rainee's wrist. "You, come with me."

"I don't think dad will like this." Rainee panicked as she looked over at The Joker, who was too busy murdering the man who had hurt her to care. Derren sighed when she dug her heels into the floor and with a smirk, lifted her over his shoulder. Rainee yelped in protest before erupting into a fit of giggles. He carried her into a nearby bathroom and sat her down on the counter next to the sink.

"I think we should remove some of this stupid grease paint first." Derren mumbled as he picked up a towel before soaking it in water from the tap. Rainee looked around the room, noting how horribly clean it was and frowned. She winced when she felt Derren press the wet towel against her head near where the wound the glass had made was.

"Don't take it all off!" She panicked. Derren let out an over dramatic sigh.

"I'm not going to." He said. A goon came into the room and handed him a roll of masking tape. He pulled some off and winced.

"This is going to hurt." He said slowly. Rainee shrugged and looked around the room in an attempt to show that she wasn't bothered. He pressed the tape against her wound making her grunt in pain.

"What is that for?" She asked.

"To rip the glass out of your skin." Derren said with a smirk. Rainee stared up at him for a few seconds before sighing and resting her forehead against his chest.

"How are you even alive?" She asked.

"Sorry to disappoint." Derren chuckled as his hands found their way to Rainee's purple hair.

"No… I don't mean it like that… wait actually… yes I do! How did you get out of this situation unharmed and I got blinded in one eye!" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I think, _maybe_, the whole speech you gave The Joker helped a bit." He chuckled.

"You heard that?" Rainee asked, as her eyes widened.

"Oh yes. Did you know you may be the only person to call your father a freak and get away with it?" He grinned. "Now let's get that glass out of your head." Rainee smiled up at him before Derren ripped the tape from her head causing her to let out a scream.

"Ah! You stupid son of a bitch!" She roared. Derren smiled to himself and looked at the piece of tape.

"Well it worked." He chuckled. Suddenly the door was pushed open and The Joker strode in.

"We need to get going." He said as he grabbed Rainee's wrist and pulled her down from the counter.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because one of our men left the building for a sandwich and now the police know the buildings not going to blow up if you come close to it." The Joker growled. His grip on his daughter's wrist got tighter as if it was all her fault. "You have your bullet proof vest on right?" Rainee lifted up her shirt to see that she _was _wearing her bulletproof vest. She nodded before fixing her shirt. "Good. Now you two play along."

"Play along with what?" Rainee asked. The Joker let out a sigh and grabbed her hair before pulling her out of the room.

"Just play along." He growled. He crashed her against his chest as they entered the room. Rainee saw a swat team entering the room via the elevators and she panicked. She grabbed the chain that hung around The Joker's leg and hung onto it. She felt something cold against her head and let out a squeal when she figured that it was a gun.

"I'll kill you right now." The Joker yelled with fake anger lacing his voice. "I swear to god, you little bitch, you've ruined everything."

The police and swat team stared at them for a second.

"Drop the gun Joker!" One police man yelled, his own gun pointed at the two.

"No, no, no." The Joker giggled. "You let me go or I'll… uh… shoot Rainee."

"No." Rainee cried as tears began to form in her eyes. Of course this was all acting. All she had to do was think of what she'd do if The Joker was shot at that moment and the tears flooded in.

"You wouldn't shoot her." The police man yelled. The Joker let out a loud sigh and let the hand with the gun in fall to his side.

"No." He said as he pressed his lips down on the top of Rainee's head. He mumbled something to himself that Rainee didn't catch, before looking back up at the police men, a sick smile forming on his deformed face. "But he can." He pointed to Derren who was standing across the room with his clown mask on. The Joker nodded at Derren who instantly whipped a gun at pointed it at Rainee's stomach.

"Put the gun down!" More than one police man roared. Derren quickly pulled the trigger. A loud band rang out through the room. As soon as Rainee felt the bullet hit her bullet proof vest she curled over with the impact.

"Play dead." The Joker hissed in her ear through the panic filled screams that filled the room. More gun shots went off, presumably at the police, as Rainee slumped to the floor. She felt The Joker lift her up in his arms and walk backwards. Eventually she felt cold air hit her and she figured that they were outside. She was about to open her eyes when she heard The Joker growl:

"No. Keep pretending."

She felt him carry her down some stairs and after about five minutes of running she was thrown into the back of a van.

"OK you can come back to life now." The Joker said with a chuckle. Rainee smiled and opened her eyes. She sat up and saw a few of the goons pouring into the van as well, including Derren. They all seemed to be pretty happy with themselves, before The Joker ruined their joy by launching into a long speech about how idiotic they all were and that if he gave them one brain cell each they would be lonely.

Then thirty five minutes later they had arrived at their destination, and abandoned funfair.

"Why are we here?" Rainee asked.

"We've moved house!" The Joker announced grandly. He saw Rainee's pouty face and sighed. "We couldn't live in Pete's parents' little house forever could we?"

"So we're living in an abandoned fairground which is probably a death trap." She asked.

"Yes!" The Joker said grandly. "I also have a surprise for you."

"Is it a fish?" Rainee asked happily and she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Not exactly." The Joker said, as he pulled her to her feet. He placed his hands over her eyes and guided her out of the van. She felt him lead her outside for a while and then inside. They eventually came to a halt and The Joker's hands fell off of her eyes.

Rainee's jaw tightened as she angrily stared at what was in front of her. It wasn't a fish.

It was a tall red-haired pale woman. She was wearing a pale pink dress and biker boots. If she was here for the reason Rainee hoped to be not true, then The Joker had gotten better taste in whores.

"What's that?" Rainee asked, as The Joker stood next to the woman. The girl's smile fell off of her pale face.

"_She_ is called Lexi." The Joker said as he draped an arm around the girl. The girl, Lexi, looked up at The Joker with a look of desperate love in her eyes, it made Rainee sick.

"Can I kill her?" Rainee asked as she folded her arms.

"No." The Joker snapped as he glared at Rainee. "She works here now. She's taking Ruby's old job seeing as Ruby is…"

"Dead!" Rainee cheered. Then her face dropped. "You can't be serious though! She's only looks a few years older than me!"

"I'm twenty four." The girl said in a slightly Scottish accent.

"She's Scottish!" Rainee growled.

"Don't be racist, Ray." The Joker snapped.

"I'm not!" Rainee exclaimed. She wanted to scream and tell The Joker how selfish he was being. She wanted to push the woman off of the nearest cliff and make sure The Joker never looked at a woman again. Instead she let out a growl, pulled a knife from her pocket and threw it at the pair before storming out of the room.

"Well that didn't go well." Lexi said with a wince.

"I'll sort it out." The Joker mumbled as he left the room.

00

Rainee had been sitting on the broken down merry-go-round for twenty minutes when The Joker found her. She was carving her name into the merry-go-round horses' neck with a spare knife she had in her pocket. It was evident that she had been crying because the black greasepaint that surrounded her eyes had made tear tracks down the white.

"Well hello little-miss-drama-queen!" The Joker said happily as he leant against the horses head and grinned at his daughter. She leant back and glared at him.

"Go away." She hissed.

"She'll be good for us." The Joker said seriously.

"Who will?" Rainee mumbled as she lightly scraped her arm with the blade.

"Lexi." The Joker snapped.

"Oh she'll be good for you I bet." Rainee chuckled. The Joker sighed and ripped the knife from Rainee's grasp.

"You and her can do girl stuff." The Joker said, happy he had her attention. "She can go and buy you _girl stuff._"

"I still don't like her." Rainee mumbled. She was too tired to have a full argument and The Joker saw that.

"Go to bed, you can meet her properly tomorrow." The Joker said. He led Rainee to a little cottage in the corner of the funfair. It looked beautiful despite who lived there. Inside it was just like a normal little house. The Joker led Rainee to her bedroom, which had all her stuff in it, mumbled goodnight and left.

In the little wooden wardrobe opposite the large wooden framed bed was all her clothes. She smiled as she pulled out a pair of pyjamas and got ready to go to sleep.

During the night Rainee figured out that The Joker was in the room next to hers and that Lexi was with him as well. Rainee lay in bed wide awake while all she could hear was grunting and banging on the wall. She felt physically sick. Eventually she had enough and walked over to her stereo. She picked a CD up from the pile of them next to the stereo system and angrily put it on. She turned the volume up to max with a smirk. Dancing around in her pyjamas, Rainee noted that the music successfully drowned out the noises from the other room. Part of her wanted The Joker to be annoyed and to come into her room to yell at her. But no, he ignored her and so she eventually collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

00

The Joker stood next to the table while Lexi and Rainee sat on either side. He could feel the tension and awkwardness already and the two hadn't even spoken a word to each other. Rainee was glaring at Lexi while Lexi simply smiled at The Joker and his daughter.

"Well, I'll leave you two… to erm… bond." The Joker said, before quickly leaving the room. A dreadful silence filed the room, leaving the two girls with a feeling of awkwardness.

"We got off on the wrong foot yesterday." Lexi said with a smile. "You must have been tired."

"I wasn't tired." Rainee said, as she leant back in her chair. Lexi let out a tight smile.

"My name's Lexi Fields." She said happily. "My middle names Strawberry."

"What? Did your parents hate you?" Rainee cackled, as she slammed her hands against the table.

"No. They just _really_ liked The Beatles." Lexi said. Rainee stared at her for a few seconds.

"Lexi Fields…. Lexi Strawberry Fields… Strawberry Fields… Strawberry Fields forever. Touché!" Rainee said with a slight smile.

"Don't get too friendly Ray-Ray." A voice said. Rainee looked up and standing behind Lexi was Sunny. She was a beautiful unscarred version of Rainee. Her hair was long and her large brown eyes seemed to be almost sparkling. "She's out to get you." Rainee sunk lower in her seat and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Are you ok?" Lexi asked.

"Kill her." Sunny growled, as she leapt up onto the table and began to walk towards Rainee. "Slow and painful. Daddy won't care. Come on Ray, don't be a baby!"

"I don't want to." Rainee mumbled. "I can't."

"What?" Lexi asked.

"Well if you can't then I will." Sunny grinned before leaping on Rainee and going straight into her body. After a few seconds she lifted her head and smirked at Lexi.

"Lexi is it?" She asked as she stood up. "We haven't met. I'm Sunny. I'm Rainee's older sister and I know what you're doing."

"What?" Lexi asked, as she also stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you're trying to get The Joker to forget about Ray." Sunny growled, as she stalked towards Lexi who backed up against a wall.

"I'm not trying to do anything! Especially not that! JOKER!" Lexi said, ending up screaming for The Joker. Sunny began to laugh.

"Oh there's no point!" She giggled. "The Joker won't come and save you. Rainee screamed for him a million and one times when she was getting raped and he didn't come and save her."

"JOKER!" Lexi tried again. Sunny rolled her eyes and lunged forward. She covered Lexi's mouth with her hand and snarled.

"OK you're starting to annoy me now." She growled. With her free hand she pulled a knife out of the holster on her thigh, just under her denim short's leg, and held it to Lexi's throat. "Since you're such a pretty little thing I won't make it hurt… too much."

"Rainee, put the knife down and I won't hurt _you_ too much." The Joker's voice growled from behind Sunny. She giggled and tossed her head back.

"It's not Rainee." She smiled. The Joker let out a frustrated growl and leapt forward. He tackled her to the floor, her knife cutting Lexi's arm in the process.

"I thought you wouldn't hurt me too much." Sunny giggled.

"Oh, I lied." The Joker said with an evil grin that even scared Sunny slightly. "This will hurt a lot."

/

Blood hadn't been a problem before. Not to Lexi. She had seen every horror movie and every gory hospital television programme there was. But standing in the basement of The Joker's cottage in the abandoned funfair she felt that if she saw one more drop of blood she'd faint. It was smeared across the floor along with some perfect little bloody handprints made, when The Joker's daughter had tried to crawl away. She lay in the middle of the floor now, covered in her own blood. She was curled up in a ball so it was hard to tell if she was actually breathing.

"Are you alive?" The Joker asked, with mock concern filling his voice. He had hold of Lexi's wrist and he dragged her with him as he walked in circles around the girl. When she didn't respond, The Joker's foot slammed into her spine. A scream ripped from her throat as she arched her back in pain. "I asked you a question." The Joker roared.

"Yes!" Rainee choked. Lexi looked at Rainee's face and gasped. There was more blood covering it. She felt the vomit rise.

"J-J-Joker." She stuttered, before her head flew forward and she vomited all over the floor. The Joker rolled his eyes and swaggered over to Rainee.

"Get up then." He said, before giving her a nudge with his shoe. Rainee tried and failed to stand up. She got to her hands and knees before falling back onto her stomach. The Joker let out a dramatic sigh and knelt down. He picked her up, causing her to groan and whimper in pain.

Leaving Lexi to release the contents of her stomach, The Joker left the room with Rainee. Instead of going to find Harry like Rainee had expected, The Joker carried her to his room and dropped on the bed.

"Where's Harry?" Rainee asked, as she rolled onto her back. The Joker looked over at her before getting the first aid kit out from a chest-of-drawers.

"Getting stuff from the old hideout, I think." The Joker said. Rainee let out a groan and draped her hands over her face. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

Ten minutes later, The Joker was proven to be wrong when Rainee was desperately trying to get away from him.

"I'm not done." The Joker growled, as he caught Rainee's ankles so she couldn't climb off of the bed. The side of her forehead was poorly stitched but apart from a few scratches and welts and soon-to-be-formed bruises, her face was fine.

"I'm OK!" Rainee cried, in her best not-injured voice. The Joker let go of her ankle for a second and she threw herself off of the bed. "Please no more! This is more torture! I told you I was sorry!"

"Your stomach's cut!" The Joker said slowly. "We don't want you bleed to death."

"Don't we?" Rainee snapped, as she pulled herself up against a wall.

"Oh come here my suicidal little princess." The Joker giggled, as he stood in front of her. Rainee knew there was no point in trying to escape. The Joker pealed up her T-shirt and stared at her scratched and bloodied stomach. He froze for a few seconds before letting his head fall against her abdomen.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Jack…" Rainee mumbled, before she was pushed away by Sunny who took over her body. "Well this is pathetic isn't it?"

"Rainee." The Joker, who was currently Jack, whispered.

"No it's Sunny. Now man up and stop crying like a baby." Sunny growled. Jack rose to his feet and shook his head.

"Rainee… Sunny died." Jack said slowly. Sunny rolled her eyes and leant against the wall.

"I've heard this all before." She mumbled.

"Sunny… darling." Jack said, leaning forward. Sunny smiled when she heard that she was being addressed directly. "You don't exist."

"I obviously do." Sunny growled.

"No." Jack snapped. "I don't need Sunny, I just need Rainee." Sunny had had enough, and with that she leapt onto Jack, sending him to the floor. She climbed on him, pinning him to the floor so he couldn't move.

"I'm sick and tired of you hurting Ray and pretending it's all fair and great." She spat, as she shoved her hand in The Joker's purple coat's pocket.

"That's not me. That's The Joker." Jack said, as he tried to calm his daughter down.

"You are The Joker." Sunny mumbled, as she continued to search for something in his pocket.

"I'm Jack!" He snapped.

"Jack… darling." Sunny said, as her fingers curled over the handle of a knife. "You don't exist." Shifting her weight so she was leaning on The Joker's arm, she pulled the knife out of his pocket. "Oh Daddy, I promise not to hurt you too much." He struggled weakly before gasping in pain when he felt the knife slice into his arm. Sunny giggled to herself as she heard her father scream. "Oh how the tables have turned!"

"What are you doing?" Jack gasped, as the knife dug deeper into his skin.

"Oh just getting Rainee's revenge and giving us matching scars. You can be just like me." Sunny mumbled, before finishing what she was carving. She smirked and wiped the knife on her T-shirt. "Well that was fun. I can see why The Joker likes hurting Ray-Ray." Jack groaned and looked down at his arm. Carved neatly into his skin was the word '_SUNNY'._

"Are you crying?" Sunny asked, as she grabbed his face. "Oh where is that videotaping guy when you need him. This here is gold. I'm sure Gotham would love to know how weak you really are."

Then The Joker came back. He gave Sunny a harsh shove and she fell to the floor, smacking her head on the bed frame as she went. After a few seconds she groaned and sat up.

"What's going on?" She asked timidly. The Joker glared at her but knew Rainee was back. He took a look at his arm and snarled.

"What the fuck Ray?" He growled.

"It was Sunny." Rainee whispered. The Joker walked towards her and she crawled backwards in fear.

"You're weak." The Joker growled, as he loomed over her.

"You can talk." Rainee hissed tiredly. The Joker glared down at her. He didn't want to talk about Jack but he also didn't want to let his daughter get away with thinking she was better than him.

"Let's compare shall we?" He growled, as he leant down with his hands on his knees. "How many times a month does Jack come out and how many times a day does Sunny come out? Hmmm?"

After a few seconds of glaring at her father, Rainee let out a sigh.

"You're right." She mumbled. The Joker was surprised she was giving in so quickly. She shot him a small smile before clearing her throat. "So… what are we doing today?" The Joker's face seemed to light up.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight." The Joker said happily. Rainee's smile fell off of her face.

"You're kidding." She giggled.

"Nope." The Joker said with a wink. "Meet me in the hall of mirrors in one hour. There's a big open space so it will give us plenty of room." He gave her a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. Knowing there was no point in even trying to get herself out of this predicament, Rainee let out a sigh and also left the room.

/

"Hit me!" The Joker roared. Rainee stood stiffly in front of him before letting out a feeble punch and then looking up at The Joker to make sure she hadn't truly hurt him. He rolled his eyes. He knew that to make Rainee hurt him as if she desperately wanted to and to make her want to hurt him, he'd have to say the meanest things he could think of.

"Punch me." He tried once more. "Punch me in the face." She did, but it was more like a tap. It didn't hurt at all. It was time for plan B. "Punch me you ugly little freak." He screamed. Instead of punching or trying to hurt The Joker, she stumbled back.

"What?" She asked.

"Punch me!" The Joker hissed. "Lexi's prettier than you'll ever be so punch me."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Rainee screamed, as she turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The Joker asked angrily.

"Oh you know…" Rainee snapped. "Just out. I'm being a normal teenager."

"You wish." The Joker snorted, as Rainee reached the door. Resisting the urge to scream back at The Joker, Rainee stormed out of the room and across the abandoned funfair.

She'd run away. She'd be able to survive on her own right? She had a gun and a knife. She'd be fine. She'd have a better life then she did now that was for sure.

Or not…

An hour later and Rainee was slowly walking around some part of Gotham or The Narrows. She was lost and lonely. Part of her wanted to go home but she didn't even know where home was. She let out a sigh and scuffed the pavement with her shoe. Sunny wasn't even talking to her. Not that Rainee cared or anything. She just hated her head being so… empty. It gave her chance to think. Think about whom she was and what she had done and how she was going to end up in hell.

A car screeched to a halt in the middle of the deserted road. Rainee kept her head down and carried on walking. She heard the door open and her stomach tightened in fear.

"What are you doing out alone?" A familiar voice asked. Rainee spun around on her heel and saw Derren leaning against the car door.

"I'm running away!" Rainee said, as she threw her arms in the air. "This Lexi chick has changed The Joker. It's just another Ruby all over again."

"Oh she isn't that bad." Derren said. He saw Rainee glare at him and he sighed. "Come here." Doing what she was told, she strode over to him until she was only a few centimetres in front of him. He sighed and ran his thumb down the scar which ran from her forehead and over her eye. "I heard that the best thing to do in a relationship is compromise. A father daughter relationship shouldn't be so different. Why don't you make a deal with The Joker? Tell him he can have Lexi if you can have… me."

_**A/N: **__I'm sorry that, yet again, took so long! The next chapter is, sadly, the start of the end. I mean, there'll be more chapters and all but it's all leading to the end now. _

_**JulieAKAWeirdo:**__ I'm glad you liked the last chapter ;D I hope you like this one! _

_I hope you all like this chapter! _

_Review please because __It's my birthday on Monday! All I ask from you is that I get a few reviews to make me happy! _


	27. I'll Drink Myself To Death

_I'm going to drink myself to death_

**_Hurricane Drunk- Florence and The Machine._**

"Dad, I need to talk to you!" Rainee declared, as she walked into the hideout. Derren followed her only ten steps behind.

"We're in here." The Joker called. He didn't even sound remotely angry about Rainee running away. When Rainee got to the room he had called from she saw Jonathan Crane sitting on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand. Apparently it was one of those evenings where Jonathan came round and got drunk with her father and then left her to clean up the mess.

"So she's back from the dead." Jonathan said with a smirk.

"What?" Rainee asked.

"From what I last heard, you were shot in the chest at Bruce Wayne's party. All of Gotham thinks you're six foot under." He said. Rainee glared at him for a few seconds.

"What is it?" The Joker asked, breaking the silence. Rainee smiled and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Oh nothing. It doesn't matter." She said sweetly. Lexi smiled at her from her seat right next to The Joker's. Rainee didn't smile back though.

"No. Tell me." The Joker said. Knowing there was no way out of it; Rainee stood up and took a deep breath.

"If you're allowed Lexi then I should be allowed a boyfriend." She said quickly. There was a terrible silence before The Joker groaned and sank into his seat.

"Told you." Lexi smiled. Rainee furrowed her brow and glared at everyone who sat in front of her.

"You're right… she is growing up." The Joker mumbled.

"So is that a yes?" Rainee asked hopefully.

"Sure." The Joker grunted as his head fell into his hands. Rainee happily punched the air and spun around. She was about to leave the room when The Joker put his hand up. "Wait." He looked up at her to make sure she hadn't left the room. "Speaking of being… more grown u_p_. Lexi made you a more adult Joker's Daughter outfit."

"What do you mean… more adult?" Rainee asked.

"I haven't seen it." The Joker snarled, as Lexi leapt to her feet and grabbed Rainee's wrist.

"You can try it on now." Lexi smiled.

/

"I look freaking sexy." Sunny grinned, as she looked in the mirror. Meanwhile Ray was in the back of her mind screaming and trying to get control of her limbs back, so she could rip off these clothes. Lexi smiled next to her and brushed a piece of dust off of the sleeve.

"Very grown up." Lexi nodded. The only hope Rainee had was that The Joker would no way approve of it.

It consisted of a purple waist coat, with no shirt underneath, showing her pale stomach and her almost none existent cleavage. A dark velvet purple tailcoat, which was probably the only part of the outfit that Rainee actually liked, a tiny white skirt, a purple top hat, fishnet tights and brown brogues. Ok, she liked the brogues as well but everything else was just... too short.

"The Joker hasn't seen it _yet _but he said you could have a cane with it because I asked for one." Lexi said proudly. "You can poke people with it!"

"Well… let's not keep the good people waiting." Sunny grinned as she skipped out of the room.

"No." Was all The Joker said when Sunny stood in front of him. "No way in hell. Get that off now."

"But Mister J!" Lexi whined in a way that made Rainee want to hit her over the head with a heavy object.

"She's not a stripper." The Joker snapped. "Ray, go and get changed."

"But I like it." Sunny said, as she put her hands on her hips. "Being an adult is all about making your own decisions."

"She has a point Mister J!" Lexi beamed.

"But that's not even a full outfit." The Joker growled. "Add a shirt and I'll think about it."

"Why do you hate me?" Sunny screamed. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at The Joker. She was acting like a brat and Rainee knew it but there was little she could do. The Joker took a gulp of his beer and stared at her face. "You owe me!"

"Owe you for what?" He asked half-heartedly. He couldn't be bothered with this.

"You killed my brother, Shane." Sunny said, as she stuck her bottom lip out.

"That was ages ago." The Joker chuckled. Sunny made her bottom lip tremble and The Joker sighed. "Fine! Look. If you want to look like a slag and get raped see if I care."

"I feel like a paedophile just looking at her." Jonathan grumbled to no one in particular. "She's twelve years old! What has the youth of today come to?"

"I'm sixteen." Sunny smiled, as she skipped out of the room.

As soon as she was out of the room Rainee took control of her body again and slumped.

"I need to get changed." She groaned.

"If you take that off I will kill you in your sleep." Sunny's voice hissed. Rainee groaned and walked towards the kitchen. "You're not going to eat are you? You're fat enough already." Sunny laughed. Rainee rolled her eyes and stumbled into the kitchen anyway. A group of goons stared at her when she walked in. A few wolf whistles were heard from the group of men.

"Get out of my kitchen before I cut you." Rainee growled, her words dripping with hatred. They simply stared at her. Rainee rolled her eyes and grabbed a kitchen knife that was lying on the counter. "I'm not kidding! Get out, now." As each of them passed her, she gave them jab with the knife and by the time they were all out, there was a fair amount of blood on the knife. She chuckled before throwing the knife on the floor and storming over to the fridge.

"Somebody's not in a very happy mood." A voice giggled. Derren jumped out from the side of the fridge happily but stopped when he saw her outfit. "Bloody hell." He gasped.

"I know. I look like an ugly whore." Rainee mumbled, as she grabbed a bottle of coca-cola out of the fridge before taking a gulp.

"No." Derren said slowly. "I like it."

"Dad said yes." Rainee blurted out. Derren grinned.

"We should celebrate." He said happily. Rainee nodded slightly before Sunny took over again.

"I'll get us something to drink." She giggled. "Let's get completely wasted."

"No." Derren said, as he grabbed her wrist. "You know The Joker will _murder_ you if you even go near alcohol."

"You're not fun." Sunny snapped. "Rules are no fun. The Joker's all about chaos so it's about time he got some thrown at him."

"I won't let you." Derren said, as he crossed his arms. He knew that this was Sunny he was talking to. He hated it when that happened. He wanted Rainee to understand she didn't have two people inside her head.

"Fine, I'll get drunk on my own. I'll go find a better boyfriend than you. I don't know what Ray saw in you." Sunny growled, as reached back into the fridge and got out a few cans of beer. She nodded at Derren before leaving the kitchen in search of a boyfriend. Derren rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Sunny! You're an idiot, did you know that?" He yelled.

"And you're ugly!" Sunny laughed.

00

An hour later and Derren leant on a wall thinking he was the only sober one in the whole hideout. He knew for a fact that The Joker and Jonathan were drunk and Rainee or Sunny was currently dancing on a table while a bunch of overweight goons cheered her. Derren's guess was that she was probably drunk as well.

"It's nice that you could share your girlfriend with us tonight, Derren." One of the goons chuckled over the loud music, which currently flooded the room.

"Touch her and I'll cut you." Derren said, with no emotion on his face.

"What's going on?" Another voice hissed in his ear. Spinning around Derren saw The Joker's new whore… oh sorry… he meant: _girlfriend_. Derren chuckled at the thought of The Joker being normal enough to hold down a relationship. No. The Joker just needed something to fuck. It was that simple.

"Well Rainee's little split personality came out and threatened to get wasted." Derren explained. "Obviously she kept to her threat because that up there is one drunken teenager."

Lexi rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the men surrounding the table. She grabbed Rainee's legs and pulled her down.

"Show's over guys." She yelled. Sunny frowned and tried to get back on the table. Lexi pulled her out of the dim room and into the hallway. "You have an early night tonight, Ray. You and The Joker have something big planned tomorrow. Wait… where's your shirt?" Sunny shrugged and looked down at her body which was missing a shirt.

"I wanted to be a stripper." She said happily. Lexi thought of the painful outcomes that would happen if The Joker saw his daughter standing next to her in just her bra and skirt. Sunny had begun to idly trace her scars on her stomach with her fingers.

"Come on. Let's get you some water and then get you to bed." Mumbled Lexi, as she grabbed Sunny's wrist again.

Ten minutes though, she wasn't in bed. She was leaning over the toilet being sick.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much." Lexi sighed, as she held Rainee's hair back. "There, there. It's OK. It's nearly over." As soon as she had finished being sick, she spun around and wrapped her arms around Lexi in a hug. Rainee was back. Sunny had left as soon as she began vomiting, leaving Rainee to endure the pain of throwing up. And Rainee's way of being drunk was almost the opposite of Sunny's.

"Why can't I be you?" She sobbed, as tears streamed down her face. "You're so freaking pretty. I wish I was pretty. You're so fucking special. I wish I was special."

"You are special." Lexi said, as she awkwardly patted Rainee's bare back.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are." Lexi nodded. "Let's get you to bed. You're going out with The Joker tomorrow!"

"He's going to murder me!" Rainee wailed, as Lexi pulled her to her feet. "He told me if I ever got drunk he would."

"He won't have to know." Lexi said quietly. "Now, you need to get to bed before he comes up and finds out."

/

The Joker didn't notice Rainee vomiting in her bathroom the next day because he was too busy vomiting in his own. He didn't notice Rainee wince every time he raised his voice to his goons as he tried to get them ready for their big day out. He didn't even notice Lexi sneak Rainee about ten glasses of water. He basically ignored her until they were on their way to their destination. He was slumped against the vans wall when Rainee sat opposite him and began dealing him and her some playing cards.

"Where are we off to?" She asked as she set up the game of cards she had started. She didn't care whether The Joker didn't want to play. She had finally learnt how to play a card game and she was going to play it with someone.

"The circus!" The Joker said, as he picked up his cards.

"Why?" Rainee asked. He looked up at her for a couple seconds before smirking.

"Because I'm bored." He said. Rainee smiled and carried on her card game.

About half an hour later, The Joker was standing in the middle of the circus while the performers and audience cowered in fear. Rainee on the other hand was standing at the side, her gun pointed at a family, as she watched her father in the middle of the ring. She was told the plan on the way here and all she had to do was follow it. Simple enough.

"Today we're going to play a nice, family friendly, game." The Joker said. He winked at Rainee who leapt over the side of the ring and walked through the crowd. The Joker had told her that when he winked at her she had to go find the cutest little child ever and bring it to him. When Rainee found a cute little blonde haired girl she suddenly felt bad about what she was doing. The mother was crouched down with her arms around the little girl who didn't know anything was going wrong.

"I won't let him hurt her." Rainee murmured, to the mother as she tried to pry her arms from the little girl. "I promise on my life. If you don't let me take her then she'll just get killed." The woman let out a sob but let go of the little girl. Rainee smiled up at the woman who shrunk back. "He just wants to scare everyone. He won't kill her or hurt her. I won't let him."

"Why are you being nice?" The woman asked. Rainee picked up the little girl and cleared her throat.

"I'm not. I just like the look of this little one." She said, as she skipped back down to the ring with the little girl on her hip. "What's your name, princess?"

"Daisy." The little girl said quietly, as she sucked on her thumb.

"That's such a pretty name." Rainee said with a small smile. "That's a princess's name and we need an extra special little princess to help us out today. Can you help me and my daddy clown?" Little Daisy nodded wildly, her thumb still in her mouth. "OK beautiful, I'm just going to put you in front of my daddy clown and he'll say a few things that you're not supposed to hear, so put your hands over your ears. It's all a big magic trick." The little girl smiled and happily stood in front of The Joker when Rainee placed her down. After a few seconds the cold metal of a gun was placed at little Daisy's head. A crowd gasped but Rainee strolled away as if nothing had happened.

Now, as you know, if there's one thing Rainee hates about The Joker it's that, at important times, he doesn't pay attention to her. When things go wrong he's distracted by something else.

That day he was distracted by little Daisy. He didn't notice two of his goons pull Rainee out of the tent. He didn't see one of them slap a rag covered in chloroform over her mouth and he didn't notice a third goon walking in front of them with a video camera. If he was listening, not that _anybody_ was, he would have heard the third goon's dark laughter.

"I'm sure this video will be The Joker's favourite." He chuckled. One of the goons who held onto Rainee's limp body grinned behind his mask. "This is our best work yet boys. Catching the brat with her precious little boyfriend was just the start. This is the main bit now. Anybody screws this up and they're dead."

/

_**A/N: **I'm sorry fopr the shortness and what not but it's the begining of the end! _

**_r_**_e**v**i**e**w _


	28. Awake My Soul

_My weakness I feel I must finally show._

_**Awake My Soul- Mumford & Sons**_

"Say hello to Daddy Joker _and_ Daddy Bruce." A voice said happily as Rainee woke up. She groaned and shifted her position. Her mind seemed all cloudy and the only thing she knew was that she was chained up by her wrists because the pain in her wrists was unbearable. "Wake up girly. Wakey-wakey." There was that voice again. It was deep and rough like a smoker's voice. Opening her eyes she saw about five men staring at her. She was in a small dreary room. The coldness hit her and looking down, she saw she was only in her underwear. She panicked and tried to move away from the wall. The men chuckled and Rainee noticed she was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles with large metal chains.

"The star of our movie awakes!" The man with the rough voice said. In his hand was a video recorder which was pointed directly at Rainee. "Now…everyone's probably wondering who we are. Especially little Rainee here, who has no idea where she or the amount of danger she's in. It doesn't really matter who we are, although we are going to tell you, the most important thing is that we represent everyone who has ever been hurt by The Joker and his daughter. We're here to represent everyone who has ever had a family member or friend die caused by the chaos of The Joker and his daughter. We're here for revenge." Rainee glared at them. She wasn't going to show how scared she really was because that would make them feel better about themselves. She licked her scars and rested her head against the wall with a smile. "We all lost our jobs over trying to get revenge. We used to work at Arkham. We were orderlies until we got fired for 'hurting' The Joker and his brat. So we became his goons. We were the ones sending you lovely people of Gotham videos of The Joker and Rainee in their natural environment." He panned the camera across the other men. Rainee raised an eyebrow.

"That was unexpected." She said casually. "What a beautiful turn of events."

"Our goal is simple." The man said, ignoring Rainee. "We're going torture The Joker's little princess to death. By the end of tonight she'll be dead and there will be parties in the street of Gotham. We shall be heroes!"

"Oh how pathetic." Rainee giggled. "You're too scared to hurt The Joker, even though you've had the chance to do so for weeks, so you hurt me." Rainee leant forward as much as the chains would let her and stared into the camera. "Look at your heroes Gotham! They are a bunch of overweight losers who torture little girls because they're too scared of the little girl's daddy." The man with the video camera leant forward and slapped her. Her head snapped to the side and she paused. She opened and closed her mouth to sooth her jaw before grinning back at the man. "You're a pathetic piece of shit. The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"You shouldn't swear." The man said softly, before grabbing her face. "Daddy's watching right now. We're streaming to the internet right now. We're live. With any luck Daddy _and_ Bruce Wayne are watching." The smile fell from Rainee's face and she looked down the lens of the camera. If The Joker knew what was going on then why wasn't he here? "Is that scary little girl? Is it scary to know that nobody even cares?" She forced a smile back on her face and leant backwards.

"No. It's comforting." She smiled, as she closed her eyes. "Why would it be scary? I've always wanted to die surrounded by cowards." One of the other men stepped forward and kicked her in the stomach. She let out a roar of laughter and tried to double over. Once her laugh died down she looked back up at the men and licked her lips.

"What are you planning on achieving? The Joker won't be bothered. He's The Joker. He'll just get on with his life. I'm not bothered. I've had plenty of pain from dad so I couldn't care less. Gotham will forget about this in a week or so. The only person you'll affect is yourselves. You'll be the ones having to live with the undying guilt that you brutally murdered a mentally ill teenager." Rainee grinned. She giggled and swayed in her chains.

"Don't worry." The man with the video camera said, ignoring everything she had just said. "This will only hurt a lot."

/

"Hurry the hell up!" The Joker bellowed over the screams of his daughter, which flooded out of the computer speakers. Derek was sat in the corner of the room on his laptop as The Joker paced the room, occasionally looking over at the screen which played the live feed of Rainee getting tortured. At that moment she was being forced to stare at the camera. Her confidence had dropped a few hours ago. Her lips were split, some of her teeth were missing, one of her eyes was already bruised and forced closed, and blood was trickling out of her nose and out of other cuts that had been made on her already scarred face.

"No more." She choked. "Please stop."

"This one is especially for Daddy!" The man behind the video camera said. Another fat man waddled into the shot and undone Rainee's hand cuffs. Derren, who was leaning on a wall at the back of the room, let out a relieved sigh, thinking that it was over. Rainee fell to a heap on the floor. Another man came into view and began pouring gasoline over her body. The Joker spun around and punched a wall. Derren and Derek jumped in shock. "Are you watching Daddy?" The only good thing about this, The Joker thought, was that when they poured the gasoline on her they only got her back because she was curled into a ball. They wouldn't burn her face or chest… hopefully. The man on screen lit a match and dropped it on Rainee's back. Her body seemed to explode into flames and a scream ripped from her throat.

"Stop drop and roll." Derren hissed from the back of the room, as if Rainee could hear him.

"I've got it!" Derek yelled, as he leapt up from the computer. The Joker strode over to him and loomed over the computer. "Building 666 on Fleet Street. It's in The Narrows. It will take us ten minutes to get there, five if we pay no attention to the speed limit."

"I'll drive." The Joker said, as he took one last look at the screen playing Rainee's torture.

"I'll help!" Derren said, as he followed the clown out of the room.

"I'll help help!" Derek announced, as he also followed.

/

Death seemed like a beautiful thing to Rainee as she lay on the floor in her own sweat and blood. She could smelt her own burnt flesh. After what seemed like hours and hours of screaming, the men threw freezing cold water over Rainee to put the fire out. They said it was too much fun to let her die so quickly, even though the torture had been going on for hours now. The pain was becoming numb now and everything was a fuzzy mess. Suddenly the pain stopped, the belt stopped whipping into her already burnt back. There was screaming and yelling and the sound of gun shots.

"Tie them up, put them in the van." A voice roared.

Derren looked around the room. The men were all either dying or dead. At the far end of the room was a lump bloodied limbs. At further inspection, Derren found that it was Rainee. He crouched down next to her and rolled her onto her back. She let out a groan of pain and Derren let out a sigh of relief. At least she was still alive. She wasn't in a good condition, but she was alive.

"She's alive." Derren said. He looked over at The Joker who had spotted the video camera on the floor. In a swift movement, he slammed his heel down on it. It smashed into a million pieces and The Joker nodded with a smirk. Derek looked over at Rainee and froze.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He said, before gagging and running out of the room.

"It can't be that bad." The Joker grumbled, as he crouched down next to Derren. He brushed away the hair, that hadn't been burnt off, out of her face. The top of her forehead was burnt and her face was bruised and cut. He shrugged. "She'll be fine once we've cleaned her up."

"Joker." She said, in a low hoarse whisper.

"She speaks." The Joker said with a smirk. He lifted her up and she let out a scream of pain when he touched her back.

"Do you remember what your name is?" Derren asked, as he walked next to The Joker. "You might have a concussion. What's your name?"

"Sunny." She mumbled. "No… Rainee… I think." Derren smiled.

"What year is it?" He asked, as they walked up the stairs, towards the door. It was silent for a few seconds before The Joker looked down at her.

"She's asleep." He said. He looked at Derren and rolled his eyes. "She'll. Be. Fine."

/

"She'll be fine." Derren repeated to himself sarcastically, as he sat on the floor outside The Joker's room. Rainee had slept in the same bed as The Joker last night. She didn't actually sleep… more like moan and groan in pain all night. The Joker got to a point where he yelled at her to shut up but she didn't. She just cried harder and wrapped herself in The Joker's arms as he tried to sleep. Harry had sorted out the major stuff when they came in but he was still doubtful. The Joker didn't listen to him when he told him to get Rainee to a hospital. He simply smiled at him and grandly said 'She'll be fine'.

"You'll be fine." He said, yet again, to his daughter who was writhing in pain on the bed. "You're bound to feel a bit rough."

"A bit rough?" She attempted to scream but all that came out was a loud whisper. He stood at the side of the bed looking down at her. She looked him in the eye. He stared back down at her and noted that she was lucky that the eye that was heavily bruised was the eye she was blind in. "I want you to kill me."

At that moment Jonathan Crane marched into the room and dropped his briefcase on the floor. Rainee groaned and rolled onto her stomach. The Joker raised an eyebrow at Jonathan.

"Your doctor rang me up. I'm here to check Rainee's mental state." He said with a smirk. "That means leave." The Joker rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room. Jonathan smirked and sat down on the bed. "Talk to me Rainee."

/

"Well, she's a suicide case waiting to happen." Jonathan said, as he left the room. The Joker leapt to his feet and followed him across the corridor.

"What?" He growled.

"I'm thinking slitting her wrists… or shooting herself in the mouth, that would be exciting!" Jonathan said happily. The Joker stepped in front of him, blocking his only exit. Jonathan rolled his eyes and deflated. "Even if by some miracle she survives until next week, which is highly unlikely without the appropriate medical equipment, she'll kill herself by the end of the month. She won't be able to cope with being more disfigured than she was before this torture happened. My advice is you take her to the hospital and let her go to Arkham. "

"For how long?" The Joker asked. Jonathan smirked and straightened up.

"Until she's legally declared sane." He said. "Then if you want to ruin her life all over again it's your choice. She's your daughter. You can either have her dead or sane. Most fathers don't have to think twice about that decision."

/

"Help me!" Rainee gasped, as she leant against the wall. The Joker looked over at her from the bathroom, where he sat taking off his grease paint. She was clutching her T-shirt up below her rips so her stomach was showing which was bandaged up, although blood was seeping through the bandage rapidly.

"I told you not to move." The Joker growled, as he got up from his seat and took a few big steps across the room towards her.

"I'm fine." Rainee said stubbornly. "It's just a bit of blood. It's nothing. Just go and get Harry."

"He won't fix you anymore. He's refusing to until you go to hospital." The Joker said, as he knelt in front of her and peeled back the bandage. She hissed in pain but The Joker ignored her and carried on taking the bandage off of her stomach. There were angry red cuts across her pale skin from where the men had whipped her. "They'll all be dead soon." The Joker giggled, as if it made everything better. Rainee forced a smile on her face. He bandaged it up again, poorly, and Rainee hissed in pain every five seconds.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep." She said, after The Joker had declared that he was finished. She wanted to add '_and hopefully never wake up_'. She smiled as she sat down on the bed. "Guess we'll have to get a new outfit. I don't really want to show my burnt back and scarred stomach to anyone." She gently touched the few wisps of hair that hadn't been burnt off of her head. "And a wig."

"Go to sleep, Rainee." The Joker said sharply.

"Sorry." Rainee mumbled, as she climbed into The Joker's bed.

When she was fast asleep and snoring softly, The Joker scooped her up from the bed and carried her out of the room in his arms. She let out a groan of pain but apart from that, she slept so well that a few times The Joker had to make sure she wasn't dead.

He laid her down in the back of the van and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove carefully that day, not careful to normal people's standards but careful to his standards because if Rainee woke up the plan would be ruined.

He parked the van underneath a street lamp so that the inside of it was dimly lit. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced out of the window to double check he was in the right place. Yes. He was parked right outside Bruce Wayne's Mansion. He was about to call the phone inside the mansion, tell Brucey that Ray-Ray was waiting for him in a van outside and then get the hell out of there. Of course he'd figure out what to do with her after she'd been to the hospital. Bruce would be able to pay the hospital bills and maybe get her plastic surgery. As long as they didn't get rid of her Glasgow Smile, The Joker wouldn't mind. She looked much prettier with her scars than she did without them.

Suddenly, there was a violent spluttering from the back seat, then the sound of somebody vomiting. Spinning around, The Joker saw Rainee on her knees in the back of the van. He rolled his eyes and put the phone back into his pocket.

"It hurts." Rainee moaned, once she had stop being sick. Not that what covered the floor of the van was all vomit; it was mostly blood which was worrying. "It hurts too much. I want to go to the hospital, the hospital or the grave. I don't care."

"Get out." The Joker said, as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at his daughter's head. She fell backwards and raised her hands in surrender.

"What did I do?" She asked, before coughing again.

"Just get out. Go and get Bruce to take you to the hospital. Get out." He growled.

"Why?" Rainee asked, as she backed up towards the vans doors.

"You're becoming too much of a…uh… nuisance." He lied, as he waved his gun around. Tears gathered in Rainee's eyes but The Joker just let out a dramatic sigh and shot the floor in front of her. She let out a small yelp before hurrying out of the van. Almost as soon as her bare feet hit the ground, the van sped off into the night. Rainee sniffed and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. After a few seconds of staring into the distance, Rainee walked over to the large gates of Bruce's mansion.

She pressed the buzzer…once…twice… three times before Alfred's voice sounded over the small speaker.

"Who is it?" His British accent asked. Rainee smiled and rested her head against the cool gates.

"It's Rainee. Can I come in please?" She asked. "I don't have any bombs." She added for good measure. The gates buzzed and a few seconds later they swung open. She stumbled towards the front door. She had to be optimistic. She had to forget about The Joker and think about Bruce but before she even gotten ten steps to the door, everything begun spinning around her. She groaned and put a hand to her burnt forehead. She vaguely heard the front door open before she collapsed to the floor. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

/

_**A/N: **__I hope you liked that chapter! I hope you all review! _

_**JulieAKAWeirdo: **__Oh yes, don't worry many people are! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter! _

_**Lutzus: **__You are the only person to get that! You have good taste in music! Your review was lovely :D _


	29. Someone To Drive Us Mad

_And now I miss those games we had of Jekyll and Hyde  
Ever since the day that we parted company  
Don't send a helping hand  
I need a battering ram  
To beat the reasons that I miss you so sorely  
We didn't say it but we never saw eye to eye  
Now life is carefree and equally as boring  
It was the perfect disease we had  
Something to argue and scream about  
Who can I see about contracting it back?  
And locking it somewhere it can't get ripped out  
it was the perfect disease we had  
and in its absence lies a painful fact  
We all need someone to drive us mad_

**_Perfect Disease- The Wombats_**

Five days of being in hospital, five days of not seeing The Joker, five days since she collapsed in Bruce's driveway. Rainee didn't think that the fifth day was anything special. That was until she woke up and saw about ten balloons in her hospital room. Bruce was asleep sitting up in the chair next to the hospital bed, while Alfred was on the chair on the other side reading the newspaper. He looked up at her when he heard her waking up.

"What are with the balloons?" She asked, as she sat herself up.

"It's your birthday Miss Wayne." Alfred said, with a small smile.

"My name's _Rainee_." She said with a smirk. "My birthday eh? That was unexpected."

"Happy birthday, _Rainee_." Alfred chuckled. Rainee smiled and looked over at Bruce.

"Did somebody have a long night?" She asked.

"Certainly did." Alfred said, with a knowing smirk. "Maybe we should wait for him to wake up before we go ahead with opening the presents."

"Presents?" Rainee grinned. Alfred nodded.

"Once you're dressed, I'm sure Master Bruce will be awake." Alfred smiled. He was right, once Rainee was in a fresh pair of pyjamas Bruce Wayne was awake. He sat in the chair running a hand over his face, while Rainee sat back down on her bed.

"Celebrating my birthday without me last night?" Rainee mumbled, with a smirk. Bruce chuckled although he wanted to point out that he was fighting The Riddler last night and partying would have been a better night. "So… presents…"

"Who said I got you any presents?" Bruce teased.

"Alfred did." Rainee smirked. Bruce smirked and handed her over a few shiny parcels. She giggled happily and her hand darted to the smallest box which was wrapped in pink glittery wrapping paper. Inside it was a black box which she opened carefully and inside that was a white gold charm bracelet with a single purple rock heart hanging off of it. Rainee's mouth fell open as she stared at the bracelet. It looked rather expensive and beautiful.

"I can't..." She mumbled, but slid it on her wrist anyway. It seemed so out of place. Such a beautiful thing on her ugly scarred wrist. She grinned up at Bruce. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"I thought you wouldn't like it." Bruce said, as he leant back in his seat.

"I love it." She grinned. The next few presents were books and CDs. Rainee smiled and thanked Bruce and Alfred.

"It's no problem." Bruce nodded. "Should I go and get you some breakfast?"

"Is it birthday cake?" She asked seriously.

"It's breakfast." Bruce chuckled, as he got up to leave the room. Alfred followed him out, leaving Rainee in the hospital room on her own. She examined her bracelet as he mind wandered onto where he father was.

"He probably wants you to go to him." A voice said. Rainee looked up and saw Sunny sitting at the end of the bed. "He might not like hospitals. He might want you to make an effort. Come on Ray, you never do anything I tell you to. Just do this."

"But Bruce…" Rainee started.

"Doesn't care about you." Sunny shouted. "You've always known it Ray. He's doing it for his image and you know it."

"Shut up." Rainee giggled.

"You can never get me to shut up Ray. I'm in your head, remember?" Sunny laughed.

When Bruce and Alfred got back to the room with a bowl of cereal, Rainee was out of her bed with the IV ripped out of her skin. She was weakly trying to open the window at the end of her room.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"Rainee needs to get out." Sunny snapped. "I'm helping her."

"What are you talking about Ray?" Bruce asked calmly, as he tried to pull her away from the window.

"So many questions." Sunny drawled, before letting out an angry growl and punching the window. "Why is Rainee so goddamn weak?"

"Come and sit down." Bruce tried as he guided her towards the bed. She let out a growl and punched him in the chest. He didn't flinch. He had had worst blows in his time.

"I want my dad." Sunny roared.

"I am your dad." Bruce mumbled, as he sat her down on the bed.

"No you're not." Sunny snapped. "You're not Rainee's dad and you're not mine! I hate you." She began kicking and screaming and head-butting Bruce as he tried to calm her down. He waved off any nurse who tried to help and soon enough Sunny faded away and Rainee opened her eyes. She tried not to cry but soon she had her arms wrapped around Bruce's waist as she cried big heavy gulps.

"Why hasn't he come to get me?" She sobbed. "Why doesn't he love me?"

"I'm sure he loves you." Bruce said awkwardly. "Maybe he wants you to get better."

"It's been five days." Rainee mumbled, ignoring Bruce completely. "I just want him to come and get me. I don't like it here."

"Where?"

"Back in the world of sane people." Rainee whispered.

/

Ten minutes to midnight. The Joker had forgotten her birthday. He must have. She didn't remember it herself though. Part of her had hoped it had been a big plan to give her the best birthday ever but as the clock ticked by she was beginning to doubt it. Bruce had left a while ago along with Alfred so Rainee was all alone in a hospital. It wasn't her ideal birthday.

The door creaked open and a man in a three piece grey suit walked into the room. His feet clicked against the shiny hospital floor and he walked towards Rainee's bed. She didn't look up. She stared blankly out of the window hoping for… something… anything…The Joker.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me." The man drawled. Rainee spun around and saw that the man had a Glasgow smile. His hair was tied back into a messy pony tail and there were dark rings around his eyes.

"Dad?" She whispered as if, if she talked too loud, he'd disappear. "You missed my birthday." The Joker pointed to the clock above the bed. It read five minutes to midnight.

"No I have not." He smirked.

"Take me home." Rainee smiled. Her hands gripped onto The Jokers before he awkwardly pulled his hands away.

"Follow me." He grumbled.

Soon The Joker and Rainee were in the Hospital's yard. They sat on a bench, Rainee's bare feet scuffing the dirty floor as The Joker watched her intently. She was still pretty beat up. He began to wonder if she'd ever look…well… normal.

"Why are we still here?" Rainee finally asked. "I want to go home."

"You're not coming home." The Joker said quickly. Rainee's eyes widened and she stared up at The Joker before leaping to her feet and laughing.

"Funny!" She laughed as she pointed a shaking finger at The Joker. He noticed how her finger tips were burnt. "You're joking. You're kidding." The Joker shook his head.

"I'm serious." He said.

"No you're not." Rainee grinned. Her Glasgow Smile seeming to grow. "This is one big joke." The Joker shook his head and stood up. "No! You can't do this. I can't do this. It's my birthday. When will you come and get me? Why did you come here just to tell me I had to wait longer?"

"You're never going to survive if you stay with me Rainee." He said, singing her name as if it would make the situation lighter. "You can finally become uh…_ sane_ again."

"I don't want to be sane." Rainee said as tears fell down her cheeks. "You can't be doing this to me."

"You'll be going to Arkham soon, this time next year, if you make progress, you could be sane." He said it as if it was a dream she'd always dreamt of. It seemed like some sort of terrifying nightmare to her though. She could feel herself shaking.

"Take me home. I won't cause you any more trouble. I'll be so good." She begged. The Joker shook his head and began to walk away. Rainee leapt in front of him and grabbed the front of his jacket. "So this is what I'm getting for my birthday? Abandonment?"

"I'm giving you the gift of sanity." The Joker giggled. He then sighed and looked her in the eyes. "If I give you anything else then they'll just take it off of you in Arkham. I might get you something when you get out of Arkham."

"Can I come home _then_?" Rainee asked, the tiniest bit of hope shining in her eyes. A smile flickered over her face.

"No." The Joker said. "You're going to get better and live with Bruce and become normal again."

"No! You can't! You can't just leave me forever. I thought you wanted me to live with you forever. I thought you wanted me to be insane. Stop being so selfish." Rainee screamed. The Joker stared at her for a second before slapping her harshly across the face.

"This is the least selfish thing I have done." He growled as he grabbed her face. "One day you'll figure that out."

"I love you." Rainee said quietly.

"I know… goodbye." He muttered, and with that he walked out of the yard. Rainee followed him, begging him not to go. She hoped that at any moment he'd spin around and laugh at her and tell her how stupid she was for falling for that and then they'd go home.

The next day a nurse found her curled up near the entrance, alone.

/

"First therapy session with Rainee Sparrow." Doctor Smith grinned, as he walked down the corridors, his secretary trying to keep up.

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about." The secretary said, as she adjusted her glasses and looked over the papers in her arms. "The hospital said that Rainee Wayne is, most of the time, refusing to speak to anyone and even if she does speak she makes it clear that she thinks her name is Sunny."

"It can never be easy with her." Doctor Smith sighed, as he flopped down in his chair when they came to his office. "When she thinks she's Sunny what is she saying?" The secretary dropped the papers onto Doctor Smith's desk and frantically searched through them.

"She says that she is Rainee's older sister and that Rainee is too upset to speak to anyone." She said, before leaving the room before she could be asked anymore questions. Doctor Smith sighed and sunk lower in his seat. A few minutes later he managed to haul himself out of his chair, collect his stuff and then drag himself to the therapy room. Rainee Wayne sat at the table, her orange jumpsuit seemed to drown her and her dark hair sat limply around her shoulders.

"Hello Rainee." Doctor Smith sighed as he sat opposite her. She didn't look up or even move. She didn't speak. "It's good to have you back." There was a silence. "Are you going to speak today?" Another silence. "Well then… can I speak to this Sunny I've heard about? Could she talk for you?" There was another silence before Rainee looked up and smiled. "Is this Sunny?"

"Yes." Rainee said with a grin. She licked her lips and ran her hands through her greasy hair.

"Well then Sunny, how about you tell me about yourself." He said. Rainee, no, Sunny, grinned. She liked that he addressed her as Sunny and not Rainee.

"I'm Sunny. I'm Rainee's big sister. I died when I was born because my mother is… or _was_ a stupid bitch. So I came to help Rainee out."

"How do you help Rainee?" Dr Smith asked, as he wrote something down on his notepad.

"I tell people things she's too scared to. When she can't talk I'm here." She said with a smile. "Like now."

"That's very helpful." Dr Smith smiled. "Can you tell me why Rainee won't talk to me now? I thought she could trust me."

"She can." Sunny nodded. Her fingers danced across the table. "She's just too sad."

"Why is she sad?"

"The Joker doesn't want to see her ever again. He left and said he's not coming back."

"Did he say why?"

"He said she can become sane and normal again." Sunny sighed.

"Is that bad?"

"She doesn't want to be sane and normal. She's scared. Living with The Joker was so wonderful sometimes. No one could hurt you, apart from him. Everyone was scared of her and she liked it most of the time. She wasn't bullied or looked down on. There was the odd person but The Joker would take care of them. She didn't have to worry about school or exams or friends or money or anything like that. She liked it like that. Going back to being normal, to having to face everything and everyone, without The Joker, that is terrifying to her."

"I can understand." Dr Smith nodded. "What about Bruce though? Can't Bruce protect her?" Sunny wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes but… there's still school and getting a job and money and other teenagers and being socially accepted and all that. Being normal is such a scary thing."

"And how do you feel about this?"

"I just want to get out of Arkham. None of the boys are even remotely hot." Sunny grumbled. Dr Smith chuckled. He reached over and patted her hand.

"You'll be out of here in no time." He said with an honest smile.

/

_**A/N :**__Well I hope you like that chapter! _

_**Team Wonderland 101: **__Sunny is the part of Rainee's mind that sticks up for herself and what not. Sort of like a split personality. (: _

_**Riddle: **__I'm glad you liked that chapter! I hope you liked this one! You're not nice did you know that? I will get Jonathan back. One way or another! _


	30. What You Can Achieve In A Year

_My minds not perfect but it's sincere  
You'd be amazed at what you can achieve in a year  
And you try so hard  
But your hearts on a switch  
And I know you try so hard  
But your hearts on a switch_

_**Same Jeans- The View**_

_One year later_

"Last day?" An orderly chuckled, as he walked in circles around Rainee. Three orderlies stood in front of her, grinning. "Last time we'll ever get to see you? How you've been declared sane I'll never know." Rainee didn't move. She stared ahead with no emotion. The orderly who had been walking around her leant down so his mouth was inches away from her ear. "You should be locked up forever." He pushed her to the floor and began kicking her in the side. She groaned and curled up in a ball but apart from that she didn't interact with the orderlies at all.

"Break it up. Break it up." Roared a tougher orderly, as he walked into the room. "You guys are just like the other residents here. Pathetic." He was one of the higher up orderlies. One that the others were scared of. He treated the patients fairly and even called them residents. He was the nicest orderly there. He never hurt Rainee once.

"She'll be back." One of the attacking orderlies growled as he and his three friends scurried out the door. "Little freak."

"Are you OK Miss Wayne?" The big kind orderly asked. Rainee nodded as she stood back up. The orderly nodded. "You should carry on packing. Mr Wayne will be here soon." With that he left. Rainee looked around her room. She didn't have much to pack. A few books and picture that were stuck to her wall. Pictures that Noah had drawn for her and Dr Smith had stuck to her wall with sticky tape. She folded them up carefully and placed them in the small bag next to the books. She placed it on the floor before sitting back down on her bed. She pulled back her pillow and looked at the two pieces of paper underneath. One from Sunny and one from Derren.

Sunny's one was written in perfect loopy writing. Rainee had woken up with it under her pillow when Sunny took over her body once. That was the last time she ever heard from Sunny. She didn't come back. She didn't talk out of Rainee's mouth or anything. She didn't even exist in Rainee's mind. From then on she was just a baby who had died before she was born.

The note read:

_Dear Ray,_

_I'm not coming back. If I do it's because you've gone insane again and you don't want that. You don't need me anymore. You're getting better. You're becoming sane. Well done. But remember; don't let anyone hurt you ever again. The Joker was the only one who could do that. He's gone now. I'm gone now. It's just you, so stick up for yourself. _

_Love from Sunny._

_X_

The next note was from Derren. He had given it to her the one time he visited her, which was one month after she was admitted to Arkham. They had talked for the whole of visiting hours. He said he would see her again but he was yet to. The note was simple. The Joker's phone number.

"_He told me to give you this_." Derren had said when he pushed the piece of paper over the table. "_Only to be used in emergencies. Like near-death emergencies. If you ring him at any other time then when you truly need him he'll treat you like anyone else in this world that got his phone number. He'll track you down and kill you_."

Rainee quickly shoved the piece of paper into her bag, inside of a book so it wouldn't get found, before shoving Sunny's note in there too.

"Ready Miss Wayne?" The kind orderly asked, as he came back into her room. Rainee nodded and clutched her bag. "Say goodbye to Arkham." He led her out of the room and down the corridors. Rainee smiled as she walked down the hallways. She felt the urge to stick her middle finger in the air and scream '_I am out of here'_.

/

Rainee was awake before Bruce the next day. Even though it took her over an hour to cover up all of her facial scars and make herself look relatively normal, she was still sitting at the table eating breakfast before Bruce even woke up. When Bruce finally came into the dining room, still in his pyjamas, Rainee looked up at him with a smirk.

"You're up early." He said, as he sat on the opposite side of the table and grabbed the morning paper that Alfred had folded up and put on the table for him.

"No. You're just up late." Rainee chuckled. She was finishing off her breakfast with a smile. She had missed food that tasted good, or tasted of something, Arkham food was like cardboard. She had also missed clothes that weren't bright orange.

"What's that?" Bruce asked, as he spotted a notepad next to Rainee. She smiled and slid it across the table.

"I'm going to say sorry to everyone I've hurt." She said, her brown eyes almost sparkling. Her pale eye had been covered by a contact which almost matched her natural eye colour.

"Everyone?" Bruce asked.

"Well…no… only the…erm… significant ones." She said. She tapped the notepad with her finger. Bruce looked down at it and read the words that were scrawled onto the paper.

_Mother, for killing her even if she __did__ deserve it._

_Gotham City Police. Most importantly, Commissioner Gordon, for wasting their time. _

_The Sparrow family, for ruining them and killing three of them_

_Gabriel and Kayla, for going insane on them when we were in the glorious years of our friendship. _

_Matt and Tallulah, for freaking them out when I was supposed to blow up their school._

"Oh well, good luck with that." Bruce smiled. "Wait… how are you going to apologise to your mother if she's… in heaven?"

"She's in hell." Rainee snapped. "I'll go to her gravestone."

"Well I have work today so you'll have to make do with just Alfred helping." Bruce said as he opened the newspaper.

"It's my first day of sanity and you're going to work?" Rainee grumbled.

"I have to." Bruce sighed, although he wasn't going to work. He was going to meet Lucius Fox to discuss Batman related things.

"It's OK." Rainee said with a forced smile, as she got up from her seat. "I like Alfred's company… I like his accent." And with that she left the room.

/

"Well that was just awkward." Rainee groaned, as she climbed back into the passenger seat of Bruce's fancy car he had leant Alfred to drive Rainee around in. "She just laid there, six feet under the ground. She didn't do _anything_."

"Well, she is dead, Miss Wayne." Alfred said with an amused smirk as he started up the car and began to drive out of the cemetery.

"Well I expected her ghost to appear or something." Rainee grumbled, as she stared out of the window. They drove slowly through the cemetery, Rainee's eyes scanned the graves stones, reading each name sadly. "Stop!" She suddenly screamed. The car came to a halt and Rainee fell out of it. She ran over to the gravestone she saw before and fell to her knees in front of it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to forget about you. I love you." She ran her hands over the stone and felt the tears falling down her cheeks. "I miss you the most, out of everyone The Joker killed, I wish he didn't kill you the most." Her hands ran over the name engraved into the grave stone: _Shane Sparrow. _She sniffed and cast a glance at the two gravestones each side. When she saw they were Shane's parents she stumbled back. A whole family. They were her family. They had brought her up for most of her life. Now they were dead. They had been dead for a while. Why hadn't it hurt like this before?

"Are you quite alright, Miss Wayne?" Alfred asked as he wound down his window.

"I'm fine." Rainee lied as she climbed back into the car.

"Would you like a few more minutes?" Alfred asked as she put her seat belt on. Rainee flashed a false smile.

"No. It's OK." She said. She wiped the tears away from her face and pulled her notepad from her pocket. "Who's next? Ah Gotham City Police. Can we stop off at the bakery first?"

/

After visiting the MCU to see Gordon and apologising for making his job horribly hard, Rainee and Alfred were parked up outside a semi-detached house in a neighbourhood. The children of the neighbourhood were the type that scared even Rainee. To make it worse, they were gathered around the car, which stuck out very much, dressed in their tracksuits. They were utterly terrifying. Admittedly they were around seven years old but that made no difference.

"Is this the right address?" Rainee grumbled.

"It's the address Commissioner Gordon gave you." Alfred smiled. Rainee nodded. She had managed to get Gordon to make a few calls and find out where her cousin lived. Florida Ryder, apparently, lived in the house Alfred had parked outside.

"I'll call you when I'm finished." Rainee smiled. "Thank you for driving me everywhere. Go and get yourself a coffee or something. Bruce will give you the money back when we get home." With that she climbed out of the car and made her way to the house.

"Who are you?" One of the children spat. Rainee rolled her eyes and spun around. She saw Alfred drive off.

"Rainee Wayne." Rainee grunted. "Who are you and why are you so short?"

"You're The Joker's kid?" One of the smaller boys asked.

"Yep." Rainee grinned. They all stared up at her with terror on their little chubby faces.

"My dad says you should be put in prison. He says you're a sick bitch and you shouldn't be let out." The little gang's leader said with a cocky look on his face. Rainee snarled.

"Well my dad can kill your dad so I suggest you shut up." She spat. The skinny boy puffed out his chest and took a step forward towards Rainee.

"You don't scare me." He said confidently. Rainee leant in and grinned.

"I should." She said, her eyes scanning the boy's face for a flicker of terror. She had almost forgotten the thrill of scaring people to a point where they cry or pee themselves. It made her feel so powerful knowing she could make someone feel that much fear with only speaking a few words. "I know how to make bombs and cut people open." The children scattered, screaming at the top of their lungs. Rainee giggled and spun around on her heel again. She walked up the driveway of her cousin's house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds it creaked open and a woman in her twenties stared back at her. She had brown hair which was tied back and a kind round face which was frozen in shock.

"Rainee." The woman managed to say.

"Hello." Rainee said happily. That was definitely her cousin. Florida leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the younger girl and started crying. "Oh No. Crying. I'm not good with this."

"Come in." Florida said as she pulled Rainee inside. The door closed and she held Rainee at arm's length. "You're so grown up. I've missed you so much. Are you OK?"

"Yes!" Rainee grinned eagerly. "I'm medically OK in the head now!" Florida chuckled. "I only got out of Arkham yesterday so this is my second day of sanity!"

"And how are you finding it?" Florida joked.

"Beautiful." Rainee smiled. Suddenly a gurgling noise came the floor in front of Rainee. She looked down and saw a baby staring up at her.

"And who's this little guy?" Rainee gushed, as she scooped the child up into her arms.

"Shane." Florida smiled. Rainee smiled, the little boy was named after her brother. She held him at arm's length. He gurgled happily and reached out his arms.

"Hello Shane." Rainee said quietly, as she looked into the babies big blue eyes.

/

"We should have them around for dinner some time, my cousin and her son." Rainee said as she rested her head against the car window. Alfred smiled as they drove around Gotham. They had given up on finding Gabriel and Kayla when they found out that Gabriel was out somewhere and Kayla had moved house.

"I'm sure we can ask Master Bruce about it tonight." Alfred said as he parked the car. "Now are you sure you do not wish for me to assist you?" Rainee smiled and opened the door.

"I'm sure." She smiled. "You can listen to the radio." She put the radio on for Alfred before leaping out of the car. She headed towards the children's outdoor play area. She knew, from when The Joker forced her to attended school with Tallulah and Matt, that they would walk through this park on the way home and often stop on the swings. So Rainee sat down on a swing and waited. The swing groaned and squeaked as Rainee pushed herself backwards on it with her feet.

Surely enough, after an hour or so, the two teenagers came into the park and sat down on the swings next to Rainee. She almost chuckled when she realised they didn't notice who she was. She smiled as she looked over at them. They looked almost the same. They had grown a bit but apart from that it was as if only a day had passed since she last saw them.

"Hello." She said. They looked over at her and after a few seconds they leapt to their feet. Rainee did the same before realising there was no point.

"Sunny! I mean, Rainee!" Matt gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to say sorry." Rainee said quietly.

"Sorry?" Tallulah asked before screeching: "Sorry? I've had to get more therapy since you decided to plan to kill us all and all you can say is sorry?" She lunged forward. Rainee leapt back up onto the swing and stood up on it. Her hands grasped the chains either side of her as she looked down at the two teenagers now about a foot shorter than what she was.

"Don't attack me. I have a rape alarm on!" She yelled. Matt raised an eyebrow. "Bruce made me wear it." She explained with a sigh. She pointed at Tallulah with a frown. "I didn't try to kill you. I was forced into going into that school. I was forced to go along with that plan."

"Why didn't you say no?" Tallulah shouted.

"The same reason you didn't try to save me at that hotel." Rainee said as she swung herself on the swing. "Because The Joker is terrifying and if you don't do what he says you are bound to get hurt." Tallulah seemed to soften a bit. Rainee nodded and smiled. "Are we square? I don't blame you for the danger I was in and you shouldn't blame me for the danger you were in. We were just pawns in The Joker's game."

"My therapist said that a month ago." Tallulah chuckled, as she wiped a tear that slid down her cheek. Rainee giggled and leant forward, her hands still clutching the chains.

"So did mine." She whispered.

"You look different." Matt said in an effort to change the subject.

"It's amazing what make up can do." Rainee nodded, before staring into space for a few seconds. "Make up and a year of Arkham."

"You've done well for yourself." Matt said. "Hasn't she Tally?"

"Yeah." Tallulah said, with a slight nod as tears fell down her cheeks. Rainee leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the two.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've ruined." She said, not just to them but to everyone who she had ever met.

/

One Week Later.

The home therapy session with Dr Smith was only half way through and Rainee already didn't like it. It wasn't right. Dr Smith didn't belong sitting in her room with her. He didn't belong on the purple sofa Bruce had pushed against the wall. She stared at him from her bed while she clutched her pillow to her stomach.

"Do you miss The Joker?" Dr Smith asked.

"If I say yes will you send me back to Arkham?" Rainee asked. Dr Smith looked up at her, shocked.

"Of course not. It's only natural to miss your father after not seeing him for a year. Everyone knew how close you two were." He said in his strong English accent.

"Ok then…" Rainee drawled, debating whether she should let it all go. She decided there was no harm and took a deep breath before checking the door was shut so Bruce couldn't hear. "I miss him more than anything. I've never felt something so strong. It's like a giant hole in my soul. Every morning I wake up and remember he's not here and it hurts me so bad. It hurts more than anything I've ever felt in my life. I'd happily have my face carved again if I could just see him for a few more hours. When I think about never seeing him again I want to curl up and die. So in conclusion, yes, I do miss him, I miss him so much." She had tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. She wanted to scream about how she wanted her daddy back, about how she didn't think she was sane because every night she wanted to kill herself, about how scared she is. Always scared, always terrified.

"Have you told Bruce about this?" Dr Smith asked.

"No. I don't want to upset him." Rainee mumbled into her pillow.

"I think it would help." Dr Smith nodded.

"If you see The Joker in Arkham don't tell him I miss him." Rainee said quietly. Dr Smith nodded, thinking it was some sort of pride thing. "Tell him I loathe every bone in his fucked up body and that I'll never forgive him for abandoning me." She stood up with her fists clenched. She felt as if she'd explode from anger. "Tell him he's a terrible father. Tell him he has never done one good thing for me in his life. Tell him I'm going to come and kill him and…" She broke off into uncontrollable sobs. The door was kicked open and Bruce came into the room. No one noticed that this must have meant he had been listening in to the whole session.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He still wasn't used to this whole parenting thing. He awkwardly draped an arm over her back and stroked her hair with his other hand. She began slamming her head into his chest and digging her nails into his arms.

"No. Calm down. Ray, stop it." Bruce said firmly until she stopped trying to hurt him and herself. "Now, go downstairs and Alfred will get you something to drink. You need to calm down." Rainee nodded sadly. "You don't want to ruin a lovely day by getting all worked up do you?" Rainee sighed and left the room. She didn't go downstairs. She leant against the wall outside her room and listened to Bruce and Dr Smith.

"You're doing great with her." Dr Smith said.

"Doesn't feel like it." Bruce grumbled.

"She got out of Arkham a week ago. She's going to be difficult. She's going to be testing you. She's just upset and still not over what The Joker done to her." Dr Smith said. "Now I need to talk to you about her medication."

Rainee licked her lips and slowly walked towards the stairs. She wondered how many teenagers overheard their doctor talking to their adoptive father about their medication. She bet it wasn't many. She wanted more than anything to be normal. She had wanted it more than anything when she lived with The Joker. Now she had the chance. Maybe The Joker leaving her was a blessing in disguise… or maybe she'd never be normal. Maybe she'd always miss The Joker and dream about him coming back for her. She didn't know what she wanted. Sometimes she'd want to stay with Bruce and other times she's want The Joker to come and get her.

Maybe she'd always live her life in a confused mess.

/

_**A/N: **__Biggest time skip I've ever done? I think so. Well I have the best ending for this which me and my beta reader almost died with joy when we came up with it. _

_Speaking of which, this time next month I'm going to meet my beta reader in person! If it wasn't for this fanfiction then we never would have met!_

_Anywhom. The last chapter/chapters are very soon but don't worry, I have a new (possibly better) fanfiction already six chapters written! _

_**DressedToKillx: **__Ah poetic, my beta reader said that as well. I must be watching too much of the movie Candy. Well I'm glad you liked that chapter! Review again! _

_**Riddle: **__WOAH WOAH WOAH RIDDLES! The end? Not yet. One or two chapters left! Be optimistic! P.S You're a kidnapper. Go sit in the kidnapper's corner and wallow in your kidnapper…ness. _

_**Cobra Wonderland: **__I'm happy that you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one! Please don't think I'm being evil and stuck up by not replying to your private message you sent me! The thing is: you're private messaging is disabled so I can't reply back! Thank you for the review and message though! _

_**Lutzus: **__I'm glad you like it! Don't be sad! I've got a supermegafoxyawesome fanfiction to publish when this one is finished and it's more evil than this and it's better and better written and supermegafoxyawesomehot! Your reviews make me happy! NEVER STOP REVIEWING! _

_**Woah Woah a lot of you have private messaging disabled! I don't even mind! I just love reviews! **_

_**Reeeeevvviiiiieeeewwwwwww please! **_


	31. Life Goes On

_On my last night on earth, I won't look to the sky_

_Just breathe in the air and blink in the light_

_On my last night on earth, I'll pay a high price_

_To have no regrets and be done with my life  
__**L. I. F. E. G. O. E. S. O. N**_

"What do you want?" Gordon demanded, as he walked into the interrogation room where a boy of around eighteen sat at the steel table. He had his feet propped up on the table, making his thin legs, which were in extremely tight black jeans, seem very long. His leather jacket had been ripped off of him when he came in, leaving him in a worn-out black t-shirt which was slightly big on him. He smiled up at the Commissioner, the smile reaching up to his dull blue eyes which were outlined with black eyeliner.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The boy laughed as he ran a cuffed hand through his dirty light coloured hair.

"You're scum who works for The Joker." Gordon growled.

"Indeed but I prefer the name Derren." The boy smiled, cutting Gordon off.

"Why should I listen to you?" Gordon asked as he sat down. The boy frowned and leant forward. His hands hit the table making the handcuffs, which had been locked around his wrists, jangle loudly.

"Because if you don't Rainee Wayne will die." He spat. "I asked to speak to you because the way The Joker speaks about you makes me think you're someone I can trust with this information." Gordon stayed silent. Derren grinned and leant backwards in his seat. "You're listening now aren't you? Well I came to tell you that The Joker is planning to kill his daughter Rainee."

"He wouldn't." Gordon said. "His previous doctors at Arkham confirmed that."

"Well then the doctors are wrong." Derren growled. "He's been talking about it for a few weeks now. No one believed him at first, we thought he'd get over it eventually, but he's begun planning it out, he has a new method each week and they keep getting more terrible. Believe me now?"

"You need to tell us where he is." Gordon said. Derren raised an eyebrow.

"And get myself killed? No thank you." He snorted. "I've said all that I can say. Just protect her. Protect her and don't tell her that The Joker is planning to kill her. That will just cause her to have a break down. I mean, so would you if your father planned on killing you. Just make sure she's safe… or I'll kill you." A smile flickered over the boy's face but his eyes kept deadly serious. There wasn't a moment that Gordon didn't believe his threat.

/

"Ray, you haven't taken your pills." Bruce pointed out, as he walked into the living room with the pills and a glass of water in his hand. Rainee, who was sprawled across the sofa, looked up at him with a glare before looking back at the television. She wasn't wearing her makeup, so her scars were visible and her blind eye was too.

"I don't want them." She snapped. Bruce held back a sigh as he sat down at the end of the sofa.

"You promised me you'd take them." He said. Rainee let out a hollow laugh.

"Yes and you promised you'd take me out for breakfast today but, yet again, you overslept." She hissed. Bruce rubbed his temples. He had only been out all night because he was desperate to find The Joker after one of his men came forward and said that he was planning to kill Rainee. So far, Bruce hadn't had much luck. "You shouldn't be out clubbing all night." Rainee said. "You adopted me, you're meant to act like my father not my brother."

"Rainee, take your pills." Bruce said firmly. Rainee sat up and snatched the pills and water from Bruce before quickly taking them.

"I don't see why I still need them. I'm fine. I'm sane." Rainee frowned.

"Well your anger is one of them." Bruce teased with a smirk.

"You're so funny." Rainee said sarcastically with a fake laugh. She shifted on her feet for a second and looked up at Bruce. "I'm still upset with you."

"I'll take you out tomorrow." He said.

"I have therapy tomorrow."

"Well, I'll take you out somewhere after your therapy session." Bruce promised. Rainee seemed content with this. Bruce smirked as he looked at her face. He had stopped finding the scars and pale eyes creepy a while ago, he found it more interesting now. Admittedly, it was still a bit disturbing when he walked into her room when she was having night terrors and she was screaming and crying. It was equally as uncomforting when her eyes shot open and she'd wrap her arms around Bruce's neck and hiss things about The Joker. That reminded Bruce, he needed to talk to Dr Smith about the nightmares getting worse for her. She wouldn't tell him herself. She liked everyone to think she was 100% normal and sane.

"I'm going to get to bed." She said, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Bruce reminded her, as she slowly walked out of the room. She waved him off with a scarred hand.

"I hate brushing my teeth." She grumbled.

"I hate your taste in music but I still let you play your CDs full blast in the car." Bruce shot back.

"No. Alfred does. You moan like a child." Rainee laughed over her shoulder. "Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight Ray."

"I love you." She called, before running up the stairs and into her room.

She never gave him time to reply. Bruce figured it was worry. Worry that he wouldn't reply with what she wanted.

/

Rainee sat bolt upright on her bed, covered in a layer of sweat while tears stained her cheeks. She gasped and looked around her room. Still the same dark bedroom she fell asleep in, not Arkham Asylum with The Joker looming over her.

She wondered where Bruce was. She hoped he hadn't gone out again, she liked talking to him after she had a nightmare, he was comforting to her. She rolled out of bed, her feet hitting the fluffy carpet, and walked out of her room. When she got downstairs the cold air hit her skin. Her pyjama shorts and T-shirt didn't help her keep warm. The black shorts clung to her skin due to sweat and the T-shirt hung baggily off of her form.

"Bruce." She hissed, as she walked into the kitchen. She kept her arms wrapped around her body as she tiptoed into the room and then out when she saw there was nobody there. She heard a creak from the living room, the type of creak that was made from walking over the floorboard, near the sofa. "Bruce." She tried again, as she crept towards the living room. It was dark in the living room and Rainee didn't bother to turn the light on. Maybe Bruce had fallen asleep in the living room. She could hear his breathing. Deep quiet breathing as if the person was trying to make sure Rainee didn't hear.

"Bruce, this isn't funny." She snapped quietly. Another creak came from a far corner of the room. "Bruce, I'm scared. Stop it or I'm telling Alfred." She took a step towards the light switch with every intention of switching it on and yelling at Bruce for being horrible to her.

But before she could get to the light switch, someone grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards. She let out a scream before falling to the floor. A foot smashed into her side before it hit her again on the head.

"Bruce?" She screamed. It could only be Bruce couldn't it? Bruce or Alfred. No one else could get into the house. But why would Bruce or Alfred beat her?

The kicks kept coming. Harsher and harsher until it hurt to breathe. She knew what the person was doing. He or she was hurting her until she found it too hard to fight back. It was working. She felt her body heaving with sobs as she curled into a ball. The only person, she thought, who could be doing this to her was Bruce. Was he sick of her now? She shouldn't have been angry towards him that evening. She shouldn't have woken him up yesterday morning. She should have been the perfect daughter.

But then a familiar laugh, one full of evil, erupted above her. She could just make out a figure looming over her in the dark.

"You haven't changed a bit have you…my Ray of sunshine." The voice chuckled, before a sack was roughly pulled over her head. She knew who it was now.

It was The Joker.

/

Standing against a wall with the sack still on her head, Rainee could feel the cold bite into her legs. She wished she worn longer pants to go to bed, not the thin cotton shorts that she currently stood in. Although, how was she to know that her father would come back and get her? She was too scared to rip the sack from over her head. Her arms hung at her sides, not moving. She didn't dare to move.

She was terrified. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her pulse was throbbing in her neck. Her breathing was quick and shallow while tears threatened to fall down her scarred cheeks.

Suddenly the sack was ripped away from her head. She winced at the sudden light, which was provided by a dim light bulb hanging by a wire from the ceiling. The Joker stood in front of Rainee, smirking. He was as terrifying as she remembered him. All the bad things he ever done to her, every time he ever hurt her, every time he made her scream or cry, came flooding back to her. So why was there some small part of her who wanted to leap forward and hug him?

"Where are we?" She asked, as The Joker took a few steps backwards. She looked around the house she was standing in. It looked as if it had been abandoned years ago. The wallpaper was coloured with age and the paint was peeling off. Her bare feet were standing on the floorboards, which creaked if she made a move. The windows were boarded up with wooden planks, which didn't even let a sliver of sunlight past. It was fair enough to say, nobody was paying to live here.

"We are in our old house." The Joker said, as he leant against the wall opposite Rainee. They were standing in the hallway of the house, so The Joker was close enough to grab Rainee if she made any sudden movements. "We're in the house you spent the first couple of years of your life in." The Joker frowned in a mocking way. "What… don't you remem_ber_?"

"Why are we here?" Rainee asked with a slight scream to her voice. The Joker winced as if she had hurt his ears with her screaming. Then he cleared his throat and leant forward.

"Well… you're here to die." He said darkly. Rainee felt herself shaking in fear. She shook her head. More tears fell down her cheeks.

"You wouldn't." She said, her voice just above a whisper. "You _couldn't_. What have I done? I haven't seen you in a year. What could I have possibly have done?"

"You. Are. Impossible." The Joker bellowed. "When I have you around, when you live with me, your sanity makes you pathetic, you _are_ pathetic. But when you're not with me, when you're living with Brucey in your fancy mansion, you give me emotions."

"Don't kill me because we're human." Rainee said, her voice breaking into sobs.

"You've ruined everything." The Joker spat. "How am I meant to cause chaos and anarchy if I miss you? I don't do emotions. You're ruining me."

"Then bring me home." Rainee whispered with a slight smile on her face. "You won't miss me if I come back and live with you."

"No." The Joker said, not as harsh as he had been moment before. "I'm still your father."

"So let me come back to you. I still miss you. I tell the doctors and Bruce that I don't but I do. I want to be with you more than I want to be with Bruce. I won't annoy you or make you angry. Just let me be around you again. I won't even talk if you don't want me to. I won't do anything you don't tell me to. Just take me back with you." Rainee said with a nod. Her voice was so full of honesty, there wasn't a second when The Joker doubted that everything she just said was true. He knew that if he told Rainee never to talk again that she wouldn't utter another word in her lifetime.

"No father wants to watch their daughter kill themselves Ray." The Joker said in almost a singing voice. "Every day you stay with me you get slightly more…uh… ill in the head. One day you'll break."

"You're not like the other dads." Rainee said quietly. "But I don't care, I love you." The Joker couldn't take any more of this emotional stuff. He swiftly took his gun from his pocket. In an instant it was pointed directly at Rainee, right between her eyes.

She whimpered in fear as she stared at him and the gun. He could see her eyes flickering from the gun to his face then back to the gun. She closed her eyes and he saw her visibly crying. She was trying not to. He could see that she was trying her hardest not to break down. Her fingers twitched against her legs as if she wanted to reach out and take the gun from him but was restraining herself from doing so.

"Do you think if you kill me then you'll forget about me?" She asked, her voice soft and quiet.

"Yes." The Joker said simply. A small laugh broke through her tears.

"You know what?" She asked. "The funny thing is that I still think you're doing what's best for me. I love you. When the doctors told me that what you had done was wrong, I pretended to agree but I know that deep down you only hurt me because you love me. You're my hero daddy." She looked up at him. She looked him in the eyes as if the gun was nothing but a mere toy. "Will I go to hell soon? I don't want to go to hell. I'm scared."

"There's no such thing." The Joker said, in an almost comforting manner. What he meant to say was that there was no such thing as hell or heaven. That Rainee would just die and that was it. Her body would rot and soon she'd just be a body six feet under the ground. But Rainee thought he was saying there was no such thing as hell and that's it. She thought he was implying that she would go to heaven.

"God won't want me in heaven." She said. "I killed people. I've done terrible things. Is God real dad? You should know. You know everything. You're always right. Aren't you? This is the right thing to do isn't it?" The Joker didn't answer. He stared at her as if she was the most interesting thing on the earth. "They call you a monster but you're just really smart. Aren't you?" Her voice held urgency. She wanted him to nod and say that this was the right thing to do. She wanted him to give her a good reason for killing her. She wanted him to look her in the eye and give her a totally unselfish reason for murdering her. "Can you do it quickly please?" She asked. "I'm really quite terrified now."

The Joker looked over at her for a few seconds. His mind was working very hard behind those insane brown eyes. Rainee didn't know what he was thinking. Part of her didn't even want to think about it. She closed her eyes again and shifted uncomfortably. Her hands clenched as she tried to figure out her last words and thoughts. What were some good last words? Yet what did it matter? The Joker was the only one who would hear them and he was killing her.

There was a noise which broke through the eerie silence of the house. The sound of metal clattering against wood. Opening her eyes slowly, Rainee saw the gun had been dropped on the floor. She looked up at The Joker with hope in her eyes. His eyes were closed and his head was hung. She didn't say anything. She barely breathed.

"Come here." He said. One of his arms outstretched towards her. He had given up? He had changed his mind? Rainee hoped and prayed the answer to both of those questions was yes. She stared at him. She could feel herself trembling. She licked her lips and didn't rip her eyes from The Joker. Slowly his head moved upwards and he looked her in the eyes. Rainee bit her lip, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't trust. He seemed unsure but he was never unsure. The Joker was always certain as to what to do. "Come here, Ray." He said once more.

Rainee felt herself run forwards. He was going to hug her and tell her he loved her, he was going to take her back. A wave of excitement hit her. She ran into The Joker's arms and wrapped her own arms around his body. But then her body collided with something, distracting her from the warmth of his arm around her, the feel of his purple jacket against her fingertips, the feel of his chin pressed against the top of her head, the smell of gasoline and smoke on his waistcoat.

She choked on her breath and looked up at The Joker. Tears were gathering in her eyes but The Joker couldn't tell if they were tears of sadness or tears of pain. As if on cue, both of them looked down at their bodies. Rainee pulled back slightly, gasping in pain as she did so. In The Joker's hand was a knife, now covered in blood after being stabbed into Rainee's stomach.

The Joker could see the blood seeping through her T-shirt, a deep red stain growing and growing. She looked back up at him, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. He stared down at her. His eyes didn't read any sadness or regret or any type of emotion what so ever, just a blank cold stare. Then the knife came forward again, this time stabbing her in between her ribs. She didn't scream or groan, she couldn't, because quite a lot of blood spilt out of her mouth, falling down her pale chin and her pale neck. Some of the blood even fell onto The Joker.

Rainee's legs gave way underneath her. She fell to her knees and The Joker fell with her. He held her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She wanted to say something. She wanted to look him in the eyes and tell him that she forgave him for everything, even this, but all of her vital organs were closing down and she was in so much unbelievable pain.

"I-I-I-I…"She stuttered out, more blood coming out of her mouth, splattering across The Joker's chest as she talked.

"What?" The Joker asked, as he leant in a bit closer. "What are you saying?"

"L-L-Love y-you." She managed to choke out. The Joker's face remained cold and still. He stared at her until her breathing got shallower and her pulse got fainter. Soon her eyes closed and she fell limp in his arms.

"Love you too." The Joker heard himself say quietly. But it was too late. Rainee Wayne was dead. The Joker stared at her body which lay in his arms, while Jack screamed the words 'I love you too' over and over again in The Joker's head.

/

"Do you want a funeral?" The Joker asked Rainee's body, which lay on the floor next to where he sat. Her face was peaceful. The Joker thought that if there wasn't a large blood stain covering her stomach and face, she'd look as if she was only sleeping. "I don't want you to. No one would come and that would…erm… kill you." He let out a short chuckle at his own joke. "You would hate it though wouldn't you? It would be degrading and embarrassing." His fingers began to brush pieces of hair behind her ear.

The idea of giving her a funeral seemed too normal for her in The Joker's mind and, like he said to Rainee's body, who would come? Bruce Wayne and that butler she used to speak so fondly about. Would he even be allowed to attend it? Would Arkham let him? Her little brother was surely too young to understand her death, let alone go to her funeral. Maybe he could hide her body. Bury it in the back garden of this house. The garden he used to take her out in when she was just a baby.

"Shall we do that, Ray? Do you want to go into the garden?" He asked with a cold laugh. "Of course you don't. You're dead… you don't want anything anymore."

Shaking the emotions out of his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone. With one hand stroking his dead daughter's hair he pressed a few buttons of his phone before pressing it to his ear.

"Hello." The voice of Commissioner Gordon said. The Joker smirked to himself and leant back against the wall he was sitting again.

"Hello com-_miss_-ioner." He said. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the line.

"Joker. How did you get my home phone number?" Gordon growled. The Joker let out a short laugh. He looked down at Rainee just to check that she hadn't moved or got up and pointed at him, while screaming with laughter and saying 'fooled you'.

"Oh I have a better subject to talk about than how I _easily_ got your phone num_ber_." He said before pausing. Gordon didn't even dare to breathe. "I did it."

"Did what?" Gordon asked, although he had a creeping suspicion he already knew what The Joker was about to say. The Commissioner's stomach flipped as he waited for The Joker to talk.

"I killed my daughter." The Joker said in a dark, deep voice.

"No. No you haven't." Gordon said.

"Never doubt me." The Joker laughed. When his insane laughter calmed down, he took a deep breath before speaking again. "Good luck finding us. Take it as a challenge."

He hung up the phone and slid it across the room. It hit the wall with a bang that echoed around the house.

"We should get you looking presentable." The Joker said to Rainee. "You'd kill me if I let anyone see you like this again. All those videos before were different though, weren't they. You got up after them and everyone saw you got over it and that you were strong. They saw that you washed off the blood and carried on like nothing had happened. They won't see that now will they. They'll just see a dead little girl covered in blood." He looked down at her and that's exactly what he saw. The body was too empty, too quiet, to be his daughter. Even in her sleep, he used to notice her mumbling and see her chest rise and fall with her heavy breathing. It was terribly weird to see her so still and so quiet. He saw dead bodies every day but never had he been so affected by them. He never thought so deeply about them, most of the time he didn't even look at them as he killed them. "Don't worry." He said quietly. "I won't let them see you like that. I'll let them think you were a little warrior."

/

"Master Wayne, Commissioner Gordon is here to see you." Alfred said as he came into the living room where Bruce was sitting. The young millionaire leapt to his feet. He felt himself smirk. They had found Rainee. She must have been sleep walking again, she had done that quite a few times before, Bruce had once found her in his bathroom once.

But neither Alfred nor Commissioner Gordon looked very relieved or happy, and Rainee wasn't with them. All the signs pointed to bad news, but Bruce still smiled. Rainee had probably put them up to this. Bruce bet she was in the hallway trying not to laugh. She enjoyed pulling stupid pranks on him and tricking him. She once convinced Alfred to go along with tricking Bruce into believing she had broken her arm while climbing up a tree in the back yard. She even bought fake blood and snapped a branch off of the tree.

"She's OK?" Bruce said, with hope seeping through the words. Gordon's head hung before he shook it, no.

"Perhaps you should take a seat Mr Wayne." Gordon said quietly.

About ten minutes later, when the news of Rainee's death had sunk in, Bruce's frown seemed permanent.

"Where did you find her?" He asked, his voice deep and serious.

"We found her and The Joker in a house in The Narrows. The house itself was abandoned and scheduled to be knocked down." Gordon said. Bruce didn't say anything or even move, so Gordon carried on. "She was clean of any blood, apart from that which stained her clothes and the two stab wounds to her stomach and chest had been messily stitched up. The Joker was sitting next to her when we got to them. The police announced her dead when they got there. I'm so sorry." Bruce nodded sharply but, apart from that, paid no attention to anything but his thoughts. "We will find out more about this Mr Wayne. They'll be a post-mortem and a full investigation into her death."

"And The Joker…" Alfred asked, seeing as Bruce wasn't talking.

"He's under high security in Arkham. He's also got a new doctor who we hope will help us find out more about why he… ended Rainee's life. Her names Dr Harleen Quinzell."

.

That's the story of Rainee.

Born Rainee Napier and died Rainee Wayne at the young age of seventeen.

The girl who once complained that her life was too normal ended up living the most horrifically extraordinary life.

I hope you now realise how safely comfortable having a normal life can be.

The End.

/

_**A/N: **__There we go. The end. _

_**And to Riddle, possible my longest reviewer. You shall never defeat me in the battle to win Jonathan Crane's heart. **_

_**Review and look out for my new fanfictions that shall be poster when I can be bothered putting it up. **_


End file.
